


Gaining Freedom

by Mama_N4856



Series: Gaining freedom [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Creature Harry Potter, Cute Peter Parker, Deaf Clint Barton, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Harry Potter Has a Different Name, Harry Potter is Tony Stark's Child, Hermione Granger Bashing, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kitsune Harry Potter, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, No Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, No Horcruxes, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Phil Coulson, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 148,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_N4856/pseuds/Mama_N4856
Summary: Harry is breaking free. Trapped by Dumbledore at the Dursleys until rescued by four others just before his majority, Harry is finally breaking free and learning the truth about who he is. His mother was a kitsune with two mates, one James Potter the other none other than Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Kept from his true father and his kitsune heritage Harry is taking back control and taking back what is his. Join as he finds family, finds mates, and finds peace with who he is. Can he help bring the Avengers together as they are meant to be? Can he find his mates before something happens? Just who is Harry Potter really?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter, Loki/Harry Potter/Viktor Krum, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Series: Gaining freedom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193438
Comments: 590
Kudos: 849
Collections: Astra favs, Marvel Verse FF





	1. Rescue and Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Italiano available: [Gaining Freedom by Mama_N4856](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220816) by [Nightshade_12341](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_12341/pseuds/Nightshade_12341)



> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters.

Harry glanced to the door with fear and terror flowing through his blood. He was so scared of what the booming footsteps brought with them that he started shaking pulling at his wounds his body already contained. There was that moment of silence before the door opened and the large looming figure of his uncle stood framed by the door into his little cell of a room down in the basement. After he had returned from school for the summer he had been dragged to the basement and into a secret room they had built over the school year, it was soundproofed and contained the barest essentials to keep the room from stinking. He was locked within chains that connected to runic cuffs around his ankles blocking him from accessing his magic and keeping him weakened. He marked each day on the floor beneath the bare mattress he had been given and knew that today was the day before his 17th birthday. Tonight he would go through his inheritance while locked away by magic draining cuffs. He knew he would not survive the night unless a miracle happened, and that was something he wasn’t expecting because he knew the rest no longer cared for him after defeating Voldemort at the end of the school year when he had attacked the school after being let in by Draco who was protecting his parents by following the orders to the bare minimum. Watching his uncle he wondered why he didn’t enter the room and just stood there before falling over in a wash of red light. It was then that Harry noticed the figures behind his uncle and could hold in the gasp of hope.

“Shit! Harry! Cub!” Harry recognized the voices calling out as the three men ran through the door and over to his side.

Severus Snape dropped beside his head pulling out his potions pouch from among the many pockets of his robe. Lucius Malfoy dropped near his feet pulling his secondary wand, which was unregistered and not being watched, and started to work on the runes breaking them so they could break the cuffs holding him to the wall. Remus Lupin dropped to his knees running his hand through the matted tangle of hair on Harry’s head soothing the young man as best he could and containing his anger at Vernon who he truly wanted to murder for the state that he had found his cub in.

“These were created by Dumbledore and Miss Granger. But locked with the help of the youngest two Weasley’s getting. There is a leach on them so all four are getting a boost while he is being drained. They will expect a large surge tonight before he is drained completely.” Lucius reported as he continued to work on breaking the cuffs. “He is going to have a large surge when they come off.”

“I knew they were a part of it. They were here when I was dragged in, as was Molly but she just stood watch and bragged about how they were going to get my money when I died tonight.” Harry whispered leaning into the comfort that Remus was carding his hands through Harry’s hair.

“We will deal with them all later, first we have to make sure you survive everything that will be happening tonight.” Severus stated simply as he continued to feed him healing potions and running his wand over Harry cataloging everything so they could continue the healing in a safe spot. “We are down to ten minutes before someone shows up.”

“Just get me out of this hell.” Harry whispered. “I don’t care if I survive the night, I just want to make sure that they don’t get anything from me. I already had Dobby take a copy of my real will signed in blood and magic to the goblins, he tried to break the runes but was unable to because Vernon showed up before he made a dent in the array.”

“You will survive the night; you know that Sirius would go crazier if you didn’t and become the new Dark Lord.” Remus stated simply not at all joking of the fact of what Harry’s death would do to his Godfather.

“Very true, we can’t have that no one would survive.” Harry chuckled wetly as tears form in his eyes at the thought of his godfather and how close he came to losing him two years ago in the Department of Mysteries.

It was at the Department that it became known that Snape and Malfoy were both spies and that they were being betrayed by Dumbledore, who would have let Malfoy go to Azkaban for the break-in even though he had told Malfoy to attend so no one would be aware of his spying. Thankfully, Harry had learned the truth at the beginning and was able to stand up for Lord Malfoy saving him and earning Heir Malfoy’s friendship in thanks. Because of the friendship gained from that Harry was able to help Draco stage the events that made Lord Voldie think he was actually trying all through the year to follow the orders he had been given and able to trick everyone keeping his parents safe while they figured out a way to end the bastard.

“I almost have it.” Lucius stated as the runes began to spark as he finally finished destroying the array. “There! Get him out of here!” Lucius stated with a shout as they heard the pops of apparition coming from upstairs.

Remus gathered Harry in his arms and then apparated out of the basement room and through three other jumps to get him to safety without being followed. Severus and Lucius both destroyed all evidence they were there in moments before completing their jump out of the room and to three other locations than Remus had done. When they all met up again it was at the hidden location of Potter Manor, where those that were loyal to Harry were waiting to help as they could. They had all worried about the young man especially when they had received no correspondence from him the whole summer leading to this point. Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Luna, Neville, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Viktor, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Sirius were all waiting in the entrance hall when the wards altered Sirius to the fact the three had arrived with Harry. They knew that there was going to be issues so as soon as Harry was within the manor Sirius locked down the wards not allowing anyone in or out of the building and not allowing any owls in or out besides Hedwig and only if she had no correspondence attached that would harm her master. Sirius was able to control the wards due to his blood adoption by Harry’s grandparents when he was 16 and his own blood adoption of Harry when he was a baby. Though Harry would be Lord Potter in a day do to being direct descendant of the line Sirius as a blood member of the family was able to raise the war wards to keep the family safe.

“HARRY!” multiple voices called out in worry as they saw his beaten and battered form laying in Remus’ arms.

“Quiet! We need to get him to a room so that I can continue to heal him.” Severus stated quickly without raising his voice as he had noticed the flinch that Harry had done when he heard the shout from his friends. He led the way for Remus through the crowd and up the stairs to the room that Dobby had shown him earlier as having been prepared for Harry. He now knew why the crazy elf had told him to stock it with bandages, potions, and healing ointments before they had left the manor. “Remus place him on the bed then go and inform the others of what we found so they don’t pester the boy. Lucius bring me a bowl of hot water with four drops of phoenix tears in it so we can wash his wounds and start the healing before his inheritance kicks in.”

What followed was three hours of intense healing that left Severus and Lucius exhausted and the others pacing the halls outside of Harry’s room. From three broken ribs; infected whip lashes on his back and legs; burns along his arms and front; bruises and lacerations to his legs, stomach, back, face, and arms; a broken ankle, wrist, collarbone, and hipbones; it was just a few of the things they were finding through the healing. There was also bruised organs, a cut on the lung from the broken rib which was close to piercing his lung. Thankfully, there was no damage to his head so they didn’t have to worry about a brain bleed, but they did have to fix everything else so that his inheritance would not be affected by trying to heal him as well. They had gotten him out of that house at 9pm, meaning they finished the healing just after midnight and just before his inheritance started surging through his weakened form. Lucius and Severus were forced back from the bed that Harry was laying on by the magical surge that flowed through him. A rainbow glow formed around Harry as his body was lifted from the bed and Harry’s magic broke through all the binds that had been placed on him from early childhood to the ones that had been placed at the beginning of the summer. Severus and Lucius backed out of the room as the pressure from the cleansing and inheritance became so much it was almost forcing them to their knees.

Thankfully before the start of everything Severus had gotten a reading of everything that had been on Harry to help with the case everyone was building for him. Harry was not the only one with a leech on them feeding to others but his was of the greatest amount. Taking the scroll of information Severus and Lucius headed through the halls to the main family room where everyone had gathered when they felt the beginning of the power surge knowing that now it was all on Harry to survive and all they could do was hold visual and wait. Winky and Dobby brought them all some refreshments and hard drinks for those of age to enjoy it and Hot Chocolate for those still below. Bill, Fleur, and Gabrielle curled up on one of the long couches in the room while Fred, George, and Charlie gathered by the large bow picture window talking over improvements that could be made to their jokes at the shop, after all Charlie was the one that got them started with pranking and joking even though their mother never acknowledged that fact when punishing them. Draco, Blaise, and Theo gathered around the chess set watching as Neville worked on beating Viktor in a couple rounds, a hidden talent of Neville’s since Ron was so proud of his skills at chess and never let anyone else have the board unless he was playing against them. Luna and Sirius were curled together on the smallest couch as she needed the comfort of a father figure after seeing the stated her brother in all but blood had been in when he entered the manor. The large fireplace in the middle of the room was unlit due to the warm weather England was having that summer and to reduce the risk of someone accessing the floo. Above the fireplace watching everything from their portrait was James and Lily, who had commissioned the portrait just before going into hiding at Dumbledore’s pressure, he hadn’t known that they had done so and would be furious to find out after all it would give Harry a way to connect to his parents even more than the tales he let trickle out from their friends. Remus was standing leaning against the mantel having a small quiet conversation with James letting them both know the stated that Harry had been found in and what was on the cuffs around his ankles. James was holding Lily close and keeping her from leaving the painting to go and scream at Dumbledore for endangering her baby that way. Everyone looked up when the two entered the room and took note of the scroll in Severus’ grip.

“What all was wrong with my baby Sev?” Lily asked from the portrait worried because she could see how long it was even though rolled up for it was very thick.

“It wasn’t good Lily-flower.” Severus stated locking eyes with his best friend. “It took three hours to get him to the point it was safe for the inheritance to do the rest but even then, I could tell that it is having to break many binds and compulsions on him.”

“I need to know what is happening to my baby.” Lily stated firmly hands on her hips staring down her friend.

“When I ran the initial scan it showed loyalty potions, potions it incite hate, and impairment potions to keep him from learning all that he could, I gave him a cleanser to get rid of all of those while working the healing. I also recorded binds on multiple areas of his magic, not limited to blocking his parslemagic, mage sight, kitsune, soulbonds, mind gifts, and even blocked his eidetic memory. There was also a leech on his magic attached to the magic block and feeding it to Dumbledore, Molly, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. The compulsions he was under were ones to distrust or trust certain individuals, healers, and teachers; as well as compulsions to remain silent over the treatment by the Dursley’s and to do the bare minimum in school and studying.” Severus stated quickly knowing that it would lead to an explosion from the group around him. He knew that everyone was going to be upset and that when they went to see the Goblins that more would likely come out, like how much exactly was blocked or who had placed the bonds and compulsions, but that would wait until tomorrow.

Severus was right at the idea the news would lead to an explosion though he was concerned to see how pale James and Lily went even though they were a painting.

“His Kitsune was blocked! My poor baby! That had to hurt him so much every single day! We placed a light glamour when he was born so that it wouldn’t come out what he was. It must have been broken the night that we died.” James cried out. “What about his other father? Where is Tony?”

“Who is Tony?” Sirius asked for everyone.

“I need someone to check the others for obliviates! At least Sirius, Remy, Lucius, and Severus have to have been obliviated to not remember Tony. After all they were all at the birth and wedding and knew about Tony even though we hid him from everyone else for his safety.” Lily called out her own Kitsune features showing when it became clear that their boy was one. “Tony was my second mate. Anthony Edward Stark, he is from the Ancient and Noble line of Starks and has a talent as a technomage.”

“Bill can you do so? I am surprised that there is the possibility with me being a master of Occlumency.” Severus stated angry at the thought that he could be forgetting something so important to his friend. “He probably worked against me as well because for a while I thought that I was angry toward Sirius, Remus, and James. I also thought for a while that you had never forgiven me for that thing that happened in fifth year.”

“I can do that. Especially with the magic boost that is happening through the manor. I will do you first Professor then you can help me with the others.” Bill stated simply as he moved over in front of his former Professor and slipped through the shields as he was allowed. There truly was a large block that he found and noticed the cracks that were happening meaning that the Professor had already started breaking it down allowing him to remember his friendship with the others. Thanks to the forming cracks he was able to easily break down the rest of the block letting a flood of memories pour out.

Severus lets out a gasp as the memories return and his anger flowed at having been made to forget not only the fact that he was friends with everyone but also his own mate.

Together Bill and Severus worked among the adults to break down the obliviates that everyone was under. Severus knew that it would cause a lot of tears and anger, but it needed to be done. Lucius was upset when the bind on his memories was broken and he remembered that Severus was his mate not Narcissa as he had thought for years. She had been a dear friend that helped protect Severus when he was pregnant with Draco so that people wouldn’t suspect, though it was accepted in the British wizarding world to have a male lover it wasn’t accepted to have a male husband even if that male could become pregnant and continue the two lines. Severus broke down as soon as the last block was broken sobbing and looking at his baby boy who he had completely forgotten about. Knowing that Draco had to be under heavy glamours to hide his features that he had gotten from Severus he pulled his wand and even though drained from everything that he had already done he worked on breaking what had been placed on his baby boy. Everyone gasped as the glamours fell and they realized what else was hidden from people.

Draco watched as the hair that was falling in his face turned a mixture of black and white blond, his hands became long and narrow like his godfather’s and his skin paled even further. Turning confused eyes, that had darkened from their silver grey to nearly black with rings of silver around the edges, toward his father the question clear in his face on why his godfather had cast at him and what was going on. Lucius moved forward and wrapped Draco in his arms before holding an arm out to his mate. The slightly pointed ears poking out of the hair against his shoulder Lucius knew that Severus had to have a glamour on him as well. Holding both his loved one’s against himself as he sorted through the memories that had been released and remembered how Dumbledore had broken into the manor and placed the different charms and glamours on them all making Narcissa think she was his wife and that Severus was just a friend. Lucius didn’t know how Dumbledore found out that Severus was his mate to his Veela side and that he was Severus’ mate to the elf side that was hidden.

“Love you have a glamour on you as well. Dumbledore will pay for what he has done to us. I remember how he came and caused us all to forget. I was the only one that saw him head on as I tried to protect the three of you. Narcissa was killed before she would remember the truth. Lily thank you for prompting us to break the binds. I now remember my own mate.” Lucius stated softly looking up at the portrait with his thanks clear in his eyes. “Draco, your mother was not Narcissa. Severus carried and birthed you. He is my mate as I am his.”

Severus closed his eyes relishing being held by his mate once again after so long. He knew there was still spells on him but right now he just needed to be held.

“When Harry wakes, we’ll have to go to the Goblins. They can record everything that has been done to us, even what has already been cleansed, and provide full cleansings for everyone. If Harry had potions and such to be loyal and other things what is to say we aren’t as well.” Bill stated carefully remembering how it felt to be cleansed, he had to be routinely cleansed for his job since the Goblins didn’t trust many and truly despised thieves.

Draco remained silent through the explanation and simply snuggled into his father even more while wrapping his arms around Severus’ arm to keep him close. He had known that there was something deeper with his godfather, he always felt closer than just a godfather/godson bond, he had always went to Severus for support over who he thought was his mother. Now he knew the true reason for that and felt relieved to have the truth.

“It could be a couple of days before Harry wakes.” Remus stated having remembered going through his magical inheritance after the full moon and how much it took out of him.

“Why do you keep calling him Harry? My baby boy’s name is Nicephorus.” James asked into the room.

“We have been calling him Harry so long because of Dumbledore that it is hard to remember that wasn’t his name originally.” Sirius stated looking up at his long-time friend’s portrait and giving the explanation that he had.

“Well get over it! Calling him by that name is letting Dumbassdore win!” James growled in frustration. “His true name is Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Black. Remember that! He is our carrying victory fox, for even though the old fool’s prophecy was fake there was a real one of him bringing about a change to the whole world not just the wizarding world.”

Lily simply wrapped around James holding him as he continued growling in frustration at his son being denied his own name. The others just watched wondering how to go about letting out the truth of Harry’s name without endangering everyone before Dumbledore could be taken down. They finally felt a release of pressure as the last of the magic surrounding Nicephorus’ inheritance happened. Sagging they all felt the exhaustion of worry, stress, and excess magic pull them down. With nods all around they all exited the family room and headed to the bedrooms that the Potter elves had prepared for everyone, knowing that the next few days were going to be long as they waited for Nic to wake.


	2. Nicephorus wakes and takes back control

It had been two days since everyone had gathered to support Nicephorus through his inheritance and emergence back into who he was. In the two days Blaise and Theo had returned home to their manors, Bill returned to Gringotts to set a tentative appointment for as soon as Nicephorus woke and could come in as well as doing his usual work, Fred and George managed their shop making plans to leave it in Lee Jordan’s capable hands as they sought more locations to open, Lucius and Severus worked on reaffirming their mate bond, Draco worked on connecting with his Bearer as father and son, Remus and Sirius made plans for the trip to Diagon, while all the others found the large manor library and read. It was the sound of the monitor spells that Severus had placed the day after Nic’s inheritance that finally alerted them to the fact that he was waking. Only Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Lucius entered the room while the others went back to the family room to wait on word of what was going to happen next.

Nicephorus was sitting up in the bed petting one of the six kitsune tails with one hand while feeling the fox ears that sat on top of his skull with the other. It was clear to the four that he was wondering just what the hell had happened.

“Good morning pup!” Sirius chimed as he entered looking at his blood-adopted son fondly happy to see that not much had changed for the young man other than his foxy features reemerging. “So you probably have a lot of questions. But first we need to know how you are feeling?”

“Like I have been run over by the knight bus at full speed.” Nicephorus stated simply as he turned his eyes to the men that he saw as surrogate fathers. With a nod of thanks he took the pain relief potion and pepper up that Severus handed to him downing them quickly to bypass the taste as much as he could. “Why do I have tails and animal ears? As far as I know these sorts of inheritances happen at birth. Wait let me guess Dumbassdore?”

“Correct in one pup. And your father called him the same thing when he found out you have been called by the wrong name since the night of their death.” Remus chuckled as he wandered over to the bed and sat down beside the young man that was his cub in all but blood. “You get your kitsune side from your mother.”

“How??? What?” Nicephorus was confused by what Remus was telling him in just a few sentences.

“Your parents had a portrait made and it is in the main family room downstairs. Your true name is Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Black.” Severus stated softly trying to help clear things up. “Your mother had two mates. We don’t know what happened to Tony after their deaths and when we go to Gringotts we can have them start looking into it.”

“Stark? Tony? You don’t mean Tony Stark as in Iron Man of the Avengers in New York City? That Tony Stark?” Nic sat up straight quickly looking at the four men and only seeing confusion on their faces over who Iron Man might be. “We need to get the wizarding world up to date on what is happening in the mundane world. There are heroes out there with powers that put ours to shame.”

“We will find out when we get to Gringotts pup.” Remus stated confused by what Nic was saying but knowing that things would be cleared up eventually.

“When can we go? And were you able to save any of my things from the Dursleys’?”

“We got everything we could, including some of your mother and father’s items that they were supposed to be storing for you but mostly were trying to sell or use for themselves. Petunia was caught wearing some of your mother’s jewelry that belonged to the Evans wizarding line.” Severus stated smugly. He had enjoyed removing everything of Lily and James’ from that house especially from around Petunia’s giraffe like neck.

“I figured the bitch would do something like that. It didn’t matter it was wixen items as long as it looked expensive and she could make herself look better than the neighbors. They will find I will not let them get away with that theft lightly.” Nic stated firmly with a smirk.

“Why don’t we go join the others in the family room and get something to eat then if you are up to it, we will head to the Goblins and get started there.” Lucius stated a smirk of his own on his face at the thought of destroying the Dursleys’ as well as Dumbledore and his cronies.

“Sounds good, but I should probably get something to wear that isn’t the rags of Dudley. And just who else is around?” Nic asked as he moved to the edge of the bed and stood on wobbly legs, his six tails spreading out behind him to assist with his balance.

“Let’s see, currently it is Draco, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Luna, Viktor, Fleur, Gabrielle, Neville, and us. Blaise and Theo have been back and forth but mainly remain at their respective manors to keep suspicion down. Malfoy Manor is in lockdown, allegedly for a time of grieving and Severus is there with Draco and I as support. Bill is still going back and forth to Gringotts though he hasn’t left yet this morning. Fleur is here to watch over her sister but is unknown to be in the country. Viktor has taken a break from quidditch and is ‘traveling in peace’. Fred and George have been back and forth from their business talking plans with their friend Lee to expand the business and are looking for locations to explain their absence to people. And Charlie has taken a sabbatical from the reserve though his parents don’t know that fact. Luna is on an adventure with her father looking for some rare creature.” Lucius explained brushing his hair behind his ear as he thought of who all had been around, as well as the reasons that no one would look for them and what they might be up too.

“Thanks Luc.” Nic stated as he entered the in-suite bathroom and got ready for the day still moving slightly slow from the general achiness his body was feeling. As soon as he finished with his shower he stepped out and called a quiet thank you to the house elves for the clothes they had magicked into the bathroom. Dressed in tight black dragon hide pants, that had a magic slit to fit his tails through and still be comfortable, as well as a deep green Acromantula silk shirt that was soft to the touch on the few wounds that remained on his back from his magic focusing on internal and life threatening before working on the whip marks. Exiting the bathroom he gave a soft smile as he saw the four men sitting on the edge of his bed talking softly over what had been uncovered in their minds after they arrived two days ago. “Well let’s go see the rest of the crowd.” Was all Nic stated as he headed for the door barefoot with his tails waving behind him and the others moving quickly to their feet to follow behind.

As the group of five entered the family room they were greeted with happy shouts and cries of welcome from the group gathered around the room. Sirius called out for an elf to bring everyone breakfast as he helped Nicephorus to a comfortable couch. Remus and Sirius sat on either side of Nic as he stared up at the portrait of his parents feeling grief at the fact that this was all he would have from them until his death. He hoped that his second father was still alive somewhere if it wasn’t the Tony Stark of the Avengers.

“Oh my beautiful baby boy!” Lily called out reaching out as if she could reach through the portrait and hold the young man. “You are even more handsome than I thought you would end up being. You were born with four tails; something must have happened for you to gain two more.”

“Remember Lily-flower, Kitsunes are born with a number for how powerful they are and at their inheritance they gain one for each mate that they need.” James reminded his four tailed wife what she had learned when she gained an extra two on her majority to the two that she already had.

“Of course, I did forget that. Oh my sweet baby will have two wonderful mates! Severus, Remus, Sirius, and Lucius you better make sure that they are good enough for my baby!” Lily crossed her arms and glared at the four mentioned men, everyone else was fighting laughter as Nic went red with a blush that reached down his neck and disappeared under the collar of his shirt.

“Momma!” Nic called out with an embarrassed tone as the house elves popped in with the breakfast for everyone, especially a large amount of fruit for Nic that he hadn’t even realized he was hungry for until he saw it. Some of the fruit was exotic and things he had never tasted before but after the first bite he could barely get enough. Due to the starvation at the Dursleys’ he was sadly unable to eat as much of the fruit as he wanted.

“Oooo, Dragonfruit! Oh how I miss being able to eat my favorites. Is that Yuzu fruit I see? And Akebia? The house elves must have gone to Hawaii and Japan for your fruits baby, those three are native to those areas. Japanese fruits, vegetables, and other dishes will become some of your favorites as happens with all Kitsunes.” Lily stated softly eyes bright as she watched her son enjoy the fruit and give a little mew of sadness when he was too full to enjoy any more.

“Here cub I will put a preservation charm on it so you can have more later.” Remus softly stated his own eyes soft at the distress of his cub.

“Thanks Moony.” James called out enjoying having everyone around the portrait so that they could all enjoy time together and plan together over what would happen next. “Hey Kit, when you are ready, we can talk over what to do as soon as you leave the manor. Right now Padfoot has told me it is in lockdown war wards mode so that no one that wasn’t in when the wards went up would be able to get in. You are safe for the time being.”

“Thanks Papa.” Nic spoke softly curling up into Sirius’ side and letting his gaze drift over all the friends that were there. “I’m glad that everyone here is safe. I know that Dumbles will be pissed that I survived my inheritance, and he won’t be able to claim my vaults.”

“You will have to go to Gringotts soon so that they can make sure it stays where he can’t claim them and to find out what exactly you are able to claim.” Lily was soft spoken her voice as gentle as her eyes as she watched the six tails of her little boy curl around him and those on the couch with him. His fox ears twitched every so often to pick up the noises around the room and around the manor.

“The Goblins are aware that you would come in as soon as possible and they will make someone available to you to help claim what you need to. I went in and set up a tentative appointment since we weren’t sure how long you would be out of it.” Bill spoke up from over by the bookshelves that were framing the large window at the front of the room. “They also know that they can start gathering evidence of line theft and vault theft on Dumbledore and the others as this is not the first time, they have done things like this, well at least not for Molly and Dumbledore. I know for a fact that Molly is trying to block the twins from claiming the Prewett line, which is theirs by being the last set of magical twins in the family, it always goes to twins first before any others since each generation has had one set at least.” Bill explained looking at his twin brothers whom he would take in with him to work today so they could claim their titles, they had until they were twenty-one to do so before the title would go into default for the next set of twins born.

“We’ll go with you…”

“To take care of it…”

“Today, Bill. Thanks…”

“For letting us know.” Fred and George spoke together in their normal method, though now the others knew that they were magical twins they understood the reason they were able to do it so smoothly, they were literally one soul in two bodies.

“I’ll go in today as well Bill.” Nic stated from his resting position watching his dear friends with a soft smile on his face. “I need to get this all taken care of before any more time passes and Dumbles tries to get the Wizengamot to declare me dead since I haven’t shown up anywhere, and he knows how wounded I was.”

“We’ll leave in a half hour then so that we can beat any crowd that will show up throughout the day.” Bill stated looking at the grandfather clock that sat beside the door leading into the room.

“That works for me.” Nic stated before snapping his fingers and calling for a house elf to gather sock and his dragonhide boots so he would be ready to leave when it was time. The others simply nodded as they finished up their meals and then left to gather what they needed to go and take care of everything.

Within twenty minutes the large group was ready and in the Floo room waiting to leave, they would stager their entrance into Diagon to keep from drawing too much attention to themselves and making sure they could keep an eye out for trouble. The twins went through first with Charlie and Bill to their shop; followed shortly by Luna to a different grate in the Alley; next went Lucius, Severus, and Draco into the actual lobby of the bank; Neville went through to the Leaky with Fleur and Gabrielle as if he was going to show them the Alley; Viktor apparated into the Alley itself having been there before due to his quidditch career; finally Nic flooed out with Sirius and Remus to the Leaky and slipped through without anyone noticing it was him thanks to the notice-me-not charm woven into the cloak that Sirius had passed over to him as a late birthday gift before pulling on his own. Looking around quickly the three of them slipped out into the back alleyway and opened up the entrance into Diagon itself so that they could move through the light morning crowd, which was mostly shop owners setting up for the day, a few waved to Remus in greeting. They soon made it to the bank and entered pulling back the hoods of their cloaks as soon as they were through the doors so as to not anger the Goblins by trying to be sneaky and unseen within their building. Approaching a teller Nic waited patiently to be acknowledged.

“May I help you?” The Goblin, by name of Bloodspear according to the name plate on the desk in front of him, sneered at the trio of wixen.

“Good morning Master Bloodspear, I’m hoping to speak with the Potter-Stark-Evans account manager this morning. I believe Curse Breaker Weasley set up a tentative appointment?” Nic replied remaining respectful, after all only those who were idiots would anger and devalue those who managed their gold which sadly was most of the wixen world.

“And whom is requesting this meeting?” Bloodspear asked even though due to the magic inherent in the wards of the building he knew who was standing before him.

“Heir Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Evans.” Nic replied remaining respectful to the amazement of Goblins around them.

“Very well. Griphook will take you back to Kargok.” Bloodspear waved over Griphook with a sneer clear on his face still.

“My thanks. May your gold always grow.” Nic gave a slight bow before turning to Griphook.

“And may your enemies crumble before you.” Bloodspear responded surprised that the young heir knew any of the proper responses.

“Good morning Griphook, I trust that your day has been profitable so far?” Nic stated as he followed behind the goblin that had first taken him down to his vault when he re-entered the wixen world at 11.

“Good morning Heir Potter-Stark-Evans. I’ve been very profitable this morn. I hope your enemies are cowering.” Griphook responded like Bloodspear amazed at the proper edicate that was being shown, Remus and Sirius followed silently behind as they headed to the Potter account managers office.

“They will soon be doing so. After you guide us to my managers office would you be willing to go request the head of the bank come to the office. I feel there will be things that will need to be taken care of that he will desire to be present for, ask him to be unseen at first, I feel some harsh truths will become evident.” Nic requested carefully, making sure no one else was able to hear what he was asking for.

“I will do so. But you better hope you are not wasting his time.” Griphook replied as he knocked on Kargok’s door and opening it for the three when the call to enter came through.

“I will not be.” Was all Nic responded as he entered the office with his head straight and his tails out in the open. “Greetings Manager Kargok, I hope you have had a profitable morn?”


	3. Getting to the truth

“Young Heir my day is gaining in profits, may your enemies tremble before you. Now how can I help you?” Kargok replied outwardly calm though inwardly he was swearing, Dumbledore had told him that the young heir would not live through his inheritance so it would not matter if they skimmed from the vaults.

“I am here to go over my vaults and to take an inheritance test to find out what I will be eligible for.” Nicephorus stated calmly though inwardly he was smirking for he could tell his manager was uncomfortable.

“I am sure you don’t need to do that. You are the Potter-Stark-Evans heir there is no need for an inheritance test or vault record.”

“Would you be trying to keep me from finding out everything? I also need the full inheritance test so that I can get record of the one that bound my magic and tried to compel me into many things. You will get me a record of all withdrawals from my vaults, a full inheritance test, and my lordship rings. I will be taking up my Lordships today as will my Godfather.” Nic drew himself up fully looking larger than his 5’4 height due to the fan of tails behind him.

“Your godfather is a wanted criminal. We should be calling for the DMLE to be coming and getting him. He is not eligible for the Black Lordship.” Kargok stated while internally cursing his luck that today was the day this happened. Three more days and both Black and Potter would be unable to claim any Lordships because they would have been declared dead.

“I’ve heard enough young Heir. You were right to request my presence.” A voice came from behind Kargok as the goblin equivalent of a notice-me-not charm was dropped showing Head Manager Karnast standing with his arms crossed and a fierce look on his face. “Manager Kargok you are relieved of your duties until we discover why you are inhibiting the young heir from claiming what is his. As for Heir Black, he was never tried and so is eligible as you well know. If we find you have been skimming and helping someone else take from their vaults your head will be forfeit.”

Manager Kargok paled, something the three men didn’t realize was possible with their complexions, and fled the room hoping to gather his things and disappear before it was discovered what he was doing. Instead he was grabbed by guards right outside the door to be held in preparation for the investigation.

“I will manage your requests until the truth is discovered and things are cleared up Young Heir.” Karnast stated simply as he moved behind the desk and started to pull out the records requested and the parchment and bowl to go through the full inheritance test to find out just what the young man was eligible for. Just looking through the first few pages of the vault records Karnast knew that Kargok’s head was forfeit for it was clear as day that he was letting Dumbledore take too many things and money especially since the young man still had a living magical parent as was recorded on the top of the page. “It is already clear to me that Kargok will not last the day, his profits were not for you but the old fool and his helpers. Now place five drops of blood within the bowl, I will add the potion that we will then pour on this parchment to figure out what all you are eligible for young heir.”

“Thank you, Manager Karnast.” Nic stated with a nod, taking the blade his godfather held out to him he pierced his thumb and let the five drops fall before casting a wordless wandless healing spell to close the small wound. As soon as the blood was absorbed into the potion that Karnast poured over it they submerged the parchment into the bowl, watching as the parchment began to fill with a long list of writing Nic decided to help Sirius while they waited. “I would like to know if my parents left any wills. If so, they likely included the true secret keeper. I would like to help my Godfather clear his name and accept his Lordship while we wait for the parchment to finish.”

“It would be our pleasure to bring about the truth. The Black vaults are some of our most prominent and sitting stagnant while waiting for Heir Black to claim his Lordship.” Karnast pulled out the Black vault records as they were waiting and saw that Kargok was letting Dumbledore into those as well. “Your mother and father did leave wills, Dumbledore locked them but with you reaching majority you are able to unlock them so that they may be read.”

“Do so please.” Nic nodded giving the permission that the Head Manager needed to open the wills of James and Lily Potter and bring about justice to a wrongfully imprisoned man.

“You are correct that they listed the true secret keeper, they also listed who cast the charm, and who you were or were not supposed to go to. Tell me young heir does the name Petunia mean anything?” Karnast stated looking over the wills before he would call those that needed to be there for the official reading.

“Yes, she is my Aunt that I lived with until my majority.” Nic was confused why the manager would be asking about his aunt.

“I see. It was clearly stated, and witnessed by Dumbledore, that you were never supposed to go to your aunt for her hatred of all things wixen. She was to get nothing of your mothers, and it was clearly stated that your aunt had been adopted into the family and so was not even blood family.” Karnast stated simply looking up as he heard some glass shatter and saw the power pulsating from the young man, the glass that was broken was a truly ugly vase that Kargok kept that he had received from his sister-in-law. “Calm yourself young Heir we will get everything back with interest.”

“I was treated like a slave, locked away, barely fed and I wasn’t even supposed to go there? All the bullshit that Dumbassdore fed me about Bloodwards never existed in the first place! She never loved me and made sure I knew it every single day. HOW DARE THEY!” Nic bit out in his anger his tails puffed out behind him showcasing his agitation.

“I am calling in Madame Bones from the DMLE, she will be able to question Heir Black with Veritaserum to get the truth that is needed to help him claim what he needs to claim.” Karnast stated simply watching as Heir Black and Mr. Lupin calmed the young man to the best of their abilities surrounding him in a tight hug and running their hands up and down his back in a soothing motion.

Thankfully, it didn’t take long for Madame Bones to show up and with the use of veritaserum and the Potter wills was able to clear Sirius of everything, to the point that no trial was needed, and compensation was offered for the years he was in Azkaban and the years on the run hiding from a wrongful kiss on sight order. With a grateful nod from Sirius Amelia left to begin the hunt for Pettigrew so that the true secret keeper and traitor could be caught. She also promised to start gathering information to build the case against Dumbledore. As soon as she left Head Manager Karnast passed over the box containing the Black family Lordship ring, which Sirius wasted no time in placing on his hand.

“I, Lord Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and magic hereby strike Bellatrix Lestrange from the Black family and family magic. I hereby annual the marriage between Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange. I do this for breach of contract and breach of family values, for bowing to a half-blood, and refusing to produce an Heir to Lord Lestrange as is required of the contract. So I say it so mote it be.” Sirius stated as soon as the ring had finished accepting him and resized to fit his finger. He had been in correspondence with Rodolphus and Rabastan and had proof from memory vials that they had never lifted their wands to harm the Longbottom’s and had in fact raised their wands to protect young Neville from Bellatrix and Barty Crouch Jr. He could now send the proof to Amelia to help clear the two men, since they had all been tried together, and that is against her Majesties laws in the first place, and neither Rodolphus or Rabastan had been able to speak up for themselves against the accusations while Bellatrix and Barty were yelling over them about their Lord returning and saving them.

Karnast simply nodded in response and watched the Black ledgers as Bellatrix No-Name’s vault was reabsorbed into the main vaults for the default. He then noticed that Young Potter’s test was finally finished writing itself out and pulled it over only for his eyes to widen in shock at what he saw.

“Well, young Lord you will keep us on our toes that is for sure.” Karnast stated as he handed over the parchment to the young man.

Nicephorus looked at what blood had declared in shock over everything he had to inhert and all that had been done to him. Passing it over to Sirius who started reading it out for Remus:

**Inheritance Test for:**

_Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Evans (Also Known as: Harry James Potter)_

_Gender: intersex (bearer) – identifies male_

_Magic level: Gray Mage_

_Species: Honored Kitsune_

**_Parents:_ **

_James Fleamont Potter – father_

_Anthony Edward Stark – father_

_Lily Jocosa Potter-Stark nee. Evans - mother_

_Sirius Orion Black – Blood-adopted father_

**_Godparents:_ **

**** _Sirius Orion Black – alive (blood-adopted father)_

_Remus John Lupin – alive (werewolf)_

_Severus Tobias Snape – alive_

_Newton Scamander – alive (located New York - Kitsune)_

_Alice Longbottom – alive (Incapacitated)_

_Minerva McGonagall – alive (compromised)_

_Narcissa Black – deceased_

**_Inheritance:_ **

_House of Potter – paternal (Lord)_

_Noble and Ancient House of Stark – paternal (Baron)_

_Noble and Ancient House of Black – (Heir) paternal and blood-adopted father (Baron)_

_Most Noble and Ancient House of Evans – maternal (Duke)_

_Most Noble and Ancient House of Prevelle – paternal, maternal, and by conquest (Duke)_

_Most Noble and Ancient House of Slytherin – maternal and by conquest (Duke)_

_Most Noble and Ancient House of Gryffindor – paternal (Duke)_

_Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Emrys – by magic (Archduke)_

_Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Lefay – maternal (Archduke)_

**_Bonds on Magic:_ **

_Soulbonds – 100% placed by Dumbledore (broken)_

_Parselmagic – 90% placed by Dumbledore (broken)_

_Mage Sight – 100% placed by Dumbledore (broken)_

_Kitsune – 100% placed by Dumbledore (broken)_

_Magic – 85% placed by Dumbledore (broken)_

_Magic Leech – 65% placed by Dumbledore linked to Dumbledore, Molly Prewitt, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger (Broken)_

_Mind Gifts – 95% placed by Dumbledore (broken)_

_Eidetic Memory – 85% placed by Dumbledore (broken)_

**_Potions:_ **

_Loyalty – keyed to Gryffindor house; Molly, Ron, and Ginny Weasley; Hermione Granger; Dumbledore (Cleansed by Severus Snape)_

_Hate – Keyed to Slytherin house; Severus Snape; Lucius and Draco Malfoy; Dark/Gray Magic (cleansed by Severus Snape)_

_Distrust – keyed to Remus Lupin; Sirius Black; Teachers; Healers (cleansed by Severus Snape)_

_Impairment – makes focusing difficult and harms learning_

**_Compulsions:_ **

**** _Distrust - Black Family; Lupin; Malfoy Family; Snape; Longbottom; Lovegood Family; Weasleys – Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George placed by Dumbledore (100% broken)_

_Remain Silent about Abuse placed by Dumbledore (100% broken)_

_Dislike Studying and healers placed by Dumbledore (100% broken)_

_Listen to Dumbledore and Molly Weasley placed by Dumbledore (100% broken)_

Nicephorus sat with his head in his hands as he listened to what was listed out. The parchment went along further listing the abuse that he had suffered, every illness, broken bones, and whip marks listed out in black and white giving voice to what he had gone through. It also listed all his vaults and what was taken from where and how much as well as by who things were taken.

“Head Manager Karstan, I request that the Bank of Gringotts recover every knut, sickle, and gallon taken from my line. I request a full recovery of all items taken from my vaults. I request this at full extent of Goblin justice to enact on my behalf and that of my line.” Nicephorus stated formally calling for Goblin justice. “I would appreciate the bank of Gringotts to look into the current location of my Father Anthony Stark. I would like all documentation to help with the transfer to the Americas as I would like to relocate to New York where my other Godfather is located. The others will likely be going with me and will need their documentation, they will come in on their own and request it for those that will be coming with. I would also appreciate something to help me make large purchases both in the mundane world and wixen world. I would also like to request that Griphook take over management of my accounts if you are unable. If you are able, I would appreciate him having an assistant position since he has been so helpful since the first time I entered the bank at age 11.”

“I will gladly manage your accounts and have Griphook as my assistant. We have a card that is like a mundane credit card that you will be able to be used in both words and takes directly from your main vault. We will also gladly put out the call for Goblin Justice on your behalf.” Head Manager Karstan simply stated a fierce gleam in his eyes at the thought of being called to enact justice on the behalf of an honored Kitsune of such standing as the young lord before him. “Before we get to all of that here are the rings attached to your lordships.”

Taking the rings from the boxes one at a time Nic slipped each ring on his right ring finger allowing them to merge all into one. The finished product was a mixture of metals with the gold, silver, and mithril blending together in a flawless braid and in the center was a dragon, phoenix, gryphon, and snake all holding a large Ammolite stone in a shining mix of colors, blending all of the stones from the previous lordship rings into one. The only ring that did not merge was the heirship ring for the Black line. As soon as the magic settled into the ring Nicephorus took a deep breath and relaxed letting alone the tension that was running through him. Now all he needed to do was find out if Anthony Stark his father was the same Anthony (Tony) Stark as Iron Man.

“May your gold flow and your enemies tremble before you, Head Manager Karstan.” Nicephorus stated as he stood and nodded taking the dragonhide wallet that was handed to him holding his Gringotts card and ID that would be needed to travel to the US, it also holding his valid passport containing his true name and listing him as male.

“May your enemies fear your lightening and your gold increase with each strike.” Karstan stated with a slight bow in response as he stood to see the three gentlemen out of the office area of the bank where they met up with their group in the Lobby.


	4. Tony's past and Present collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a chapter to explain how Tony ended up with James and Lily and how the others became friends. He finds out the truth of his families fate that Halloween Night and what has happened since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: for the sake of the story timeline I am moving the Harry Potter world forward 10 years. Meaning James, Lily, and the others were born in the 70s and Harry was born in the 90s. also changing some of the background timeline to make things line up where I need them too.

Tony watched as Pepper danced with Happy at the latest party, he was throwing to forget his past. He knew that many had thought that Pepper had gotten the CEO position because he was sweet on her and wanting to get into her pants but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. He had two true loves of his life and will no longer look at others the same way. Sure he used to sleep around but that was more to forget the ache that he felt than the true desire to be a playboy as the media coined him. He had loved and lost by the time that he was 22 and truly wasn’t looking to love again. He knew that those around him knew something had happened but even Fury didn’t know about his true past. Once they saw he was a ‘playboy’ like his father they labeled him so and around came the ‘Iron Man yes, Tony Stark no’ recommendation from Natasha, even though it was while he was being poisoned by the arch reactor that powered the Iron Man suit. Moving over to the large wet bar he gave Steve a nod as he started mixing up a drink for both of them. Pulling out the firewhiskey for Steve wanting to give him a bit of a buzz and knowing from tests his father had run after marrying his mother and got a hold of magical alcohol Steve would be able to get a small buzz from a whole bottle, his father had remembered Steve’s dislike of not being able to get drunk after Bucky fell.

“Try this Cap. It should give a little kick to your system.” Tony pushed over a tumbler of the potent alcohol.

“I can’t get drunk Tony. You know that.” Steve replied though taking the tumbler even so and starting to sip at the drink so that he would blend in a bit more.

“Give this a try it will help.” Tony raised his own tumbler of firewhiskey. “I know you ran into some special forces in the war Cap. Tied to a man called Grindelwald or fighting against him?”

“I remember that name and a chap named Dumbledore, another with the name Potter as well.”

Tony winced at the mention of the Potter name not yet drunk enough to be able to cope tonight with the fact that his beloved mates weren’t beside him. It would have been Nicephorus’ 17th birthday three days ago and Tony had steadily working at getting black out drunk each night as he thought of the news he had been given on November 3rd of 1991; Lily, James, and Nic had all been killed on Halloween while Remus, Peter, and Sirius had been killed November 2nd when trying to get revenge against those that had destroyed their friends. He had also heard that Sev and Luc had been locked away in Azkaban without trial, but he was unable to get them a trial because they had the mark, and no one would listen to him that they had been spies since he was an American. Tony finished the drink in his tumbler before refilling it and finishing that one as well.

“Slow down there, buddy.” Steve stated while Clint and Phil walked up the bar concern also clear on their faces as how quickly Tony was downing drinks.

“My little man would’ve been 17 now. He would’ve been going through his majority and finding his mate or mates. My mate had two who is to say my baby wouldn’t of as well.” Tony mumbled as the alcohol was hitting his empty stomach and getting him intoxicated that much faster. The others were concerned to see tears forming in Tony’s eyes, they couldn’t remember a time when they had ever seen him cry.

“Hey, JARVIS, can you work on getting everyone that isn’t supposed to be in the tower out. Keep the team handy but everyone else needs to leave, include Pepper and Happy in the leaving group.” Phil stated looking toward one of the many cameras that JARVIS operated through.

“Will do gladly Agent Coulson. Should I request that Lt. Colonel Rhodes join us?” JARVIS responded in his typical British accent, which caused the tears forming to actually spill over and stream down Tony’s face.

“That might be a good idea.” Clint stated while going around the bar and switching Tony’s whiskey tumbler for a large bottle of water. “Hey Tones come on and let’s find a comfortable place to sit down. Then you can tell me all about your little boy. After all you have sat through countless stories of my brother’s kids and wife that I’m protecting, I would gladly listen to yours.”

“Sounds good.” Tony mumbled looking blankly at the bottle of water and then at Clint’s hand on his arm guiding him to one of the many large couches. “Why’d the party stop?” He asked looking around and noticing that it was only Phil, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, and coming in through the elevator Rhody.

“You don’t need a party right now buddy. You need to take some time and just sit.” Steve stated sitting beside Tony on the couch and giving him what comfort he could without touching him as Steve knew that sometimes Tony was really sensitive to touch.

“Agent my main man, does everyone know about that other world within our own?” Tony asked carefully, because of his active magic he metabolized alcohol almost as fast as Steve did, hence why he could drink so much without getting alcohol poisoning.

“Everyone here knows about the magical world for one reason or another.” Phil stated sitting beside his husband Clint and wrapping an arm around him to help ground him. Clint had been brought into the know of the magical world because of what happened with Loki, Phil hadn’t wanted him to have a continued fear of magic so had exposed him to the wixen world so he would no not all magic was harmful, but Clint was still uneasy at times.

“Good, good…That makes things easier. Hey, Platypus, long time no see…” Tony stated and looked as if he was going to get up to go give Rhody a hug but instead his friend came over and wrapped his arms around Tony.

“JARVIS filled me in on what you were saying Tones. I’m sorry I missed being here for Nicephorus’ 17th, I was there for you on the others and I missed this one I’m sorry.” Rhody simply sat beside his friend and wrapped him in a large hug. “Do you want me to tell the others or are you up to it? I think you need to come clean about it all, it might help some see things as they really are.” As he said this he was glaring at Natasha, he blamed her for some of Tony’s self-destructive activities after her report came out, he especially blamed her report on why his friend thought he had to fly a nuclear missile through that wormhole a couple of months ago.

“Please…at least to start…” Tony’s voice was barely a whisper as he hid his face in his best friend’s shoulder.

“No problem Tones. Just rest.” Rhody rubbed his hand up and down Tony’s back trying to get his friend to relax he could clearly see the dark bags under his eyes. “You’ll need to understand that this is very rough thing for Tony to remember. Most of what you all know of him was a mask he put on after this time and no one thought to look past it.” Against Rhody had his eyes firmly on Natasha as he said this. “You all know that I met Tones at MIT when he was just 14 and then he graduated at 16. I took him under my protecting having already graduated from Ilvermorny and was working on a degree. Tones was working on attending Ilvermorny at the same time as attending MIT to make his father happy. Tones father was not that accepting of him being a technomage let alone any other sort of wixen and felt that he should have an actual degree to show those of the board when he was old enough that weren’t in the know of magic. Howard was a squib of the Stark line while Maria was a squib of the Lestrange line who escaped with the original Jarvis to the Americas when she was a child instead of being killed for not having magic. Her older sister was Leta Lestrange. Tony was working himself to the bone to keep his father happy while also working on keeping his grades in the top levels so not to cause more actions against him. Tony won’t admit it, but Howard was at the least emotionally abusive because of the magic forming for Tony and no him.” Rhody kept up his soothing backrub to keep Tony calm and make sure he didn’t start arguing as he always did about how his father was. “Anyway after Tones graduated from MIT and was in his last year of school at Ilvermorny when there was an exchange program offered between the three big name schools in Europe. Tones was chose to go to Hogwarts instead of Durmstrang as Howard was wanting him too, the excuse he gave was that there was a war going on in England and he didn’t want his only child caught up in it. It was the best thing that he could have done to be honest, even though there was the war against Dark Lord Voldemort going on it was where he met his mates…” Tony let out a soft whimper at that point. “And where he met some others who could keep up mentally with him in a way no one else has ever been able to do.”

“Voldemort? What happened to Grindelwald?” Steve asked confused.

“Grindelwald was ‘defeated’ by Dumbledore shortly after you went into the ice. No one knows how the duel went since it was only the two of them, but Dumbledore showed up with Grindelwald in magical chains at the ICW and convinced them to lock him in his own tower. Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, started his rise to his position of power only about ten years after Grindelwald’s fall.” Phil explained. “He made an anagram of his name to hide from his followers that he was a half-blood and started promoting his pure-blood agenda with other like-minded purebloods. He was momentarily defeated in 91 before records of his return only three years ago and his final defeat only three months ago.”

“Getting ahead of things there, Phil.” Rhody stated simply turning to look at everyone. “Anyway as I was trying to explain. Tony headed to Hogwarts for the year of exchange even though it was his final year at Ilvermory and he would have to take two sets of tests to be a qualified wixen in the US, the NEWTs at Hogwarts and WOMBATs at the ICW headquarters after he returned. Hogwarts doesn’t provide all the same education as the rest of the wixen world and hasn’t since Dumbledore became the Headmaster. I mean they can’t even keep at DADA professor for more than a year at a time with most either dying or going insane.” Rhody had to give himself a shake to break free of the rant he wants to go on at the thought of the worsening education those at Hogwarts were getting compared to everyone else. “When Tony arrived, he was sorted into their house system so he would have a place to stay, he said he was given a choice between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. He went into Gryffindor; I still say that the colors of the house inspired the painted colors on his suit but he argues that it is just coincidence.” Rhody chuckled as he got a light smack to his stomach from Tony who though listening kept his face hidden in Rhody’s shoulder. “There he met James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and a few others. The main one that caught his attention was Lily Evans, a young kitsune who had recently gone through her final inheritance and developed two more tails showing that she had two mates waiting for her. He helped Lily get Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Narcissa Black to help each other and work with the four boys who called themselves the Marauders, i.e. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. The seven had been at odds since they started school as firsties with Lily being caught between as she started Hogwarts as one of Severus’ friends and knew the others because of that friendship but James had always been sweet on Lily and thought that Sev was trying to romance her. Needless to say the reaction that happened the Hogsmeade weekend when James and the others found out the truth and became friends was hilarious. Severus was actually Lucius’ mate and Lily and Narcissa had been working together to give them chances to go on dates while covering for them. After that occasion James and his friends helped hide the fact that Severus and Lucius were together, Tony was a part of the secret wedding they had one Hogsmeade weekend before the end of the term. Lucius had been in a marriage contact with Narcissa that would have had to be fulfilled as soon as they graduated but was easily broken because of the previous marriage, Narcissa was asexual and simply wanted to help her friends keep their secrets so she ‘married’ Lucius in a fake ceremony, the officiant they used was the one that had done the marriage of Sev and Luc, so he knew the truth and was able to make the ceremony work to keep everyone safe.”

Rhody nodded his thanks as Clint handed him a bottle of water to refresh his throat from all the talking. He looked down as Tony stirred against him and sat up turning to the others in the room.

“Rhody knows all of this because he would come to the Hogsmeade weekends to check up on me and was there for these events. What he wasn’t seeing was the fact that Dumbledore was trying to force Luc and Sev to become spies for him when they graduated, basically saying that since they were Slytherin the only good they could do was spying or they would turn out to be true Death Eaters. Sev and Luc did begin spying because they were being blackmailed, some how Dumbledore had found out about their relationship but not their marriage and knew that Sev’s homophobic father would increase the beatings when he was home and Luc’s traditional father would force them apart which would be very painful for the two of them because of their creature halves would not accept it.” Tony explained calmly before looking down at his hands. “Luc and Sev were the witnesses for James, Lily, and I’s bonding. We did a traditional Celtic Wixen bonding ceremony. I can never marry again because of it, though it doesn’t stop people from thinking that I would. I also have not truly had relations with anyone since they died, I create elaborate dream illusions for those I bring home, they are usually drunk and in danger from others around them, so I act like I am going to have sex with them and get them out of the area we are. The few that I don’t do the illusions for asked me to help get them out of an area and they sleep in the guest room. Even Pep thought I was a playboy until she realized what was happening when she came once and found the lady in the midst of the illusion while I was down in the lab, since then she has helped with the illusion by escorting them out of the manor with the usual empty phrases about contact, it is why there aren’t more baby Starks wandering around.”

Natasha flinched as she realized all that she had missed in the time she was spying on Tony, for she too had fallen for the playboy act.

“It took until Yule of my time at Hogwarts for Lily to realize that James and I were both her mates, she was the first in ten generations to manifest as an Honored Kitsune with Earth blessings so had to look back through the vaults that she had discovered with the help of the Goblins that summer. She had to keep everything secret because her parents had been killed the year before by Death Eaters and her adopted sister was a bitch of the highest level. She had locked Lily away in a room in their home while she and her fiancé wasted the inheritance that was supposed to go to both of them and moved to a nicer neighborhood, leaving Lily locked in the room since she hadn’t turned 17 yet so wasn’t able to apparate out. Once Lily figured out what the two extra tails had meant and why she was being drawn to both James and I, we started a relationship as a trio though to Dumbledore and others it was simply James and Lily. The Stark family is highly known in the Wixen world though for six generations they have only produced squibs before Howard married my mother and unlocked the family magic. They like the Blacks of England had become very inbred before the squibs started and then they simply passed down the history of our true family history while creating something else for the mundane world.” Tony stole Rhody’s water bottle and took a drink even though he still had the one in front of him on the coffee table that Clint had given him earlier. “We bonded as a trio soon after we all graduated, then Lily and James held a public ceremony of marriage between the two of them to keep Dumbledore from getting suspicious that his plans weren’t going as they should. He had been too interested in James after his parents died in a big attack on the Potter Family Manor over Yule.” Tony started getting choked up as he thought about the next part and instead of staying seated he stood and went back to the bar getting himself another tumbler of Firewhiskey.

“Tony…Are you saying that you were married to James and Lily Potter? The parents of the boy-who-lived Harry Potter?” Phil asked concern covering his face.

“I don’t know who this Harry is but yes I was married to James and Lily. We had a son a year after marrying, who registered as having the genetics of all three of us when he was born.” Tony replied taking a sip of his whiskey. “Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Evans was born July 31st, 1990 at 11:59pm just as the seventh month died. Dumbledore for some reason became obsessed with that fact as well as the fact that his godbrother Neville had been born only five minutes before him. We did a godparent bonding ceremony to several of our friends as well as a dear mentor of mine Newt Scamander. Because of the bonds we ensured Nic would be protected from the danger of being placed with those that would harm him. We misjudged somewhere. The Halloween of 91 I had been requested by Stane to come and attend a gala that was being thrown in honor of my mother with her favorite charity as the recipient. No one outside of our friends from Hogwarts and Rhody knew about Nicephorus, or even that I was married to my mates. It was November 4th that I was greeted by Dumbledore in my living room in Malibu when I was getting ready to head back to England and my mates. I never get the papers from England, before so I could keep my mates safe as it would be hard to explain why I was still in contact over there, Stane didn’t know about the wixen world, so I had no idea of what had happened that Halloween night, I wasn’t linked with the wards for all of our safety.” Tony got another refill of whiskey, putting more than he normally would in the tumbler and swallowing it in one go. “He explained what happened to my friends and their kid, he still didn’t know that I was one of the parents or a member of their marriage. He also explained how Remus, Sirius, and Peter were all dead and Lucius and Severus were in Azkaban. I was worried for Luc and Sev because they had just had a son around the same time as we had Nic. I tried to get trials for them, but no one would listen to an American first generation, it didn’t matter that I was a Stark or even that I was one of young Draconis’ bonded godparents.”

“Shit! You have a lot of bad information Stark.” Phil stated standing and approaching as one would a wounded animal. “Only James and Lily were killed that night. Harry…I mean Nicephorus was labeled the boy-who-lived and disappeared until he was 11 and entered Hogwarts. Remus Lupin became his DADA teacher in his third year when Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. He was sent there for revealing the location of the Potters, at least according to Dumbledore and the Daily Prophet, and for killing twelve muggles and Pettigrew, we at SHIELD could find no record of him being convicted or even tried when he escaped so we didn’t send anyone after him though we were approached by the British Ministry. Malfoy was never sent to Azkaban, he gave a detailed secret confession and to hide the truth it was passed that he was under the imperious curse, to protect his son. Snape became the Potions Professor the year after James and Lily were killed and taught Nicephorus and his son Draco.”

“Sirius wasn’t the secret keeper, Peter was…Dumbledore knew that as he cast the spell…I hope to Merlin that Sirius did get Peter the rat, should have known he was the spy after all his animagus form is that of a common rat.” Tony ranted and pitched his tumbler across the room. “Dumbledore had to know that I didn’t get the paper over here. He had to have known I would look for my son…Peter must have told him about the three of us…” Tony was running his hands through his hair pacing back and forth. “You said earlier that Voldemort was finally officially defeated three months ago…Who killed him?”

“Your son.” Phil replied reaching out to place a hand on Tony’s shoulder but stopping before completing the action.

“Rhody, I need you to scan me. I never trusted Dumbledore, why would I just take his word at the events of those days.” Tony turned steely eyes to his friend. He would find out the truth of everything, he was a master of Occlumency thanks to the help that Severus had given him when they decided to hide the connection between James, Lily, and himself.

“Are you sure Tony?” Rhody verified while standing and walking over to join Tony by the bar, as he walked, he pulled out the 11-inch alder and thunderbird tail feather wand that had been his constant companion since he was 11.

“Do it.” Tony gave a firm nod and visibly braced himself. With a wave of Rhody’s wand Tony was thrown back in his mind to the night he received the news from Dumbledore, with Rhody’s help he was able to find the blanks where his true memories should be and tore them down. Tony was just grateful that he had only blocked the memories not erased them. Rhody also destroyed the compulsions not to look into things that had been placed that night. “That bastard! I did question things because I felt the bond break to James and Lily but not my bond to Nicephorus. Because of the bonds breaking I was in no shape to fight him off when he raised his blasted wand on me. I’m going to bring him down in anyway I can. Phil do you know where Nicephorus was sent after that night?”

“It came out in his fifth year that he had been sent to his maternal aunt and her husband.” Phil responded.

“That is where I will start then for, I know she would never have accepted Nic willingly, also I know that she would never have accepted his magic. He had four tails already so something had to have been done to hide that, if I find Dumbass suppressed his Kitsune he will taste a blast from my suit up his ass.” Tony shook himself to get himself ready for battle the best way he could. “You said he was known as Harry Potter?”

“Yes, Harry James Potter was seen as the son of James and Lily Potter. No one remembers Lily being a kitsune like you said so there is probably a charm on Harry’s name or on the moniker of the boy-who-lived.” Phil responded crossing his arms over his chest. “Our inside ministry man has been keeping us as up to date as he could, H…Nicephorus disappeared the day before his birthday from the Dursley household. Because he is of age in the wixen world the ministry isn’t getting into it but Dumbledore on the other hand is having a wixen wide search going on.”

“JARVIS pull up everything you can find on Petunia Dursley, nee Evans, Vernon Dursley of Grunnings Drills, their son Dudley and Harry James Potter. School reports on the last two and include bank records for Vernon and Petunia”

“Right away sir.” JARVIS stated simply before holographic images started filling the air around Tony. The others in the room stood to come and help search through things, after all this was Tony’s child they were trying to find and help. Natasha stayed back embarrassed that she had gotten so much wrong about Tony when she was undercover and now understood better why he was the way he was. “Harry Potter was not seen in the company of any of the Dursley’s until he was to start school. He excelled in his subjects until the first report card then did just below his cousin’s best. Vernon began receiving the amount of 2,000 pounds each month starting November 2nd, 1991. Petunia Dursley is reported to having stated that her slut of a sister had gotten into a car accident with her drunk husband leading to the distinct scar on Harry Potter’s forehead as he was in the car at the time. It is clear in the school pictures shown here that he was being neglected at the most if not outright abused. Several reports of abuse were made only to disappear within the next day. There are no records of money changing hands but some of reporters disappeared shortly after while others started looking the other way.”

“Someone, likely Dumbledore was to about and silencing the reports somehow, we will need to find evidence to further our case. Have there been any signs of Nicephorus since he returned after his last year at school?”

“Witnesses saw him enter the residence but never exit after.” Phil reported instead of JARVIS since their inside man had that information when asked. They were helping look for the young man but only because they wanted to protect him from the Wixen World that was turning on him once again. “We have been trying to find evidence of where he might have gone but so far nothing. Our inside man doesn’t have a clue but did say that four gentlemen were seen forcing their way into the residence shortly before 7pm the day before his birthday. No one had a clear look at them but report that Vernon Dursley looked terrified in particular at the sight of one of them.”

“JARVIS set up a scan perimeter to see if there is any signs of Nic. Or if anyone starts looking into our relationship.” Tony stated turning to return to the bar but being stopped by Rhody. “I need another drink Care Bear.”

“No you really don’t Tones. It won’t help anything if you get drunk off your ass about this. We will find him and get him back to you.” Rhody promised while squeezing his shoulder. “What you need it to head to bed and take a dreamless sleep so that you can actually get some of the miss sleep that you need. You need to be on top of your game whenever we find him so you can help bring him home. I will haul you back there if I need too.”

“Fine, Fine…” Tony replied heading down the hall to his room with no intention of getting rest, he was going to be appariting down to his work lab and loose himself in something there, only he was stopped from doing so by Steve following him down the hall.

“I know what it is like to lose a mate. My magic was the only thing keeping me alive before the serum and Dr. Erskine figured it was my magic that helped with surviving the process. Back then having a male mate wasn’t accepted in the least and could lead to death so Buck and I had to fake that it was just as really deep friendship. I know most thought that Buck died in the fall, but I can tell that he is still out there somewhere.” Steve stated simply as he followed Tony back to his room knowing his impulsive friend would do something to further harm himself. “Please Tony take the dreamless sleep, you do need the rest. I know that I will be doing the same since this stirred up memories for me that I want to forget.”

“Fine…” Tony sighed as he entered his room and went to the cabinet beside the bathroom where he kept all the potions that he used, including a supply of Dreamless Sleep which was magically secure so he couldn’t abuse it as he had directly after James and Lily’s death. “I don’t know why everyone is wanting me to take this. Rhody knows my history with it.” He mumbled as he knocked back the potion so as not to taste it and climbing into his bed fully clothed, even his shoes were still on.

Steve simply shook his head as he entered the room and removed shoes, shirt, and pants leaving Tony in his boxers before pulling the blankets over top of him and leaving him to his rest. Steve went back into the main room and looked at the others around the room, Natasha had snuck out as Tony was heading to his room, but the rest were still there, and Phil was in a phone call with Fury.

“We need to find some information before he comes out of the potion. Rhody, he mumbled something about a history with the potion and why you would have him take it knowing that history. So be prepared for the cold shoulder for a while.” Steve stated as he entered the room. “JARVIS expand the scan to include any signs of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy. Also keep an eye on the Dursley’s so we can find them when it is time to question them.”

“Yes, Captain if I may I can run these scans while everyone is resting. You all had just returned from a mission when Sir decided to have a party.” JARVIS spoke up in his steady voice. “The Dursley’s have not moved from their home but to go to work, run errands, or bully the local kids.”

“Alright that is a sound idea. Alright team lets all head to get some rest. JARVIS alert me as soon as Tony is awake. I want to talk to him some more and plan some things out.” Steve nodded and looked at the others as he said this seeing the exhaustion lining their faces.

“Very well Captain.”

“I need to run into the office and brief Fury and our inside British Wixen on this so that they know what is going on and why we are running these scans.” Phil stated hanging up the phone and turning to the others. “I echo Captain Rogers, get some rest. You were all lucky you came out of that battle with only bumps and bruises. Clint have Nat see me later when she resurfaces.”

Clint just gave his husband a smirk and a cocky salute before heading to the elevator to go to the floor that had been given to him and Phil to make into their own place. Bruce just waved at the others before following behind Clint to head to his own floor, complete with a meditation space to calm the Big Guy something that he needed right now. Rhody headed down the hall to the guest room that Tony had on this floor for him and after stripping of his civvies he crashed on the bed much like Tony, only without the use of a potion. Phil left the building as he said he was going to using Lola to get there faster since he was a squib and unable to apparit anywhere, something he curses but is also thankful for it was because of being a squib that he was able to survive Loki’s attack with only a scar on his chest since the healers were able to use magic and potions on him to heal him. Steve followed the others to the elevator but took the stairs that were beside it so that he didn’t have to interact with the others right now, thoughts of his mate were filling his head he knew that he would have to work on finding record of Bucky somewhere and sometime soon, as soon as he reached his own floor he went through to his bathroom for a quick shower and his nightly routine before carrying a bottle of Dreamless Sleep to his bed and downing it just before he laid down dropping off as soon as he did so.


	5. Nic's trip through the Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any recognizable characters. I am just writing with them for fun. 
> 
> Bad accents ahead as well as translations located in the bottom notes of the chapter.

Nicephorus and his friends all wandered down Diagon Alley, Nic was grateful that the inheritance and purge had unlocked his true looks as well as got rid of the scar on his forehead, which had been placed by Dumbledore to add to the story of that night. He now looked like a mix of his two fathers and his mother. He had more of his mother’s features in the line of his nose, his eye color was closer to her true color, and he had red streaks in his longer hair. He also had the jaw line of Tony Stark, his father James’ eye shape, and the curls that were common in the Blacks from his blood adoption to Sirius. His hair now hung to his shoulders in thick curls, when it wasn’t tied back like it was right now leaving some strands loose to frame his face. Because of all the changes, not forgetting the lack of need of glasses, he looked completely different to how he did and now could walk through the Alley without being accosted at every step or yelled at depending on the Wixen World’s belief of him at the time. He heard as people were talking about how now that he had destroyed Voldemort he was going to step into the Dark Lord’s place and try to take over. He knew it was a new rumor started by Dumbledore and his cronies since he disappeared, probably hoping he would come running to them for protection from the fickle public.

“Nic, we should get you new robes and mundane clothing. You grew six inches during your majority and sizing charms will only last so long.” Sirius stated even though he was hidden under glamour at the moment because news hadn’t gotten out that he was cleared yet. “You can consider it a birthday gift if you wish but know that you need more clothes before we start searching for Tony.”

“We can do a search when we head into the mundane world. It would be the most likely place to get information and see if my father is the one, I mentioned at home.” Nic wasn’t about to say who he thought his father was out in public, it would only bring more chaos. “As for the clothes I’m fine with that.”

“Good! I’ve been dying to give you a makeover for years!” Draco wrapped his hands around Nic’s arms. Yes, he had acknowledged that Blaise was his mate a couple months ago, but he was still open enough to want to give a dear friend a makeover. Draco and Nic had become friends during fourth year after everyone else had abandoned him, Nic had apologized for rejecting Draco’s hand in fourth year and explained how he had been raised and so didn’t know proper manners that was among Heirs of major houses. After that Draco still made the buttons but only because Nic had suggested it to keep eyes off of their new friendship wanting to protect Draco from the possible fall out. It was also when he had let the Slytherin’s know that he was originally supposed to be in their house and they had formed a protective band around him and made him an honorary member of their house, for he was a snake among lions.

“Now Draco you know the reason I had to wear those clothes. I would’ve let you give me a makeover sooner if I hadn’t had to maintain a certain image among certain people.” Nic stated with a smirk clear on his face and his voice.

“Of course Darling but now I get my chance because you’re free of those losers.” Draco smiled smugly as he walked beside his friend, the one that helped him get up the courage to talk to Blaise when he figured out that the dark skinned Slytherin was his mate. With those words Draco led the group to Twilfitt and Tatting’s where Nic was soon shown to the back for a fitting while Draco went through the fabrics and designs picking out everything for Nic that would complete a Lordly Wixen look. Sirius, Remus, and Severus were all soon ushered back as well to get makeovers via Lucius, Severus mostly to get something that wasn’t only in black since it just washed him out more. Remus was reluctant because of money cost but finally caved when Sirius gave him his version of puppy dog eyes. Draco looked up when the bell above the door rang out and gave a true smile as the person entering was his mate.

“Should I be concerned you were seen hanging off the arm of another young man and lead him in here talking about a makeover?” Blaise was straight faced when he asked this though his eyes were sparkling with laughter.

“Of course not love. I just finally got a chance to give dear Nic a makeover finally and I wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity. After we are done here, we will be going to the mundane world and doing the same. Even my father has gotten in the makeover mode and is refitting Professor Snape, as well as Mr. Lupin and his friend. You know how we enjoy fixing what we see as fashion mistakes.” Draco replied giving his mate a kiss on the cheek and causing even more gossip to break out among the staff in the shop.

“Ah…yes I can understand that. After all you even changed some of my wardrobe when we got together.” Blaise nodded in agreement before helping Draco pick out fabrics and styles for the robes and trousers.

Draco just smirked more as he knew what Blaise was doing by saying things like that, he was grateful, he didn’t want anyone to think that he was available and certainly not the bimbos like Pansy and Cho who had been pursuing him lately. He had his fathers’ permission to not hide his relationship with his mate and to acknowledge it in every way. He was even allowed by his fathers to marry his mate when the time for that came for that and not have to settle for an arranged marriage like his Father Lucius did. They were determined to start breaking the cycle among the Wixen world, after all same sex marriages were being legalized all over the mundane world and they weren’t about to let the mundane’s have a leg up on the Wixen in any way if they could stop it. Nic stepped out of the back changing room in one of the outfits that Draco had chosen, it mostly matched what he had been wearing earlier since that had been an outfit that Draco had been able to get him in the past but instead of dragonhide pants this time it was simple trousers in a deep grey that was almost black, Nic’s shirt was still a dark green Acromantula silk shirt and this time on his feet were knee high black dragonhide boots that had the trousers tucked into them. His robe was a black that was so deep it seemed almost to suck in the light around him, his hair was held back by a matching black ribbon.

“Much better, I knew that would look amazing on you. I’m looking forward to dressing you in the mundane world as well.” Draco rubbed his hands together like and evil villain causing Lucius, Nic, and Blaise to all laugh. “We should probably head over to the Trunk Shop and get you a new trunk and bag to help carry everything. Then you can make a trip to Globus Mundi to get any permits needed to head to the US. I know that is where Viktor and Fleur are right now. Bill is already able to travel there because of his job. Fred and George are going there after talking with Lee to finalize the transfer of management at Wheeze’s. From there we can go to Flourish and Blott’s and you can get something to read for fun for once.”

“Those plans sound fabulous Drac.” Nic stated simply wrapping his arm over Draco’s shoulder as they turned back to wait to see the changes in Sev, Siri, and Remy’s wardrobes. They were not disappointed for the makeover had helped make them look closer to their ages then the older look they had. “Wow looking good gentlemen.”

“Well done father.” Draco stated just as smug as his father was over the change that he was able to cause for Nic as his father had for the other three. “You look wonderful Papa.” He wrapped Severus in a hug and whispered this part in his ear so that others wouldn’t hear what was said.

“Thank you little one.” Severus whispered back to Draco before letting him go so that they could leave. “Now did I hear something about the trunk shop then to get our permits in place to head to the US?”

“After that I promised some new books. Nic rarely got to read for fun or research of his own choosing. The bushy haired menace always tried to control what he learned and read.” Draco explained as they all exited the shop, the large delivery for everything would be sent by owl to Malfoy Manor when it was finished and then a house elf would bring it over to Potter Manor. “After all of that we can head into the mundane world and get everyone a new wardrobe of mundane clothes for our travels. I think we should start in South America and move north. I’ve always wanted to see the Amazon Rainforest; I just know there has to be so many undiscovered potion ingredients.”

“Of course you’d want a vacation centered around Potions, ferret.” Ron Weasley spoke up from behind the group. “Professor Lupin what are you doin with tha group?”

“Not that it is any business of yours Ronald, but I’m reconnecting with my friends.” Remus stated looking down at the young man that looked even less well kept than usual.

“But Snape’s the one that outed you tha year.” Ronald stated with his arms crossed glaring at Severus and the Malfoy’s while ignoring everyone else in the group.

“No that was Dumbledore while placing the blame on Professor Snape to increase the dislike of him.” Remus stated simply with his arms crossed over his chest.

“What’re yo talkin about? O course it was Snape, he always hated yo and made sure everyone knew it.” Ron was determined to make things hard for himself as he continued to be belligerent in front of his professor, or at least that man would have still been his professor if he hadn’t had the goblins look over his contract before rescuing Nic and had them help him break it. “Dumbledore’s a great man, he allowed yo t’ attend even though he knew what you were.”

“That is not something to talk about here nor do I wish to continue a conversation with you at this time Ronald. My friends and I are in the middle of shopping for our trip. Now if you’ll excuse us.” Remus turned to walk away noting the kids had moved away and were whispering together as Nic glared down the path at Ron as if he wanted to set him on fire with his mind.

“You’re goin wit’ those Death Eaters and freaks?” Ronald shouted grabbing Remus’ arm and trying to turn the man back to him, he had glimpsed Nic’s ears and tails when they had exited the shop. “What about the search for Harry? I know that Dumbledore reached out to you to help.”

“Harry is an adult and has let me know that he is safe and happy where he is. He has no desire to communicate at this time and will see you when he is ready. Now let me go Ronald.” Remus looked down at the grip on his arm not even bothering to react to the Death Eater and freak comment, he was struggling to hold back the wolf who wanted to tear into the boy for the freak comment in Nic’s presence.

“Can I help you out Mr. Lupin?” Kingsley asked as he walked up to the pair in his official uniform meaning he was on duty and not acting as a member of the order.

“Yes, you can take Ronald here away from me before I get mad enough to unleash the wolf. He has been stalking my friends and I since we came out of the bank and is now trying to keep me from my group while spreading lies over what they are. He has also been harassing me with mail for the past five days and won’t take a non-answer as an answer. I would like to press stalking charges, as well as others that will be forwarded to the DMLE from the Goblins of Gringotts within the next day or so.” Remus glared at Ronald picturing tearing the boy to pieces for everything that he had done to Nic over the years.

“What’re yo talkin bout? I was tryin ta reach yo to help with the search for Harry. Dumbledore gave his orders about finding the missing freak…” Ronald just dug himself in deep with that comment and stepped back in shock as he saw Remus’ eyes flash amber with the wolf.

“And you know there is no order out from the ministry to search for a young man who had reached his majority and had no sign of being in distress. Unless you know something about him being in distress and needing to be found? Though I did tell you that I had heard from him that he was safe.” Remus growled with his glare knowing that Ronald’s big mouth would get him in trouble.

“I think that is something to be found out at the Department. Come along Ronald Weasley.” Kingsley didn’t read him his rights because it was a thing the mundanes did, but he did tell him that he had the right to remain silent, though personally he hoped that he didn’t. “Remus let Harry know that he has my support to stay gone. I’m not part of the teams looking for him, in fact I quit the Order as soon as Voldemort was killed, there was no reason for the group to continue.”

“Yes, there is! Dumbledore says that Harry is going evil now and even more of a freak somehow. He needs to be contained before he can go truly dark and start killing everyone!” Ronald shouted drawing attention to his mad ramblings from others in the Alley.

“That’s enough young man! Harry Potter is no more going dark than I am!” Fortescue called out as they were right in front of his shop, he would always support the small young man that had hung out at his shop that year and let him share his knowledge of history with him, Harry had even helped with busing tables when it got too busy to keep up in the heat of the summer. Several others called out their support and disbelief in the fact that Harry was going dark in any way shape or form, after all he had saved them all while Ronald, Dumbledore, and others had all hid in the castle only coming out when the worse was over to try and claim credit.

“Also Ronald you’ll find that Dumbledore is not God nor is he Merlin reborn like he likes people to believe. He isn’t all knowing and my guess he’ll leave you hanging just like he did Sirius Black, whom Madame Bones has just recently interviewed with veritaserum and discovered innocent of all crimes he was accused of. She also declared that she would make sure it was known that he is now a free man and should not be hunted or harmed by anyone. Something Dumbledore could have done years ago, since he was the caster for the Fidelius Charm that protected Harry’s parents and himself. It was all listed in the Potter’s will, which I know of because I just came from hearing the will be read since Harry unlocked it, after finding out that Dumbledore had blocked it being read. It was why I was able to get some new robes finally, the Potter’s had left me enough to live within my means comfortably but because of Dumbledore I had to live job to job.” Remus made sure to say loudly enough so that everyone around would hear, and the rumors would start about what Dumbledore had done.

Kingsley just nodded in response before casting a silencing spell on Ronald as he started going into a rant about how Dumbledore wouldn’t let anything happen and that there was a reason for the freak to hide. He did notice how the young kitsune with the group stiffened every time the word freak was used and knew that if he wanted to protect the idiot from an attack, he needed to take care of this. With that thought Kingsley apparated out of the Alley with Ronald in a firm grip and back to the DMLE to process him and get to questioning him over what he had let spill in the Alley. As soon as Kingsley left the Alley Remus turned back to the group and simply held his arms open to accept the running hug from his cub, whom he could feel shaking in his arms. He noticed how Severus raised his muffliato spell around them as well as Obscuro to make sure others wouldn’t see or notice what was going on around them for the moment.

“Draco had to hold him back at the start when Ronald started in on me and you but as soon as the word was mentioned the first time, he seemed to sink into himself and flinch. I believe Ronald used it because of that reaction but that would indicate that the idiot could observe anything around him that isn’t a chessboard, food, or Miss Granger’s chest.” Severus stated coming forward and placing a calming hand on Nic’s back while his other searched through is multitude of robe pockets, something he insisted on even with the wardrobe makeover he had received and pulled out a vial of calming draught. “Here child, drink it will help.”

Nic simply reached out a shaky hand while still staying buried in Remus’s chest and downed the potion without looking up, he was embarrassed by his reaction but grateful that no one was calling him on it. As soon as the potion had kicked in enough to get control of himself, he pulled away from Remus blushing at the thought of his actions.

“No need to be embarrassed child. I had to hold myself back from cursing the young man.” Severus stated as he dropped his spells as Nic straightened out his robe and raised his head to look around for their group.

“I’ll have the Goblins send everything they have to the DMLE so that they can start investigating the case against Ronald.” Remus looked at the others as he said this. “I will meet you all at the Travel Agency so we can get started on the permits to go to the US. I know from experience that they can take weeks to go through, especially for someone like me.”

“I’ll make sure yours goes through as fast as everyone else’s, and we will make sure that it happens in a timely manner.” Lucius stated firmly in his aristocratic drawl. “After all it wouldn’t do to have one of Nic’s godfathers left behind on his first trip out of the country now would it?” He made sure that others heard this so that they would know why the young man that no one recognized would rush Lupin in public for a hug.

“Thank you Lucius I appreciate it.” Remus simply nodded before turning and heading back to the bank, where he would also request a record of all transactions on Nic’s accounts so they could go over them and see if any money that shouldn’t have been was taken out, it was something that he had thought off while in his fitting, after all how could a man of Dursley’s means afford everything they gave to their son and everything they did with travel and the new cars every year, all while Nic was treated as a slave in their home.

Nic followed Draco ad the others to the trunk shop knowing that by the time they left he would have a nice new trunk, instead of the slightly used one Hagrid had let him purchase that fateful day, as well as a new bag to carry his books in for if he ever returned to school. As it was, he had someone around him that could teach him every subject and he wouldn’t have to return to Hogwarts if he didn’t want to. Sirius picked out a new trunk and new messenger bag in a dark brown leather and cloth with a weightless charm woven in as well as an expandable charm that allowed him to store triple what it normally would, it was when learning about those charms that Nic learned Hermione’s bottomless bag was against the law and that if it was found out she had it there would be huge fines leveled against her Nic made a mental note to make sure someone got a tip about the bag. As soon as Sirius had paid for the three eight compartment trunks that held a mini apartment and interconnected between all three, having gotten a new one for himself as well, and the two messenger bags they all left the store heading for the travel agency that would help them get their MCUSA wand permits sorted. As they walked up to the agency Remus rejoined them thanking Sirius for the new messenger bag and stuffing the pile of information that the goblins had given him about Nic’s accounts into its depths. Both the trunks and messenger bags were able to be blood secured to the owners so that no one could take them or open them without that person’s permission, the securing of the messenger bag was one of the first things that he did to keep anyone from seeing Nic’s paperwork.

“Welcome to Globus Mundi Travel Agency. I’ll be with you in a moment.” A voice rang out from the backroom as the group entered.

“When you have a moment.” Lucius drawled in his normal manner knowing that his voice was recognizable to most in the wixen world. He was proven right when the proprietor of the shop exited the back as soon as he heard that voice.

“My apologies I was preparing to send off the latest batch of wand permit forms to MCUSA.” He gave a brief bow to the group.

“Then it is good you came out before doing so as we all, as well as for four others who are unable to be here at the moment but have sent their pertinent information with me so that we may get the process started for them as well. We need a rush on the permits since we would like to reach the US within a week.” Lucius did a mild sneer down at the short man who ran the agency.

“Very good, very good. I will gather the forms necessary so you may start filling them out.” Wizard Mundi stated simply going behind the main counter and drawing out a large pile of forms from the wizarding space below it. “Now I need you all to fill out these as well as for your remaining companions that aren’t here at the moment. After that we will cast the necessary charms to make the forms be in triplicate, the wonder of magic it saves the wrist from all the writing.” He joked trying to ease the tension that was in the room, but no one even chuckled.

With simple head nods everyone gathered up a form and found a spot around the room before starting to fill out their paperwork. Lucius filled out the form for Theo, Severus took the one for young Luna, while Remus and Sirius dealt with the twin’s paperwork. Though Neville was going to join them eventually he was staying behind to be near his parents and grandmother, as well as being their spy within Gryffindor house and Hogwarts. Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Viktor already had the necessary paperwork taken care of because of their separate careers or the fact that they were foreign nationals already.

“Will these be for temporary wand permits for a vacation or a permanent permit for a potential move?” The owner asked as he started casting the triplicate charm to make sure everything was in order. Because of how many were filling out the forms he only took brief looks over them to make sure everything that needed to be filled out was and paid no attention to the names on the forms so didn’t realize that Lord Sirius Black was in his shop and that one was filled out with the Potter name followed by two others.

“It is filled out properly on the form for what this is you need not concern yourself about that.” Lord Malfoy came out in full force as he sneered down at the man, he was not going to fill him in with gossip fodder. He had purposefully cast a mild secrecy charm so that the man wouldn’t pay close attention to the names on the forms and the reason for the permits being needed. The charms would not work against those in the MCUSA offices but would permit the forms to reach there without being stopped, especially the by the busybodies in the Ministry who would try to keep everyone here when it was learned that Nic was the boy previously known as Harry Potter. They had placed on the permit forms the request for sanctuary for Sirius and Nic as well as Snape and the Malfoy’s at the moment they were all able to walk free but the fickle public may change their minds at any point, and they were not above getting out of Britain while the getting was good. Pulling out a stack of galleons that was over the amount usually charged for the permits to be sent through and placing it on the counter in front of the shop owner Lucius smirked again. “Thank you for your time. Please make sure our forms are at the top of the pile.”

“Of course Lord Malfoy. My pleasure to be of assistance.” Mundi stated with a gleam in his eyes as he swept the galleons and forms away and headed back into the back of the store already preparing everything to be sent out.

“Now that is over with let’s head to the book shop and get some things to read for fun, no schoolbooks allowed unless it is a subject you are passionate about and desire to study it for fun.” Lucius stated as he turned to the group and they all headed out of the shop.

Nic let out a silent chuckle at those words knowing it was mostly for Remus and Severus but also knowing it would apply to himself. He had been studying physics, engineering, and runes all in his downtime when he was able to sneak away. He would study the physics and engineering books that the Room of Requirement provided with an avid attention that would surprise many but after learning the name of his second father and if it was the same person as Iron Man there was a reason behind his intelligence. Draco looped an arm through Nic’s as they headed to the book shop while Blaise placed and arm over Nic’s shoulders giving him a positive touch that he needed at times after having spent most of his childhood touch starved, when the Slytherin Trio had figured that out they made it their goal to give him positive touches as often as they could until he stopped flinching from the contact, though he would still flinch if it was anyone but them and the twins, even Neville and Luna still caused him to flinch at times.

“So Nic are you going to let your inner Runes Master come forth finally?” Draco stated simply knowing that his friend was so close to completing a Masters in Runes in secret after all he had caught him studying the advanced texts in the library that he had disguised as Defense books whenever the beaver and weasel were nearby. “How much longer until you finish the project?”

“I almost had it before the end of term and because of what happened after I wasn’t able to complete it. I’ll probably be able to finish it in the week we have before leaving.” Nic replied a light blush covering his cheeks, he was easily embarrassed about his intelligence and always fought to hide it but Draco asking that out in the open among their group didn’t let him this time. Draco was always telling him he needed to be proud of his intelligence but after so long with the Dursley’s and Hermione it was difficult. Like with setting his grades to just below Dudley in primary school he set his grades to just above Ronald at Hogwarts. “It will hopefully not take much longer. I plan on sending into Madame Bones a request to block my true name and being allowed to take my NEWTS this week. The master of Runes tester won’t allow me to submit my project until I have completed my NEWTS and I want to get them out of the way so I can focus on my WOMBATs after we reach the US.”

“No one is allowed to take their NEWTs early…and you are only allowed to take them at Hogwarts, something you would know if you actually attended our school.” Granger jumped into the conversation after listening around the shelf to what they were talking about as they searched the shelves for fun reads.

“Actually Miss Granger you would be wrong. There are many students that do homeschooling for different reasons and therefore have to take their tests at the Ministry, they do so during the summer after Hogwarts has had their testing finished at the school.” Professor Snape stood behind her his arms full of different research journals and books on things other than potions for even though he was a master of the subject it wasn’t his only mastery. “Now I believe the young men were talking among themselves and you’re forcing yourself into conversations is not limited to school. I can’t take points but if you do not leave my son and his friend alone, I will make things difficult for you come the school term.”

Hermione just huffed before grabbing the large ‘light reading’ book she was here for, which was very expensive since it was a self-updating version and headed for the counter to pay only for her payment to be denied, the goblins had already started on reclaiming the stolen money from the ‘secret’ vaults.

“What do you mean I don’t have enough to pay for it?! I know I have money in my vault. Try again.” Hermione was heard through the whole shop screeching in frustration.

“I’m sorry miss, the Gringotts card melted as they do when the vault is no longer available. If you have an issue take it up at the Bank.” The teller stated gently even though she was feeling frustrated at another temper tantrum filling her day, it was amazing how many happened during an average day from those who lived above their means. “Next please!” She looked around the bushy haired student who always treated everyone as if they were below her, especially staff at the different shops, and acted as if she was the most intelligent person around.

“No! Not next please you are assisting me!” Hermione shouted slamming her hands down on the counter.

“No, I’m not. You don’t have the funds to pay for the book and until you take it up with the Bank we don’t have to serve you. Now the person behind you is waiting their turn to pay for their books and you should move aside before you are no longer welcome in the store.”

“Who do you think you are? I’m Harry Potter’s best friend. I am the only reason he is passing any of his classes. I deserve this book!” Hermione huffed and stomped her foot. “You have no right to try and keep me from the store.”

“My name young lady is Flora Flourish I am the co-owner of this shop and the wife of the other owner. I have every right to bar you from my store for your attitude and actions against this shop. Now please leave and never return.” Lady Flourish stated standing fully behind the counter and leaning forward. “You will be unable to enter this store as soon as you have left, and I will have my husband escort you out if you do not leave on your own.”

“AGRHHHH!” Hermione swept her arm over the counter knocking all the little impulse by items that were balanced on there to the floor as she turned and stormed from the store.

“Well…Good riddance to bad rubbish.” Lucius stated calmly as he waved his wand and fixing all the items that had been knocked off. “No one had the right to treat you like that Lady Flourish, you have my apologies.”

“I also apologize, I know that Harry hates when she throws his name around like that. She is also the reason he doesn’t do his best because she won’t let him read anything outside of the schoolbooks and ‘fixes’ his work. When I was a Professor, he would turn in one item and then later bring me the actual work that he had done, and it was easy to see she would change his papers to make them worse not better.” Remus stated walking over with his own pile of books, again he was going to start with a rumor mill to bring Hermione down and get the truth out there.

“He would be forced by the youngest Mr. Weasley to sit in front of Miss Granger during my class and because of Mr. Weasley’s subpar potions ability he was dealing with that and Miss Granger’s sabotage of telling him what he was doing wrong it made class difficult. Most of the ‘detentions’ that I gave the young man I allowed him to remake the potions and hand in his true work. I would grade them and give him his true grades in secret because of my position as a spy I couldn’t favor him in anyway. He could easily pass his Mastery if he wished to since he made multiple helpful changes to Newt Level potions and the questions, I would pose to him during his brewing he would create a new potion in his mind.” Severus stepped up as well and helped with starting the rumors against Ronald and Granger.

“That young man is amazing! I hope that he is truly okay wherever he is. I was asked by Auror Tonks if I had seen the young man. Also saw her going into the other shops and I suppose she was doing the same thing. It was funny though because I thought that the ministry wasn’t starting a search for the young man.” Lady Flourish stated calmly and shaking her head at the actions of his supposed best friends.

“They are not starting a search. Was she in her uniform when she asked? I know that she was a part of Dumbledore’s little vigilante group that was started to go against Voldemort.” Remus stated calmly. “Auror Shacklebolt let us know a little bit ago when we had a confrontation with young Ronald outside about his blatant stalking of Harry and his incessant writing to me to help with the search. I don’t know why they won’t let the poor man be. I’m in contact with my godson and he is fine and safe now.”

“She was in her robe but seemed shifty when I asked if the ministry had changed their mind about the search.” Flora responded after thinking it over briefly.

“Then she is asking for Dumbledore and not the ministry and by wearing her uniform while doing so could get into a lot of trouble. We will let Auror Shacklebolt know so that he can look into the matter discretely.” Lucius stated simply as the others approached the counter with their own piles of books. Before anyone else could again pay for his items Nic pulled out his new Gringotts card and handed it over.

“Please charge it for everyone in this groups purchases.” Nicephorus stated politely with a gentle smile, it turned to a smirk as everyone started protesting about how this outing was to treat him since he missed his birthday celebration with them do to his inheritance. “I’m treating everyone to their books so shush! Also could you add an order catalog? I know there will be a desire for more but won’t always be able to make it into the shop.”

Lady Flora just let out a light laugh as she ran the Gringotts card against the receipt and watched as the purchase was confirmed, it was almost 240 galleons all told for the seven peoples worth of books. Nic had thirty all on his own though some were for Luna, the twins, Bill, and Charlie.

“Thank you, young man it has been a pleasure to serve someone so polite.” Flora stated nodding her head, she had seen the name on the card, and she was not dumb by any means. She knew what those last names meant and knew what the group surrounding him meant. “You are all welcome in the store during it’s business hours as often as you like. After all anyone with a true love for books is welcome in my store.”

“Thank you, Lady Flourish.” Nic nodded his head with a wink as he knew she had figured it out when she didn’t say his last name as she handed the card and receipt back to him, he had heard her do so with multiple others in the store before the confrontation with Hermione.

“It is my pleasure.” She responded with a smirk and a nod of the head to everyone. She would support the rumors that young Harry was safe and well, and if asked again could say she had not seen Harry Potter in her store. After all the young man’s name wasn’t Harry Potter and most wouldn’t know him by just looking at him. “And I must say Professor Snape and Mr. Lupin you are both looking wonderful.”

Sirius pulled out and resized Nic’s trunk so he could enter all but two books into it, the other two went into his messenger bag to read later when they got lunch and when he was waiting for others. Remus also pulled out and resized his own new trunk for the same reason and did the same with two into his messenger back using the time to hide his blush at the compliment.

“The Goblins were finally able to release the Potter will since Harry is now of age and they had left enough for Severus and I to get some new robes and indulge our love of books, at least we could have done it if people weren’t insisting on paying for us in each store.” Remus replied once he had his blush under control.

“The Potter will was only now read? I thought it had been read before, just after they died?” A voice questioned from behind them.

“Yeah, about that supposedly Dumbledore blocked the will and sent young Harry where he wasn’t supposed to go ever. HE had even been a witness to the will and even cast the fidelius charm so knew who the true secret keeper was.” Lord Black stated calmly while within his disguise beside Nic while turning to talk to the person behind them, who turned out to be Lady Longbottom, Neville’s grandmother.

“True secret keeper? Was it not young heir Sirius?” Lady Longbottom asked with her vulture hat tilting in confusion.

“Oh no, it came out when we heard the will that it was Peter who was the keeper. Madame Bones was called as soon as that news was heard as it put everything in flux. The Goblins offered Sanctuary to Black in the time that it would take to clear the air so to speak and it turns out that not only was he not able to give away the secret, he was also bound by blood and magic in the godfather ritual to never harm Harry, but also was not the one to blow up the street. He saw Peter turn into his rat form and run into the sewers. He was laughing at his arrest because Pettigrew had hit him with an overpowered cheering charm, which was left to wear off when in the presence of dementors instead of removed. And he never received even the slightest form of a trial, they took him from the sight of the explosion straight to Azkaban.” Remus stated simply knowing she would take it better coming from him than Malfoy or Snape, she believed they were both spies but still had a slight level of distrust.

“That is disgusting to hear! Please tell me Madame Bones is taking the necessary steps to clear the poor man.” Augusta stated firmly determined if Madame Bones hadn’t, she would be having words with her.

“She declared him free and clear of all charges, even the part where she discovered he was an unregistered animagus saying he had served enough time for that plus more. She will be sending out a release to the press shortly if she hasn’t already and he will be able to wander the streets again.” Remus replied gently knowing that Augusta would always stand up for the little man or any that were harmed by justice after seeing what had happened to her son and daughter-in-law. When she found out that Rodulphous and Rabastian had been responsible for the survival of not only her grandson but also his parents, even though they were too late to stop Bellatrix from cursing them into insanity, she had moved to get them proper trials so that they could be free. As soon as that had happened, they had moved to the US not wanting to be anywhere near Britain as they recovered.

“Also as soon as the goblins heard he was innocent and free they gave him the Black Lordship ring, which accepted him. He immediately cast Bellatrix from the family and dissolved her marriage to Lord Lestrange leaving her a No-Name and without the family magic.” Severus spoke up with a smirk on his face just imaging the reaction the bitch would have had to being stripped of the family magic, proving it wasn’t because she was a Black that she was insane.

“Couldn’t have happened to a nicer bitch.” Augusta stated firmly, inside she was giggling over the gasps that escaped the busybodies listening in when she swore.

“I had checked with St. Mungos, with some of my contacts there who don’t usually work in the ward your son is in, recently to have them check if what was going on with your son and his wife truly was from the Cruciatus Curse or something else possibly.” Lucius started. “They got back to me just yesterday, my question led to an internal investigation in that department and the rest of the Hospital. Turns out that it was a Black Family Black Magic Curse that mimics the affects of the Cruciatus. So with the removal of the Black Family Magic from Bellatrix today it might be possible that it would break that curse, it is no longer being powered by her magic as she no longer has the magic. The healers that had been treating them were caught not doing all they could and accepting bribes for keeping them from being checked by others.”

“The bastards! I will have their licenses for this!” Augusta fumed before it clicked what part of the statement Lucius had been. “They could be waking?”

“Yes, Lady Longbottom they could be waking.” Lucius nodded his head a soft smile on his face at her shock, she was truly a strong woman as some would have collapsed at the news. “Your grandson is currently with the young ladies Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour showing them the alley, I believe I saw them enter the sweet shop before we headed in here. He was to meet us at the Ice cream pallor shortly with the young ladies before we were going to head with young Nicephorus here to find some mundane clothing for our coming trip, you may accompany us to find him if you wish.”

“Yes…yes…that is a sound idea thank you Lord Malfoy. What made you think to start the inquiry?” Lady Longbottom accepted the arm held out by the gentleman as he led the way from the shop, Lucius could already hear the whispers flying around the shop and soon the alley over everything that had been revealed and held in his smirk of a plan well executed.

“When she had been broken free by Voldemort, she like he did took up forceful residence in my manor. There she would brag about what she had done to your son and his wife and how no one had figured it out. It was with the death of my wife for her refusal to hand over our son to be the Dark Lord’s catamite that I was able to look at her Black Family library that she had warded in the manor in her chambers. I was only allowed so I could continue his education with her gone until his majority. I looked through most the books, but it was after young Draco’s majority that he brought the book to me asking how to get rid of it successfully, he had already tried burning it in the fireplace and it didn’t work. I briefly looked through and found that curse then using fiendfire was able to destroy the book thankfully it had many wards on it to prevent its destruction but very little can stand against a well-cast fiendfire spell, especially when the motivation of the spell is protection and not just destruction.” Lucius explained carefully not wanting to upset the older lady more than she already had been this day. “The curse is simple but long lasting. As long as the caster has access to the Black Family Magic, they could power the spell even from great distances. It was created to control the women originally that had been forced into the family or were too stubborn to submit as their male relatives desired. The women though soon learned the curse and cast it back toward the men of the family, they then changed the curse so it would be cast on the one the curser saw as an enemy and could not be used on a fellow Black member.”

“Thank you for destroying the book that contained it. And thank Lord Black from removing that vile woman from the family. Ahh…dear Neville, Lord Malfoy was telling me of something amazing.” Augusta stated as she released her hold on Lord Malfoy’s arm and wrapped her grandson in a hug startling the young man. “Your parents may be waking as we speak. They weren’t cursed enough by that vile spell but cursed instead by specific family magic of the bitch.”

“Truly Lord Malfoy?” Neville turned to look at his friend’s Father, for after befriending Nic Draco had reached out to Neville and befriended the shy boy helping him come out of his shell so to speak.

“Yes, Heir Malfoy. When Lord Black removed the family magic from Bellatrix this morning at Gringotts he would have broken the hold of the curse she had cast that night.” Lucius stated with a soft smile in his eyes though his face was impassive as normal when out in public.

“Come Neville, we should go to St. Mungos. I have some things to take care of there and you can wait until your parents are fully out of things. I will help explain to them what had happened over the years.” Augusta stated gently cupping Neville’s face in her hands. She was so proud of her grandson, and grateful to young Potter who had reached out to her to explain his research into the shared wand in first year. She had been stunting her grandson by giving him his father’s wand when his father was still alive and tied to the wand, she also found that there was no match between the two. Young Potter had opened her eyes to many things with his polite letter that first year at Hogwarts, her brother was no longer allowed anywhere near her grandson after she found out how he truly had tried to get the magic to show up, she knew he had magic at a young age and her family had almost caused him to become an obscurus as he held it in from fear.

“I’ll contact you all later. Tell Lord Black thank you.” Neville stated flustered as he looked around the group that had gathered around the Longbottom’s outside of the ice cream parlor.

“Go mon ami*, send our well wishes to tes parents*.” Fleur stated giving a gentle kiss in farewell to the young man that had just had such a shock. “Merci for showing us this wonderful Alley. Tes amies* can continue from here.”

With that goodbye Neville was side apparated by his grandmother from the alley to the hospital where they quickly headed to the ward his parents had been staying in. They could hear them cursing up a storm wanting to know what was going on and where their son was as soon as they had entered the ward proper.

Nicephorus and Sirius stood to the back of the crowd outside of the parlor and gave each other a subtle high five for how things had just happened. Even more rumors were flying thanks to Lucius’s non private conversation with Lady Longbottom as they walked the length of the alley. They knew the sheeple would slowly start to question what they knew was true and right as they heard the rumors against Fumblewhore and his harem of idiots. Remus simply shook his head as he stood beside the pair knowing he wouldn’t be able to stop them, but he wasn’t going to encourage them either. After quickly getting some ice cream and then re-exiting the shop, it was pretty small inside and would be unable to fit the large group, they headed toward the non-Leaky exit into the mundane world enjoying the cones that Fortescue had started making after a conversation with Nicephorus when he was visiting the shop frequently before his third year, he had explained to Fortescue all about how the mundanes made different types of edible containers for the ice cream they had and he had been inspired to try his own hand at it, something that had become very popular especially among the mundane born. Finishing their ice cream the group split up once more, Fred and George to go back to their shop, Bill to return to the bank and finish up his transfer paperwork so he could work from the New York office, Charlie returned to the reserve to see if there was any position open in America so he could join them while still doing what he loved, Fleur and Gabrielle joined up with the others excited to see the fashion of the mundane world, Theo returned to his manor and his father who had once again bribed his way out of trouble, Luna returned to her daddy’s paper with the exclusive of everything that had happened so far in the alley to be write the report and get the paper out before the Daily Profit, Severus begged off going knowing that Lucius had his sizes he would need and would choose for him anyway he also had a potion that was getting to the point it would need the next ingredient added soon or would cause a meltdown of the cauldron it was within. The rest exited the alley into mundane London and getting a few cabs to take them to the nearest Fortnum and Mason Department store where once again they split apart to find their styles and requirements for a full wardrobe change, they had all simply transfigured their robes into stylish jackets before exiting the alley but still needed to make sure they had truly things that would allow them to blend in with the public when in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> French  
> Mon ami – my friend  
> Tes parents – your parents  
> Tes amies – your friends


	6. The start of the fall of the greater good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I got a message from someone that told me the name I chose for Harry’s real name is ugly. I chose it for its meaning and tie with ancient Greek. I know that in JK’s world there are plenty of really odd if even ugly names, hence the use of nicknames for a lot of them, there are also plenty of names with hidden meaning, I mean come on Remus Lupin…Draco…I could go on. Anyway Nicephorus is the Latinized version of the ancient Greek name Nikephoros which according to my source behindthename.com means: "carrying victory" from Greek νίκη (nike) meaning "victory" and φέρω (phero) meaning "to carry, to bear". This name was borne by several Byzantine emperors, including the 10th-century Nikephoros II Phokas. Besides being a masculine personal name, it was also a title borne by the goddess Athena.
> 
> For those that are writing such wonderful notes about how much you love/like the story and encourage me to continue thank you. It is the good notes that keep me going as well as the kudos. As for the critical notes I normally ignore them but thought I would respond briefly incase anyone else was wondering why I chose that name. Now on to the story!

Remus was the first one up after the day in Diagon they had stayed out in Mundane London for several hours and enjoyed an extravagant supper at some high-end restaurant the Malfoy’s had chosen that he couldn’t remember the name of. After getting changed from his sleep clothes, lounge pants and a soft V-neck shirt, into some soft jeans and a tee-shirt that read ‘You can’t throw me to the wolves they come when I call’ with a partial wolf face on it that Nic had chosen for him while laughing until he had to grab his stomach. Remus secretly loved the shirt though he had acted as if it was the worst pun possible when Nic had given it to him. Walking into the dining room in his socks with his hair still rumbled from sleep and in serious need of coffee to get going. Sitting in his usual seat at the table he pulled a plate toward him and began loading it with his favorite breakfast, heavy on the proteins but light on everything else, and filled one of the large size coffee mugs they had gotten yesterday, again a joke from Nic that he actually secretly enjoyed the mug showed the phases of the moon around it, the one Nic had gotten for Severus showed different level lines reading SHHHH…/Almost…/Now you can talk… from top to bottom at the full, half way, and empty point of the mug. Severus had a smug grin as he saw the one chosen for him and immediately filled it with coffee before heading to his potions lab that was set up in the basement. It was now sitting among the other fun mugs at the table so Severus at some point had actually gone to bed last night. Remus looked up at the owl with his morning paper arrived and paid the knut that it required before unrolling it to begin to read with his breakfast but ended up spraying his coffee when he read the first headline.

“Nice Remy…” Sirius rolled his eyes and cleaned the paper with a wave of his wand so they could all read what had caused such a reaction to his mate. Sirius was wearing the shirt Nic had chosen for him that read ‘You couldn’t handle me even if I came with instructions.’ Nic hadn’t wanted to play on the Sirius/Serious puns that he was always coming up with so found something just as appropriate for the man. “Now what has you giving such a reaction. I don’t think that James and I ever got a spit take out of you with anything we did in school.”

“I’ll let you know when everyone arrives.” Remus stated after recovering from the coughs brought on by the spit take as Sirius called it.

“Alright.” Sirius shrugged before grabbing his own mug, which read ‘Of course I talk to myself, sometimes I need expert advice’, and filling a plate with his own breakfast glad he was no longer on the soft foods diet he had when he first escaped Azkaban and wasn’t in dog form.

“Good morning Remy, Good morning Siri.” Nic spoke softly as he entered finger combing his hair out of his face and securing it in a man-bun. His shirt was reading ‘Sarcasm the ability to insult idiots without them realizing it.’ While his pants were a dark red, almost blood red, dragonhide that Draco had chosen for him the day before and like Remus he was only in socks. He reached for the mug that Draco had chosen for him when he found out what Nic was doing that said ‘coffee because adulting is hard’ he had chuckled knowing that Draco knew how much Nic relied on coffee instead of the tea a lot of their classmates drank. Nic had gone to the kitchen at Hogwarts to request that they serve coffee by his spot so that he could function through the days when he had noticed that Severus definitely was not drinking tea one morning. His meal consisted mostly of more fruits from Japan and China and a little bit of protein, he had placed maybe a third of the amount the others had taken to fill their plates still adjusting to being able to eat again.

The others all slowly trickled in each wearing the shirts that Nic had picked out for them causing him to smile into his coffee mug. Charlie had the image of an amazing dragon in red over the whole shirt; Bill’s said ‘Accio Coffee’ his was found in Diagon unlike the others; Fleur and Gabrielle had matching shirts that stated ‘I am: Beautiful, Intelligent, Talented, Charming, Hell of a woman’ with the first letters Spelling out BITCH along the length of the shirt; Severus wore one stating ‘Sorry I’m late, I didn’t want to come’; Lucius’ shirt ‘I may be wrong, but it’s highly unlikely’; while Draco’s showed just an image of a fierce looking sleeping dragon and the saying ‘don’t meddle in the affairs of Dragons for your are crunchy and good with ketchup’ Draco had actually broke his pureblood mask as he laughed enough to clutch his side like Nic had done when he handed the wolf shirt to Remus; Blaise’s just said ‘if lost return to the dragon’ with a picture of a dragon egg on it that contained the Draco constellation on the shell. The rest had shirts waiting for them, Viktor had gone to see his parents so they would know what was going on with the future move to the US, Theo had to return home, Fred and George were still at their shop getting details hammered out and making new products, and Luna hadn’t returned from her father’s paper as she was working hard on the article about the events in Diagon. The mugs ranged from saying ‘Classy, Sassy, and a bit smart assy’; ‘and yet despite the look on my face you’re still talking’; ‘don’t touch me peasant’; ‘boss lady: Confident, strong, loving, caring, hero, role-model, leader, helpful, on time, smart, and always right’; ‘my level of sarcasm depends on your level of stupidity’; ‘she believed she could so she did’; two that said ‘in my defense I was left unsupervised’; ‘This is what awesome looks like’; one that looked like a unicorn head; one that looked like a dragon head; one that turned into a star filled sky when filled with hot liquid; and one that had a bunch of the mundane author Shakespeare’s insults from his plays. Everyone grabbed the one that was meant for them and filled it with their favorite morning beverage, though a few were left in the middle for those who were not here.

“Okay Remy everyone that is at the manor is here. Now can you say why you had a spit take this morning when you opened your paper?” Sirius asked as he pushed his plate aside having finished his breakfast and just enjoying the hot tea that was in his mug.

“I’ll read it for everyone” Remus replied before opening the paper which he had kept closed beside his seat so no one would see the headlines. “There are two major headlines that caused my reaction this morning both written by Rita but actually written honestly with little embellishment.”

**_Lord Sirius Black Innocent! Dumbledore knew the secret?_ **

_Yes, my faithful readers you read that right. The wanted fugitive Sirius Black is actually Lord Black and innocent of all charges against him! Even the charge of escaping custody! We all know the story of Lord Black’s giving up the Potter’s and going after Peter Pettigrew who died in the explosion caused by Lord Black and then his escape from custody the summer before young Heir Potter was to enter his third year. We all remember as I faithfully followed the story of his moves around Hogwarts and all sightings of him over the years. We remember thinking young Potter’s claims that his Godfather was innocent and that he had seen Pettigrew alive but were told by Minister Fudge that he had been confounded by Black and there was no evidence to support the claim._

_Now my dear readers I tell you that Young Heir Potter was in fact telling the truth! Heir Potter, now Lord Potter, opened his parents will yesterday where the truth came out about who the secret keeper actually was. Peter Pettigrew has been stripped of his Order of Merlin and is now the wanted man! After the reveal the Goblins of Gringotts called in Madame Bones, head of the DMLE, who upon arrival went to arrest Lord Black but was stopped by the goblins as he had requested sanctuary and was provide it on the account that he was actually innocent. Madame Bones then decided to question Lord Black with the truth potion and found out that not only was Sirius Black not the secret keeper, but he also was not the one to blow up the street that fateful day._

_But why did this not come out at his trial? I looked into this and found that he never received one! An Heir of an Ancient and Most Noble house was thrown directly into Azkaban with no trial and no chance to defend himself. It is no wonder he escaped after 11 years in there. His escape is not counted against him because he was getting out of what basically accounts as illegal incarceration and was within his rights to leave after just six months of no trial by our own laws and those of the Queen._

_Now you are probably wondering about the line saying Dumbledore knew all of this? Well I am simply stating fact my dear readers. He was the one who cast the Fidelius Charm on the Potter’s home, he was also, I found out, one of the witnesses to the Potter’s will and so knew that the truth was contained within its pages. He was Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot and Head of ICW for most the length that young Lord Black was at Azkaban and could have called for a trial at any point, even after the young Lord had escaped. Why did he not? What was his reason for keeping young Lord Black at that awful prison? Do not worry my faithful readers I will not stop until I find out the answers. I say to Lord Black, wherever the gentleman is that I am sorry for believing the lies and hope that he now is able to enjoy his freedom._

_More on the Fidelius Charm page 4_

_More on the Ancient and Most Noble houses page 5_

_More on the relationship between Lord Black and the missing Lord Potter page 2_

_More on Dumbledore’s many positions page 2_

Everyone was shocked that Rita was actually calling out Dumbledore in article and were wondering what the second one was like if that was the first.

“That article is actually below the main one of the paper. The main article is even more shocking and includes pictures.” Remus stated after everyone calmed down a bit and refilled their drinks of choice.

**_Is there trouble in the Golden Trio?_ **

_My faithful readers there was such drama yesterday in Diagon Alley that I just have to let you know about it. For those that were not there to experience the events firsthand let me fill you in. First the amazing event of seeing former Professor of DADA Remus Lupin in the company of Potion Master Professor Severus Snape and Lord Lucius Malfoy along with an unidentified gentleman as well as several young adults, including Lord Malfoy’s Heir and Lord Lovegood’s daughter. Professor Lupin was finally dressed in clothes that were not frequently mended but new and Professor Snape was in something besides black! But that was not the start of the drama! No that happened when young Mister Ronald Weasley verbally called out to Professor Lupin and then proceeded to insult his companions calling them Death Eaters and other vial things, though mainly seeming to be stuck on the fact that they were Slytherin’s, now as a proud former member of that house I can clearly say that most of his insults were not that insulting. He then started questioning Professor Lupin as to why he had not responded to anything Headmaster Dumbledore had written and why he was not helping with the search for young Lord Potter. Professor Lupin had replied that he was in contact with Lord Potter and the young man is safe and happy where he is. Young Ronald then started stating how Dumbledore said Lord Potter was going dark and a freak and that they needed to get him in line so that they could control. Auror Shacklebolt showed up at one point to assist Professor Lupin as Young Ronald had grabbed him refusing to let him go with his group, who he claimed as friends he was reconnecting with now that the war was over._

_Mr. Fortescue of Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor spoke up in defense of young Lord Potter as well as several others. Telling the young Weasley off for speaking about Lord Potter in such a way and how he could never be dark and evil. Before young Ronald Weasley could do more Auror Shacklebolt escorted him away to the DMLE to get to the bottom of some of the truths Professor Lupin mentioned. Professor Lupin then split from his friends for a time to head into the bank and send some things to Auror Shacklebolt, though I was unable to find out what he was sending. He rejoined his friends as they entered the Travel shop, I had overheard them mention going on a trip over to the different Americas starting in the South to travel through the mighty Amazon Rainforest, Heir Malfoy and Professor Snape are wanting to search for new potion ingredients. Young Heir Malfoy was saying how his young friend that was beside him, whom I only heard called Nic, had never traveled outside of the Isle. My only guess was that they were going for wand permits that are necessary for those outside of the MCUSA’s providence are required to acquire before traveling to their illustrious shores._

_When they exited the shop forty minutes later, they then headed to Flourish and Blotts the popular bookshop along the alley. Young Heir Malfoy was overheard in the shop asking his friend ‘Nic’ how much farther the young man had to achieve his Rune’s Mastery. He replied that he was going to be applying to take his NEWTs this week since the Mastery Council for rune’s would not let him test for his mastery without them. At this point young Miss Granger, another supposed friend of the missing Lord Potter, spoke up saying that no one was allowed to take their NEWTs early and that it had to be done at Hogwarts. Now I personally don’t know where she gets this sort of information, but I can honestly say that many take their NEWTs at the ministry and actually take more than are offered at the illustrious Hogwarts. Professor Snape had overheard her rant about the NEWTs and informed her what I have said here before putting her in her place for interrupting a conversation that she was not part of with false facts, he even mentioned that it was something of a habit of hers. I could see that Young Heir Malfoy and his friend were grateful for the support of the Professor as they returned to their pursual of the shelves while young Miss Granger stormed to the teller to try and buy a book. Yes, readers you heard right she tried, she was told that her Gringotts’ issued bank card had melted and why, they will only do so if the vault is closed and the person is in debt to the Goblins. She then proceeded to bring up Lord Potter’s name claiming to be his best friend and only reason for passing his classes only for Professor Lupin to speak up in the young man’s defense. Lady Flora Flourish was not impressed by the words and actions of the young lady and has since adjusted the wards around the shop she owns with her husband to keep the young lady from ever returning!_

_It seems dear readers that young Lord Potter has been held behind by the actions of his supposed friends for years. Miss Granger repeatedly ‘corrects’ Lord Potter’s essays with false information forcing him to get worse grades than he could. Also Miss Granger and Mister Ronald Weasley routinely sabotage Lord Potter’s potion abilities forcing him to get the multitude of detentions we have reported on before from Professor Snape! Thankfully, Professor Snape is wise to their actions and allows Lord Potter to brew the correct potions in the detentions and turn in his true essays for the grades he deserves though they were a secret between the two until the Professor spoke up. After the group left in the company of Lady Augusta Longbottom on the arm of Lord Malfoy, I headed to the bank to see if I could find answers to why Miss Granger might have her vault closed._

_Let me tell you there is quiet the story there! It seems my dear readers that her vault was closed when it was discovered that she was taking money from Lord Potter’s vaults to be his friend! She was screaming at the Goblin behind the desk as I entered the establishment. And well it can only be witnessed how silly she seemed. I have a transcript below of some of what was said, I have permission from the illustrious goblins to print the following:_

**_Hermione Granger (HG): What do you mean my vault is closed! I earned every galleon within it! Dumbledore promised me that I would be rich._ **

**_Gringotts Goblin (GG): Just as I have said your vault was closed because of no money. It was not Mr. Dumbledore’s right to give you the money._ **

**_HG: I earned every knut keeping that freak of a boy in control. I forced him into dangerous situations. That money is MINE!_ **

**_GG: That money is Lord Potter’s, and you will be charged with theft of it and the property plus interest. All books that were illegally taken from the Potter and Black vaults will be returned in previous condition or you will be taken by the Goblin Court._ **

**_HG: I need those books and that money. How am I supposed to become Minister if I am not the smartest witch of my generation?_ **

**_GG: Again that money and those books do not belong to you and were returned to their proper owners with interest. You owe the bank we don’t owe you. As for being the minister that will not be happening for you are not the smartest witch. Now you may leave the Bank and start figuring out how you are going to pay us back or we will take you into custody and you can earn it back in the mines._ **

_At that last statement dear readers Miss Granger blanched as white as new parchment and practically flew from the bank. All the while she was muttering about stupid freaks that thought they knew better. I hope to Merlin she wasn’t talking about the Goblin’s as it is well known they have amazing hearing and would have heard every mutter. It was then that the Head Goblin spoke up from his desk above the others saying that until Miss Granger’s debt is paid, she is not allowed to step foot in the Bank, or they would take her into custody to work of her debt below. What other drama could there have been yesterday? Why would Headmaster Dumbledore pay Miss Granger from Lord Potter’s vaults and why would he give her books that belong to the Potter and Black family? Find out later my fabulous fans for I will not rest until I find out what is going on!_

_More on the Goblin Court page 4_

_More on the ranking of witches and wizards of the Boy-who-lived generation page 7_

_More on the adventures of young Lord Potter, did he go willingly on them? page 8_

_More on the hunt for the missing Lord Potter page 6_

Nic sat back in shock as he heard what had happened with Hermione in the Bank, he knew that Rita had to have started the investigation in the bank in beetle form but once caught got permission from the goblins since it would help with the discrediting of Granger, Dumblewhore, and the others. Sirius was laughing as he heard the fate of the girl who was more than a know-it-all, she was an abusive Bitch of the highest order who liked to hit people when they didn’t do what she wanted fast enough. He also was glad that the books she had stolen from the manor would soon be returned including the Black Family Grimoire that had disappeared during the clean up of the Black Family Townhome. Draco was smug because he knew that she had finally been put in her place and he enjoyed the fact that she had been banned from her favorite store, he also knew that most of the books that she had bought would be reclaimed by the goblins as they had been bought with Nic’s money. Severus just sneered at the clothing mention and his defense of his son, like he would let that harlot talk bad about his godson and son in such a manor. It was going to be an amusing day as they all discussed the different parts of the article and noticed there really was little embellishment. They were also shocked she didn’t mention that the Longbottom’s had woken up but figured it would probably be the story in tomorrows paper. After Luna released it of course in her father’s Quibbler.

“Well as amusing as that was, we didn’t get all our shopping in the Alley done yesterday so should we brave the crowd that will likely show up as soon as we do, or should we head back into mundane London to the get the latest electronics and news? I know for a fact from my research into MCUSA, that the latest Stark tech all works around magic so we can get some of that to begin our search.” Nic asked the group as everyone got ready to go about their day.

“I vote for the mundane side of things. I don’t want to be swarmed with people in the Alley so close to the reveal of what is going on.” Remus said as he leaned back in his seat with his third cup of coffee.

“I want to give the public a chance to get used to the fact I am free before I go into Diagon again. The next time I do it will not be in glamour. I know that the mundane world gets information much faster and it spreads much quicker than in the Wixen world so I should be safe to go there. Also Madame Bones sent a copy of the declaration of innocence so I can show an officer if need be when we are out.” Sirius stated simply holding up the envelope that Madame Bones had sent over just this morning before he had come down for breakfast.

“I need to continue working on some of the potions I have going downstairs, I will be staying here whatever anyone else does.” Severus replied as he stood with his own coffee mug filled for the second time, it held 15 oz of the aromatic brew at a time.

“I’ll be staying here to help Papa Sev. You know the type of tech I can handle so I trust you to find something for me.” Draco shrugged before rising to follow his Papa.

“I have paperwork that needs to be finished for the next Wizengamot meeting at the end of the week in my office at the ministry. I will take your forms into Madame Bones and Madame Marchbanks to get you in for your NEWTs Nicephorus.” Lucius pulled on a closed robe over the top of his sarcastic shirt, not that anyone would believe he would wear something like that but better to maintain his superior image until they left England behind.

“Thank you, Luc, I appreciate that it saves me a trip among the Sheeple.” Nic replied with a nod of his head saying goodbye to the others as they listed things they had to accomplish before the move. “I believe just before we leave for MCUSA that we should do an exclusive interview with Miss Skeeter. As much as I normally despised what she writes I was impressed that she was able to control herself so well with the two she wrote this time.”

“I will reach out to her and get a contract of truth out of her before we set up the interview. Wouldn’t want her to embellish too much after all.” Lucius replied with a nod as he left the dining room and soon after the manor itself.

“Well seems like it’s just the three of us going.” Sirius stated standing from his seat and leaving his tea behind, it had been his third cup as well. “Let’s get ready and meet in the foyer in twenty?”

“Sounds good.” Remus replied as he followed his mate from the room heading back to their chambers to get his boots while Sirius changed from his lounge pants into some loose jeans and his biker boots leaving his leather jacket behind since it was the beginning of August after all.

“Twenty minutes.” Nic replied to Sirius as he walked through to the kitchens to get a travel mug for coffee from the house elves, he had barely slept last night while reviewing for his NEWTs and filling out the forms that were needed to apply to do them under his true name while keeping it from the press for the time being. As soon as he had his travel mug, he gathered his boots and the special wrist cuff that the goblins had given him that hid his tails and ears behind a complicated glamour, it was why Rita never mentioned his kitsune status in the articles she had written.

The three men arrived at the apparition spot within the manor, the only point it was safe for anyone to enter or leave by apparition, and with a look at each other returned to the alley that was the let-out spot for Diagon opposite of the Leaky Cauldron. They then headed to grab a cab and head for Oxford Street to get everything they needed and many things they didn’t.

It was while shopping for the latest Stark technology that Nic bumped into a gentleman that pinged against his awareness in a way that puzzled him. It wasn’t the sense that this was a mate but instead that this person could be a protector. The man was wrapped in a leather jacket with a glove on one hand and a baseball cap pulled low over his face as if hiding from something. Looking carefully Nic was vaguely reminded of the pictures of the Howling Commandos that they had studied in history the year before he started at Hogwarts. He couldn’t think of who it reminded him of but knew that the men in the suits that were scanning the store as if looking for someone could not find him. Sending a discrete BSL signal to Remus and Sirius, who were at the checkout already with everything for the group, Nic turned to the gentleman and slowly guided him out of the store and away from the suits without a word spoken between them.


	7. Enter stage left the Winter Soldier aka Protective Bucky mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters.  
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations available in Bottom Notes if needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

The Asset didn’t know why he was following the young man that was directing him out of the store he had ducked into to avoid his handlers. The past month after a recent mission he was starting to get several glimpses of his past. One face stood out and he had headed to the store to not only avoid the handlers but also to see if he could find anything on the face from his memory. Then the young man that was guiding him seemed to notice his handlers as well and decided to lead him out of there. Maybe the reason he stayed with the boy was he recognized the spirit of the face from his past. He had felt the wash of foreign magic over him that caused others not to pay attention to them as they moved through the shopping center. It seemed though as if the handlers were able to pinpoint him even so as they were right behind them.

“Asset you will stop and turn yourself over for reprograming.” One of the suits stated as he stepped in front of Nic and the gentleman that he was helping. Nic wasn’t sure what allowed the man to see through his notice-me-not charm until he realized the man was simply speaking in their direction and glancing down at the phone in his hand. There must be some sort of tracker on the man he was helping.

The suit behind them pulled out a gun while others came around from the sides boxing them in. Nic knew that Sirius and Remus would simply move forward and head to the food-court like planned if they had to separate for any reason, though they thought it would be to do with someone from the Order noticing them somehow. He was not about to let some suit that called the man beside him Asset harm anyone and so threw up a shield around them that would be strong enough to block most bullets.

“Asset comply!” The suit started spitting still looking around the area that they were standing in waiting for them.

“Het*!” The man beside him snapped out as he seemed to fight the pull of the command barked at him.

Nic remained a silent but sturdy support beside him letting him know without words that he would help him.

“Activate runner protocol.” The suit snarled into phone in his hand.

Nic was shocked to see sparks of electricity moving along the man’s arm that had been covered in the glove. The gentleman didn’t scream or fight the surge of power through his arm though eventually he had to drop to a knee as it seemed to increase in intensity. Moving carefully within his spell and shield Nic helped remove the jacket covering the man’s arms from sight and was shocked to see the metal arm with a red star resting on the shoulder area. It was lit up and rippling with the power that was flowing through it. Dropping the notice-me-not and increasing the power to his shield Nic focused more of his power through to the workings of the robotic arm finding where it was connected to the flesh shoulder of the man called Asset and then following those connections to the items that were causing the surge.

“Shit…okay this will hurt even more than you are right now, but I can make the pain stop and stop them from controlling you with it.” Nic stated firmly once he saw that he had the man’s attention.

“Do it.” The Asset grunted out as he was clenching his teeth from the pain surging through him.

“Asset remand yourself over and prepare for reprograming!” The suit snapped out again now that the Asset was in clear view and ignoring the young man with him.

“Will you shut the fuck up! He is a man not a robot to be reprogramed!” Nic bit out as he went to work flowing his magic through the arm to all the circuits that tracked and disabled the man so he would have freedom from the idiot suits.

The Asset bit out a light scream as the pain intensified briefly before disappearing completely from his system as Nic blocked the pain receptors briefly.

“Kill the boy and take the Asset back into custody.” The suit snapped out. He didn’t have the words necessary to reactivate the programing in the asset or he would have already started saying them to regain control.

At those words Nic’s shield was under fire from multiple angles as the other suits that were surrounding them opened fire not caring that there were civilians in the line of fire. One of the bullets slipped through from the constant barrage and lodged itself in Nic’s shoulder causing him to cry out more from shock then pain. That seemed to be all the man they were calling the Asset needed to react as he drew his own guns and opened fire with precision taking out every one of the suits with a kill shot between the eyes. He then scooped the young man up with his metal arm, helping him lay across his back as he began to make his way to the exit of the shopping district. Two other gentlemen that he recognized from the store he had met the young man in showed on each side and he felt another wash of magic that blocked them from view as they moved, hiding them from the police that were starting to swarm the area after the first call of shots fired rang out.

“That is our godson on your back. He let us know he was protecting you before he took you out of the store. We have a place that would be safe. Do you wish to go with us? We need to get him back there for medical treatment.” Remus spoke up as Sirius was slightly out of breath from the amount and speed of running next the man carrying Nic.

“Yes.” The man bit out for some reason feeling he could trust them, though also knowing that he would be able to kill them easily and escape if needed.

“Thank you. We’ll take you in a special mode. We’ll explain after we arrive.” Remus replied simply as they turned into an abandoned alley that didn’t have any cameras pointed toward it.

“You’ll use magic I know can feel it on ya.” A trace of his original Brooklyn accent started slipping through.

“Correct.” Remus replied and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder while Sirius supported Nic on his back while they side-apparated out of the alley and into the manor, with Sirius and Nic with the man he was able to get through the wards that were still up. “Dobby!”

“How’s can Dobby be helping Master Wolfie?” Dobby asked as he popped into the entrance. “Master Foxy hurt! Who hurt Master Foxy?”

“Dobby focus! Nicephorus needs healing, fetch Severus and Charlie they have the most experience. The people that hurt Nic have already been taken care of.” Sirius snapped out not having time for the panicking elf. He reached around and removed the concealing bracelet knowing that though it didn’t draw on a lot of his magic it drew enough and was dangerous to keep on when so wounded.

“Right away Master Doggy!” Dobby snapped his fingers and popped out of the room to get to Severus quickly.

“Right follow us and we will take him to his bedroom where Severus can treat that gun shot.” Sirius stated leading the way through the manor and up the stairs until they reached the family wing where they went to the master bedroom. They were met at the door by an exasperated Severus and a bemused Charlie.

“He can’t even go a week without getting into trouble and bringing home a stray.” Severus shook his head when he saw that an unknown was carrying his godson. “And who would you be sir?”

“Asset.” The man’s voice was devoid of emotion as he replied and moved to lay the young man that had helped him onto the bed that dominated the room, easily big enough to fit eight people if the desire was there.

“I believe I’ll have to help you after I heal Nic. No one’s name is truly Asset ever.” Severus bit out in frustration as he noticed the blank look along with the blank voice. Pointing his wand directly over the entrance wound for the bullet which he could tell was still within the wound he said a simple, “Accio bullet.”

Placing the battered piece of metal on the nightstand beside the bed Severus and Charlie began the delicate process of healing muscle, tendon, veins, and skin to the microscopic level. It only took the two of them twenty minutes working together to finish up and feed Nic the blood replenishing potion and small dose of dreamless sleep knowing that a peaceful rest was what was needed at the moment, but didn’t want to disrupt his night of sleep fully.

“If you will follow me.” Severus stated to the man who had stood at military ease against the wall of the room clearly waiting for some sort of instruction. The man fell instep beside him as Severus left the room knowing that his mastery of the mind arts would be needed here, the man had all the signs of multiple obliviates and would need delicate handling. They entered into a spare sitting room upstairs not far from the room Nic was resting in. “Sit down and get comfortable. I’m going to enter your mind with Legilimency, if you do not fight my entrance it should be painless.”

The Asset just nodded wanting answers for all the scattered memories flowing through his mind. He felt the brief moment when he registered the wizard’s entrance into his mind and then he didn’t feel anything else. Severus on the other hand was wading through layers of erased memories, broken blocks, and shattered avenues and working on repairing them as he went. He noticed the programing of trigger words and worked on removing the triggers, though he could remove the triggers he couldn’t deprogram them completely, he just changed the actions those words led to. In all it took over six hours of work where Severus stood in one place and the man before him sat frozen in place both with their eyes wide open. Lucius and Draco were sitting one of the few couches in the room keeping watch over their mate and father, respectively. Nic had come out of his room and joined them just a little while ago quietly thanking the house-elves who popped in with some snacks as soon as they seemed to sense the pair surfacing from the deep trance.

“Well Nicephorus you have once again changed things.” Severus stated as he rubbed his eyes to work some of the dryness out of them. “You have not only brought home an assassin that is considered the best in the world. But you have also found Sergeant James ‘Bucky’ Buchanan Barnes of the American 107 from WWII. A man thought dead to the world. Best friend to Captain Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.”

“No Shit?!” Nicephorus replied eyes wide as he looked between the man he had saved and the man who had saved him.

“No shit. You’re going to cause waves with this information kiddo.” Severus walked over to Nicephorus and knelt before the kitsune holding his face gently. “I know that they recently found Captain America frozen in the ice where he crashed the plane that Hydra had sent out. I know that he recently fought with a bunch of others against the Norse God Loki and a bunch of aliens. You are going to change things for the Captain for he still believes that his best friend is dead.”

“Shit! Shit! Fuck! Why?! Why can’t things go well for me once when I try and help someone. It always is screwed up and drags me into the limelight somehow. I Don’t want attention! Can’t anyone up there get that?” Nic shouted at the ceiling while tugging at his hair.

“Easy punk…It’s okay…” Bucky said as he moved to kneel in front of the kid that had saved him and brought him to someone who could free him mentally. “You did a good thing. We can keep it from the public somehow.”

“That is the thing I know there were cameras all over the place if just in the phones of people that were around us and pulled them up when I dropped the notice-me-not. Hopefully, they will just think I’m some sort of mutant and I didn’t expose magic. I do not need that headache on top of everything else.” Nic replied looking at the man before him, who had removed the ball cap when he had entered the sitting room with Severus and was out of his glove and jacket. “Somehow we have to come up with explanations of where you were and what happened to you. Not only that but we have to figure out what happened fully in your past.”

“You let me worry about that little fox.” Bucky stated while gently holding Nic’s hands to keep him from pulling his hair. “Yeah, I’m a bit messed up and behind on things around here but since I’ve got magic myself no one should get after you for using it around me.”

“That isn’t something hinted at in the history books…did Captain America have it too?” Sirius spoke up from where he was lounging against the bookshelves. Remus was beside him holding him still so that he wouldn’t rush forward as the man that they had helped rescue after watching him almost casually shoot eight people approached and touched their godson.

“Yeah, the little punk had it as well. It was all that kept him alive most the time before he went through that science experiment. The genius who made that stuff told him it was his ‘gift’ that was able to keep him alive during the process.” Bucky stated looking over at the pair by the bookshelves. “Stevie would say it was what made the process so painful when it happened, his magic was fighting the serum the whole time. But he also said he would go through it again if it gave him the ability to save me.”

“You were more than best friends weren’t you.” Nic whispered looking down to meet Bucky’s eyes.

“Yeah, little fox we were.” That was all that Bucky said while his eyes went distant with memories. Blinking out of it and realizing just how exhausted he was he fought back a yawn and looked for a clock.

“How about we all have something to eat and then call it a night.” Severus spoke up as he moved to the small table the house elves had set up with a light meal for those in the sitting room.

“I already had the elves prepare a room for our guest.” Charlie spoke up finally from where he stood by the windows.

“Thanks Charlie.” Nic softly stated his eyes tight with discomfort over all the thoughts and problems he could think of running through his head. It would be a very long time for him to fall asleep tonight. No matter if he was still healing a bit from taking a gun shot in the protection of Bucky.

“Sounds good. I could use a shower and rest.” Bucky admitted lightly though his eyes were tight as he was fighting the Soldiers instincts. Yes, Severus had helped him, but he couldn’t get rid of everything in only six hours it was enough that he had gotten rid of the trigger words, even some he hadn’t been aware of.

Everyone enjoyed the light meal with very little conversation, they were all exhausted after the stress of the day or the intense magic used. Within an hour of starting to eat everyone headed to the rooms provided to get the rest that they could. Severus with his sixth sense, at least that is how Nic saw it, knew that Nic wouldn’t get sleep unless he gave him some help so made Nic take a full dreamless sleep before climbing into bed he then cast an alert ward around the bed to let him know if Nic needed him in the night. Everyone was soon in their own rooms sleeping and being grateful for the rest.

~Avenger’s Tower~

**Sir there has been an alert in London of a mass shooting in a shopping district. Facial recognition places two of the people seen at the scene match that of the photos that you had for Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. ** JARVIS spoke out of the blue into the common room where everyone had gathered to talk about how the search for Nicephorus was going. **A young man is seen in their company along with a fourth individual who I have found no record of. **

“Pull it up on screen J.” Tony replied as he moved to where he could see the screens that were popping up around the room more clearly. “That is Remus and Sirius for sure…Zoom in here…Focus here…I think we found him…” Tony’s voice was soft as he looked at the picture that was displayed in front of him of the young man that had been near Remus and Sirius.

“How can you tell Tony?” Steve asked gently as he moved to stand beside his friend and look over the picture as well. They could tell that the kid was helping the fourth man and that the man had a metal arm that seemed to be trying to electrocute him while the two were surrounded by a powerful shield.

“His eye color…and the shape of his face…not to mention that hair is all James in the way it is trying to resist being tamed.” Tony replied pointing out the different areas that he had noticed. “He has his mother’s eye shape and color, plus the lashes that everyone swoons over. The shape of his nose and jaw are James, while the shape of the mouth and his complexion are Stark traits. J pull up what people are saying about this attack, make sure that the people who call it magic are redirected to thinking it was a trick of the eye or a new mutation or something. We need to control this so they don’t expose magic yet, the chaos after having Loki attack New York with magic and aliens would make it very hard for people to accept magic just yet.”

Even though they had proved that Loki had been under the control of someone else just as he had controlled others through that staff. Thor and Loki had returned to Asgard to clear Loki of the crimes he had committed while under the mad titan’s control, even his attempt to overthrow the kingdom could be tied back to that mad man. Once they were done, they were going to return and help with clean up and protection of Midgard.

“Wait go back a bit…zoom in on the fourth gentleman please JARVIS…” Steve spoke quickly having gotten a glimpse of a jaw that was as familiar to him as his own. “Bucky…” He whispered as the profile of the man came into view for the whole group in the room. “How…”

“Shit JARVIS zoom in on the metal arm that was mentioned…” Natasha stated rising and moving close to the two for the first time since it was clear that there was more to Tony than she had thought. “I know of him…but…JARVIS can you zoom out to those that were involved in the shooting?”

**Of course Miss Romanoff. ** JARVIS responded and followed the direction letting the group see the eight men surrounding the teen and man being kept back by an invisible shield that only reacted once they opened fire. **There were eight known aggressors, all killed by the gentleman in the middle after the young man was injured from a gun shot that broke through his shield. **

“Thank you, sir, whoever you are. JARVIS run facial scans connected to James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes of the 107 and the Howling Commandos.” Tony responded having flinched when the gun shot broke through the shield, that it had blocked so many showed just how strong it was. “Also JARVIS continue your passive scans for Remus, Sirius, and Severus. I doubt that Lucius will be I Mundane London long enough. Where did Remus, Sirius and the kid go before he is seen with the fourth man? I believe you Steve that it could be Bucky, but I need to make sure.” Tony explained glancing at his friend when he saw Steve start to open his mouth to argue the fact that it was Bucky.

“Alright I get it…I could just be seeing him where I want to after the discussion, we had the other day.” Steve replied nodding his head in understanding. “I get that I do…”

**Sir they had been shopping in the closest Stark Tech store. Would you like me to pull up audio and video of their visit? ** JARVIS asked simply.

“Please J.”

** _“Come on Siri, Remus, we need to get something for Draco, Lucius, Severus, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, Theo, Blaise, Luna, Fleur and Gabrielle, Viktor has something to use his manager makes them have the latest resistant tech when they are traveling, also need to get for Neville and his grandmother so we can stay in contact with them when we move. Do you think Kings would be interested? That way he can keep us up to date on Fumblewhore and the others.” The kid stated listing off on his fingers all the people that he wanted to treat with Stark Tech._ The group watching caught a glimpse of a fancy silver colored cuff on his wrist as he gestured.

_“Nic calm down we’re coming we’re coming…” Remus chuckled following behind the young man while Sirius was bouncing as much as the young man._

_“I want to get one of the latest phones and the latest tablet…I know when Streakshot was with us he was working on some amazing things and if this is his stuff it would’ve only gotten better!” Sirius bounced around looking at the different tech through the store._

_The staff could be seen in the background chuckling at the hyperactivity of the man. A few looked wary of him but others simply pointed to the tv that was going in the back that was broadcasting the news that the man known as Sirius Black was cleared of all charges and an official apology had come through from the Queen herself for the miscarriage of justice that his case had been found to be. It announced that it had become known that he had been incarcerated for 11 years with no trial and that the truth had finally come out about what had happened thanks to a special teams’ investigative skills. The man hunt had been called of and Sirius Black was welcome in the UK again. Sirius caught a glimpse of the news program and couldn’t help breaking into a large smile that completely changed his face._

_“See Remy I told you it would be safe since the public get their news so quickly.” Sirius stated turning to his friend that had walked up beside him. “I think we’ve gathered everything we need. Nic you can keep browsing while we get these things set up for us.”_

_“Thanks Siri.” Nic replied smiling largely himself at the fact that Sirius was able to move with freedom once more. “I’m going to look at the drawing tablets.”_

_“Alright we will be by the registers. Signal us if you need anything.” Remus replied as they moved to the back of the store where the registers were. **_

On the video they could see Remus and Sirius move toward the registers as Nic moved to where the tablets that were specialized for artist resided. Nic seemed to be fascinated and very interested before stiffening slightly as the fourth gentleman approached the same display which gave perfect line of sight to the whole store. The group watching noticed within a short time after Nic the suits that had entered and seemed to be looking for someone, though one was more looking at the phone in his hand before directing his gaze up and toward where the gentleman was. They noticed as Nic seemed to move his hands at random after getting Remus’ attention with a wandless wordless light stinging hex, Remus had jumped briefly and stopped an action of reaching back to rub where the hex hit.

“He is explaining that he was going to help the fourth gentleman leave the store without drawing attention. He let Remus know that they should stick to the separation plan and that he would meet them shortly.” Clint spoke up from where he was still perched on the back couch watching the video with the others.

“How do you know what he is saying?” Tony asked.

“He is using BSL, or British Sign Language, it is similar to ASL enough that I can get the idea of what he is saying.” Clint replied with a casual shrug.

“Since when do you understand ASL?” Tony asked confused.

“Since I’m deaf without the hearing aids that SHIELD gave me after a mission went really bad. I can read lips pretty well, but the aids help the most in battle situations like the NY attack.” Clint responded as he removed one of the hearing aids to show what he meant.

“I thought they were communication means for the agents…” Tony responded walking over and looking at the slightly bulky hearing aid that Clint held in his hand. “Oh know this won’t do at all…I can definitely make something better…”

Clint smirked internally, it was working out perfectly, not only would he get a new set of aids that would be more streamline and less bulky, but he was also distracting Tony from the worry he could see building on the man after finding out that the kid was called Nic, an easily shortened version of Nicephorus. Natasha looked over at Clint with a raised eyebrow catching onto what he was doing easily from the years of working as his partner in the field.

**Sir, the facial recognition meets a 98% chance match to Sergeant James Barnes. I have also found further footage from different department stores matching Remus Lupin and Sirius Black with a third gentleman and a group of children including the one called Nic. They were captured on camera shopping yesterday afternoon. ** JARVIS spoke up into the room pulling up the footage he talked about on the screens not showing the shooting on replay for Nat to see the different angles as she tried to place Bucky and how she knew him. The footage showed Nic picking out a bunch of punny shirts for people and getting chuckles from everyone. The next frame showed as he chose a bunch of punny mugs as well causing the group watching the footage to chuckle at his bouncing as he found a good one.

“He definitely has your energy, Tones.” Rhody stated as he entered the room noticing the purchases being made, he shook his head. “He also has your sense of humor.”

“Oh that isn’t only from me his other father was a practical joker and loved pulling pranks.” Tony chuckled as he watched his son. “He is being called Nic, which I can fully understand we did give him a complicated name. After all we stuck with the magical Stark side Greek roots in his naming. I’m after all Antonis when I’m in the wixen world.”

“Antonis? I thought you were Anthony?” Steve spoke up a little confused.

“I’m Anthony in the mundane side so that people wouldn’t get hostile, I changed it when I turned 14 and went to MIT. When my father found out I’d gotten the magic gene of the family he made sure my name reflected it. Let me tell you my mundane school years were harsh in the fact that I was picked on so much for being Antonis.” Tony replied with a shrug indifferent now to the fact that he had the unique name. “Lily was the one that chose Nic’s name wanting him to have a connection to my family’s history, even though I would have preferred if she had gone with an Italian name instead of Ancient Greek, I wasn’t about to stop the fiery Kitsune when she was determined to have something while pregnant with my first child. If he had been born a female, she was going to name him Athenais in honor of the Greek Goddess of the Hunt Athena.”

“Wow your mate was determined to give your kid a rough name.” Clint responded with a light laugh only to be pushed off the couch by Phil who had come up behind him on the side missing the hearing aid.

“You know better than to perch on furniture.” Phil reminded his husband as he moved through the room. “I see you already have the information on the shooting that occurred a few hours ago in London.”

“Yeah, did you know that the person my boy helped is James Barnes? As in Cap’s Bucky.” Tony stated looking at Phil with a raised eyebrow.

“No we did not. Though we did know that the gentleman that he helped is known among a lot of circles as the Winter Soldier. We thought you should know that he was the man who is most likely responsible for your parents’ crash. Though what we have on the man says that he is not willing in what he does. Captain there is also signs that he’s being controlled by Hydra. Fury wanted me to be the one to fill you all in on the fact that there are signs that Hydra is in SHIELD and we need to figure out a way to roust them out.” Phil looked around the room knowing that JARVIS would keep all communication in the room secure and that the building was routinely checked multiple times a day by the AI for any listening devices or other bugs.

“FUCK!” Steve snapped running his hands through his hair.

“LANGUAGE!” The rest of the team called out with smirks on their faces, they still had fun ragging on Steve for the time he had called that out to Tony during the battle.

“I’m never going to live that down…” Steve mumbled shaking his head and messing his hair up even more.

“No you’re really won’t” Tony patted his shoulder in comfort as he enjoyed the teasing that was happening.

“Shit that is how I know his face…” Natasha stated simply her hand covering her mouth briefly before dropping as she turned to the others. “He is one of the causes for a scar on my stomach, I was protecting one of his targets and he shot the man right through me but let me alone. If he was fully into his assignments, he would have not left me alive. Also he was one of the trainers brought into the Red Room. I learned to fight and shoot from him. He got in trouble for ‘going easy’ on us. He was only called the Asset by the trainers.”

“We’ll deal with everything as we have the chance. Right now I want to make sure that the space is ready and safe for when Nic shows up if SHIELD is compromised, they would go after my boy for his history. And need to make the area safe for Barnes, if I know my friends at all anymore, they would have taken him with and Sev would notice if something is wrong mentally. He is a Master of the Mind Arts and will be able to help him if he is being controlled in anyway. Also from what I was able to see Nic has some of my gifts with Technomagic and helped with the metal arm.”

“We can make plans but until we know more, we can’t take any steps. Oh and I thought you might like to see this.” Phil stated pulling out the current Daily Prophet. “Remember how I told you that Nicephorus is known as Harry Potter to the wixen world well here is what is happening with him.”

“Thanks Phil, JARVIS scan the paper so we can all see it.” Steve stated taking the paper from the Agent since Tony is still in his I don’t like to be handed things state.

As soon as they read the paper, they had others to add to their list of those that had hurt Nicephorus and as well as a list of things to check on for the young man they desired to protect. Since it was still mid-morning when they saw this, they soon split up and turned to other pursuits to help them think. In Tony’s case he headed for his lab planning on getting to work on a new hearing aid for the archer. Steve went to wail on some punching bags, Natasha went shopping, Clint went to the shooting range for practice, Phil returned to headquarters to update Fury on what they had discovered before he had arrived, Rhody went down to Tony’s lab to keep him company and be there in case the thoughts of his son being shot finally caught up with him and to pull him out when he needs to eat and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> het - no (Russian)


	8. one step forward, two leaps back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any of the characters and am writing purely for the enjoyment and to get past writers block on several original pieces that I am writing at this time.  
> AN: Thanks so much for patiently waiting for this next chapter. With it being Christmas break for my kids and my husband taking the week off I haven't had much time to truly work on it. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter as they have the past.  
> There are some continuality corrections in this chapter. Only some things to clear things up...if there are missed words or wrong words I apologize and will try and fix them but am also working on keeping my kids on track with distance learning so things may slip by. This is not beta read and only my computer making corrections for me so it might miss some things. Also my internet is acting up so posting is difficult. I am working on the next chapter and hope to have it posted later today

Nic entered the family room the morning after saving James Barnes and looked up at the painting of his parents. He was confused on some things and was up early enough that he knew most the others would still be asleep. He knew that he should probably have someone in here with him, but he needed to talk to his parents on his own for a while, it would be the first time that he remembered being alone with his parents since he blocked most of the things from before they died while at the Dursley’s to protect himself. He knew that he was avoiding sleep, but it was so hard for him to do so when all he kept seeing was the past.

“Hey sweetie why are you up?” Lily asked looking down at her little boy, she could see the black circles starting to form from lack of sleep even though it had only been two days since he woke from his inheritance.

“Couldn’t sleep, and wanted to talk to you and dad, mum.” Nic responded softly as he moved to sit on the large soft couch in front of the fireplace and the painting. “I wanted to know more about my papa. I know his name, but I don’t know anything else. Why didn’t he come for me? Why didn’t I know about him? Does he blame me for your death?”

Lily held in a sob as she saw the tears forming in her baby’s eyes. It had to be so hard on him having to find out that he still had a living parent out there.

“Kit, I know he wouldn’t abandon you on purpose. He was overseas attending something in honor of your grandma when we died. Something must have happened to keep him over there. He loved you so much I know he would have been there if he knew you were still alive, that is the only thing I can think of that would keep him away. He must have been told that you died as well.” James replied looking as if he was trying to reach through the canvas and hold his baby fox.

“But why would he leave Remus and Sirius behind? And what about the others of your group…He abandoned everyone.” Nic was upset over the fact that he had left Sirius to rot in prison reliving his worst memories. “Why didn’t everyone mention that I had another father? Severus and Lucius, I can understand they had images to keep up but why keep Papa a secret from me? I DESERVED TO KNOW!”

“Oh, baby you have to understand their memories were taken from them. It was us reminding them that lead Sev to asking Bill to look and see if there was a block. Together he and Bill broke down all the others so that they could help you. As soon as they remembered they wanted to storm off and hurt Fumblewhore. It was only the thought of you that kept them here. They wanted to let you know as soon as you were able to take it in. Anthony Edward Stark is your father and would never have left anyone behind for any reason beyond his memories being messed with.” Lily replied hugging herself to keep from crying.

“What were my grandparents names?” Nic asked wanting to change the subject as the tears of abandonment dried on his face.

“Your Grandmum and Grandpop Evans were Rose and Hank, your Nonna and Nonno Stark were Maria and Howard, and your Grandmother and Grandfather Potter were Euphemia and Fleamont.” Lily responded gently allowing the subject change knowing that things had been hard on Nic for a long time. “Your grandmum and grandpop were killed by Death Eaters when I was still in Hogwarts. Your grandmother and grandfather died of dragon pox shortly after they saw our marriage and later triad bonding. They had your Dad extremely late in life and so were unable to fight off the disease. Your Nonna and Nonno were killed in a car accident a year after our bonding, truthfully only your Nonna supported us in that and your Nonno was not the best to your Papà as he was growing up. He had been obsessed with someone he knew during WWII, Tony never told us the name of the person, but it was hard on him to constantly be left behind and ignored for the man, so we never brought it up. Your grandmum and grandpop were so accepting of me and my inheritance though they had been shocked by us having Kitsune in our past, it hadn’t come through in many generations but there were always murmurs at the reunions about things such as that. Petunia was adopted before they had me, they had tried for years unsuccessfully before giving in an adopting. Petunia never accepted the fact that I was born to our parents thinking that I was the ne adopted because of the kitsune traits. She called me a freak for a long time before I even went to Hogwarts, Severus helped a lot as we grew up near each other and he helped me find information on what I was. We can create glamours around ourselves in time of stress so any time I went out so that those that didn’t know or wouldn’t accept my extra features saw what I needed them to see to stay safe. It was hard with Petunia; she would act one way around our parents but become completely different in public.” Lily explained about his grandparents before shaking herself back into the present only to stop in horror when she saw how Nic had started rocking back and forth while hugging himself. “SHIT! James go get Sev…”

“On it Lils…” James responded running out of the frame, he could be seen dashing through the other frames in the house as he headed to the potion’s lab. Knowing his friend that is where he would be at this time of day, for he had always been an early riser as well. “Sev! We need you in the Family Room and bring a calming draught!”

“What! SHIT!” Sev startled and dropped a piece of boomslang into the cauldron before it was time causing it to start to bubble fiercely before he threw a shield over it containing the explosion that resulted. He turned with a glare at the small landscape on the wall that was kept in the lab to allow those in the paintings to pass on messages, he then noticed the look of panic in James’ eyes as he waited for Severus to acknowledge him and only gave a nod before grabbing the requested vial and running from the room James appearing ahead of him at different intervals as he headed back to the portrait over the fireplace.

Sirius had noticed his dashing as he passed the dining room and came out to follow wherever the crisis was. Remus soon behind him when they passed the stairwell as he was coming down. The group of three let out a bitten curse when they noticed how Nic was rocking on the floor in front of the couch where he had slid off during the talk with his parents. Severus slid to his knees beside Nic spelling the calming drought directly into the lad’s stomach knowing that with the way he was worked up that getting him to swallow it would be near impossible.

“What happened Lily-flower?” Sirius stated moving over to kneel beside his adopted son reaching out like he wanted to hold him but stopping knowing that touching him right now could make things worse.

“She was talking about his grandparents and then happened to mention her sister and what the bitch called her.” James responded holding Lily close as she watched what was happening to her baby.

“Shit! That would cause it.” Remus muttered running his hand through his hair. “I know that Sev mentions that he had been compelled to stay silent on how the Dursley’s treated him, but I think that you were more worried about the blocks on us and where Tony might be.”

“Dursley’s he wasn’t supposed to even know Vernon, why would talking about the bitch make him think of the that bastard? I thought they had broken up after the wedding fiasco.” Lily stated wincing when she heard the panicked breathing of her kit speed up even more when Vernon’s name was said.

“Because the Bitch married the Bastard and had a bastard in training. The boy had started changing after a meeting with Dementors but for his safety and Nic’s kept up the act of hating his cousin. He was why we were able to get to Nic and rescue him before his birthday. We couldn’t enter the home without permission from one of those living there that was not Nic, or permission from Dumbledore as he controlled the intent wards. Nic’s cousin contacted us and gave us the permission we needed, he wasn’t expecting his father to be home, but we found out it was a good thing because we needed him to open the door to where Nic was kept.” Severus snapped out his frustration at what had been done to his godson tearing at his emotional control.

“He was never supposed to even meet the Bitch! We said that in our wills!” James shouted but soon stopped when he noticed the flinch from Nic.

“Yeah, well Fumblewhore locked those as soon as he was able. We just got them opened two days ago and were able to finally get me cleared of everything.” Sirius spoke looking up from Nic to raise an eyebrow at his best mate. “Did you really think that he would allow anything to stop him from keeping control?”

“I want to murder that old coot!” Lily snapped her eyes wet with painted tears as she kept an eye on her baby boy.

Severus had wrapped Nic in a large blanket before helping him from the floor knowing that he wouldn’t want physical touch at this time but knowing that he needed to rest as he was drained from the emotions surging through him and the lack of sleep through the night. Sirius sat on the arm of the couch and began running his fingers through the loose curls on Nic’s head knowing that it helped James when he had a rough time growing up so that it could help his son potentially. After an initial flinch Nic began leaning into the hand and his eyes which had been staring blankly as he was lost in memories slipped closed. Remus sat on the floor in front of the couch keeping guard even though they were safe in the manor it was something Moony needed and something he knew the kit needed as well. Severus collapsed into a nearby wingback chair resting his head on his hand.

“We all want to murder the old coot Lily-flower. But we can’t leave the kit, besides, we plan on letting him hang by his own beard.” Lucius drawled as he entered the room in time to hear the statement and watch the end of the panic attack.

James Barnes was behind him and seeing that the kit was vulnerable in sleep stood beside the door with his arms crossed the metal one gleaming in the firelight coming from below the portrait. He, like Moony, went into guard mode around the young kit. He could feel the protector bond forming like a taunt line pulling at his chest right near his heart. He knew that the kit had been through his own hell and was glad that he had so many protectors around him.

“Who are you?” James asked from the portrait as the man with a metal arms seemed to drop into a guard mode.

“Your kit’s latest rescue project Prongs.” Remus chuckled as he looked where James was facing and saw James Barnes. “Funnily enough he is another James. Meet the Winter Soldier, aka James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes for the Howling Commandos and the 107 from WWII.”

“No shit? How did that happen? My father fought with the Commandos at one point, offering magical cover when they were going to a couple Hydra Bases that had teamed up with Grindenwald.” James stated leaning forward and studying the gentleman by the door closer. “He told me of the expert shot that they had with that was able to take out some of the wixen before they could even snap off a spell. He said that was why I was named James because the man had saved his ass from a killing curse with one of the shots. Also said the man could out drink the rest of them but for his mate Steve. It was because of the man that I was able to be born Fleamont always told my mother.”

“Small world.” Bucky chuckled quietly not letting his guard down even though he could feel the strength of the wards. “That knucklehead put my mate to shame with his daring acts that day. He was steppin in front of the curse to save one of his buddies, so I saved his ass instead.”

“Now he never told my mother that.” James laughed wondering what else hidden from his mother to save his father’s hide. “Moony you should go to the hall of portraits and wake my folks. Have them join us here. You and Padfoot are both allowed through the magical adoption of Sirius into the family when he was 16, and when you became mates.”

“Will do.” Remus gave a smart-ass salute to his friend before standing and leaving the room, Moony was calm enough with Bucky being on guard as well to leave temporarily since he wasn’t leaving the building.

“I just know that my mother is going to love having the truth of a lot of Father’s actions during the war. At least that which you know.” James chuckled lightly as he waited for his friend’s return and his parents’ entrance. Thankfully beside the portrait that James and Lily were in was a canvas depicting the Lord of the Manor’s office where his parents could settle for the reunion and wouldn’t have to crowd James and Lily in their own canvas.

“James what are you chuckling about son? Planning another prank with your friends? Why did Remus come to wake us?” Fleamont asked as he entered the office painting and looked around the room, he had heard his son’s chuckles but didn’t realize it was from another portrait at first. “Shit son…no…”

James gave Lily a hug before heading over into that canvas and wrapping his arms around his father. “Yeah Papa…Lily and I are here.”

“Where is Tony, please tell me he isn’t…tell me your son isn’t alone…” Fleamont wrapped his arms around his baby boy and felt his wife join the hug moments later. “Where is my grandson?”

“He is here papa.” Sirius stated while still running his hand through Nic’s hair. “We don’t know where Tony’s at right now. Dumbledore messed with everything, including memories, and we just remembered that he was part of the group. We are waiting for wand permits to head to the states to start to look for him.”

“Hey Flea…Man you look old…” Bucky stated from by the door after Remus returned and sat back in front of the kit.

“SHIT! No way! They told us you died! Steve was crushed…he crashed a plane into the artic a week after you fell…” Fleamont’s mouth dropped open while his wife scolded him for his language.

“Hey Momma P. you should hear what Mr. Barnes told us on the killing curse save…” Sirius always became more polite when talking to James’ mom something the other marauders always teased him over and something that caused James, Remus, Lucius, and Severus to smirk over watching it happening yet again.

“Oh really…there was more to the story was there… Thank you by the way Mr. Barnes for saving my idiot of a spouse.” Euphemia stated politely watching as the young-looking man seemed to get uncomfortable at the thanks, he was rubbing the back of his neck with what looked like a metal hand.

“It was nothin Ma’am. And yeah, Flea it’s really me.” Bucky sighed out. “I fell a long way, lost my arm on the way down. Crashed into the iced over river below. Some Hydra soldiers we didn’t know about found me. When Steve rescued me, they had been injecting me with things, it was that and my magic that kept me alive. I had my memories wiped of everything that I had ever cared about and would-be put-on ice only to be pulled back out over the years. Your grandkit was the one that helped me get away, without his help I would be back in that blasted chair being wiped again. Thankfully, they never found out about my magic, thought it was due to the knock-off serum they had been pumping me with, and never found out about the Wixens, the only ones in the know were those that we killed at those bases we hit together.”

“Shit James…” Fleamont swore and looked as if he would climb out of the canvas to wrap his friend in a hug.

“Now Mr. Barnes, you should tell me about the part of the story my dear idiot was leaving out.” Euphemia did her best to pull the young man out of his thoughts.

“Sure, Ma’am and call me Bucky. Your son told me what Flea has been telling you through the years about that save. He also mentioned that Flea never said how he was steppin into the curses path to save someone. I couldn’t let the brave idiot who reminded me of my mate before he was changed be killed so I took the shot needed to save his ass. Only for him to continue to try and step in the path of curses to save others instead of usin his magic to block them.” Bucky told them smirking when he watched his friend pale, he hadn’t realized a portrait could go so pale.

Nic looked up finally when he heard two new voices join the others that he did not recognize. He was surprised to see who was in the picture next to his parents, he didn’t recognize them but did notice that the man looked extremely pale.

“Who’re you?” Nic asked looking up at the two by his parents, especially the one that was hugging his father.

“We’re your grandparents Nicephorus. We’re so glad to see you.” Fleamont simply stated his eyes gentle as he looked down at the young kit on the couch. “Bucky was telling your grandmother some of the tales from when I worked with him in the field during WWII...things that I wish he would keep quiet...”

“Oh, really love? You don’t want me to know the truth...you would rather continue to lie to me?” Euphemia asked with a raised eyebrow at her husband giving him a look that says, ‘don’t test me’.

“Of course, not my dear.” Fleamont stated simply but very quickly, causing those around the room to chuckle while Bucky laughed out right.

“Flea I knew that you were sweet on her, but I didn’t realize you were so whipped man.” Bucky chuckled as he spoke. “You Ma’am were all that he would talk about during down times. He was so sweet on you.”

Fleamont went red with a blush that disappeared down the button-up shirt he had been painted in. Euphemia laughed out loud holding her stomach at how read her husband went. Nic let out a soft chuckle at his grandparent’s interactions as well as how Bucky was teasing his grandfather. James stood behind his father giving a smile toward his son, he was so glad that Nic was now laughing again after the panic attack that he had a short time before. Lily could see that her baby boy was exhausted, after all the toil that came from emotional upheaval of a panic attack would only leave him drained. Sirius and Remus couldn’t help the small smiles that crossed their lips at the sound of Nic’s chuckles, Remus knew he wouldn’t be able to go over the reports from Gringotts with Nic just yet after what just talk of Petunia caused. Severus just had a soft look cross his face knowing that they were getting past that attack with the change of subject, he looked toward Bucky and gave the alert soldier a grateful nod. Bucky looked toward Nic with eyes that had seen much but was grateful that someone was able to laugh in the face of everything that had happened.

“I’m glad to meet you grandmother and grandfather.” Nic smiled lightly as he stood to go stand before the painting, his six tails spread out behind him helping him balance as he stood up too fast. “I’d love to continue to talk and learn more from you at another time, I still need to eat breakfast before the others get after me.”

“Of course, you need to eat, if you go to the main family dining room there is a large painting in there that would allow all of us to join you.” Euphemia spoke quickly not wanting to keep her grandson from his breakfast.

“Go baby, we will join you in the family dining room. Remus you remember where it is right? You can lead all the others.” Lily spoke up as she watched everyone stand up and prepare to leave the room.

“I was already in there this morning and can lead everyone there Lily-flower.” Sirius spoke up and approached Nic to support him if he needed it.

“Thank you, Siri.” Lily responded as she watched everyone leave and followed behind James, Fleamont, and Euphemia as they headed to the painting in the dining room.

Once there they were all in the room, they saw the group that had gathered to support Nic in this time of difficulties. James chuckled at the sayings that he saw on the mugs enjoying the jokes that were on them. Lily smiled as she watched her baby get a good morning hug from several of the young ones that were in the manor while the older just nodded in greeting. Nic just soaked in the positive touch that was the morning hug from Luna, who had returned last night to the manor in preparation of the reveals that Nic would get this day. Fred and George just smiled at Nic and passed him a mug of hot chocolate with a chuckle at the soft moan that the teen let out as he took his first sip.

Bill sat down next to Remus and watched the amusing sight of a sleepy Nic enjoying his morning hot cocoa.

“Did you get a chance to look over the files the goblins gave you two days ago? Do I need to take word of any actions to them?” Bill asked as quietly as he could, though he didn’t factor in Nic’s improved hearing and didn’t notice the ear twitching in their direction.

“Remy should have had the reports for a while. They should have all come to him since we named him the steward of the estate until Nic was of age to give him a valid reason to interact with Nic.” James spoke up from the picture close to the pair when he heard the question from Bill, he had been talking to Sirius who was sitting on Remus’ other side.

“Fumblewhore blocked the will remember. I never received any of the information until recently. And it was only because your will was unlocked that I was able to get it now.” Remus replied looking over at the painting to reply to James first before turning to Bill to answer his questions. “As for information I have found all too much and will be going in today to deal with it, even though Nic is of age he doesn’t need to be exposed to further treachery. Yes, the goblins are already aware of most but there was more that I need to bring to their attention. Goblin Justice will be swift when they find out this information.”

“What treachery Moony?” Nic piped up looking over at the group more awake now that he had some sugar in him, while he drank coffee most days it was to keep his brain from overwhelming him by using the caffeine in it, today he simply needed sugar to come down off the panic attack crash. “And don’t tell me that I shouldn’t worry about it. It’s upsetting you enough to go into the Bank today instead of taking a break like we all need.”

“I’m not sure how to say it pup that won’t set off another panic attack. I don’t think you need that right now and really want to get it taken care of before I tell you.” Remus replied looking down at Nic with a slight wince having forgotten just how good his hearing was.

“I know you are trying to protect me, and I still have remnants of the calming draught in me so this might be the best time. Also, since I’m now of age I should have more say in what happens at the bank in my name.” Nic responded moving to the chair that sat opposite of Remus and beside Severus.

“If you are sure?”

“Please just tell me.”

“Fumblewhore was close to emptying one of the main Potter vaults to pay others. He had also set up a marriage contract under the name he had given you, since it wasn’t under your true name it is invalid, and you can void it at any point.” Remus replied giving him the bare minimum of the facts he had found.

“Let me guess, the contract was with Ginerva and gave her and him complete control over all aspects of my life and money?” Nic replied with a raised eyebrow before continuing. “I can also guess where the payments were going to. First off to himself with the largest amount, maybe some funneled through the burning chicken club to divert attention from his actions; some to the Dursley’s for their oh so loving care over me; some likely to Molly, Ronald, Hermione, and Ginerva for the way that they supported me through all the trials I faced; Ronald and Molly likely started receiving the payments before I even re-entered the wixen world, after all Molly had sent five boys and attended Hogwarts herself so would know where the entrance onto the platform was and wouldn’t need to mention muggles and ask the platform number in such a raised voice in the middle of the crowd when they were almost on top of me; Hermione likely was receiving books and payment before as well unknown to Ron for his reaction to her at first was too genuine to be faked; Ginerva likely receiving ‘gifts’ before she entered Hogwarts and payment after too keep all other females away not taking into account that I’m fully gay and have two mates that will definitely both be male.” Nic’s voice was layered with sarcasm to hide the pain he felt when Remus didn’t bother to cut in an deny any of the accusations that he was saying. “How close was I?”

“Ginerva didn’t start receiving anything until after your rescue of her in your second year, and Molly was receiving ‘scholarships’ for her children from your account to be able to afford to send them to Hogwarts, from the time he placed you in the Dursley’s care just before William started Hogwarts. Even though the school is free she still received the funds to pay for their supplies.” Remus replied carefully since Nic had already covered most of the things. “The Dursley’s received the second most amount, followed by Miss Figg.”

That last statement was what finally caused Nic to feel the pain flowing through him at the thoughts of the betrayal. He had prayed that kind Miss Figg had just not noticed what was happening but if she was being paid, she noticed and did nothing any ways. Standing up so quickly his chair crashed to the floor Nic was out the door of the dining room before anyone could say anything.

“SHIT!” Sirius exclaimed but was echoed by several others in the room as he too jumped from his seat and started chasing after Nic.

Remus laid his head in his hands to hide the pain he was feeling for having to hurt his pup with that. He hadn’t wanted to tell him yet, but he did because he knew that Nic would not have let it go. Bill laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze before standing and heading out of the room to get ready for work so that he could help Remus in reclaiming every item taken from the kit that had become like another brother to him. Fred and George looked between their hurting mentor, the door where Nic had dashed out of, and each other not knowing what they should do. Luna closed her eyes at the pain she knew her friend was in and the reason for the pain, he had confided in her at the end of the school year that he had overheard Hermione and Ginny talking about the payments and books that were being given to them to remain his friend. She knew that he was hurting because the one person he thought was helping him in the hell that was Private Drive was being paid as well. Miss Figg would soon find herself in a heap of trouble for the truth would out sooner than everyone thought, after all Remus wasn’t the only one looking into Nic’s past and what had happened, this caused a small smirk to cross the quirky girl’s face as she thought of the horror that would soon befall the ‘perfect family’ image of the Dursley’s.


	9. truth will prevail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters.  
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations available in Bottom Notes if needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone  
> This work is not beta read so any mistakes are my own. I welcome critiquing that is nice in its delivery and will take it into consideration. If it is a continuation critique I will go back to the chapter in question and fix it.  
> I am having internet issues at the moment plus working on keeping my kids on track with distance learning so new chapters may be sporadic in posting.

*~*~*~*Avenger’s Tower*~*~*~*

Tony looked up from his tablet when Steve entered the lounge where he was working on the latest spec of his newest suit that he was building. He simply raised an eyebrow in response to the man’s entrance since Steve wasn’t saying anything and he knew that there would only be a little longer before he cracked and asked what was wrong, and it was obvious that there was something wrong because of the slump in Steve’s shoulders.

“I feel like I failed Bucky.” Steve spoke finally as he slumped into the seat across from Tony with the coffee table between them. “I didn’t even think about the fact that I still felt the mate bond between us until it became clear in the video that he was still alive. I could have been searching for him before now if only I hadn’t blocked off the feelings coming through the bond.”

“It wasn’t your fault…You saw him fall…you obviously felt something happen when he did and believed that he was gone. I know there was a reason you went in the ice and it wasn’t because of Aunt Peggy like many speculated through history. I know that you only had her picture as red herring so that you wouldn’t get in trouble for your relationship with Bucky. Aunt Peggy told me while I was growing up after I asked her because my father was one of those that believed you were in love with her.” Tony looked up from his tablet as he spoke looking at the broken man across from him. “I know what a broken bond feels like and I know what it feels like to lose that bond. I don’t blame you for not opening up to that pain and shutting down the link and I know that James won’t either because he will understand.”

“Still how do I get pass the feeling I failed him?” Steve asked raising his head and making eye contact with Tony letting him see just how much pain he was feeling as he did so.

“You don’t…you move pass it and work on making things right but the feeling of having failed someone doesn’t go away until you have a chance to make it right. Something I will never be able to do with James and Lily but will have a chance to do with my son.” Tony responded simply with a shrug of his shoulders as he stood to refill his coffee mug and held the pot up in a silent question if Steve wanted some as well only to receive a negative head shake.

**Sir, the analysis of the Dursley’s is complete. I have found several payments placed every month from a vague bank into their accounts and the accounts of one Mrs. Arabella Figg of Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging, England. It is shown in several thousand pounds a month. Also, there are no records of the Dursley’s registering as Nicephorus’ guardians beyond what was needed to receive government assistance for raising him. He has no record of visiting any Doctors for the needed vaccinations or even eye appointments though in several pictures captured by his school he is seen wearing some. ** JARVIS reported in his monotone voice.

“Bring up what you have J.” Tony replied walking over holding his coffee mug as he looked at what his AI had discovered about the family that had ‘raised’ his son. When he saw the mundane bank name that Gringotts used when making payments to someone in the mundane side of things he knew that someone from the Wixen world was paying them off. “Did the money go anywhere else?”

**There are several payments out of that bank in smaller amounts to some who had been reporting the abuse that Nicephorus had been receiving. Not all the reporters though received the payment they just disappear with no trace, I cannot find any further record of those people. ** JARVIS responded as he pulled up those records as well. **There was no record of Mrs. Figg living on that street before the home was purchased by a Percival Wulfric for Mrs. Figg on November 6th of 1991. It is a home only a few blocks from where the Dursley’s are located at number 4 Privet Drive. There are also records from her neighbors of seeing young Nicephorus entering her home when the Dursley’s are out of town. **

“She was his babysitter then…and she was being paid outside of the Dursley’s…” Tony muttered as he moved the information around on the screen. “Percival Wulfric is two of Dumbledore’s middle names…not very clever old chap…”

“Dumbledore as in Professor Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts? Bucky and I worked with him and a few others in the war. He was always in the background and only came forward after the fight was close to being won to be doing something. He never put himself at risk…I remember Phil saying that he defeated Grindelwald…I don’t understand how that happened…Something to look into I guess.” Steve spoke up walking over and looking over everything that was being shown on the screens.

“It is now Headmaster Dumbledore but yes that is the man, and I can honestly believe that he would wait in the background. He did the same thing as we dealt with Voldemort while he was ‘leading’ the Order of the Phoenix. He had a no kill policy against the other side though I clearly recall him shooting off some curses that would lead to a slow death, as well as some that would leave the other side being unable to continue their lines. No one believed me when I would bring it up after all it was the Great Albus Dumbledore Leader of the Light and conveyer of the Greater Good bullshit.”

“Greater Good? That is what Grindelwald spouted every time we came close to getting him. Also, every time we got close Dumbledore would create a spectacular event that would allow Grindelwald to escape unscathed.” Steve stated as he continued to read the information in front of him. It was clear that both the Dursley’s and Figg had been receiving money monthly, and the Dursley’s received an additional payment whenever one of the abuse reporters were silenced. “What are you going to do with this information?”

“Well, it is obvious that Vernon Dursley was not only getting money to care for Nic which was never used for my son from the pictures that J was able to find from his school, but he was also skimming from his place of work. A company that I had invested in for the sake of Lily when she heard that her sister was interested in the walrus. She wanted to make sure Petunia’s flame always had a job even if he never went anywhere with it. So, the company that I have a majority share in was being stolen from by the man as well as my son being abused by him. He will be facing the law in England for abuse, fraud, and tax evasion, Petunia will also be brought in for that and the abuse; and from what I can see here there is record of Dudley has been arrested a few times for selling drugs and assault only for the charges to disappear. I’ll be making sure that nothing happens to those records this time and they are all taken down. And will do so very publicly since it is clear from what the family has out in media, they value their ‘perfect family’ image.” Tony responded looking through all the information with a smirk that he then sent to his contacts at Scotland Yard knowing that they would take care of things and since they were all squibs and mundane born that had returned to the mundane world, they will be able to resist whatever was made to have the records erased. He also sent the information to his contact in the Queen’s court so it would be brought before Her Majesty as another method of making sure it doesn’t disappear, after all Nicephorus was a Peer of the Realm through his other birth father and his adopted father. “They will regret ever trying to harm my son.”

*~*~*~*Potter Manor*~*~*~*

Nic had run out of the dining room racing through the halls until he reached the solarium at the back of the manor. He needed to get out, he needed to breathe, it felt like the walls were closing in around him as another panic attack started to constrict his airways. Sirius was right behind Nic as they raced out the doors of the solarium into the bright August morning, for once it wasn’t cloudy and rainy in the English countryside.

“Pup wait!” Sirius called out as he chased after the kid, all the while thinking that he had his Papà’s speed, for Tony had been a speedy devil when they went to Hogwarts together.

Nic finally collapsed in tears beneath the large weeping willow that took up a large section of the back garden, thankfully this one was not a whomping willow, so Sirius was able to follow him safely under the branches. Pulling the kit into a hug Sirius he just held the kitsune through the tears that flowed he didn’t make any noises or try to get him to stop this was something that Nic needed to do. Sirius knew how healing a good cry could be. An hour later he was just holding a sleepy kitsune and enjoying the weather, he knew the others were probably worried but also knew that Nic needed this peace to come to grips with everything.

“Ready to go in? You’ve got an hour before you’re supposed to go into the ministry to take your tests. And we should be hearing about the permits at any point now.” Sirius stated softly as he looked down at the head resting in his lap running his fingers through the hair on the back of Nic’s head playing with the soft curls while working in a few small braids to hold it out of Nic’s face. He got a soft nod against his stomach before he felt Nic start to rise from where he was laying with his face pressed into Sirius’ stomach.

“I’m ready to leave England behind.” Nic whispered glad that they would soon be able to leave. He knew the mention of the South America trip had been a distraction for Ronald and that they would be going straight to New York, he just hoped that he could find proof that Tony Stark that the world knew was truly his father or there would be many complications, after all it may be a more common name than previously thought.

The pair of them walked into the manor and were greeted by cries of relief from those that remained, Remus and Bill had both left to take care of things at the bank while Lucius and Severus had gone to Diagon to get a feel for rumors going around and pick up some last-minute supplies for the coming trip. Fred and George had gone down to the potions lab to work on stocking the store for Lee knowing that Nic wouldn’t want to be crowded too much after a second panic attack in one morning. Nic just gave a slight grimace instead of a full smile and moved through the group of friends to head up to prepare for his trip to the Ministry knowing it would be a rough day all around and he needed to get his head in the game. Once he was in his rooms, he went into the bathroom to get an extremely hot shower to ease the tension that he was feeling throughout his body. After drying off he chose an all-black ensemble with knee high dragonhide boots and an open dragonhide robe that could pass as a long trench coat, his pants were a rich soft cotton that hugged the muscles in his thighs and tucked into the boots, and the shirt was silk and seemed to shimmer with each movement. Placing his new wand that the Goblins had helped him get into the wrist holster also made of dragonhide, though this was of a deep green, Nic left the room while slipping on the glamour cuff on his opposite wrist feeling the magic wash over him and hide his kitsune features from all that didn’t already know about his true looks.

“Ready pup?” Sirius asked as he approached holding out the travel mug that he had taken with the day before freshly cleaned and refilled with coffee that was sweeter than anything from all the sugar the elves had put in for him, they were trying to keep their young master from becoming dependent of pepper-ups to get through his day.

“As I’ll ever be. Thanks…for the coffee and earlier.” Nic stated with a soft nod as he took the mug and turned to head to the floo. “Are you staying at the manor or going out?”

“I’m going to stay put and wait for you to return, I thought after all the tests we could do dinner out tonight to celebrate.” Sirius responded giving a side hug of support as he walked with Nic to the floo room.

“Severus filled me in on everything that has been happening kid so I’m goin with ya to keep an eye out while ya are busy testing.” James stated as he walked up to the pair his metal arm covered with a dragonhide robe similar to the one Nic was wearing, he had on fitted jeans and his combat boots with a button up light blue shirt under the open robe. Unseen under the robe was several knives and a few small guns that he had brought with him.

“Thanks Bucky.” Fleamont stated from a painting above the fireplace where James and he were standing together. “We wanted to wish you good luck kiddo. Your grandmother and mum also send their well wishes.”

“Thanks Grandfather, thanks dad. Tell Grandmother and mum thanks as well.” Nic responded with a strained smile on his face as the test worries started flooding in. With a deep breath he threw the floo powder in and called out for the ministry of magic, this time he was able to easily walk from the fireplace he landed in and moved out of the way of those that would come through next including Bucky, who had a scowl on his face over the fact that the kid went through first when he was going with to protect the brat, Winter was also grumbling in the back of his head wanting to smack some sense into the kid over leaving his protection detail behind. “We have to head Department of Education for the tests. I’ll likely be there for the rest of the day if you want to go and do something else, I won’t mind.”

“Not likely punk. I’m stickin with ya and will be in the room. Not about to let anything stop this chance for ya. Ya just stay close ta me though.” Bucky chuckled for the kid was acting like Stevie for a moment there trying to ditch him when he was trying to get into the army during the war before he became Captain America.

Nic only chuckled in response knowing deep down that he was grateful for the support that Bucky could give him just by being there and watching his back. He knew that he wouldn’t have to worry about someone getting in and trying to keep him from doing the tests that would see him free of Hogwarts and that was something he was profoundly grateful for. Nic noticed Dumbledore storming into the building just as he took his wand back from the entrance guard and knew that someone had alerted him to the fact that Nic was going to be taking the tests today.

“Looks like Fumbles has an inside source.” Nic mumbled under his breath to Bucky who was let through thanks to his Winter glare.

“Don’t worry kid I won’t let him stop ya.” Bucky mumbled right back at the kid knowing he needed that reassurance.

“Thanks Bucky.” Nic replied letting out some of the fear that this would be blocked. He saw then that Madame Bones was stepping in the way of Dumbledore as he entered the main part of the ministry having gotten through the check-in without having to have his wand scanned either.

“Headmaster Dumbledore is there a reason you are storming through the Ministry as if your robe is on fire?” Nic heard Madame Bones question as they made it to the lifts and got on the first available even though it was already very crowded. As the door closed, he made eye contact with Dumbledore and just smirked knowing that now there was no stopping him, as soon as he entered the testing room it would lock and keep those inside from being disturbed, though having Bucky with just incase someone overrode the wards was a nice reassurance as well.

“Madame Marchbanks,” Nic said with a respectful nod as he entered the departments main room and met with the formable woman inside. “We should get started as soon as possible. Someone in your office alerted Dumbledore to the fact I would be here today.”

“I know young man, it was me. He is your magical guardian after all.” Madame Marchbanks stated with her hands clasped in front of her while she stood regally before the testing chamber’s doors.

“That is where you are wrong Madame, and you are aware of that fact. Now let me through to complete the tests as agreed upon and I will not alert the DMLE to this breach of contract, for I know you signed one with Lord Malfoy.” Nic retorted while Bucky stood behind him with his arms crossed over his chest and a fierce look on his face.

“Now young man, I know you feel as if you are ready to take these tests but from your previous scores, I can tell that you truly aren’t.”

“You mean the scores that Dumbledore and you rigged? After all it is the only way that Granger could have gotten that many O’s in her OWLs. I know through the goblins that I am ready, and I could have just as easily tested out of Hogwarts in my fifth year but because of Dumbledore and you I was unable.” Nic turned to face another young witch in the room. “Madame would you be so kind as to go tell Auror Shacklebolt what you have heard here and bring him up? Madame I will be entering that chamber now and if you try to stop me, I will add to the charges that you will already be facing. I am done being a pushover and hiding my intelligence.”

Bucky allowed a bit of Winter to come out and stepped forward to forcibly move Madame Marchbanks from in front of the testing chamber’s doors. His glare was firm as he checked the chambers and felt over the wards, knowing that if they were tampered with already it would be harder to keep Dumbledore out of the chamber.

“I will step in with you, young man.” An older wizard stepped forward his own glare in place as he looked at Marchbanks knowing that she was dangerously close to loosing her magic for her actions. “I am Lord Hallberg and have been overseeing testing for years.”

“Thank you, sir.” Nic responded with a respectful nod and strode purposefully into the chamber while Bucky followed letting the doors close firmly behind the three just as Dumbledore stormed into the office cursing up a storm, while Kingsley entered just behind him ready to arrest Madame Marchbanks as an investigation into her actions was opened with the report from the young lady who worked as the secretary in the office.

Madame Bones soon followed both men as she was alerted to the alerting of wards within the ministry and soon learned of the changes to several test scores, mainly to Dumbledore’s favorites and all the Slytherins, he had been working with Madame Marchbanks to fail the Slytherins within possible grades so they couldn’t get positions of power anywhere without his support. Dumbledore was caught red handed trying to alter the wards to the testing chamber while three people were within, a collapse of the time ward on the chamber could have catastrophic affects on those within, something he didn’t care about as long he stopped Nicephorus from completing his NEWTs and getting out from under his control.


	10. on the right path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters.  
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations available in Bottom Notes if needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

Thanks to the Time ward on the testing chamber Nic was able to finish his NEWTs plus the few extra that he had requested before it was 4pm, as he had started at 9am it was long enough. As he had been working on the practical exams the test moderator had been grading the written versions so that he would be able to get his results before he even left the ministry for the evening. With a grateful nod he thanked the moderator as they moved to the doors ready to leave, Bucky went out first to make sure that Dumbledore and Madame Marchbanks were no longer around to cause problems for the kid. Thankfully, Dumbledore had been escorted from the building, they didn’t have enough to arrest him even though he had been caught red handed attempting to alter the wards with others in the warded location being at risk. It had been recorded and they would be investigating his actions there as well as any others that were brought up, and a lot were being brought to their attention. Winter Bucky growled low when he found out through listening to the gossip happening that Dumbledore was still out there, he wanted to get a hold of a sniper riffle and go after the bastard that had harmed his kid, he was also upset that Madame Marchbanks had only been relieved of her position and escorted from the building while her magic was rejecting her for breaking her magical oaths to be a fair judge and for the break of contract. Nic just shook his head as he heard the talk that was flowing around the Ministry on their way out of the building his copy of his results folded and tucked in an inside pocket of his dragonhide robe. He knew it would take a lot of work to get Dumbledore arrested, there were too many that still supported the man within positions of power, people he had been paying off for years or given favors to get them the positions that they held. As a pair Bucky and Nic flooed out of the Ministry with Bucky offering a supportive shoulder to the exhausted young man. After arriving back at the Manor, the pair simply headed into the family room and Nic collapsed face down into the cushions with a muffled groan.

“You should have taken two days to do the tests kit.” Severus stated as he entered the room and gave a light chuckle at the groan he heard. Nic only reached above his head and waved off the comment.

“He was lucky to get in to do it today.” Bucky stated from where he had taken up a guard position again by the door, though this time he was sitting in the chair that had been placed there by the house elves.

“What do you mean by that Sergeant Barnes?” Lucius asked as he entered shortly after Severus.

“Madame Marchbanks broke the contract…Fumble was alerted and tried to stop me.” Nic spoke into the couch cushions but was still understandable. “He tried to break the wards while we were in the time ward.”

“Fuck! That idiot, he thinks he knows everything about wards, but he could have wiped everyone in that room out of existence!” Moony growled from the seat he had been sitting in by the bay window reading when everyone had entered, Padfoot was in grim form at his feet resting and waiting for Nic to return. “It would have changed everything…Voldie would have returned because Nic would have never been there to stop him.”

Padfoot stretched out as he woke to the anger in Moony’s voice and moved over to nudge at the face planted boy letting him get some comfort by petting him while he tried to control his own anger at the stupid actions of Dumbles.

“Is the man really that far gone he would try something like that…” Fleamont pondered what he had heard, he knew that Dumbledore was one to always work in the background but still this was something else.

“Add to that the story going around is that he was just trying to help someone within the chamber and didn’t realize what could happen. He got a warning and escorted from the building. Marchbanks was removed from the building to St. Mungos due to her magic beginning to reject her and her advanced age. She not only broke the contract but also her magical oaths in the fact that she would pad the results of certain students and alter those of others.” Bucky spoke up while looking at the portrait. “Madame Bones has opened an investigation into what Dumbledore and Marchbanks had been up too and the breaking of the magical contract, which she had evidence of. Marchbanks’ excuse to Nic on why Dumbles had been alerted was that he was his magical guardian, which if she had honestly believed would have overridden the contract but since her magic is rejecting her it proved that she knew that was false.”

“Who moderated your exams then?” Lucius asked watching as Nic finally removed his face from the cushions and turned on his side petting Padfoot.

“Lord Hallberg moderated and graded the exams as I took them.” Nic replied pulling out the test results and handing them over the back of the couch to Severus who was standing watching him.

Severus took the results with a raised eyebrow before opening the envelope and having both eyebrows raise in surprise. He began reading out:

_NEWT results for Lord Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Black_

_Transfiguration: Written O+_

_Practical O+_

_Potions: Written O+_

_Practical O+_

_Ancient Runes: Written O_

_Practical O_

_DADA: Written O++_

_Practical O++_

_Charms: Written E_

_Practical E_

_Herbology: Written E_

_Practical EE_

_History of Magic: Written A_

_Practical N/A_

_Astronomy: Written A_

_Practical A_

_Muggle Studies: Written O_

_Practical O_

_COMC: Written O_

_Practical O+_

_Alchemy: Written O_

_Practical EE_

_Apparition: Written O_

_Practical O+_

_Magical Theory: Written O_

_Practical O_

_Languages: French O_

_Italian E_

_Latin O_

_Ancient Studies: Written O_

_Practical E_

_Wizarding Law: Written E_

_Practical E_

_Lord Potter-Stark-Black has achieved passing grades in all his NEWTs. He has reached the highest scores ever recorded in Defense Against the Dark Arts and has tied with the highest scores in Potions and Transfiguration. He has also shown complete understanding to pass his WOMBATs as well. Congratulations Lord Potter-Stark-Black on your achievements._

“Great Job pup!” Sirius congratulated Nic as he changed back from his grim form and pulled the exhausted boy into his arms.

“Thanks Siri.” Nic replied snuggling into his Godfather’s hold and relishing the gentle contact. “Hey, Luc, what is the status on our permits? Now that I have the results, I want to get out of the UK as soon as possible.”

“They arrived by express owl at lunch today for everyone but you. Turns out because your Papà is American you don’t need one being a dual citizen.” Lucius explained pulling the permits out of his inside robe pocket and holding them up.

“Didn’t think of that.” Remus stated walking over and ruffling the curls around Nic’s ears before taking his permit. “I’ll go book seats for all of us on the first flight tomorrow.”

“Can we be ready for that?” Sirius asked as he nodded his thanks taking his permit as it was handed to him.

“If we tried to do it ourselves, we are liable to have the House Elves rebel. I would guess that they are working on things as we speaks.” Severus replied with a shrug as he took his own permit wanting to hold on to it and know that he would safely be able to leave the country now. “Of course, we all have a few things that they won’t pack for us, but they will do most of it and have no trouble getting it done before the flight tomorrow. My question is where we will stay when we get over there?”

“The Blacks have a Manor there that was recently fixed up by the elves and wards renewed by the goblins, I had thought of staying there and asking sanctuary of the MCUSA before the tournament happened. Then I just never got back over there.” Sirius spoke up with a shrug having figured it would be a given they would stay at one of the family homes located over there.

“Need to figure out how to get Bucky on the flight.” Nic spoke up from where he was still snuggled into Sirius’ side.

“I already took care of that with the Goblins.” Bill stated as he entered the room holding a bundle of papers in his hand. “We were able to get his paperwork updated with the use of my memories over who he was, with the verification from Lord Fleamont. We were able to get everything he would need to enter the States and since he is an American citizen, he doesn’t need a permit.”

“Wouldn’t matter anyway since I don’t have my wand.” Bucky spoke up with a shrug as he took the bundle from Bill. “It’ll be nice though ta not have ta sneak into the states. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Bill replied before looking around the room. “Let me guess the twin terrors are still working on potions.”

“Most likely.” Severus responded looking up from where he was double checking his paperwork.

“They haven’t come up from there that I know of.” Sirius replied with a single shoulder shrug while keeping his other arm wrapped around Nic. “They’ll have to come up soon so we can go to the celebratory dinner I planned for Nic’s amazing results.”

“I’ll go pull them out.” Luna stated with a smile, giggling lightly at the jumps that she caused when she hopped down from the bookshelf she had been reading on the whole time. As she passed Lucius and accepted the renewed permit that he held out to her and thanked him with a quick hug.

Nic couldn’t help but chuckle at everyone else’s reactions, even Bucky had jumped when she had popped down, his ears had picked up her turning pages and soft chuckles when he had flopped down on the couch, so he had known that she was there. “We need to send word to Blaise and Theo that we are leaving tomorrow so that they are ready.”

“They will be at the dinner tonight as will Viktor, Fleur, and Gabriella. Charlie still hasn’t been given leave so will follow us as soon as he can. The Goblins are transferring me to the New York location and Fred and George will soon have the second shop secured so they will join us tomorrow on the flight.” Bill spoke up having helped Sirius plan the celebratory dinner and who would be there.

“Thanks Bill.” Nic replied giving a sigh and standing from the couch. “I’m going to go clean up from the practical works I had to do for the exams.”

“We have reservations at 6:30 for dinner.” Sirius called out letting his godson know how long he had to get ready, he only received an absentminded wave over Nic’s shoulder as he left the room.

“I’m going to go pack what I don’t want the elves taking care of.” Severus stated as he left the room in Nic’s wake. Lucius simply nodded at the rest in the room and followed his mate to do the same and to give Draco a heads up about dinner and the move happening the next day.

When 6:00 rolled around everyone that was staying in the manor had gathered in the foyer ready to head to wherever they were going to be having dinner that evening. Sirius held out a rope that was their portkey he had gotten Remus to pick up from the goblins when he was at the bank today, it was easier than getting one from the ministry who wanted a list of everyone using it and where they were going the goblins just wanted a destination and a number of people for the portkey.

“This will take us to the drop zone near Charing Cross’ northern underground station. From there we will walk to Savoy Grill for our 6:30 reservation.” Sirius told them all while wrapping a comforting arm around Nic, he knew that his kid didn’t like portkeys after the graveyard incident with Voldie.

“Let’s go then.” Nic stated taking a deep breath and putting his hand on the rope along with everyone else in the foyer.

Within moments they were being pulled away with simple phrase ‘celebration of freedom’ from Sirius. It didn’t take long before their large group arrived at the restaurant and were escorted into a private room since their group was so large, Blaise and Theo had met them out in front of the restaurant having been told by house elf where to go. Everyone enjoyed a night of really good food and laughter as they celebrated their coming freedom from the restrictions of the UK Wixen community. Nic was able to genuinely enjoy his meal thanks to a stomach soothing potion handed to him by Severus after the portkey landed, he received a second when they had returned to the manor so that he didn’t lose the expensive 40-day aged rump steak that he had ordered as well as the apple crumble apple soufflé with sour apple sorbet he had shared with Fleur after the meal. He had enjoyed things greatly and was glad that Bucky was also able to relax and enjoy things as well, even though he had been in Winter Bucky mode of protection when they were moving through the city and making sure no one but those in their group got close to Nic. Nic had tried helping to pay for the meal but was distracted by Fleur after a signal from Sirius to make sure that the kid couldn’t do so. Everyone had gone off to bed since it was after midnight before they returned thanks to the laughter and fun they were having, they had been kindly asked to leave and left an exceptionally large tip for the three servers that had been taking care of them the whole night, after all they were a group of 22 since Neville was able to bring his parents and his grandmother along with an assistant for his parents as they were still recovering.

Before they knew it, the morning had come, and house elves were waking them up in time to get their bags and head to the airport for their early morning flight to New York. They met with Blaise and Theo at the ticket counter and were soon through security and on their way to the terminal for their flight. What they didn’t realize though was that Nic, Bucky, Severus, Lucius, Sirius, and Remus had all had tags on their names in the system alerting a certain billionaire to the fact that his kid was flying to New York.

*~*~*~*Avengers Tower*~*~*~*

**Sir, I have received an alert that Nicephorus and the others are on a flight from London to arrive at JFK airport in approximately seven hours. He is traveling with eleven others counting the men you asked me to flag as well. ** JARVIS spoke up at one in the morning while Tony was working on a new update on his suit in the lab. Tony’s head snapped up at that news and he looked into space for a moment trying to decide what to do with this information. Did he approach right away, or did he watch from a distance first to find out why his son was coming to New York.

“Alert the others when they wake up. I’m going to try and get some sleep then will head to the airport to see if I can spot them.” Tony finally decided as he closed down what he was working on and exited the lab heading for his room and some needed sleep. He typically was unable to sleep more than five hours at a time because of his busy mind and nightmares so he knew he would be awake before their flight arrived. He just hoped he would be able to find them in the crowds that were JFK International Airport.

**Very well sir. ** JARVIS replied as he turned off the lights behind his creator and set a reminder for him to be able to have enough time to get to the airport. He also set a copy of the flight itinerary that he was able to gather to Tony’s phone so that he would know the location to meet his kid.

Four and a half hours later Tony was jerking up in bed from a nightmare of the wormhole and doing his best to get his breathing under control. He knew he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep after that particular nightmare and instead got up and ready for the day. Maybe he would head to the airport early to stake out the area that they would be coming through customs at. He wondered why they were taking a flight instead of a portkey but then figured he would be able to ask later. He was glad that he was only a few hours shy of seeing his son again, as well as his other best friends. Looking at the time and seeing that it was a little after 5am he decided to risk the call the Rhody’s phone so he could have the emotional support of his best friend.

~*~ Tones what are you doing calling me just after 5 in the morning man? Did you stay up all night in the lab again? ~*~ Rhody’s exhausted voice came over the line as Tony moved around his room getting dressed.

“He is on a flight that will land at JFK at 8:25 this morning Platypus.” Tony said without preamble. “He is traveling with eleven others by plane. Why are they flying? Why so many coming? What do I do? I’m thinking of staking out the airport to catch them as they come through customs…I haven’t gotten any alerts that the Dursley’s have been picked up. I haven’t seen anything on that Figg character either. I wanted them taken care of before meeting my kid again…”

~*~Whoa…Whoa…slow down Tones…~*~ Rhody responded as he worked on waking up. ~*~You woke me from a deep sleep man…Are you saying that Nic is coming to New York today? The Dursley’s and Figg will take care of themselves soon enough. I know you sent the information to the proper authorities…I would guess they will be picked up today, it does normally take a day or so to get an arrest warrant when it is not a murder or something after all, I think. ~*~

“Should I call and see what the holdup is? I mean I sent so much information it should have been easy for them to get the warrant together…” Tony continued rambling as he walked past Clint and Natasha, both also awake from nightmares, and headed into the kitchen where JARVIS had started a large pot of coffee knowing Tony would need it. “Should I meet him at the airport or watch for a while? Would that be too creepy, or do you think he would appreciate that? What should I say to Remus and Sirius? What about Lucius and Severus? I left them all behind without a second thought.”

~*~Tones…you’re starting to panic. Take a few deep breathes and get yourself a cup of coffee. Is there anyone else there that can help you right now? I can be there in an hour. Don’t go anywhere or make any important calls until I’m there. ~*~ Rhody instructed his friend as he got out of bed and started getting ready, he was going to take the War Machine armor so that he could get to Tony that much faster, he had been called to Washington the day before so it would take him a short time to get back to his brother.

“Clint and Nat are up…Please hurry.” Tony responded looking up from his coffee as he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Stark are you alright.” Clint asked as he entered the room, his hearing aids were turned down, so he was relying on lip reading and Nat using ASL to help him understand Tony’s half of the conversation.

“Yeah, Legolas I’m great…” Tony tried to play off his bit of panic that he was dealing with so that his teammates didn’t see how upset he truly was. It would take time before he trusted them more than he already had with telling them about his boy. He looked down at his phone as it started ringing. “This is Tony Stark…”

~*~Mr. Stark, this is Detective David Bronson of Scotland Yard, we wanted to thank you for the information that you sent on the Dursley family and Mrs. Figg. We’re going to be going to their residences shortly to arrest them. A member of the royal services will also be observing on behalf of Her Majesty. ~*~ The voice stated over the phone with a deep British accent.

“Thank you for the update Detective Bronson.” Tony responded letting out some of the tension that was flowing through him while waiting for information on the case against his son’s abusers. With that simply thank you the detective ended the call and Tony was left wondering if there were any cameras near the Dursley’s home so he could watch the events. “JARVIS are there any cameras near number 4 Privet Drive. Also, Vernon is likely at work right now pull up video of his office at Grunnings.”

**Very well, sir. ** JARVIS responded before opening the video screens in the living room while searching for cameras near the home that Nic had been held in and pulled up the video of the office that Dursley had just in time to see as he got a call warning him that some officers were there to see him.

Nat and Clint followed Tony into the living room with their own cups of coffee and watched as Dursley’s panic at the thought of officers coming to talk to him. Dursley took a deep breath before trying to hide the documents on his desk that he was not supposed to have access to.

“JARVIS what are the documents he is looking at and why are there boxes around him.” Clint spoke up looking over what he could see.

**Those are his records of what he has taken from the company with padding his numbers. As for the boxes it was sent out earlier today that he was relieved of his position and would be escorted out as soon as he had gathered his things. I believe he was preparing to shred the documents that would get him in the most trouble, though I have already accessed them from his server and sent copies to Sir, the CEO of the company, as well as the officers of Scotland Yard. ** JARVIS replied to the question pulling up the information on a separate screen. Just as he pulled it up two officers entered Vernon Dursley’s office and it was clear through the video playing the outside of his office that there were four more waiting in case he resisted.

_** “Vernon Dursley, I’m Detective Manalo from Scotland Yard and this is my partner Detective Sharp. We have some questions that we would appreciate you coming to the Yard with us to answer.” Detective Manalo said with his thick Cockney accent._

_“What is this about Detective?” Vernon asked while taking a handkerchief and wiping the sweat from his forehead._

_“It concerns your missing nephew and the care he received as well as the money you received for his care.” Detective Sharp bit out in a Brummies’ accent while trying and failing to keep the anger at the man from his face._

_“I don’t know what that boy has told anyone. He received food, shelter, and education while he lived with us. He disappeared weeks ago.” Vernon snapped out angry that he was being questioned like this._

_“It is just that no one has seen him since he was seen entering your home at the beginning of his summer break. When it was called in as a concern we looked to see if there were any previous reports before heading over to look into it.” Detective Manalo stated his anger while off his face was clear in his eyes. “Now are you going to come down to the Yard to answer our questions about this matter or do you have to be arrested. And trust me we have a warrant for just that but thought you might appreciate walking out looking as if you are free to leave at any time.”_

_“Now See here! I am an especially important man…You have nothing.”_

_“That is where you are wrong…we have everything, including all the photos previously taken during investigations into your home situation with your nephew. Who ever was making the cases disappear obviously knows nothing about computers for everything was still there.” Detective Sharp stated, he was a squib specifically chosen for this do to its connection with Harry Potter._

_“I know my rights! I raised that ungrateful brat for 16 years…he deserved everything he got.” Dursley spat out as his color started changing to purple with is anger._

_“Very well…Vernon Dursley you are under arrest for the attempted murder of 17-year-old Harry Potter also known as Nicephorus Potter-Stark-Black…” From there the Detectives read him his rights and pulled him from his seat to cuff him. The whole time he was struggling against it yelling and cursing that they couldn’t do this to him and how his nephew was a freak and deserved everything and worse. He also called out that he wanted his lawyer, only to be informed that there was one that would be provided for him as his lawyer refused to cover this. He then called about wanting to talk to his wife only to be informed that he would see her at the Yard since she was being arrested at that moment as well as his son and sister. Video cut out shortly after this as the two officers had to have assistance from two of the four out in the lobby of his office to escort him out, the other two entered his office and gathered up the information he had on his desk and else where in the room and talking with his secretary who gladly gave him up with all the sexual harassment that he had given her over the years. **_

JARVIS cut the video from Vernon’s office to outside the Dursley’s residence, it turns out they had gotten a home security system after Nic’s second year so they could keep an eye one what he was up to when they were out of the house, it was even an audio video system since they wanted to make sure he wasn’t talking about magic. There was also the body cams that the officers had on their uniforms so that they were safe from persecution of rough handling and access force if it was brought up.

_** Petunia opened the front door at the sound of the doorbell ringing and saw the officers standing on the porch, there were again six officers in case of any resistance._

_“Mrs. Petunia Dursley? I’m Detective David Bronson from Scotland Yard.” Detective Bronson asked to clarify who was answering the door, he knew that Petunia and Marge Dursley were located at the home right now since he had found the sister was visiting. His partner stayed silent as did the gentlemen behind them._

_“Yes, I’m Petunia, how can I help you officers?” Petunia asked in her simpering voice as she stood in the doorway not letting the growling bulldog out and not letting the officers in._

_“May we enter madame? We have some questions for your son, sister-in-law, and yourself.” Bronson asked politely though he wanted to force his way into the home._

_“Of course, officer.” Petunia stepped back kicking the dog out of the way so that they could come in unimpeded. She glanced around at the neighbors to make sure they weren’t paying too much attention to what was happening only to see several watching and talking with each other and some other officers that had come to interview the neighbors. Blanching Petunia quickly shut the door and turned to offer the gentleman some tea only to see Ripper trying to attack one of the men. “Marge come and get Ripper! I apologize officers he’s my sister-in-law’s favorite dog; she lets him get away with so much.”_

_“Such as treeing your nephew for hours at a time and attacking the young man? When was the last time that you saw your nephew madame?” Bronson’s partner spoke up, he was the one being attacked after all._

_“My nephew? The boy came home from his boarding school for summer break and disappeared two days later.” Petunia stated simply with a slight questioning tilt to her head, she wasn’t about to tell the officers the truth about what had happened to the boy. Marge lumbered into the hallway and seeing what Ripper was doing called the dog off, after all even she was smart enough to know you don’t let your pet attack officers of Scotland Yard._

_“What about the freak? I had to carry my own bags up to my room, wouldn’t let poor Dudders to do so no that poor boy is still affected by what happened a few years ago when the freak attacked him.” Marge spoke up after picking up her dog and cuddling with him._

_“Please come into the living room gentlemen, would you all like some tea?” Petunia started talking over Marge when she started calling her nephew a freak knowing that it would not be a good thing to have happen if officers were here to ask questions about the boy._

_“No thank you madame. We would like to take a look around while Detective Bronson asks you a few questions.” Bronson’s partner stated with a closed off expression knowing that they would try and block it he pulled out the warrant that let them take a look around the premises as well as arrest the three within the house._

_“Of course, officer.” Petunia went even paler if possible, at the sight of the arrest and search warrant in the man’s hand._

_She only got a curt nod in response as the man moved through the home with the other four following him leaving her and Marge standing with Detective Bronson who simply gestured toward the living room and declining the offer of tea as well._

_Marge huffed at the impudence of the man but followed his direction and went back into the living room where she cooed over the obese boy sitting on the couch stuffing his face with crisps and watching the telly. Petunia only just avoided hitting the floor as she sat beside her son and held him close only to be brushed away with a whining ‘Mummm’_

_“Mrs. Dursley, we had received a concerned call over the fact that your nephew had not been seen since he entered this home the day he arrived back from his school. And don’t try to tell me that it is_ _St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys,” He said after looking at his notebook briefly. “We know that there is no such location and if there were, they would not let the children return home for breaks. We have looked back before coming and found several computerized reports with no corresponding paper copies and no memories of writing them up of being called to this location several times by concerned teachers and neighbors.”_

_Petunia could only stutter out noises of panic as she had her creation of where Harry was sent be destroyed and the past encounters brought up. Marge just gapped at the officer before she gathered herself, all the while turning purple with anger as her brother had done in his office a short time before._

_“How dare you question Vernon! Of course, there is such an institute! He took that boy in! I told them they should have dumped the boy at an orphanage when he first showed up on their doorstep. Who even does that anymore? Leave a child on the doorstep, especially on a November night? He was a freak and wherever he disappeared too good riddance!” Marge cried out in agitation causing Dudley to finally look up from his program._

_“No there isn’t Aunt Marge. Dad just made that up to give a location for Harry to go to.” Dudley looked over at the Detective and one could see relief in his eyes when he saw that the truth was going to out, he was still considered a minor and had been unable to get away to bring the attention to the Yard about what was going on in the home. “Make sure to check under the stairs and the basement. That is where they kept him the most.”_

_They had heard that Dudley had changed from his brutish ways a few years ago when they worked on gathering the information that was needed to get warrants. They had one if needed for the young man but did not have to arrest him if he helped the investigators. Bronson nodded in his thanks as Petunia tried to quiet the boy so he wouldn’t tell them much more. Soon enough the other officers entered the room with a nod letting them know that their brief look through had brought up evidence to make the arrests of Marge and Petunia valid._

_“Petunia and Marge Dursley you are both under arrest. Dudley Dursley if you would accompany us to Scotland Yard to answer some questions, we would appreciate it.” Detective Bronson stood from where he had been leaning against the wall and approached the two women with three other officers flanking him. Dudley rose with a nod glad that he would be able to clear his conscience and hopefully help his cousin some more. He listened as the officers read his mother and aunt their rights as well as informed them that lawyers would be provided as the family lawyer refused to take the case after being shown all the evidence that was offered to him. It was there he also learned that his father had been arrested as well and he felt as if he could collapse from the relief of knowing his father couldn’t hurt him for speaking up in protection of his cousin finally. He also learned that his father had lost his position at his work for embezzling and tax fraud. As they exited the home Dudley saw his previous gang hanging out close by watching with glares, for they were being taken in as well for the drugs and beating they had been recorded doing, even after he had stopped hanging out with them, they started the drugs after he left the group so thankfully had never gotten mixed up in that. The neighbors were all gossiping as several crime scene investigators entered the house as they left to gather all that they could. Detective Bronson made sure to let them know to check the basement and cupboard under the stairs passing along the information that Dudley had given him. As the five other officers placed the cuffed women in the back of two separate squad cars another vehicle pulled up reading Animal Control on the side to take care of Ripper who had returned to trying to attack the officers when his Mistress was arrested. The camera cut out after Detective Bronson led him to another vehicle to take him down to the Yard. **_

“Wow are those humans or pigs in wigs?” Clint asked with a smirk looking at Marge and Vernon Dursley’s pictures, he could tell that Dudley was losing the fat that he had previously carried and was turning it to muscle. “And that woman looked like a horse. How is that possible?”

**I assure you Mr. Barton they are human, otherwise they would have been taken by animal control as well. ** JARVIS spoke up in his dry humor sort of way. **Records have shown that Miss Dursley is running an illegal puppy mill and training fighting dogs. The dog Ripper will be put down by animal control for attacking several humans including Mini Boss. **

Tony just collapsed onto the couch behind him as he watched the terrors of his son’s life be carted away to face the judgement he had helped bring about. Thanks to the help of JARVIS of discovering the hidden files on the Dursley household he knew that they would not be able to escape things. He had not expected young Dursley to speak up against his family and start to correct some wrongs. When he looked through the information that he had gathered on the lad he realized that he hadn’t seen that he had stopped a few years before and instead started helping Nic escape as often as he could.

“He is safe from them now Tones.” Rhody stated, having arrived in the middle of Petunia’s arrest video having pushed his suit as fast as it could safely go to get to Tony all the quicker. “Now let’s get you something to eat.”

He helped Tony up from the couch he had fallen back into and leading him back into the kitchen where he started making toast and eggs knowing his friend just needed something simple and not greasy for his breakfast. Tony refilled his cup of coffee and watched silently as Rhody took care of him yet again, he would always be grateful for his brother’s support and friendship.

“J pull up the pictures from Heathrow. Let’s see who all my kid is traveling with.” Tony spoke out finally as Rhody placed the plate of food in front of him with a look that clearly said eat.

Several screens popped up around them showing quiet a number of people that had been surrounding Nic as he began to get overwhelmed at the airport from all the noise and crush of people, though no one but Sirius and Remus were actually touching him.

**According to the flight records the members of his group are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Barnes, Lucius Malfoy-Prince, Severus Prince-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy-Prince, Blaise Zambini, Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Fred and George Weasley, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, Viktor Krum, and William Weasley. ** JARVIS stated simply as he highlighted the specific people as he said the names so that they could place faces to names when they met them later.

Clint and Nat had entered, though Nat still felt uncomfortable around Tony knowing what she did now Clint had convinced her to stop running away from the issue. She had already sent in a revised statement taking back a lot of the information that she had originally entered into the forms Fury had given her, at Phil’s insistence that she correct the mistake she made. Phil had been incredibly upset at all that Fury had tried to do with the Avenger’s Initiative, I mean he had given Captain Rogers a very padded information packet on Stark that led to a lot of their initial conflict, when Phil had found out the truth, he had immediately chewed out Fury and corrected Steve’s information on Stark. It was why he had brought the Hydra information to their notice; he wasn’t going to let Fury keep information from his dream team and cause them to fight against each other. Fury in return had made him the handler for the team, he thought it was punishment but to Phil it was a blessing for he got to spend even more time with his soulmate and husband. Phil entered the room at the end of the names and simply blinked at what was happening. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and leaned against Clint relaxing for the first time in a while.

“So, you already have the information that Nicephorus is coming.” Phil started to say something

**Sir, if you desire to meet Nicephorus and group at the airport it is best to leave now. ** JARVIS cut in on Phil with the reminder he had set for Tony.

“Thanks J.” Tony replied as he finished the meal that Rhody had made for him and stood up. “I’ll head to the airport and decide if I’ll let them know I’m there or not when I get there.”

“I’ll go with you Tones.” Rhody spoke up as he placed his plate in the sink and walked over to put his hand on Tony’s shoulder.


	11. A family reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter than some of my others but wanted to give all my faithful readers the meeting chapter before the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations available in Bottom Notes if needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

Nicephorus was exhausted and being supported by Remus as they exited the customs area of JFK airport he had barely slept on the flight and had such a rough night before their flight. Their group followed behind, some seeming more awake than others. Sirius and Bucky were in full protective mode while Remus was not only supporting Nic but scanning for threats as well. Just because they went mundane means and were protected by the MCUSA doesn’t mean that someone from Dumbledore’s group won’t try anything by following them. It was because of the scanning that the adults were doing that Tony was spotted, even though he was trying to be inconspicuous with a hat and sunglasses and a very casual mundane outfit. Severus was the one to spot him and only ended up shaking his head in amusement on how Tony was trying to avoid drawing attention to himself, he spotted the man standing beside Tony and vaguely remembered his friend Rhodes who if Severus remembered right was in the Air Force.

“Remus look over to the left at eight o’clock.” Severus whispered as he walked up on the opposite side of Remus from Nic.

Remus casually scanned around and looked in the direction pointed out to him only to smirk and chuckle before leading their group in that direction. Thankfully because of having their wand permits in order they were able to get through customs quickly with the special section of the airport for wixen that came through that means.

“Imagine, we come to find you and you find us instead. You look like crap by the way man, sixteen years did not treat you well.” Remus stated with a smirk that most would not recognize on his face. Nic didn’t even pay attention to what was going on letting Remus lead him around while his eyes drifted open and closed with his exhaustion.

Tony was startled as Remus walked up to him with the group, he had traveled in following close behind but doing their best not to draw much in the way of attention. His eyes while hidden behind his sunglasses were focused on Nic in Remus’ arms. Rhodes looked over everyone that approached cataloging who everyone was before turning back to the four men and his nephew in the front of the group.

“Well, if it isn’t the mutts and snakes.” Rhody stated with a smirk on his face knowing they didn’t mind being called that, even though among the order of the phoenix they would say those as if insulting the others.

“Well, if it isn’t the rocket man.” Sirius responded with his own smirk. “How ya doing man?”

“Been good mutt. I reached Lieutenant Colonel in the Air Force and I still keep this brat in line.” Rhody responded with a bit of a laugh in his voice.

Nic finally seemed to realize that they had stopped moving briefly and looked up and around as if trying to find why they had stopped. His eyes then landed on the man standing before them in hat and sunglasses, he could feel the man’s eyes on him even from behind the dark sunglasses and wondered briefly who it was. Then it registered, the feeling in his chest that seemed to tug toward the man a feeling of recognition and knowing.

“Papà…” Came out an anguished whisper as Nic stumbled away from Remus’ arms and into his Papà’s who barely had time to react before clutching his boy close tears falling from behind his sunglasses.

“Mia piccola*!” Came the whispered cry as he wrapped his arms tight and just held on grateful when the group surrounded them keeping them out of the public’s eyes for the moment.

Remus watched the reunion between the two so glad that they were able to achieve this so soon after arriving on the soil of America. Sirius bit back his own tears knowing the feeling of the connection between a parent and their child, he was so happy for Nic. Severus and Lucius just held hands as they wrapped Draco up between them ignoring the light not real protests coming from their son who knew why they were feeling this way. Rhody and Bucky both watched with satisfied smirks on their faces while still scanning the crowd around all of them.

“Tones we should head out soon. It’s a good thing that Phil sent the transport with how large this group is.” Rhody stated softly after the pair in the middle started gathering themselves together. He could see the interest growing among the crowd when someone noticed him, they knew that a lot of times when he was standing in public like this his best friend/brother was somewhere close by.

“Yea…Yea…” Tony replied straightening up from where he had been leaning slightly to wrap his son up more fully in his embrace. Nic still clung to his father but did let him move enough that they could walk side-by-side out of the airport to the temporary parking where Phil had stayed with the long team transport vehicle that he had ‘borrowed’ from SHIELD when he found out that Tony was going to hang out at the airport and watch for his kid. Phil knew that something would happen leading to having the need for the large transport.

“Ve’ll meet you at the Manor.” Viktor spoke up knowing that the main group needed to be together for a while. Fleur, Gabrielle, Bill, Blaise, Theo, Viktor, and the twins had all talked on the flight over that if something like this happened, they would head to the Black Manor, the location of which Sirius had shared with everyone so that they could get there if need be. Luna had suggested it with a knowing look in her eyes, and so they didn’t question what was happening when Remus led the group to the two gentlemen, Nic had helped them see that maybe she wasn’t Loony after all.

“Sounds good, we’ll let you all know what is happening later.” Sirius replied back to the group with a thankful smile on his face. Yes, this was a group of amazing people supporting his boy, but he also knew that Nic needed the time without and there was no getting rid of Bucky right now, not until he was sure they were somewhere secure. Sirius was glad that two of the last things to be packed into his carry-on bag were the frozen shrunken paintings of James and Lily as well as Fleamont and Euphemia so they could be there for this reunion as well when they arrived wherever they were going.

The group heading to the manor looked around and up making sure there were no cameras located close by that would catch them they all apparated out of the parking garage with near silent pops. Phil simply shook his head as he watched half the group disappear but also just shrugged glad that the ride wouldn’t be as crowded as he originally thought. With little talking the group piled into the transport and Phil took them back to the Avenger’s Tower. As soon as they all piled out of the vehicle, he passed the keys to one of the SHIELD members that stayed at the tower in the security detail with instructions to return it to the main garage in New York before Fury yelled at them. He then nodded farewell to the group and went in search of his vent climbing mate, they had a talk that needed to happen after he had watched the footage on the Dursley women’s arrest and how Dudley had reacted as well as the follow up information that he had on what had happened at the station. Dudley had been attacked by his own father when the man had arrived and overheard his son talking to an officer about everything the man had done and said over the years to his cousin. Tony had been texting back and forth with Phil when he passed on the footage and reports, he wanted to help the kid, but he didn’t want him brought into the main area that Nic would be until they could work things out.

Remus chuckled as he looked over at Tony and Nic, the kit was passed out laying against his papà with a gentle relaxed expression on his face. It was clear that the bond between parent and child was reaffirming itself. Looking at the others with them they all gave small smiles as they watched the connection happening. It was amusing to see the 5’8” tall boy cuddling into the 6’1” man as they came out of the transport and headed for the elevator.

“Common Floor, J.” Tony whispered all the while his eyes remained on his son who was resting in his arms.

**Right away Sir. ** JARVIS replied before starting the elevator in moving to the common floor.

“What the fuck!” Bucky cried as he clutched the railing around the side of the elevator looking around for the voice that had sounded out.

“You finished him then?” Sirius smirked at Bucky’s reaction before turning to the technical genius.

“Obviously.” Tony said with a smirk of his own, he always got a kick out of people’s reaction to JARVIS when not warned ahead of time. “JARVIS is my AI, artificial intelligence, he is linked into every aspect of the tower and my other homes, he is also linked into my Iron Man suit.”

“So Nic was correct you are the Tony Stark that is Iron Man. He didn’t know about you. Dumbass blocked our memories and Draco was too young to really remember his godfather.” Severus stated with a nod accepting the information and processing everything. “After Dumbass messed with our memories we just never really went back into the mundane world so we will need a refresher on what has happened in the last 16 years.”

“J, compile a summary of world events for the past 16 years so we can get them all caught up. Also add in the Capsicle Catch Up for Terminator here.”

**Of course, Sir. Should I alert Captain Rogers to the arrival of Sergeant Barnes? ** JARVIS asked formally as his servers began to compile what he was requested of.

“The Punk is here?” Bucky’s voice had a slight lost quality to it. “Flea told me that he went into the ice a short time after I fell.”

“Yeah, that happened, because of his magic and the serum he was frozen alive until he was found and thawed about 14 months ago.” Tony replied looking over at the man who was the cause of his parent’s death, though he knew that he was just the weapon not the executor that had been Hydra. “As soon as word was brought up about my mind being affected and having lost my mates, he told me about you. He also was going to start looking for you until we saw the video of your rescue at the mall the other day. Capsicle figures you won’t want to be near him since he never looked for you in the time that he has been off ice. He also told me that it was only recently that he felt the bond loosen enough to let him know you were still out there.”

“Stupid punk, of course he would think things like that.” Bucky shook his head at the things he was learning. He knew that he would have to pull Tony aside at some point and apologize for what he had done to his parents, something he internally cringed at remembering, yeah Howard had been an ass during the war constantly on the rampage against Steve and him but still no kid deserved that.

When the doors to the elevator opened Phil lead the way off glad that things had been explained some because as soon as he entered the common living room, he saw Captain Rogers talking to his husband and Natasha on the couches, he could hear that they were wondering who all would be coming with and when they would get back.

“Hey Punk.” Bucky called out when he saw his mate resting on a couch and looking as if he hadn’t been sleeping well the past week.

Steve’s head snapped over to the group at the elevator and his eyes widened as he saw Bucky and leapt the back of the couch to reach him before anyone else even registered in his senses. He wrapped Bucky in his arms and felt his mate do the same back, due to the bastardized version of the serum that Bucky had been given he was able to hold on as tight as he needed without worrying about crushing anything because Bucky was holding back just as tight. The rest of the group moved around the two hugging men not listening into what they were saying to each other knowing that the reunion was 70 years in the making. Tony couldn’t help but give a small smile at that even though he wished that he was the one hugging his mates, he settled though with the joy of holding his son, Tony settled on the large cushy chair that was by the couches and let Nic curl up in his lap and doze back off.

“So, Tony we have a slight surprise for you, maybe not as great as having Nic back in your arms but still…” Sirius started to ramble before Remus cut him off by taking his bag from him. Severus came over and removed the glamour cuff from Nic’s arm knowing it wasn’t good for him to be glamoured for so long and figuring that he would be safe to let his features out in his father’s home.

“Yeah, what sort of surprise…” Tony started before his words left him when he saw what Remus had pulled out and enlarged back to their original size, tears filled his eyes as the portrait of his mates was unlocked from their frozen state and Lily let out a gasp as seeing the state that her remaining mate was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations –   
> Papà – dad (Italian)  
> Mia Piccola – my baby (Italian)


	12. Getting Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations available in Bottom Notes if needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone  
> AN: changing one fact where Umbridge was the DADA teacher in Nic’s sixth year instead of fifth. Having where the real Mad-eye was the teacher for fifth to prevent people from getting at Nic. The events at the end of Nic’s fifth year still happened except Sirius lived. The rest of the things that happened with Umbridge in the school as it was in the fifth year instead moved to sixth.

~*~*~*~Hogwarts~*~*~*~

Minerva McGonagall stormed through the halls of the school that she called her home. She was disturbed by what she had read in the paper the past few days but what upset her the most was the letter she had received from the Department of Magical Education letting her know that Nicephorus, i.e., Harry, had been in and finished his NEWTs already. She had wanted her godchild close so she could watch over him, she had been prevented for the longest time to help him but now he wouldn’t even be within the building where she could watch over him. She had been tested by St. Mungo’s when she had been taken in after the attack by Umbridge at the end of Nic’s last year when the healing wasn’t taking as it should and they discovered a large load of charms, potions, and spells playing with her mind and abilities. Needless to say, Minerva had been pissed as hell over what was discovered but had returned to the school to act as a buffer to the others within its halls. At first, she had acted as if nothing had changed but now after getting the reports that she had just received about Nic completing his NEWTs and the many altered OWLs and NEWTs of other students she was done. She had called for the house-elves to gather the remaining teachers, minus Hagrid who thought that Dumbledore could do no wrong since he gave him his job, to meet in the lounge without alerting Dumbledore, it was then that she had found out that Severus was no longer a teacher at the school as she had been handed a letter from the man’s house-elf giving his resignation and the reasons. Entering the teacher’s lounge and throwing up several silencing and secrecy wards before the others arrived, she got herself some tea while she waited, while wishing it were some old scotch instead. Soon she was joined by the other teachers still at the school, she had chosen a time when Dumbledore would be out of the castle so that he wouldn’t interpret what she was telling them. She knew that it would be a challenge to keep him from finding out what they talked about and causing her to be affected again. She still needed to go to Gringotts and pay for a cleansing so that her memories could be unlocked.

“Thank you everyone for joining me.” Minerva stated as she moved to the large table they used for meetings. “We need to get started before Dumbledore returns. Professor Snape has resigned from his position and left no forwarding address. Dumbledore is trying to find him to get him back under his control. He is also still focused on finding Harry, but that isn’t going to be happening any time soon, I think. I found out some interesting things when I was at St. Mungos at the end of term that change my perspective on a lot of things. Harry has taken his NEWTs and is free of being forced to return here to take them.”

“How many did the boy take?” Bathsheda asked with a curious tilt of her head.

“He took 18 total NEWTs and passed them all.” Minerva responded with a proud smile on her face. “Including getting an O in your class Bathsheda. He also got some of the highest scores in Transfiguration and Potions and the highest ever recorded in Defense.”

“I knew the kid could do it.” Flitwick stated clapping his hands in excitement.

“He was almost stopped by Marchbanks and Dumbledore. She tried the excuse that he was Harry’s magical guardian which had been proven false and she knew. Turns out that the two of them have been padding scores for years, since Dumbledore became headmaster, and she became head of the department. Thankfully, they found the true records for those that were past tested so that they can resend the true results for the graduates and those that are currently still with us. We will be going through the reports. I also have information on some of the other students around Harry’s age and what is happening. Luna Lovegood, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zambini, and Draco Malfoy will not be returning this year for classes, they are all transferring to Ilvermorny in the States. We are going to keep this from Albus until the time that classes start back up if he is not removed from his position. The new Head of Slytherin will be Septima Vector.” Minerva stated simply while flicking her wand and sending the reports of student’s true test results around the table as well as the information to withdraw the specified students to their heads of house. “As the Deputy Headmistress I am able to appoint the heads of houses and I am able to withdraw students without alerting the Headmaster. It is a power I feel prudent to use at this time. If Albus had his way no new head would be appointed as he would be saving the position for when Severus returned. From the letter I received that is never going to happen.”

“I’m grateful.” Septima nodded her head in thanks as she took the forms that she was passed. She was glad that most of her scores remained the same, but then she graduated shortly after the department head changed so likely they hadn’t started with too many yet. “I’m glad that the children got away from here, I watched as they suffered and anytime I tried to speak up I was silenced.”

“It was the same for young Miss Lovegood and I’m her head of house.” Flitwick stated simply he was still mad over the fact that he could never stop the bullying of the young lady for long, Dumbledore always overrode his detentions of the worse offenders and let the lesser ones off of the point removal. Because of his half-goblin heritage, he was less susceptible to the influence that Dumbledore liked to use on the others but because of those influences he was unable to do anything about the man, he was able to keep his position thanks to tenure but only just. “Who will be the new potions professor?”

“Potions Master Vindictus Viridian III will be coming to fill the position at the beginning of the term, I advised he wait until the last minute to arrive and that I was doing the hiring since Dumbledore refused to acknowledge the resignation of the previous professor. Also, I have reached out to Percival Graves-Scamander to fill the Defense Position but have not heard from him as of yet.” Minerva responded looking down at the information before her. “Albus is refusing to look for a professor for that position as well, I believe that he is planning on coercing Remus into the position but again it isn’t going to happen.”

“You mentioned finding out something when you were at St. Mungos…What was it that you discovered?” Madame Pomphrey asked with her head tilted curious as to what she hadn’t picked up when she initially helped Minerva.

“I had a deep scan done and it was discovered that I am and was under several potions, charms, and compulsions. I still need to go to Gringotts and have the memory charms removed but everything else has been taken care of. I recommend that everyone here go and have a cleanse done at Gringotts, or at least a scan. I want to make sure that nothing is being affected.” Minerva responded keeping eye contact with Flitwick knowing that he would understand some of what she wasn’t saying. She had been dear friends with the man before the compulsions stopped her from listening to his advice.

Shortly after the group finished talking about some of what was found the door to the teachers lounge burst open and Albus entered in all his flashy glory, the bright magenta and orange monstrosity that was his robes temporarily distracted everyone from what they had been talking about as he approached the table.

“I didn’t realize a meeting was called.” Albus stated as he sat down in the throne like chair that he had placed there for himself. “I was busy clearing up matters with Gringotts and trying to reach Severus.”

“Severus is not returning and may apply for a restraining order if you keep this up Albus.” Minerva stated simply keeping her eyes on the papers she was gathering up instead of meeting his, her shields were not the strongest after getting cleansed as much as she had, and she refused to be the one to give things away. “We were just finishing up with the results that the DME sent to me after the chaos you caused the other day. We were also going over the Head of Slytherin placement as well as who would be filling the positions for Potions and Defense. The professors know who is to take those places and the three heads all agree with the placement of Severus’ replacement for Head of Slytherin. You need not concern yourself with this, just deal with everything else that you have going on.”

“I’m sure that Severus will return as will Remus when I contact him.” Albus stated calmly on the outside while inside he was fuming.

“It won’t be an issue Headmaster. The positions have been filled and locked in by Hogwarts herself so there is no need for Remus or Severus to return here.” Minerva stated while standing, her brogue getting thicker in his hard-headedness. “Now if you excuse me, I have to head to the Alley and pick up some things I will need for the coming year.”

“If you don’t mind, I think I will join you. Best to get it done before the crowds that form as soon as the letters go out. We should see that happening sooner this year since they need to send the true results to the students.” Flitwick stated and was echoed by several others including Poppy.

“I would be most pleased to have friends join me. Perhaps we can try out one of the new restaurants in muggle London after make a day of things.” Minerva was grateful that so many were taking her advice. “We need to see what needs to be improved in the muggle studies class anyway if you wish to join us Charity?”

“That sounds wonderful. Perhaps we can stop at the latest Stark store and see if he has improved the magical resistance of his items, that way I can show the students what is actually used in the muggle world.” Charity lit up at the thought of the new technology and a trip to the mundane side of things.

“Now really there isn’t any need…” Albus was cut off by the door closing behind all his professors and the med-witch as they were all discussing the different advancements, they had heard the students talking about over the years and how they should stop at Gringotts before heading to the muggle side of things to get enough funds for the trip as well as the food they should try. He didn’t see the smug smirk that briefly crossed Minerva’s face and Flitwick’s as they walked to the front of the group.

That day would lead to a load of changes around Hogwarts as the teachers started to close Dumbledore out of the decision making for the classes, discipline, and all around running of the school. And it all started because of a letter sent to Minerva McGonagall while she was at St. Mungos from a secret helper.

~*~*~*~New York~*~*~*~

Nic looked around the room that he had been given at the Tower and simply breathed. He was free of England and free of all that it caused to hurt him. He had seen the video that Tony had saved of the arrests of the Dursley adults and was shocked by the actions of Dudley and what had happened to him. Now those he was in his room that his father had given him and had unpacked all of his magical items for the first time, even when he was at the Manor, he had only unpacked his clothes so that he would have something to wear but had kept the rest in his trunk to prevent things from happening and a quick escape if it were needed. He knew that Professor McGonagall had received the letter he had sent while she was at the hospital, he clenched his scarred fist as he thought of this the dark magic in the quill had caused the scar to remain though it was fainter than it originally had been. He knew that Umbridge would soon be getting her just desserts for all that she had subjected the students too over the last school term. Nic couldn’t help but feel light at the sight of his items around the room but also felt sad over the fact that he had so little to decorate with, it was mostly schoolbooks and supplies that were out on the desk and shelves in the corner.

Tony watched his son from the doorway, he knew that Nic was aware that he was standing there because he could see the ear twitching back toward him periodically. He had been blessed with the chance to talk to his mates again as the painting had been moved to pride of place on the wall over the fake fireplace, he wasn’t going to allow a true fireplace in his home that would allow anyone to floo in and out. He wanted to keep things as safe as possible. He had also sent off a note to Newt and Percival that hopefully they would answer soon, he asked for forgiveness for not contacting them more over the years as he had been hurting and didn’t want to think about his son. He asked them to come so that they could clear some things up and so that they could once again meet Nic.

“What was your favorite subject?” Tony asked from where he stood watching, he could see all the different books on the shelves and Remus had shown him Nic’s NEWT results so that he knew what he excelled in but that didn’t mean that his best class was his favorite class.

“Care of Magical Creatures.” Nic replied looking over his shoulder at his father. “I’ve always been fascinated with animals and other creatures and when I found out about that class, I knew I had to take it. Then he appointed Hagrid to the teaching position and things went to crap. Yeah, we learned about fascinating creatures, but they were those that masters in the subject should meet not those that had never taken the course before in their lives. I mean our first-class Hagrid introduced us to hippogriffs and put me on the back of one after I had only just gotten it to bow to me. He didn’t go over the dangers of what would happen if they didn’t bow back just said they were proud creatures and we had to get them to bow back. It was how Draco was injured, though part of it he had insulted Buckbeak instead of bowing. But I was and still am fascinated by all that the magical and mundane world has to offer with creatures. My favorite book on it is the Fantastic Beasts book and when I saw the name of one of my godparents, I had to keep from jumping up and down in excitement in the middle of the office at Gringotts. I mean I was in with the head of the bank when I saw that and had to keep myself as professional as possible…but it was sooooooo hard.” Nic stated as he started to get animated in his words over describing his favorite subject. His face took on a mischievous smirk after a moment. “Though I do have to admit it was so much fun to ride Buckbeak, and later to have a terrified Hermione ride him as well. The girl deserved it after letting out the mating call of a female werewolf on the full moon to try and draw Remus away from the us that were being cornered and having a time-turner.”

Tony let out a laugh at the thought of his son’s revenge against the girl. He knew that he probably wouldn’t like all that he was told over time, but he needed to simply start with getting to know his kid before finding out the worse.

“Well, I’ve sent a note off to Uncle Newt to see if him and his husband are able to come and see us. That way they have a chance to get to know you again. You will be able to ask him all about his research, I know that Uncle Newt has been looking at the possibility of an apprentice to help with the care of his menagerie. Thankfully for Uncle Percy’s peace of mind it is no longer contained in a suitcase.” Tony muttered the last bit as he walked more into the room and looked around. “We’ll have to go to the Madison Square Park magical district and get you some posters of different creatures. We can also take in a Magical Broadway show as well as a Mundane Broadway show. There is so much that I can introduce you and your friends too. Remus and the others have all been over here for a time after we graduated. JARVIS can book us anything, except the magical show since they are still a bit behind electronically there. What is your favorite food to eat? What is your favorite quidditch position? What is your owl’s name? Who is your favorite Avenger…you do know about the avengers right?”

Nic smiled at Tony’s rambles before it registered that he was going to have a chance to meet Newt and Percival Graves-Scamander. He quickly moved and gave his father a large hug before heading out into the common room where he could hear Remus talking to Sirius. He ran up to Remus and wrapped him in a hug in his excitement babbling about getting to meet _The Newt Graves-Scamander_ sometime soon. This made all the people out in the living room laugh gently at the excitement showing through the kid.

Bucky and Steve just gave gentle smiles from the kitchen where they were working on making something for the group to all eat.

“Too bad that Charlie isn’t here. He would be just as excited as I am! Do you think it was true that he rode the dragons in the war? I have so many questions for him…” Nic babbled while pacing the room after Remus let go from the hug.

Tony followed Nic out among the others and couldn’t help the gentle smile on his face, especially when he heard the elevator open and looked over to see who had entered.

“Do you think he would sign my book? No, I can’t ask that I don’t want to overwhelm him…but…I…can you believe…” Nic continued to babble only to hear a laugh that he didn’t recognize as he froze at the sound.

“Well, Doll it sounds like your godson is a fan.” Former Director of Magical Security of MCUSA, Percival Graves-Scamander who was looking toward his right where Magical Creature expert Newton Graves-Scamander stood with a light blush covering his slightly wrinkled cheeks, after all Newt was only going on 99 years young.


	13. Finding a new Normal...what is normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations available in Bottom Notes if needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

Nic couldn’t help the full blush that took over his face when he saw Newt standing in the living room with a small smile on his face and hearing the teasing that he was being subjected too by his husband/mate. Nic’s six tails all twitched from the embarrassment of his idol hear him gushing over the man to those that were currently in the room. It was something that Sirius would tease him over for years to come. Sirius and Remus were snickering quietly while leaning against each other while Lucius and Severus simply had Slytherin smirks on their faces at the way Nic was reacting. Tony simply shook his head at his son’s actions before crossing the room to the two newcomers.

“Hey Uncle Newt, Uncle Percy, you both got here quickly.” Tony gave both men hugs as he greeted them glad to see them after so long. “I’m sorry for taking so long to contact the two of you.”

“We can understand some of it kiddo but would appreciate a further explanation.” Percival stated simply as he looked at his nephew through marriage, Newt’s brother Theseus had married Leta who was the sister of Maria after all. “But first we want to greet our godchild.”

Newt had ignored everything and hurried over to Nic wrapping the blushing kit in his arms so glad to see he was there; they had been blocked by Dumbledore from finding out anything about Nic after he disappeared when his other two parents were killed.

“Hey there kit…” Newt whispered gently in a softly twitching ear, he kept the hug light for he had seen the instinctive flinch that had happened as he approached and so tempered his reactions as if he was one of his many creatures. “I’m so glad to see you again little one. I haven’t seen you since your first birthday.”

“Hello…Mr. Graves-Scamander sir…” Nic mumbled lightly all but melting into the gentle hug that he was wrapped in.

“Just Uncle Newt to you kit, and I know that Perc will say that he is simply Uncle Percy.” Newt replied a gentle smile on his face at the title he had been called by.

It was during this hug that Hedwig flew through one of the many owl windows that were set up to let in approved owls for deliveries that Tony had set up. She dive-bombed Newt in aggravation as she couldn’t reach her chick. Percy and Tony both let out loud laughs as they watched Newt let go of Nic to protect his head while still trying to get a good look at the beautiful snowy owl.

“Hedwig! It’s okay girl he wasn’t harming me! Come on girl calm down…” Nic called out stepping slightly away from his fourth godfather holding his arm out for his owl familiar to land on, instead she landed on his shoulder and started preening his hair around his ears. All the remaining adults in the room fought the chuckles at the actions while Newt simply slowly approached the territorial bird wanting to get a closer look.

“That is quite the familiar connection you have with the beautiful lady.” Newt stated simply as he watched their interaction.

“She was my first birthday gift after loosing mum and Dad.” Nic replied simply as he continued to keep Hedwig as calm as possible.

“Well that just won’t do…” Newt and Tony said at the same time with a small smile for each other.

“We will contact your friends that came over with you have a belated party. I haven’t had a chance to spoil you yet and I mean to do everything I can in that regard.” Tony finished saying while he walked over to see the owl that had claimed his son. “She is beautiful, I didn’t see a perch in your stuff that you unpacked.”

“The Dursley’s never let me release her from her cage and everywhere else she stayed in the owleries, though there was a perch in my room at the manor she rarely used it as she was delivering some messages for me most of the time.” Nic responded thinking of the secret letters he had written to Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, and Madame Bones to give them the hints they needed to find evidence to take down Fumblewhore and his merry gang of idiots. “I was also working on breaking the fake familiar bond on Fawkes that Dumbassdore had on the phoenix. It is still in place though so I will have to continue working on it, the old boy shouldn’t be chained to that creep.”

“Have him come here, I know him from the past and would gladly help.” Newt said, he hadn’t realized that the bond between his ex-mentor and the phoenix had been false.

Newt had seen the true side of Dumbledore when he had tried to get him to spy on Grindelwald during the war. His mate-bond had started to be blocked whenever he was around the man and Percy wouldn’t let it rest. Percy had made Newt get checked and found many compulsions on the man including one to be shyer and retiring than he naturally was. There was also potions to control his listening to the old man proving that Dumbledore had started even before he became headmaster. Let’s just say that Percival Graves did not appreciate the man trying to control his mate who had saved him from Grindelwald in the first place.

“You sound as if you don’t like the man? He is always saying how much of a friend and amazing student of his you were.” Severus stated simply watching the reactions that happened when he spoke.

“He’s still trying to pass that lie?” Percy scoffed looking over at his husband. “He tried to get Newt to spy on Grindelwald for him, even tried blackmailing Theseus and Leta to do so as well as a way to ‘protect’ Newt. It was because of Newt’s bond with me that he knew that Grindelwald was impersonating me during that whole chaotic time. We had met during the first war, though because of the view on same sex relations at the time we kept it all quiet. Newt could feel that I was still alive but when he looked at the Grindelwald-me he knew that it wasn’t me and that lead to the chaos of his menagerie getting loose and everything then.”

“I remember that time, it was insane what was happening. No one knew truly who had caused it and what was happening. And because my magic was busy keeping me alive, I wasn’t acknowledged as a maj so couldn’t find out anything. I just remember the funky rainfall and all my no-maj friends forgetting the chaos that had happened.” Steve spoke up with his head to the side as he remembered things. Bucky was nodding along beside him as he too remembered that time.

“Yeah…well every time I went home to England to check on my mother after that Dumbledore was there trying to be all buddy-buddy. He started trying to suppress our bond after he realized that I wouldn’t fall for his ‘seduction’ routine. I was one of the few to remember that he had been bosom buddies with Grindelwald before everything that happened. Perc felt the bond being suppressed and would get a portkey over to see me to force a cleanse on me when my animals didn’t. The niffler was good at sniffing out when my magic was being played with as was Pickett. We compiled lists of what he had done but we knew that with the ‘defeat’ of Grindelwald we would never be heard.” Newt explained remembering fondly the little helpers that he had over the years.

“Well, if you send that information to Madame Amelia Bones at the British DMLE as well as Lord Xenophillius Lovegood at the Quibbler the truth will out. They are helping us with gathering evidence of what he has been up too.” Lucius spoke up as he went to get some tea for himself and the others.

Nic just smirked thinking of the chaos that would be let loose when the truth came out of what the headmaster had been up to. He was also working on calling Fawkes but the slight connection they had was blocked by the distance from the castle.

“Dobby!” Nic called out for his little house-elf friend that he used to spy on the Headmaster, he smiled when the pop sounded alerting him to the arrival of the eccentric creature with his multitude of socks, hats, and shirts he wore to throw Hermione and the others off his track.

“You called Master Nicephorus, sir?” Dobby asked purposefully ignoring the sputtering that was happening from Lucius and Draco at seeing their old house-elf looking the way he did.

“Yeah, I need you to sneak into the Head idiots office and rescue Fawkes. Make sure as usual there are no tracking charms on the dear old bird.” Nic ordered gently while quietly enjoying the choking in shock that was happening behind Dobby and the looks of shock on Lucius and Draco’s faces.

“Can do. Head Idiot is out at the moment so Dobby can get the pretty birdy.” Dobby replied before snapping out of the room and back to the castle so that he could do as he was asked. It was only fifteen minutes later that Dobby returned with Fawkes perched on his small shoulder. “There were trackers but Dobby moved it to Pretty Birdy’s perch so Idiot will think he still at castle. He never notices fake bond.”

“Thanks very much.” Newt conjured a basic perch for Fawkes that would allow him and Nic to work on the fake bond that was wrapped around the bird. “I can see what you’ve accomplished Kit. Now let’s see if I can improve on it.”

With those words Nic and Newt got to work on saving Fawkes while the rest talked and got to know each other around them. Percival was interested in learning more about Steve and Bucky and their impacts on the world war and after, while Steve and Bucky were interested in what someone who was around in their time had to tell them about the years they had spent frozen. Lucius, Severus, and Draco all made plans to go to the Black Manor for the night and seeing how the others were doing. While Sirius, Remus, and Tony talked over plans for Nic to have a birthday party while here since Tony hadn’t been able to be with him for years. Sirius and Remus worked on keeping things as low key as they possibly could with Tony knowing that Nic would not appreciate a large deal made of his birthday.

“Ah there is the last weak link.” Newt called out two hours later as they finally found the way to break the fake bond. With the dissolving of the link Fawkes let out a loud trill of pleasure and flew around the room singing his song of healing and joy before landing on Newt’s shoulder and rubbing his beak along the man’s cheek. “You are most welcome dear friend.”

With those words Fawkes let out one last trill of joy lifting everyone’s spirits that were in the room before using his flashing abilities and leaving to who knew where getting away from everything as he had wanted for years.

“Well, that is that taken care of. Now young kit you were wonderful in how you dealt with that and the connection I see you have with the beautiful lady over there is one that is very rare to see any more. Want to see my menagerie?” Newt asked with his eyes alight with joy over someone as equally interested in the different creatures in the world, while they were breaking the bonds, they had been talking about the different creatures that Newt had met through his many years. He couldn’t help the chuckle that happened when Nic’s eyes lit at the idea of seeing the menagerie that Newt and Percy had put together over the years. He was glad that the young man still had the innocence of joy over the little things. They had been following the story of Harry Potter over the years wondering if it was their Godchild or not.

“We can plan the trip for that for another day. It is starting to get late and we need to make plans for dinner and for what is going to happen in the coming days.” Remus stated simply looking around the room.

Everyone realized how long the day felt and agreed to the fact that they would eventually need to rest, those that had come by plane had thankfully had potions from Severus to help with the jet lag so that they could focus for the day, but the potions were starting to wear off and they knew that soon everyone would crash. Across the pond more changes had been made than any of the ones in New York knew, and it all started because of the letters from one young man.

~*~*~*~Gringotts~*~*~*~

Minerva and Filius entered the grand bank side by side offering respectful nods to the goblins guarding the building, the other professors at the school would be coming behind them shortly. Filius had sent a house-elf ahead of them to let his Uncle know that he was coming and would soon be seeing the goblin with issues against Dumbledore, Filius knew that his Uncle would be all to happy to help since he was one of the many that had been snubbed by that man even with his high position within the bank. Because they were expected they were led back directly to an office to wait until his Uncle was able to come and administer the tests that were needed before a cleanse could be performed so that a list of everything would be available and could be used if a court case were brought forward. Head Manager Karnast was glad that he had already helped Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Evans-Black-etc. with the cleanse and case that had been brought forward when his Nephew sent the house-elf. He knew that there were likely going to be many coming forward eventually to ask for a cleanse and it would be a profitable time for the bank, after all for most patrons they charged when a cleanse was going to be performed.

“May your day have been profitable, Uncle.” Filius nodded in greeting.

“And may your day be filled with vengeance, Nephew.” Karnast returned the greeting. “Professor McGonagall my honored nephew tells me that you are coming for a cleanse and that several of your fellow professors will be coming shortly for the same thing. Would you please explain the reasoning you have for coming to Gringotts for such a thing?”

“May your gold ever flow Head Manager Karnast.” McGonagall was in shock since she hadn’t realized that Filius’ Uncle was the head of the bank itself. “I was recently admitted to St. Mungo’s where they discovered many potions and charms on my person that I had no knowledge of prior to the admittance. They removed what they could but also said that they weren’t able to remove everything. I went to work on my Occlumency shields and discovered several blocks on my memories. I know that Gringotts is one of the only places where I would be able to safely have those blocks removed other than with the help of a Master of Legilimency that I trusted, the only one that I know of has moved away from England and I would not risk this with any other.”

“Thank you for your honesty.” Karnast replied with a nod trusting the words coming from McGonagall would only be the truth. Pulling out some of their specialized parchment and bowl for the necessary potion. “We will need five drops of blood in this bowl so that we can do the tests necessary to find out what exactly you need removed. The same will happen with all the others that are arriving as well as Filius, though he was in for his last test and cleanse at the end of the school term. It was a condition that we made with him to work at the school near Dumbledore.”

“Of course.” McGonagall stated while pulling out her private dirk that she carried everywhere as part of her Scottish heritage. With little ceremony she pierced her finger and allowed the required number of drops to fall before sealing the wound and cleansing her dirk. Filius did his own using the goblin forged dagger that he kept on himself as no true goblin, or half-goblin as the case may be, would ever be caught without at least one blade on their person.

They all watched and planned as the parchment filled out after the potion was poured across it. McGonagall asked for an inventory of the schools funds to be done so that it could be made sure that Dumbledore hadn’t been dipping into the funds for his own profit. What they found should have been shocking but in truth had become the expected.

**_Name:_ ** _Minerva McGonagall_

**_Birth:_ ** _October 4 th _

**_Core:_ ** _Light Gray_

**_Gender:_ ** _Female_

**_Status:_ ** _  
Widow  
Duchess of Urquhart  
Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Head of Gryffindor House  
Mistress of Transfiguration_

**_Family:_ ** _  
Robert McGonagall Snr. (father – deceased)  
Isobel McGonagall nee Ross (mother – deceased)  
Malcom McGonagall (brother – deceased)  
Robert McGonagall Jr (Brother – deceased)  
Elphinstone Urquart, Duke of Urquhart (husband – deceased)  
Blair Tristian Urquart (Daughter – missing/compromised)_

**_Inheritance:_ ** _Castle Urquhart – Title Duchess  
Countess of Mar_

**_Animagus:_ ** _Tabby Cat_

**_Bonds on Magic:_ ** _  
Magic - 45% (Leech attached to Albus Dumbledore)  
Mind Gifts – 25% (blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

**_Potions:_ ** _  
Loyalty to Dumbledore (50% purged by Healer Meander)  
Distrust keyed to Slytherin, Dark/gray magic (50% purged by Healer Meander)   
Impairment to ignore signs of bullying and abuse (45% purged by Healer Meander)_

**_Compulsions:_**   
_Distrust Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin House, anyone with a gray/dark core – placed by Albus Dumbledore 1975  
Overlook Abuse – placed by Albus Dumbledore 1975  
Listen to Albus Dumbledore – Placed by Albus Dumbledore 1975_

 ** _Charms:_** _  
85 memory charms – Placed by Albus Dumbledore_

Minerva was fuming, especially when she saw the information about her daughter. She had been led to believe by Albus that her dear Blair had been killed four months after she had been born. It was something that she would have to figure out after everything was taken care of with the purge. Head Manager Karnast could see the anger that was rolling off the witch and knew that they needed to get her to the purge room before her magic reacted further to the bonds that she had on her.

“Let us get you to the main purge room and then I will go over the test that my nephew took, though at a quick glance I can see that there was only a minor memory charm placed on him since his last purge. So, we can get him purged of that at the same time as you are taken care of.” Karnast stated simply as they stood, he would keep as much of his nephew’s test to himself as Goblins are always more secretive than others.

“I do not need to know what is on his test. It is a private thing, I’m fine that he saw mine as I need his help with some of the things that were revealed.” Minerva stated simply as she stood to follow Karnast and Filius from the office and toward the purge room deeper within the bank. She saw that there were other professors being led to some of the more minor purge rooms so they must not have had as much on them. “I would like charges to be brought against Dumbledore and those that helped him hide my daughter. I’d like also for a copy of the test so that I can also bring charges up against him with the DMLE.”

“It will be done.” Karnast nodded before he opened the door and led Minerva through to the healers and Curse Breakers that were waiting to help remove everything from her. “Filius and I will meet you back in the office when you are finished. My assistant Griphook will lead you back to my office.”

With those words he nodded to the goblins gathered in the room before exiting and going with Filius to the purge room that he would need to get the memory charms off so that he could get through everything quickly. With that Karnast returned to his own office and pulled out everything that he needed to make the official copies for the DMLE and everything that needed to be done. They would have more than enough soon to affect Dumbledore, as it was, he wasn’t allowed in the bank unless he wanted to be arrested by the Goblins and tried within their court. They weren’t allowed to arrest him unless he actually set foot within their building, he could stand on the stairs outside and they would be able to do nothing, it was something they were upset about.

Four hours later everyone of the professors had been purged and added their charges to Minerva’s against the way that Dumbledore had potion and spelled them, every single one of them spelled to ignore all signs of abuse so they couldn’t report it to anyone as they were required to do by the Queen. When they met up outside the bank, they all took deep breaths and let them loose before heading out into Alley to take care of some of their errands before all exiting through one of the side exits as they saw Dumbledore enter the alley scanning it for someone, most likely Minerva as she and Poppy were the two most affected by him. Poppy had the magic leech taking 25% of her magic, the ignore abuse compulsion, loyalty to Dumbledore, and the compulsion to trust that Dumbledore knew best, she didn’t have any potions since she was a Med-Witch and would have found out that she had potions in her system, she also had over 200 memory charms for all the times she had noticed abuse and wanted to help the children even with the compulsions on her. The other professors only had a 10% magic leech, ignore abuse compulsion, and the compulsion that Dumbledore knew best and while some had memory charms none even reached the level of Minerva let alone Poppy.

The group soon went through the exit and then toward the mundane electrics store that Charity wanted to go to so that they could get what was needed for the Muggle Studies Class. When they entered into Stark Industries Electrics Store all of those that had been teachers for The Marauders and Lily all recalled Anthony Stark who had attended the last year of the groups time. They all wondered what had happened to the young man who had made such a difference in the way the Marauders worked with The Slytherin Quartet.


	14. Lions take care of their Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations available in Bottom Notes if needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

~*~*~*~Hogwarts~*~*~*~

Minerva looked around her rooms as soon as she had returned from the trip that the staff had taken. She knew that Dumbledore was finding out things she only spoke of in her chambers in some way and didn’t want to risk more of her words and actions reaching him. After all, with the memory charms removed she could recall all the times she quietly wondered if things were actually for the ‘greater good’ or not while enjoying a cuppa in her chambers. Finally, she spotted the likely culprit in the landscape she had over her fireplace as a way for the other portraits to let her know if she was needed as was the requirement of the Deputy Headmistress. Walking closer to the landscape she noticed for the first time the young girl hiding behind a tree.

“Well, hello young one, who might you be?” It always helped to be nice to the portraits she had discovered over the years, they would help hide a lot of things if needed or get you the information quicker if necessary.

“I’m Jocosa,” The timid girl responded before blushing and trying to hide again.

“No need to hide child.” Minerva let her Scottish brogue come out a little more when she noticed the slight lit to the child’s voice. “I’m sure that you know who I am, but just in case I’m Minerva McGonagall.”

“I know madame.” The child came out again from behind the tree and gave a slight curtsy. The outfit she was wearing would have fit during the founding days of the school. “Headmaster Dumbledore told me about you and how he was helping you with making sure my papas’ school was run right.”

“Who was your papas child?” Minerva asked wanting to get some help in understanding how he had turned the little girl, who looked no older than 6, into a spy for him.

“Papa Sal and Papa Godric, madame.” Jocosa replied with a curious head tilt.

“I was unaware that your papas had any children.” Minerva hid her shock at the fact that Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin had a child together and the child was before her in the painting.

“Aye, I was the last of three that they had together, twins a boy and girl, and then me. Papa Sal was upset when they lost me to the mundanes who caught me doing accidental magic that he fought with Papa Godric.” Jocosa replied bouncing in place as if she hadn’t just blown Minerva’s mind. “Roul went with Papa Sal while Royse stated with Papa Godric. Papa Sal and Roul left to look for me, Papa Godric wanted to stay here in the hopes I would find my way home. He lost the little one he was carrying at the time from the stress of everything. I know that Papa Sal and Roul never returned but I don’t know what happened to them. All I know is that I woke up in this painting and have helped the head of my papas school and house whenever they need it. Headmaster Dumbledore told me to keep watch for him and let him know if something was bothering you.”

“I understand little one.” Minerva replied with a sad smile, and she did understand, Dumbledore was good at playing with people’s emotions and thoughts as if everything was a chess board. She also knew that she didn’t want to break the little girl’s spirit but explaining how wrong Dumbledore was in what he was doing. “Perhaps ask me first if something is bothering me before going to see Dumbledore. I’m the head of your papa Godric’s house and am the deputy of the school. I’ll let you know if it is something that he needs to be informed about. I’m very glad to meet you and would love to hear more about your papas and siblings.”

“Okay! I can do that Miss Minerva.” Jocosa replied bouncing in place again. “Oh! As the Deputy could you go to the portrait of my Papa Sal and unlock him, as well as the others? They are in the Miss Rowena’s come and go room. You just have to ask Miss Hoggy to let you into the portrait storage room.”

“Would you like to lead me to the come and go room child? I’ve never actually been there.” Minerva replied excited by the prospect of finding the portraits of the founders.

“Yeah!” Jocosa ran from the landscape to the portrait guarding the outside of Minerva’s room before hopping back into the landscape. “Come on! I’ll show you!”

“I’m coming little bunny.” Minerva then changed to her cat form so that she would be able to keep up with the excited little girl as they moved through the halls up to the come and go room corridor.

“Here miss kitty! Pace there three times calling for the portrait room.” Jocosa stated from the tapestry of the dancing trolls pointing at the wall opposite.

Minerva only nodded her cat shaped head before turning to the area of wall that had been pointed out to her and doing as Jocosa instructed. It was time to bring the founders back to Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~New York~*~*~*~

Nic woke up the day after arriving in New York and looked around his room once more in amazement. He could hardly believe that this was all his, he was allowed to have his things out and proudly displayed. He was able to get snacks when he wanted and eat at the table with everyone, even though he had been able to do all of that when at the Manor it just felt different with being here amongst the heroes his father hung out with. Getting out of bed Nic entered his in-suite bathroom and prepared for a day with a scalding shower washing away the faint memories of his uncle’s beatings and the killing of Voldemort. He still wasn’t comfortable with the fact that his actions lead to the death of another being even if that being was as evil as Voldie was. Shaking himself out of his stupor and moving about the bathroom he took care of what he needed too then got dressed in a pair of loose sweats and a large band t-shirt for ACDC, he had seen his father wear something similar on tv after he had come out as Iron Man and Nic had admired the way Tony Stark held himself and controlled what the media saw, plus he enjoyed all the knowledge that Tony had even though at the time he didn’t know that the man was his father. Pulling on an old comfy hoody, one of the few things of his own that he had gotten over the past few years, Nic exited his room with his kitsune features in full display not realizing that there were others beside his group and his dad in the tower at the time.

“Good morning kiddo.” Sirius spoke up from where he was getting some coffee into a mug that read ‘Why so serious?’. “Did you sleep alright?”

“Morning Siri,” Nic mumbled as he moved into the kitchen and headed for the fridge planning on making something to eat only for his nose to finally register the smell of bacon cooking. He looked up and realized that Tony, Bucky, Steve, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Lucius were all in the room along with some others that he only knew of through television and the interviews about the Avengers. “Crap…” He muttered under his breath not having planned on letting them see his tails and ears right away and seeing the shock in their faces they hadn’t been warned either, after all the footage of his helping Bucky showed him looking completely normal. He moved over closer to his father, trusting the man would know who was safe to be around among those in the group.

“Hey Kid…cool tails.” Clint Barton stated with a smirk on his face noticing the blush that was trying to take over the kids face even through the paleness of his shock.

“Clint be nice.” Phil said as he entered the room giving his husband a tap to the back of the head. “Do not overwhelm the child when he is just meeting you.”

“Aww come on Phil you know I’d never do that.” Clint replied reaching up and rubbing where the tap had landed, he noticed the way the kid had flinched at seeing Phil give him that ‘love tap’. “And I’m not the only one fascinated I’m just the one to say something first.”

Natasha looked over at her long-time field partner with simply a look that reminded Nic of the way McGonagall would look at the twins when she caught them setting up pranks. She then looked back toward the young man hiding slightly behind Tony and gave a gentle smile that was usually reserved for Clint’s niece and nephews. “Good morning Nicephorus. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Good morning ma’am.” Nic stated softly still slightly skittish after seeing the head smack. “Please call me Nic, I don’t know what my mum was trying to do landing me with that name.”

“I heard that young man!” Lily called out from the portrait in the common living room just outside the kitchen area. “It’s an honorable name!”

“Mum it is a horrid name! I’m just glad that I’ve a way to shorten it, and slightly glad that I wasn’t burdened with it in Primary. Being Potty Potter and Freak was bad enough…” He mumbled the last part, but Tony still heard it and just wrapped Nic in a hug.

“Breakfast is ready.” Steve spoke up from where he had been fixing a large meal that would’ve fed the Dursley males twice over in their heaviest times. Bucky helped him take everything over to the table, even though there was plenty in the room with magic it didn’t mean they should use it for everything.

Tony led Nic over to the large table that dominated the dining room, large enough to fit double the group that was there this morning. The hand on Nic’s back was firm enough to let him know that his papà was there to support him. Bucky kept an eye on Phil as Nic was sat down a ways from the man, Phil had been helpful the day before and seemed a good man, but Bucky hadn’t missed the way Nic had flinched at seeing the head smack Phil had given Clint. Natasha, Sam, Clint, and Phil all looked up from the seats that they had taken stopping their light friendly bickering that took place among the team. Sirius and Remus sat on either side of Bucky and Tony, who were sitting on either side of Nic, while Steve sat across from Bucky and Severus found a seat with his back to the corner. Lucius excused himself for a moment before going down the hall to drag his embarrassed son out of the bathroom and back among the others. Draco had been dragged over to the tower before he had a chance to style his hair after his shower and he was now sporting the fluffy waves of the Prince line that he always did his best to hide. Severus had a reason for always having his hair look greasy when he was among the cauldrons at Hogwarts, the hair potion he improved on slicked it back so no stray strands would fall into the cauldron and ruin the batches. Today though Severus was also supporting the loose waves that was natural of his line, as well as wearing a dark green silk shirt that Lucius had picked out for him so he would continue to move away from the all black that most students knew him for.

As everyone ate there was plenty of small talk happening around the table while they polished off the large meal that Steve and Remus had created, after all there was two super soldiers, a werewolf, and two growing teens eating the meal. Though Nic didn’t eat as much as the others and it was clear that several wanted to add more to his plate and get him to keep eating, they kept their mouths shut at the discreet glares from the four men that had arrived with him the day before.

“Where are Mr. Graves-Scamander’s this morning Papà?” Nic spoke up after he finished. Yes, Newt had given him permission to use his first name, as had Percy, but he had it literally beaten into him to be respectful of his elders. While at Hogwarts he had let that slip because of the mask he wore to hide his being abused and the expectations of those that were at the school with him, he wasn’t there and didn’t know how some would react here thanks to watching Mr. Coulson smack the back of Mr. Barton’s head.

“Uncles Newt and Percy had to return to their manor last night to take care of the menagerie.” Tony responded while passing a cup of coffee over to his pup when he saw that his milk glass was empty. “I thought that I could show you my lab this morning and then after lunch we could go to the District when Uncle Rhody will be available to join us. He had to go and see some big wigs this morning to keep the military happy.”

“That sounds wonderful Papà.” Nic replied before taking a look that the mug before him and couldn’t help but chuckle, someone had gotten him back for the punny mugs that he had gotten everyone else. The mug he had been given had a cute picture of a fox with the words ‘For’ and ‘Sake’ surrounding the fox. He then noticed the mug that his Papà had which said, ‘never trust an atom they make up everything’ and couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of it.

“You got your sense of humor from your dad and me kit.” Tony stated with a smirk on his face. “I saw video of you while you were saving metal arm there. And after we had the first picture of you J was able to find the videos of the day before and we all had a chuckle over some of the reactions to the different mugs and shirts you got everyone. I couldn’t let you be left out.”

“Thanks, papà.” Nic continued to chuckle a little as he drank the coffee, thankful for the way it would soon start calming his mind a little so things weren’t so chaotic. “Is it true that you built a robot when you were 15?”

“You mean DUM-E? Yeah, I built him then and then two others U and Butterfingers are all in the lab if you want to meet them?” Tony replied as he stood up taking his mug to refill and watching as Nic did the same.

“I can? That would be amazing! I have so many questions. Is it true that you know Dr. Banner? Is it true that you…” Nic’s voice trailed off as they entered the elevator together to go down to the lab leaving everyone else looking at each other in shock at the quick rambling that was coming from the kid and wondering what they were supposed to do for the morning.

“I think I’ll head to the gym and get a workout done.” Steve stated as he stood to clear the area that he had sat as well as some of the other dishes.

“Mind if I join you Punk?” Bucky asked calmly, though from the look in his eyes he was nervous.

“I’d really like that.” Steve gave a soft grin in return before turning back to the sink.

“Leave the dishes Cap, you cooked we clean you know the rules of the Tower.” Clint teased standing and taking his own dishes to the sink.

“Here let us help.” Sirius picked up his plate plus Nic and Tony’s which they had forgotten about and then once at the sink pulled out his wand. “I know limit the magic, but this will make it easier for everyone to do something else this morning.” He stated as he waved his wand and get the dishes washing themselves.

Remus simply shook his head and started the spell that dried and put everything where it belongs, his mate could be so lazy sometimes. Sam watched everything in shock, he was fairly new to the group having been passed by Steve the little while he had been in Washington and going for a run. Steve had convinced him to come back to New York and help everyone with the trauma of what had happened with the attack by the one controlling Loki. It helped to have someone like him in the tower and that they could truly talk to. Bruce finally wandered into the room and saw the magic happening simply shrugged and fixed his favorite Chia and grabbed a plate of leftovers that had been set aside for him, he had been working in his lab the past two days so had missed the arrival of the group yesterday.

“So, I’m figuring that Nicephorus has arrived.” Bruce stated completely straight faced as he took a drink of his tea.

Remus smirked enjoying the way that Bruce was stating the obvious, while Sirius, Severus, and Lucius all looked at Remus with a groan of having another one around. Clint, Phil, and Nat watched the exchange with curious expressions wondering more about the four men that had come with Nicephorus. Everyone else forgot that Draco was sitting at the table as well until he spoke up.

“Yeah, captain Obvious, he just went down to Mr. Stark’s lab.” Draco sneered he hadn’t wanted to come today, he had wanted to stay with his mate as they adjusted to this new place, but his parents made him come.

“Ahh…I’m Bruce Banner kid, you can call me Bruce.” He introduced himself a smirk on his face, he liked the attitude from the kid.

“I’m Heir Draco Malfoy-Prince.” Draco responded with a regal tone that only made the others of the English group roll their eyes at his reaction.

“Draco…” Lucius drawled and had to hide the smirk at the way his son straightened up as if caught doing something wrong.

“Dr. Banner, I’m honored to meet you. I’m Potion Master Severus Malfoy-Prince.” Severus stated walking forward and holding his hand out to shake. “I’d be honored if I could talk with you at some point about your research and how it might correspond with some things I’ve been working on.”

“It is an honor to meet you as well Master Malfoy-Prince. I’ve read your research on the wolfsbane potion that you created and was fascinated by it. Perhaps we could discuss it some more tomorrow? I’m in the middle of a delicate stage of a current project but JARVIS shut me out of the lab until I got something to eat.” Bruce stated simply, “And please call me Bruce.”

“Only if you call me Severus, and I would gladly go over the research with you. Perhaps Remus could join us for a personal point of view on the potion.” Severus looked over at his friend as he said that just realizing that he might have exposed his friend again without meaning to.

“I’d like that Sev.” Remus gave a gentle smile knowing that it was hard on Severus to give the secret away like he had back in Nic and Draco’s third year, and that time he was being controlled by Dumbledore to do so. “After all a known werewolf does have a better chance of answering any questions that someone who only knows about them.”

It was because of those words that Severus was able to relax but others were a little tense over the fact that there was a known werewolf amongst them that they hadn’t realized. Then they thought back over the way he had acted the past day that they had been here and realized that it was only on the full moon that they needed to be worried. Sirius placed a gentle hand on his mates shoulder giving it a squeeze before moving to leave the room.

“Hey, JARVIS, can you pull up the information that Tones had you compile for us? I’d like to get started.” Sirius stated as he entered the common living room.

**Of course, Sir Mutt. ** JARVIS stated in his deadpan way as he pulled up the information for the past 16 years as well as in a separate area the information that he had pulled together for Captain Rogers that he was to share with Sergeant Barnes.

“Of course, he had his AI call me that…” Sirius mumbled to himself as he sat down looking over the information, most wouldn’t realize how studious he was, but he had been in the top five of the school right behind Lily, Remus, Severus, and Lucius. James had been just behind him while Peter had been toward the bottom of the group.

Remus and the others chuckled at the nickname that Tony had given him on the AI that he had created, he had talked about making JARVIS the whole time he was at Hogwarts and while his tech hadn’t worked to the best of its ability due to ward interference, he had even started programing him during the time they were in their final year. Remus and Lucius joined Sirius in the living room while Severus talked to Draco and took him back to the Black Manor so that Draco could be Blaise and so that Severus could gather up his journals that held all his notes on the different potions he had created or was creating. Steve and Bucky went down to the gym as planned to spar while Clint, Nat, and Phil headed into the SHIELD office in New York to work on paperwork and training the new recruits. Sam headed back to his floor and started to build files that were mostly empty on the group that had arrived, he knew the signs of PTSD being hidden as well as signs of past abuse and wanted to help the group as best he could. Bruce returned to his lab and the work he had running there wanting to make a little more progress before he met with Severus tomorrow.

It was four hours later before anyone surfaced again besides getting up to get something to drink and munch on. Tony and Nic stumbled out of the lab and into the living room before heading to the kitchen and fixing sandwiches from the supplies that Remus and Steve had laid out shortly before. Bruce surfaced as well knowing he needed to get some rest, even though it was the middle of the day before his eyes went even fuzzier from the lack of sleep that he had had over the past few days. Bucky was in the living room now looking over the information that had been gathered for him, though some he could recall vaguely because it revolved around his missions for Hydra. Sirius was passed out on the couch, yes, he was studious, but he also easily got bored reading and would doze off. They were getting close to the time that Tony revealed himself as Iron Man but had only reached the point of his kidnapping to Afghanistan before Sirius fell asleep and the rest had JARVIS pause it so that he wouldn’t lose anything, Sirius was also still recovering from his Azkaban stay even though it had been four years since he escaped only two of those he had been somewhere that he could get frequent meals. Nic looked over at his godfathers and couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Sirius snoring on the couch while Lucius charmed his hair purple in retaliation of a prank three days ago that saw Lucius’ hair hot pink for the whole evening.

“Do you think that Draco and the others would like to come to the District with us? That way Papà can meet my friends and they can meet him as well.” Nic asked Remus as he finished fixing the turkey, ham, and bacon sandwich craving the protein but also placing fruit instead of crisps on his plate.

“We can send them an owl in a while and find out. First you need to eat, and I need to make sure Sirius doesn’t kill Luc when he wakes and realizes what he did. Purple is Sirius’ least favorite color and Luc knows that.” Remus replied as he filled his own plate with a sandwich very similar to Nic’s minus the bacon, and a large pile of crisps instead of the fruit. They both grabbed cans of coke before moving out into the living room with the others instead of eating at the table this time.

Just as they were sitting down an owl flew in the room and over to Lucius, it was a black eagle owl that belonged to Severus and was carrying a note and the Daily Prophet. Lucius took the two items from the owl who simply bobbed his head and then flew from the room without looking back.

“J, since when do we let random owls into the tower?” Tony asked looking at his friend.

**Since I registered it as belonging to your friend, and you asked me to create a way for Nic’s Hedwig to enter and leave. ** JARVIS responded simply.

“What does the note say Luc?” Remus asked as he returned to the kitchen to make something for Sirius when he woke up as well a sandwich for Lucius.

“It is simply telling me that we would get a kick out of the article on the front page and that she had stuck to our deal.” Lucius replied while nodding his thanks to Remus when he was handed the plate with his sandwich.

He then opened the paper and couldn’t help but chuckle at the opening statement of the article that Rita had written just after they left. Nic had met with her the day before rescuing Bucky with the promise that if she wrote what he told her without her usual flair it would cause a scandal larger than any she had made with her fake news. She had made the vow asked of her and promised that she would wait until after they had left to report it and now Lucius was holding the paper that held the article that would start the downfall of Headmaster Dumbledore in its fullness. JARVIS scanned the article and put it up on screens around the room so that everyone present would be able read what was written.

 ** _Is Headmaster Dumbledore safe to have around our children?_** __  
By, Rita Skeeter  
My dear readers I have some amazing and troubling news to share with you today. I was lucky to get an interview with a special young man who has done so much for us but has been treated so roughly. Firstly I want to apologize for the previous articles that I have written about him in his fourth and fifth year. The young man I’m talking about is young Harry James Potter, or as he is truly called Lord-Heir Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Evans-Black-Pervelle-Slytherin-Gryffindor-Emrys-LeFay. That is right the young man that we know as Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, isn’t even named Harry. He had three parents instead of two, seven godparents with full bonds. One of the bonds is to Lord Sirius Orion Black, who would have never been able to betray his parents and him because of the bond that was used. He was kept from his remaining father through the manipulations of one man. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore always told us that the young man had been placed with a loving family and was safe, and that as his magical guardian it was okay for the articles that were printed previously about the young man could be printed. I am sorry to say this was not so. Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was never listed as a magical guardian of Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black, he was never to have any interaction beyond schooling with the young man as was listed in the locked wills of his two deceased parents.

_Headmaster Dumbledore ignored and locked the will of Lord and Lady Potter-Stark-Evans and placed the young Lord-heir in care of his mother’s sister. According to the will of the Late Lord and Lady, which Young Potter-Stark-Black unlocked upon his majority, the young man was never supposed to be placed at that home. He was never supposed to have any interaction with his Aunt, Uncle, or cousin._

_But readers this is not the only thing I learned about the things that Young Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black has gone through over his years. He had to have blocks, charms, potions, and compulsions removed by Potion Master Malfoy-Prince just before his majority so he would survive it. He had his Kitsune bound from the time his parents were killed until his majority. That is right he is a kitsune just as his mother Lady Lily Jocosa Potter-Stark nee Evans was a kitsune. He had his magic bound by 85%! As well as several of his magical gifts granted by inheritance and magic. He had potions that impaired his ability to learn yet still managed high scores in most of his courses. All the bonds, potions, charms, and compulsions had been placed by Headmaster Dumbledore and the young man’s supposed best friends._

_That is right readers his supposed friends, for he was potioned and compelled to like Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginerva Weasley, as well as to distrust all those in Slytherin House and his godparents that were still living and a few of his dear friends. He was strong enough to break through the compulsions and make friends with a majority of Slytherin, his godparents, and even his dear friends Miss Lovegood and Heir Longbottom. This young man even with a majority of his magic blocked was still able to defeat Lord Voldemort, or who he tells me was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. a former headboy and perfect of Slytherin house at the end of the war against Grindelwald._

_Not only has this young man dealt with all of that but each year at Hogwarts he has been under attack in one form or another. In his first year he dealt with a Troll on All-Hollows Eve, the groundskeeper hatching a baby dragon in his wooden hut, a midnight trip into the forbidden forest for detention to find a wrath that had been killing unicorns and drinking its blood, and even an obstacle course beneath the school that started on the third floor corridor and was guarded by a Cerberus and ended with magical flames that protected a room where there was the cursed Mirror of Erised which has been known to trap people before it and caused them to go insane with the wishing for their desires, there he met up once again with his parents murder Lord Voldemort who was trying to get a philosopher’s stone out of the mirror and was possessing the DADA professor._

_In his second year the young Lord-Heir faced severe bullying from his school mates, even his housemates, when it was revealed that he was a parsletongue, which if you look at the first paragraph you will see he got it naturally by being one of Slytherin’s descendants though he was unaware of the fact at the time. He watched as multiple classmates, the caregivers cat, and the Gryffindor House ghost Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington were petrified, and the Headmaster and Professors did nothing to truly find what was causing it. Once again, the young Lord-Heir was forced to confront the problem when Ronald Weasley made him approach fraud Gildreoy Lockhart and enter the secret entrance of the chamber of secrets, that three second years were able to figure out before young Miss Granger had been petrified as well. After entering the tunnel to the main chamber Lockhart caused a cave-in by using young Mr. Weasley’s broken wand to try and obliviate the pair and take the credit, something that he admitted to doing to everyone that had truly lived his ‘stories’ another article to come on the Fraud that is Lockhart. Young Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black was then forced on to enter the chamber alone where he met the wrath that was Lord Voldemort’s 16-year-old self which he had preserved in a diary from his youth and was using to drain the life of young Ginerva Weasley the whole year as she wrote in it and received replies. He then was faced with defeating Slytherin’s familiar of a basilisk and being poisoned but still defeating the wrath of Voldemort and saving young Ginerva before finally Headmaster Dumbledore’s phoenix Fawkes cried over the wound saving his life. After returning from the Chamber he was questioned by Dumbledore while the others sent on to be cared for in the hospital wing, he never received treatment for what happened in the chamber._

_From there the tales that I was told made me wish to weep for the young man. We accused him of willingly placing his name in the Goblet of Fire in his fourth year, something that Dumbledore assured us had happened, only to find out through a magical oath given to us at our interview it was never so. He was forced as an underage young man to face tasks designed to test those that were three years older in knowledge and of age to make the choice. He was given minimal help from Granger and the Weasley Twins while the rest of the school turned against him. He faced Lord Voldemort after watching as the friend he had made in Heir Cedric Diggory was killed in front of him with the words ‘kill the spare’ echoing in his mind. He watched the resurrection ritual that brought Voldemort back and was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse multiple times. He finally was able to return back to Hogwarts bringing the body of Heir Diggory to give his parents closure on his death only to be forced by the Impostor of Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody into the DADA office and had it revealed that it was unknown escaped inmate Bartimus ‘Barty’ Crouch, Jr. who had been posing as Mad-Eye all year. How did Dumbledore not know that his ‘dear’ friend had been replaced or did he actually? Still wounded and bleeding he was then interrogated by Dumbledore as to what had happened before being allowed to leave to the hospital wing. After a year of trials do to a mental connection forged by Dumbledore to Lord Voldemort that he had placed in the scar the night Nicephorus received it the young man was lead to the Department of Mysteries where he almost lost his Godfather Lord Sirius Black to his cousin escaped convict Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. He also faced Lord Voldemort again that night facing a brief possession before Dumbledore finally arrived and ‘fought’ Lord Voldemort to a standstill. Again, the young Lord-Heir was sent back to the school injured and denied basic healing before being questioned on what had happened and being given knowledge of why Lord Voldemort was hunting him so much. It was also when he learned thanks to the sorting hat that Dumbledore had made his ‘greater good’ line with Grindelwald years before that war ever began._

_Just last year the young Lord-heir faced more persecution in the form of High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge who had been placed as DADA professor by Minister Fudge. Through many trials and arguments, he received over 100 detentions with Umbridge during which she forced him, and anyone else that got detention with her, to write lines with an enchanted blood-quill. Normally they would scar the one that was forcing the action, but they had been altered to cause it to go for the one writing. He still bears the scar stating ‘I must not tell lies’ upon the back of his hand even though his inheritance had erased most of his other scars. Dolores Umbridge has since disappeared after being seen forcing Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black and Miss Granger into the Forbidden Forest at wand point and is wanted by the DMLE for questioning and charges. Minister Fudge has been removed from office after a vote of no confidence was called against him._

_At the end of the year, we all know how Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black faced and defeated Lord Voldemort for the final time as he prepared to board the train to return to what we thought was a loving home. What I learned happened after causes much dismay for me. Once again, the young Lord-Heir was denied medical treatment for the wounds he received and was forced back to the home of his Aunt and Uncle. There he was greeted by Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginerva Weasley and Albus Dumbledore. He was forced into the basement of the house where he was then locked into a set of draining leech runic cuffs that had been created by Albus Dumbledore and Hermione Granger. After being rescued hours before his inheritance and surviving said inheritance with the help of his godfather, Potion Master Severus Malfoy-Prince, the Lord-Heir went to Gringotts and found evidence that Headmaster Dumbledore and others were illegally withdrawing money and family items from his vaults with the help of the goblin that Dumbledore had placed in charge after the former was killed mysteriously. Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black has since called for Goblin Justice to be brought against all those that had received his money or items and the stolen items and money to be returned. This is what lead to young Miss Granger’s bank card to be melted as I reported the other day._

_As I write this article, I have received news that the Young Lord-Heir has tested out early from Hogwarts with top marks on his NEWTs and will be leaving the country in search of his second father. We wish you well Lord Nicephorus Potter-Stark-Black and hope that you have luck in your endeavor. As for the information brought up on Dumbledore through the article I, Rita Skeeter, will not stop until I find the truth and see that justice comes to those that need it._


	15. Leaping through life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler chapter to cover what happened while Tony and Nic were in Tony's lab in the previous chapter. Also it isn't as long as some others because I wanted to give something before I focus on my family this weekend. Hope you all enjoy this as much as you have the previous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations available in Bottom Notes if needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone
> 
> I am bringing in Peter Parker, just recently re-watched homecoming and civil war and can’t leave out Peter. He has only just been found a month before by Tony and has only been Spiderman for 3 months in my story. He does not at this time know of magic.

Tony led Nic into his lad with a small smile on his face, when they go to the District later he would get a landscape so that Lily and James would be able to join them in the lab from time to time. Right now Nic was going over toward the bots and looking at them in wide-eyed wonder as they circled him, it was just like when he let Peter in his lab a few times when they weren’t working in the more common one where he could build things and he could mix his web fluid. When the web-slinger had first shown up Fury had been adamant they find him and bring him in to find out what he was up too. Tony had found him alright; he found a 14-year-old boy who had just lost his Uncle to a mugger and his Aunt was struggling to make payments on their apartment and bills that occurred due to the Uncle dying. So instead of turning the kid into Fury he had offered a paid internship to the kid and made sure that the suit he swung around in was keeping him safe so that his Aunt didn’t loose someone else. Fury has still been riding their asses to find the kid, but he had endured himself to the rest of them and they were in no way going to let Fury have a go at him, even Phil was in on it once he found out the kids age and name. Turns out his parents had been SHIELD scientist that had been looking into the Captain America serum to try and help their kid with his many illnesses. Now watching his son have the same sort of pure hearted reaction to his bots as Peter did makes a gentle smile come over his face.

“I was thinking we could work on building you one of your own if you want.” Tony stated as he walked over. “After all I built Dum-E here when I was a year younger than you and Butterfingers when I was your age. U came along shortly after that Halloween as a coping mechanism for the loss of James, Lily and you.”

“I’d like that.” Nic replied with a soft side smile as he greeted the bots and listened to their gentle beeps and whines. “I’ve tried in the past with the junk that Dudley had in the room I’d been given after my letter arrived whenever I was locked in, but Dudley’s friends always found it and Vernon destroyed it.”

“Well, we can work with that and make it better and no one will destroy it here. As you know Vernon, Petunia, and Marge have all been arrested as of yesterday morning, well afternoon London time. So, no worries about any of them. Oh, and Ripper was put down early this morning for his attacking the officer and records of him attacking you.”

“I love dogs I just hate Marge’s. I was so happy when I blew her up like a giant balloon and so pissed when I found out the ministry had removed any memory of what had happened from her. She wouldn’t have been so smug later on if they hadn’t done that. And she wouldn’t have been able to continue bad mouthing mum.” Nic replied as he walked over to the table that Peter usually used and saw the forgotten graded chemistry homework he had left behind last time he was here and wanting to show off his perfect score, it had been a condition to help work on a messed up gauntlet. “Who’s Peter Parker?” Nic was uneasy and worried that his Papà wouldn’t have a reason to enjoy time with him if he had someone else to work in his lab with.

“Pete is my intern that helps me sometimes in here. He attends Midtown and you will have a chance to meet him tomorrow. He’s 14 but at genius level. In fact, do you want to try some of the tests that they have for the school? You still have a year of public schooling before you would be graduated at your age.” Tony asked his head cocked to the side watching the expressions running across Nic’s face.

Nic just shrugged as he looked over the homework that was left laying on the table. He noticed something in one of the equations and couldn’t help but smirk. “If this is the test a teacher gives, and he still gets the answer right he must be pretty smart.”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked walking over and looking over Nic’s shoulder.

“The Professor messed up the equation here.” Nic pointed at a specific spot on the sheet where sure enough there was a mistake in the question before them though the outcome of the answer would have been the same some wouldn’t have been able to get it.

“huh, imagine that.” Tony murmured before pulling up some of the tests that were required to be a senior transfer to Midtown School of Science and Technology. “Here try these.”

Nic looked over with a shrug and decided why not. He quickly moved through the different tests filling them out with an ease that would rival that of Tony doing the test, if not better. The only thing he struggled on was American History but that was understandable in Tony’s mind since he was from Britain after all. It only took one and a half hours for Nic to finish the senior level tests that Tony had put in front of him, and while he didn’t ace them all he did score among the highest in the testing on a lot of them. It would be no trouble for Tony to get Nic into Midtown but that would wait until after he had met Peter, if the two got along then Nic could look out for the boy. Tony had struggled in the month of knowing the kid in not letting him form a father-son type relationship with the boy because he didn’t want to place his grief in that sort of situation. While Nic was testing Tony quietly asked him how he knew what he was answering, only to be told that his boy had kept up his studies even while at Hogwarts through a mail program he had set up with a neighbor who actually treated him well despite what the Dursley’s said about him.

After finishing the tests Nic and Tony moved over to another desk this one with more interactive displays and tools. They began creating the robot that Nic would eventually have as his own companion all the while the tests were being graded and JARVIS was submitting the information needed to enter Nic into the program should it be decided that he would attend there instead of homeschooling. JARVIS also worked on gathering the academic information that Nic had compiled through the years under a separate name at Stonewall High where he had been set to attend before getting into Hogwarts. The neighbor that was helping him was a professor at Stonewall and so was able to help his ‘sister’s husband’s young cousin’ get the work he needed while dealing with a horrible case of childhood cancer that wasn’t talked about. They wanted to help the youth be able to continue his education to keep his spirits up and keep him from giving up even though they didn’t know who the child was, and it would give an excuse for the delay in the work getting back to them because of Hedwig’s travel time. The professor was also a squib unknown to Dumbledore, Figg, and the Dursley’s so knew about magic without being let into the secret. When JARVIS pulled up the tests that had been giving to Nic he was amazed to see that they had been giving him his A-levels and continuing past that after he had passed the A-levels easily, meaning he was already doing college level work and had been since he was a sophomore at that High School. Even with that information JARVIS still put the scores and such for the Midtown tests into their systems incase Nic decided to continue High School before finishing his university.

“Nic did you know that you were being given College level tests?” Tony asked looking over at his boy whose head was bent over a new circuit board that he was building for his robot.

“What are you talking about Papà?” Nic asked without raising his head.

“J, found your test scores kit. You passed you’re a-levels when you were a sophomore. The work your professor friend has been sending you is all college level work.” Tony replied with a light chuckle, especially when that caused Nic to jump enough to give himself a light shock, though as a lightening focused kitsune it didn’t do much to him. “The university has been looking for the young genius that the professor has found wanting to offer the kid a full scholarship to finish his degrees there. It was at Oxford kiddo.”

“That smug son-of-a-bitch! That is why Professor Radcliff was always grinning like the cat that got the canary and the cream when he saw me outside the Dursley’s house after second year.” Nic stated shaking his hand out from the light sting of the shock before shaking his head with a grin. “Not that I’d attend Oxford now that I know you’re my Papà. I’d always wanted to get out of England for school and had always imagined going to Columbia or MIT. I should let Professor Radcliff know that I’ve moved to the US so that he can continue to send me the class work though. I don’t really mind doing it.”

**I have found the contact information for one Professor Michael Radcliff of Surrey, England Sir. Should I patch a call through to him? ** JARVIS asked after having heard the last name of the gentleman that was helping Mini Boss.

“Sounds good to me.” Tony asked with his arms crossed as he leaned against the table beside his boy.

~*~This is Professor Radcliff speaking. ~*~ The Wales accented voice came over the line soon after JARVIS made the call. ~*~May I ask who is calling? ~*~

“Hey Professor! Thanks for not telling me that you had me doing Oxford courses for that past few years.” Nic called out with a smirk on his face.

~*~HARRY! Are you safe? How did you find out about the courses? Where are you? What happened with the Dursley’s? I got home to the neighbors all gathered out in their front yards talking about how they had been arrested even that bitch of a sister that Vernon has. Is anything in the Prophet true that Rita had written today? ~*~ Radcliff called out relief clear in his voice at hearing the young man’s voice.

“Interesting bit of information there, Rita was actually telling the truth. My name isn’t Harry, that was just something that Fumbledore came up with to hide who I truly am. And it all ties into the other questions.” Nic stated turning back to the circuit board and the computer that he was putting information into.

~*~You got away from the bastards then! Wonderful! So your name truly is Nicephorus like Rita said. Also you have Stark in your last name, any relation to the genius Tony Stark of Stark Industries? If so it would explain why you were able to fly through all the work that we sent you as well as what you were studying at the ‘special’ school. ~*~ One could almost hear the quote lines around the word special when he was trying not to mention Hogwarts over a as far as he knew unsecure line.

“About that…turns out he’s my second father and standing beside me right now. That is how I found out about the Oxford work that you had been sending me by the way. His AI found the information once I told them that I was going by the name Charles Piper. Anyway, when were you going to tell me that I was studying at University level and what exactly were you having me study without my knowledge?”

~*~I was going to let you know as soon as you finished at that place so you would have a place to disappear to. I had been sending you basic classes to get them out of the way as well as the upper mathematics, chemistry, and physics with a few engineering thrown in. I figured you would probably go an engineering route due to your love of tinkering. That mower that you fixed for me is still working like a dream and the misses is so grateful for the repairs you made in the kitchen and she passes on her love to you. ~*~

“Tell Ms. Mary that I miss her cooking and her, and that she is welcome for the fixes. They should last until you need to replace everything else.” Nic said with a gentle smile on his face at the memories of the two people in the whole neighborhood that ignored the Dursley’s and saw only a lost abused little boy. Nic had told them not to report things because it had only caused problems for anyone before them and Michael recognized the signs of magic on the boy and knew who he truly was, in the idea he through the kid was Harry Potter, and he wanted to keep the kid as safe as could be so requested his ‘help’ around the house as often as they could to give him a good meal and a place to rest when things were the hardest.

As Nic was talking to the man on the phone Tony was looking more into the background of the couple and found that Professor and Mrs. Michael Radcliff had moved into the area three years after little Nic had been placed on Privet Drive. They had lived at number 8 and started asking questions shortly after when Nic had been a child in Mary Radcliff’s year two class at St. Grogory’s Primary School, she had also been the only one not to let Dudley bully the boy letting Nic stay in the class over lunch and do his work giving him the true grades in secret and sending false ones to the Dursley’s. Tony was impressed by what JARVIS was pulling up and knew that most of the anonymous tips that the police had gotten through the years with photographic evidence had come from the couple even if for Nic’s sake they had done no more than that having witnessed how others had disappeared after making a report or simply forgotten.

“Professor Radcliff, this is Tony Stark. I’d like to thank you for the help that you’ve given my son over the years. Is there something that I can do for you and your wonderful wife in return?” Tony asked keeping his public persona under wraps for once and just being a grateful dad.

~*~You’re welcome Dr. Stark, but we didn’t do it to get anything in return. We simply did the best we could for the lad in a bad situation. ~*~ Professor Radcliff responded with a light chuckle.

“Isn’t your 25th wedding anniversary coming up Professor? Mrs. Mary always talked about how you had promised to bring her over to the US for that and do a tour around the states.” Nic stated tongue in cheek knowing that his favorite teacher and her husband never had the funds to afford the trip on two teachers’ salaries but that he had always promised to fulfill her wish to visit the states once in her life.

~*~Cheeky brat…~*~ The smile was clearly heard in that statement. ~*~Yes, it’s coming up in a month and I did offer that. We just can’t afford it right now because her treatments are supposed to be starting up again. ~*~

“Her cancer is back?” Nic sounded so sad that it wrenched on Tony’s heart.

~*~We got the call yesterday from the doctor. It’s back and it’s spreading kid. ~*~

“All the more reason to come to the states. They have some of the best cancer doctors around. We can help you get an appointment and get in.” Nic had tears forming in his eyes.

~*~Kid…she isn’t sure she wants to fight it again. It’s spread a lot more through her body than last time. The doctor isn’t even sure if treatment would help. ~*~

“She can’t give up! Bring her to the states, start it with the trip you’ve always promised her but have one of the stops be at the best Cancer treatment centers to get a second opinion. We’ll cover the cost.”

“He’s right we’ll cover the costs for the trip and the medical expenses. It’s the least I could do to help you and your wife after all you did for my boy. I can see how much he cares for the two of you.” Tony spoke up as if he could sense the man’s hesitation on the other end of the phone line.

~*~Alright I’ll take her for the trip, if only so she can see that you’re doing well kid. Maybe you can use your puppy eyes on her again to get her to actually agree to getting a second opinion. ~*~ The heavy sigh was clearly heard through the line.

“We’ll put together the trip and send you the information for your tickets and the appointment time with a cancer specialist.” Tony stated simply not wanting to do much more. “I’ll have JARVIS send you my contact information so that you can send me where you always promised you would take her, and we can plan your trip around that.”

~*~Sounds good Dr. Stark. Thanks for your help and I’m glad that Harry…I mean Nicephorus is back with you. ~*~ Professor Radcliff stated simply. ~*~I’ll try and talk to you later kid be safe. ~*~

“You too sir, we’ll get her to fight again. You just get her here.” Nic responded simply fighting back the tears that wanted to fall.

After the phone call ended Nic simply wiped his eyes and went back to building the robot not wanting to discuss what he had learned about his favorite teachers outside of Hogwarts. Tony looking at Nic expression decided to distract the kid and help him at the same time by telling of his failures and accidents when building his different robots and his Iron Man suits. Soon Nic was back to smiling and chuckling, and occasionally shocking himself when he got lost in the laughing causing Tony to laugh at what he was seeing. After they had spent four hours in the lab they were called out for lunch by JARVIS and finally got to see what Rita Skeeter had written about Nic that day. After that they went to The District and spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for different things, especially things that Nic could use around the common rooms and his bedroom, Tony was planning on building multiple perches for Hedwig so they didn’t get one of those but did end up with multiple magical posters, a quidditch set, things to set up a potions lab, a bunch of new books that Nic hadn’t had a chance to read yet, as well as the surprise of a creature which had not let Nic leave the Animal Menagerie Store without it, even going so far as climbing out of its enclosure and following him on its' wobbly legs.

“I was just going in for mice for Hedwig!” Nic cried out, with the creature cuddled in his arms and a large blush covering his cheeks while he looked at the laughing forms of Remus, Sirius, Rhody, and Tony.

“Only you pup only you…” Remus stated while shaking his head admits his chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who should be Nic's mates? Give me your ideas and then I will have a vote of the top two. It can not be someone already mated, so Draco and Blaise are not an option.
> 
> Also what should the creature be that adopted Nic? I'm not looking for a bird but some other type.


	16. The start of something magical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you to all who voted for the creature that Nic acquired as well as the votes on his mates. After some consideration though Peter Parker was one of the top for his mate, I just am uncomfortable with trying to write that and am going to have him as his little brother figure. Leading to the winners being Loki (who I was seriously leaning toward in the first place) and *drum roll please* Viktor Krum! I will figure out why Viktor and Nic hadn’t noticed their bond yet but have something in mind. As for the creature read and find out 😊. I had so many wonderful suggestions for Nic’s new familiar that I went with something a little different from what was suggested while still keeping close to some of the ideas. I think people will like it though, at least I hope so. Also I had noticed that I was writing Rhodey’s name wrong and will be correcting it from here out.

Nic looked over at the little bed that was sitting in the corner of his room still amazed at the bond that formed as he was trying to get some live mice for Hedwig to enjoy. He had not expected to leave the building with a full-size frost salamander, at first the others thought it was a baby dragon but soon realized it was something completely different. It looked as if she was a mix between a fire drake and a salamander with its icy blue coloring and rare wings. Tony had notified Newt as soon as they had returned home from their shopping trip that there was something he needed to come and help with. There was a little isolated snowstorm above the salamander to keep her cold enough to be comfortable. She was currently sleeping under Nic’s watch while Hedwig enjoyed the mice that he had gotten for her and also kept a watchful eye on the young one, though full grown it was clear she wasn’t very old. Nic was going though his books trying to find a good name for her in the same way he had discovered Hedwig’s name when he had been gifted her.

“Hedwig what do you think of the name Gywneria? It means white or blessed snow in Welsh.” Nic asked looking over at his first familiar, having given up on his books he had turned on the tablet and looked up icy names on the website behindthename.com. He got a firm head shake from his intelligent owl; it was not the right name, so he kept looking for a while. “Astrid, my beautiful beloved. Did you know that your name dear Hedwig means battle, combat, and war? I think it fits my beautiful feisty owl, for I know from last year that you will battle and go to war for me.” Nic said having decide to look up the name he had give his beautiful snowy owl. He wondered if there was a reason that he had animals with such icy connotations and it if was connected in some way to his mates.

“Nic, you ready to come out of there? Uncle Newt will be arriving soon to check over your new little one. We set up a perch for Miss Hedwig and a bed for the little one, with one genuine snow-storm over it.” Tony asked as he peeked in the room to watch his son on the tablet before him looking up names. “Have you figured out a name for the little lady?”

“Astrid…It means god beautiful beloved and is derived from old Norse elements. I thought it fitting for she is a very beautiful lady.” Nic stated moving over to where Hedwig’s perch was and the pillow for Astrid. He picked up the little hybrid frost salamander and then let Hedwig perch on his shoulder for the move out into the living area. He stopped in slight surprise when he saw that everyone, even those that came from England with him, were gathered in the living area though Newt and Percy were just entering the area as he emerged. He had a slight blush when he noticed Viktor was even there though he didn’t know why. “Hello everyone.”

“Hey Nic, we heard you were up to your usual mischief when you were out today. You didn’t take us along to join in, We are shocked.” Fred and George traded off and on with their speech as usual with large smiles on their faces.

“It wasn’t on purpose and little Astrid wouldn’t let me leave without her. Almost caused an issue at the store even by following me out after I got Hedwig her mice.” Nic replied sticking his tongue out at the two while heading over to the perch that was in place by the large floor to ceiling windows letting Hedwig look out to her hearts content.

“You’ve named her Astrid?” Newt asked as he approached carefully so as not to crowd the three by the owl perch.

“Oh Nic, she is perfect for you and your mates.” Luna spoke up from where she was perched on the back of a chair like Clint was on another, her feet bare by choice this time instead of because her shoes being stolen. “I know that my sweetie will be perfect for me and mine, I just need to go to the District to get him.”

“We can go back in a few days if you like Luna-Moon.” Nic replied with a smile as he watched his friends relax among those that lived with his father.

Severus and Lucius were talking with Bruce in one corner, Phil and Clint were talking with Bucky while Steve was wrapped around him still not wanting to be far from his mate. Draco was in conversation with the twins while Blaise read a book beside him. Luna drew Percy into a conversation about the different creatures and spells that he had encountered, most forget that Luna was a Ravenclaw and always wanting to learn. Theo was in conversation with Sam about what it took to be a para-rescue trooper like he had been, he was trying to distance himself from his father’s past as much as possible. Rhodey was in conversation with Sirius and Remus about what Tony had gotten up to in this Hogwarts days with Lily and James piping up from their frame. Fleur and Gabrielle were talking with Natasha on how to be a woman that wouldn’t take any bullshit from anyone and how to protect themselves. Viktor was just watching everything, especially his little mate though he hadn’t let the lad know that yet and enjoyed seeing the smiles on faces that had been through too much. Bill was in the kitchen getting something to drink for everyone while also making sure the twins didn’t do anything to the food.

“You found a very interesting little one, Nic.” Newt told him as he looked at the creature in his godson’s arms, he carefully pulled out his wand while watching the pair. “May I run a few scans? I’ve never seen one like her before.”

“I didn’t find her, she found me.” Nic responded holding his new familiar close at seeing the wand before his father’s hand on his shoulder helped him calm down. “She was determined to go with me. The owner said that she had frozen the hands of anyone else who had tried to touch her, let alone purchase her, with a special ice fire. He believes that she is a mix of fire drake and frost salamander.”

“Oh, she isn’t that. She is something completely different. You’ve been chosen by an Ice Wyvern; they were thought to be extinct. I wonder how the owner of the shop got a hold of her…” Newt mumbled the last part to himself before shaking his head to get his thoughts back in order. “She is very similar in some ways with a fire drake and a frost salamander, so it is possible that they mistook her for something of that sort as they said. But she is definitely a Wyvern. She will grow as large as a Tibetan Mastiff in size, so right now she is no more than a fledgling.”

“I figured she was young from the croons that she gave, and her size but I didn’t realize she was that young. Is it safe for her to be away from her mother?” Nic asked holding Astrid closer to himself as if he could protect her better.

“She is perfectly safe to be away from her parents. Like I said she is a fledgling and that is about the time they are starting to explore farther and farther from their dens, it is nestlings that can’t be separated from their parents without problems. Add to that she has bonded to you just as firmly as Hedwig and there is no way you’re getting free of her now.” Newt responded with a smile on his face glad that the lad was so concerned for his new familiar it made him happy with the decision he had come to the night before. “Would you like to become an apprentice of sorts to me? I’d love to have someone I can teach one on one about all the things I’ve learned about magical creatures and beings throughout the years.”

Nic just looked at him with wide eyes before turning his head to his Papà not actually believing what he had been offered. He didn’t know how to answer and didn’t know what to say in response so only began nodding his head as fast as he could making himself dizzy in the process and causing those looking on to let out gentle laughs. Viktor watched it all with a smile curling the corner of his lips, he knew that some day soon he would have to start courting the lad but for now he was content to let him recover. Nic flinched and began to panic when he saw Clint get a head tap again out of the corner of his eye and the twins went rigid before rushing to his side and helping him calm down.

“Nic, its okay…you’re safe…your dad is right here…his hand is on your shoulder…we’re here…” Fred and George did their twin talk while not touching Nic but standing in protective poses in front of him. They had done this many times through their Hogwarts years when Nic had been with them.

Newt spun and kept an eye on everything going on around the room, he noticed Clint reach up to rub the back of his head and connected two and two together understanding just what had happened to cause the panic attack that was calming down behind him.

“Are you all idiots!” He whispered yelled as he moved away from Nic so as not to overwhelm him more. “Can’t you see he has been hurt and wary? Smacking someone in front of a person that has been hurt like he was is unacceptable! It is never okay…”

Percy came up beside his husband and placed a calming hand on his shoulder, all the while keeping a watchful eye on the group before them and adding another layer of protection before the young man that his husband was so taken with. Luna moved past them and placed a soothing hand on the back of both twins, tension seemed to bleed out of them at the touch but they were still aware of everything going on around them.

“Hey Foxy-boy,” Luna started to talk with her usual airy method. “The Nargles are being aggressive today and going after others…” She kept up soothing banter about her creatures and wondering about how they would interact with the group around them. She drew his attention to Astrid and Hedwig who had flown to his free shoulder to nuzzle at his hair. “Do you want to teach me your special cookie recipe so that we can enjoy them later? I know baking helps calm you…”

“That sounds great Luna-Moon.” Nic whispered still keeping a wary eye on everyone around him but not able to with hold the small smile when he saw the way Newt Graves-Scamander was whisper tearing everyone a new arse hole for how they had been acting and giving them tips to keep from doing so again. Clint and Phil especially looked sheepish about it having not thought about how it would look to someone that had been abused to see someone else get smacked even playfully.

“Baking? Hey J, do we have the things needed for baking stocked?” Tony perked up knowing that Lily had been an amazing baker and missing some of her recipes a lot.

**No, Sir we do not but I can order some things delivered shortly so that we can be. ** JARVIS spoke up causing everyone to turn to look at the group wondering what that was about.

“Kit you let JARVIS know what all you need to bake to your hearts content.” Tony stated wrapping Nic in a hug and being grateful for the one arm that came to hug him back, the other was still holding onto Astrid.

“Come on Nic, let’s go to the kitchen and see what we need.” Luna grabbed Nic’s hand as soon as he was released from the hug and pulled him still holding Astrid into the kitchen bouncing as she went with the twins shaking their heads in amusement behind her.

“Are you going to do your death by chocolate biscuits...Or the Overload Brownies…” Fred and George called out as they followed naming more and more things that Nic had made for them through the years. Everyone in the room relaxed a little when they heard the light chuckle that Nic released at hearing the multitude of requests.

“I can make some Overload Brownies but no Bertie Botts in them this time guys that ruined the last batch. I will let papà choose the candies that go in it this time. I don’t know what I was thinking to let you two chose last time…” Nic responded shaking his head fondly at the memory of Ron’s face when he had taken a bite of an overload brownie with some Bertie Botts mixed in the middle with a multitude of other candies and got one with earth worm flavor. Nic may have made sure that the worst of the beans were on the outsides where Ron liked to take from since he never asked to have one and usually scoffed a whole pan that was meant for everyone. “I think I will also make some orange cranberry and blue berry muffins for breakfast tomorrow.” He muttered to himself as he looked through what was stocked in the kitchen and then began writing down a list when JARVIS lit up a section of counter that was available to write the lists on so that things could be ordered right away. “Maybe some raspberry white chocolate scones…some triple chocolate chip biscuits…” He went on to list a multitude of things to make and placed an order for all the ingredients that weren’t already in the kitchen plus the bowls, pans, baking sheets, and utensils that were needed to create everything.

The group in the living area watched with wide eyes as he listed off the different things he was planning on making over time, little did they know that he was standing in his dream kitchen with its industrial sized kitchen, massive counter space, large oven stove combo, plus wall ovens and industrial fridge to hold everything. He knew that he would be baking a lot in this area maybe he would even send some to Professor McGonagall and made sure to add things to the list to make a large batch of Ginger biscuits.

“What are overload brownies and why do I need to pick out candies for it?” Tony asked as he followed the group into the kitchen and noticed that Nic was absent mindly moving through the kitchen learning its lay out and where everything was stored, he smiled at the ‘Holy FUCK dream pantry!’ he heard when JARVIS pointed out the large walk in pantry that stocked all the dried and canned goods for the kitchen and had an elevator just for supplies in the back behind a false wall, it could only be opened by JARVIS and could only take supplies and bots no humans.

“Oh! Overload Brownies are called that because he overloads them with even more sugar than most would think possible. Our mom refused to let us have some after the first time because of the hyper sugar rush that happened when we accidentally ate the whole pan. It has a layer of brownie on the bottom then a layer of different candies and sometimes pretzels, then another layer of brownies topped by dark chocolate ganache caramel and sea salt.” Fred explained while George followed Luna and Nic in exploring things. “It can be any candy that would hold up to baking he told us and let us choose once at school. Still got in trouble for that because Ron was a greedy pig and scoffed the whole pan. Because of that Nic made two more batches one he let us choose again some of the candies knowing of our pranks and such. We helped him put in Bertie Botts and he left it where Ron would take it without asking again knowing what would happen. That was a fun reaction. He never stole the baked goods after that…” Fred finished looking toward the others in the kitchen and noticed Bill had a smug smile on his face over hearing how they had pranked Ron he only got a nod from him before Fred turned to smile softly at Luna as she came out lugging a large bag of flour into the kitchen for Nic.

“Nic is in raptures about the kitchen and pantry Dr. Stark.” Luna stated softly with her slightly spacy look still on her face, why change how she meets people if it helps her see who can be trusted and such.

“I’m glad Miss Lovegood.” Tony replied just as softly and moved over to the list that Nic had been creating adding his favorite candies that he thought would go well in the monstrosity of the brownies the twins described. He added M&Ms, Pretzels, Rollo’s, and Reese Peanut butter cups to the list.

~*~*~*~ Hogwarts Great Hall ~*~*~*~

Dumbledore had called for all the Professors that were still at the school to come and have breakfast in the Great Hall that morning so that they could discuss the coming school term and all that would be going on. He had plans that he needed to refine and needed to know who Minerva planned to put in the positions he had reserved for others so that he could make the moves needed to get rid of them in a matter of time.

All the Professors that were still at the school met in the hallway outside the great hall itself and simply nodded to each other, they would watch each other’s backs and make sure he didn’t try anything again with them and cause problems for the school. Minerva in particular had a smug smirk trying to cross her lips as she thought of what was going to happen when they entered and moved to the door to do just that.

With the help of Jocosa, Minerva had found and unfrozen the founders portraits within the Come and Go Room. They had been furious when she filled them in on everything that had happened since they had been hidden away by, you guessed it, Dumbledore when he had been only a Tenure Professor. Jocosa when she found out what the man she had been spying for had done to her Papas’ and Aunties she had been furious. Nothing like a female Slytherin Scorned, Jocosa had with the help of the other portraits gotten the house-elves to actual enter the Come-and-Go room and remove the portraits to clean them and when the time was right reveal them to everyone in the Great Hall where they were supposed to be hung behind the Professor’s table, another Headmaster had moved them from the Great Hall and into the common rooms years ago so that the Great Hall wouldn’t always be crowded with students talking to the Founders when they weren’t in lessons. The House-elves had placed them back in their original spots in the Great Hall and applied their special sticking charms meaning that they weren’t coming back down any time soon. They had also applied their special spell that made it so that only a house-elf could freeze the portrait. Minerva had requested, at the suggestion of her helpful source, that Rita attend the breakfast today as a hidden passenger. Rita was hidden in the curls of Minerva’s bun until they reached the main table and then she moved to the throne like chair that Dumbledore had in place. As everyone was eating their breakfast and listening to one of Dumbledore’s long winded rants about getting ‘Harry’ back and under his control again they waited for an opportunity to leave. When the owls began arriving with their deliveries, including some of the things they had ordered for their classes, and the Prophet they knew things were going to be interesting.

Dumbledore opened his paper with his normal flair but almost instantly went pale and began stammering as he read the article questioning if he was safe to have in his position before throwing the paper down in disgust and ranting about how he was going to have a word with that ‘hack of a reporter’ Skeeter for even daring to question if he should have his position. He forgot where he was and who was around him as he started ranting, “It is because of me that things are safe and Voldemort is dead! Harry never would have been able to finish him if I hadn’t planned things the way I did. I must get that ungrateful whiny brat under my control again. I’ll get the Dursley’s released like always and then put him back in those cuffs…once I have the boy at my mercy again I’ll make sure he can never speak out against me.”

“ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! HOW DARE YOU!” Minerva cried out as she read the paper and then heard his plotting unable to help it she slapped him full strength in her anger not even bothering to draw her wand for fear of what her anger would cause. “Mimbsy now!” She called out to the head Hogwarts House-elf.

“Albus Dumbledore it is by our authority as the founders of this institution that we hear by remove you from the power of Headmaster. Your hold over my phoenix has been broken and all heirlooms of our houses have been returned to where and whom they belong to.” Godric Gryffindor spoke up from his portrait looking as regal as ever.

“You have abused the students, staff, and faculty for too long in your search for power and glory. And don’t bother with your greater good bullshit either. We know that you created that line for Gellert Grindelwald and tried to take over the Mundane world with him using it.” Salazar Slytherin sneered at the puffed-up old man.

“We have heard the reports of the portraits, house-elves, as well as Hogwarts herself. Your tyranny will end today within Her Hallowed Halls. No longer will you control students leading to the death of another. No longer will the secret of how you lead Tom Riddle into the killing of Myrtle Warren through deceit and compulsions be kept silent within these walls.” Rowena Ravenclaw said with a regal air as she looked down her nose at the man. All the House-elves and the ghosts within the castle appeared before them and seemed to stand taller and seem clearer when this was said, Myrtle let out a breath of relief and faded passing on into the afterlife finally as the truth was finally being known for she had seen Dumbledore behind Tom just as she had seen the Basilisks eyes.

“Because of your miss handling of the wards you have placed hundreds of bless children in danger. Because of actions we took before our deaths the wards have been restored to their best and you will no longer be able to leech power from them for your demented schemes.” Helga Hufflepuff spoke with her hands on her hips as an angry mother would. The castle began glowing and cleaning before everyone’s eyes as they saw the affect that Dumbledore had on the wards and the affect it had on the castle fade before them.

“We here by cast you from the position of Headmaster and have your name struck from the Castles records. Never will your portrait line Her walls nor will your ghost be welcome in her halls. You have until the end of the day to remove yourself and only your personal items from these halls. So, we Say So Mote it BE!” All four spoke at once and the other professors felt as if they Castle was speaking the words with them. They watched in amazement as the bond of Headmaster to the School was shattered visibly before their eyes. They had not expected this to happen when they had come to breakfast at the orders of Dumbledore.

“HOW DARE YOU! I am the best thing that ever happened to this school! If it weren’t for me no one would attend here still! I am the Headmaster! I will not be removed!” Albus shouted trying to gather enough to fire a curse at the portraits but felt the strain of not being connected to the wards any longer, he didn’t realize that a lot of the leeches he had attached to people had been broken already and that was another reason for his lack of energy and magic lately he just shrugged it off as exhaustion. “You will rue the day you crossed me! Just as Gellert did!” With that he stormed from the Great Hall toward his office which would not open for him as it normally did. “Jelly Worms” He growled out before storming toward the stairs only for it not to open still. “Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus*,” He finally snapped out the original password to the Headmaster’s office before he had begun tampering with things.

“Mimbsy, please make sure that he only takes what he is supposed to and that he leaves as he is supposed to. You need not obey him any longer all of you for he no longer controls the school so there for is not your master.” Rowena told the house-elves that were still gathered in the great hall, she watched as they all bowed to the four founders and then popped away to continue their duties.

“Professors we have spoken and feel that Filius Flitwick should be the next Headmaster while Minerva remains Deputy by her own choice and a new Head of Gryffindor should be appointed. Those positions were never to be held at the same time.” Godric stated looking over the rest that were in the hall.

“Also you will need to find assistant professors for all of you and we wish to bring back quiet a few of the classes that we have discovered the old fool removed. Miss Skeeter you may reveal yourself.” Salazar stated while focusing his attention on the beetle on the back of the chair that had returned to its normal look when Dumbledore was removed from power.

“Sir Filch, your magic shall return to you through out the next few days so as not to overwhelm your system. Dumbledore had placed a drain on you so that your magic would feed the school and in turn feed his.” Helga looked kindly down at the old caretaker before turning a shrewd eye to Hagrid. “Mister Hagrid, your true history will come out within the next few days. For it was Dumbledore who directed Mr. Riddle to getting you removed from our school. Though we do have issues with the beasties that you bring in, none of the children here are half-giants as you are and therefore a lot of them are very dangerous to the children. We are recommending that you return to your groundskeeping position as someone who has a mastery in the position of COMC should be the one that teaches. You are a good man Mr. Hagrid, you just need to learn to think without the influence of Dumbledore’s spells. Go to the Goblins and have them perform a cleanse please.”

Rita had revealed herself when requested just giving a small wave of acknowledgement to the others in the room and to the portraits before she pulled out a piece of parchment and a regular quill and began writing down everything that had happened today in the Great Hall. This would be another big scoop and she had so much for more articles as well. She watched in shock with the rest of the room as the portrait versions of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin moved into one painting and embraced each other and a young lady who had shown up during Helga’s time addressing Hagrid.

“Lord Slytherin, would I perhaps be able to interview the four of you at some point? There is so much conflicting information out there about all of you and your past.” Rita asked respectfully no way was anyone going to pass up this story of a life time.

“My bonded and I would gladly answer your questions at another time. First lets get through the scandal ahead with Dumbledore. Tippsy…could you please gather up the information you have on Dumbledore that is stored in Rowena’s chamber?” Salazar stated before turning to one of the tallest house-elves in the room that no one else had ever seen before. “Tippsy is our spy master since the days we still roamed the halls. She is bonded to Hogwarts herself and as long as the castle stands, even two stones, she will remain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus – Never tickle a sleeping dragon (Latin)


	17. Dreaming a dream...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is a long chapter of 8000+ words for your patience as I got this one out. Hope you all enjoy it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations available in Bottom Notes if needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

Two days after introducing Nic to the amazing kitchen, Tony looked up from the work he was doing on one of his StarkPads as he saw his son walk into the room rubbing at his eyes with one hand while the other carried little Astrid. He had been shocked when Nic walked out of the pet store carrying the little one but to find out that she was a rare type of creature that was almost never seen anymore just made him even more amazed at how wonderful and unique his son was. He was also very adorable in his sleep mussed state barely awake as he moved on automatic to the coffee pot and the liquid gold it contained. Nic let out a happy sigh after his first sip of the beverage letting his eyes close a little in bliss. It was after all only 5:30 in the morning and besides Tony and Steve, who had just left for his morning run, no one else was even awake.

**Sir, there is an owl with the latest Daily Prophet waiting at the window. ** JARVIS spoke up before letting the owl in and causing Nic to jump as he just realized he wasn’t alone in the room.

“Thanks J.” Tony replied with a smile toward his son as he paid the owl and took the paper, he had started to subscribe after the last article that had been written about Nic, with Nic’s approval for it to be written. “Scan the paper and see if there is anything of interest.”

**You might be interested in Ms. Skeeter’s article on the front-page Sir. **JARVIS replied after he did the scan and then pulled up the paper on the holographic screen in front of Tony.

**_Chaos at Hogwarts!_ ** _  
by, Rita Skeeter_

_My dear readers I have some amazing and frightening news to share with you today! I was invited by Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall to visit Hogwarts in secret to see an amazing occurrence. What was not planned was for me to be there when my last article arrived and the fall out that happened with that._

_Ladies and Gentlemen, my dear friends…Albus Dumbledore was fired! He threw a fit of epic proportions after reading my article. Calling out threats against me as well as Nicephorus who he still insists on calling Harry. He made threats to send him back to his Aunt and Uncle to get under better control, even going so far as to threaten to get them out of jail. Why are they in jail in the first place? We do not know at this time but will follow up. The reaction of the threats and tantrum that Albus Dumbledore threw ended when Professor McGonagall slapped the now ex-Headmaster across the face calling him out for his horrid actions and behavior. She later gave me a copy of a cleanse report that she had received from Gringotts along with all of the other Professors and the Medi-Witch Madame Pomfrey. Between all the professors there had been over 250 memory charms in place as well as magical leeches and compulsions, including compulsions to ignore abuse of students and extreme bullying throughout the school. My recommendation dear readers is to get to Gringotts and ask for a cleanse, they are offering a deal of only 2 gallons per person for the cleanse to happen they will also help report any tampering to the DMLE._

_Now you must be wondering how Albus Dumbledore was fired when usually it takes the board and the four heads of house to have a unanimous vote to remove a tenure position. With that we come to the true reason for my presence at the school that day. Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall has found the four founders portraits and returned them to their rightful place behind the head table in the Great Hall of the School. They with being returned to their location were able to reconnect with the school wards, which it turns out Dumbledore had been altering through the years, and with the Castle itself. From there they used their collective power to remove Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore from his position of Headmaster and banished him from the grounds. Is a transcript I have pulled from my memory of the event of what they said and how it happened:_

_ “Albus Dumbledore it is by our authority as the founders of this institution that we hear by remove you from the power of Headmaster. Your hold over my phoenix has been broken and all heirlooms of our houses have been returned to where and whom they belong to.” Godric Gryffindor spoke up from his portrait looking as regal as ever.  _

_ “You have abused the students, staff, and faculty for too long in your search for power and glory. And don’t bother with your greater good bullshit either. We know that you created that line for Gellert Grindelwald and tried to take over the Mundane world with him using it.” Salazar Slytherin sneered at the puffed-up old man. _

_ “We have heard the reports of the portraits, house-elves, as well as Hogwarts herself. Your tyranny will end today within Her Hallowed Halls. No longer will you control students leading to the death of another. No longer will the secret of how you lead Tom Riddle into the killing of Myrtle Warren through deceit and compulsions be kept silent within these walls.” Rowena Ravenclaw said with a regal air as she looked down her nose at the man.  _

_ “Because of your miss handling of the wards you have placed hundreds of bless children in danger. Because of actions we took before our deaths the wards have been restored to their best and you will no longer be able to leech power from them for your demented schemes.” Helga Hufflepuff spoke with her hands on her hips as an angry mother would.  _

_ “We here by cast you from the position of Headmaster and have your name struck from the Castles records. Never will your portrait line Her walls nor will your ghost be welcome in her halls. You have until the end of the day to remove yourself and only your personal items from these halls. So, we Say So Mote it BE!” All four spoke at once and the other professors felt as if they Castle was speaking the words with them.  _

_That is how it happened my dear readers! I along with the others watched in amazement as the castle seemed to be restored to its original glory. Myrtle Warren, the muggleborn ghost that haunted the girls bathroom and was known to most the school as Moaning Myrtle was seen to be at peace, and she has since passed to the other realm. Professor Binns, who everyone knows taught about goblin wars and nothing else since becoming a ghost also seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and also passed on. The Founders have removed Hagrid from the list of Professors stating that it would be best for someone with a masters in the subject to be the teacher instead of someone that was expelled. They have also promised that the truth would out on what had happened between him and Tom Riddle, Jr. with the compulsions of Albus Dumbledore. They also have stated that the Caretaker Argus Filch will have his magic slowly restored to him instead of being drained into the castle and then into Dumbledore! They have named Ravenclaw Head House and Charms Master Professor Flitwick as the new Headmaster of the School while keeping Minerva as the Deputy and stating that someone else will have to be chosen to be the Head of Gryffindor as the two positions of Deputy and Head of House were never supposed to be held by the same person. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were seen to embrace each other and a young lady that looked like a perfect mix between the two of them, matching bonding bands around their upper arms were noticeable as they looked back at everyone. They have granted me permission to later return to the school and interview them to get the truth of their history, but they did give me this before I left, there was never a large argument about the right for Muggle-born or as they called them Mundane Born students to study at the school. Their argument was how to affectively run the school and search for their stolen daughter at the same time. Godric had wanted to stay and do searching through magical scouts while Salazar wanted to get out there and search in person. I will have more on that at another time. For now, I am searching into things that were mentioned and digging to get answers to the truth of Dumbledore’s relationship with Gellert Grindelwald and what truly happened while Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. was a student within Hogwarts halls and after. Stay tuned dear readers there will be much more to come._

During the reading of the article both Nic and Tony did a spit-take over the fact that Dumbledore had not only been fired but bitch slapped by Professor McGonagall. They wished that they had been a fly on the wall for that experience. Nic turned and gathered up a container of the ginger biscuits that he had made the day before for the professor but hadn’t gotten out yet deciding to call Dobby and have them delivered to the woman as a thank you for the hit and standing up for him. Tony looked over at Nic as he finished reading wondering what all was going through his boy’s head at the time but also having learned the past few days that he would only tell when he was comfortable, Nic was in that way the same as him and like recognized like after all.

Rhodey walked into the kitchen to see the article still hanging out on one of the Hologram screens and did a quick read through, he was glad he hadn’t gotten any coffee yet at the point he read about McGonagall and then the amazement of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin having been bonded. He looked at the others in the room and it seemed as while Tony was surprised about some things Nic wasn’t.

“So, Kid what are you planning on doing today?” Rhodey asked as he approached the coffee pot, refilling the other two mugs as he filled his own.

“Probably more baking for a while, then taking Luna to the District so that she can acquire her own familiar. Also heading to Gringotts branch here and making sure that things are going smoothly. I’m thinking of having them take money from one of my lesser accounts for those that don’t have the 2 gallons mentioned to help with the cleanse. I know that Mr. Weasley needs it after what was found on the twins, Bill, and Charlie.” Nic replied snuggling with Astrid and fighting the impulse to start making breakfast for anyone, while he loved baking with a passion, cooking was only something he liked sometimes and that was mostly when others appreciated it.

The Dursley’s had forced him to learn how to cook and cook well but he despised the chore for they always found something wrong with what he made even when it was perfect by anyone else’s standards. The day before he had been trying to make a large enough breakfast for everyone and never ate any of it himself, his father stepped in with the help of Remus and Sirius and got Nic to sit down while they finished up and actually eat something. It was because of yesterday that Tony, Sirius, and Remus all talked with Nic that he didn’t have t o make breakfast for anyone but himself if he was hungry. They all took turns making the meals at the Tower and did not expect Nic to do so unless he wanted to, a lot of times they ordered in because while they were all superheroes that lived here not all of them were great cooks. Nic had nodded but known that it would be a hard habit to break as he was experiencing this morning by waking as early as he had and coming out before remembering the rules that had been laid down for him, something Tony had finally decided on after Nic had tried to make supper as well for everyone. He wasn’t allowed to cook meals unless it was to help someone make it and he wanted to do it. Tony had to admit even to himself that he had looked up ways to help severely abused children and while some of it seemed as if it should be a no brainer it was with the help of Severus that he figured out the best way was to state simple rules that won’t harm the child and to just be a listening ear for now letting him know that he was loved and supported in everything that he was going through. Tony let his thoughts drift back to the day before and when his son met the boy he had been mentoring that was an experience that not many would soon forget.

~*~*~Flashback~*~*~

Nic entered the lab that Tony was in having just taken the last batch of blueberry muffins out of the oven and decided to surprise the man with some from the first batch. He wasn’t wearing a glamour because he had been assured that he was safe in the Tower and would never need to hide his features while he was in the main living areas or Tony’s lab. There was a new painting of a landscape along the wall opposite of the glass doors that lead into the room where Nic was able to see his mum and dad resting on a picnic blanket that was painted into the picture complete with wine and finger desserts that they could enjoy superficially. What Nic didn’t expect was to walk in while Astrid gamboling behind him and his six tails in full display was to see another young man in the room with his father bent over a different table mixing something in a random beaker.

“Oh!” Nic called out shocked and looked with panicked eyes toward his Papà whose eyes found his shortly after the noise. Thankfully Nic didn’t drop the little box holding the muffins he had brought down.

“Kit! Do you bring me something? Please tell me it is some more of your amazing baking…do I smell blueberries?” Tony stated smiling at the surprise of seeing Nic frozen in the door looking over toward the extra desk with wide eyes, he then looked over there himself and his own eyes widened. “Underroos when did you get here?”

“I got here an hour ago Mr. Stark. You waved me off when I said hello and were focused on your current project so I thought I would just work on some of my own until you surfaced.” Peter spoke up looking over toward Tony with wide Bambi eyes hidden partially by the safety goggles Mr. Stark made him wear whenever he was working on his web fluid after the last change trial caused it to foam dramatically and splattered in his face. Peter then looked over toward the door at the sound of the cute animal squeak that came from that direction only to have his eyes widen at the site before him. “DUDE! Are you a mutant? Sorry, that was really, really rude. You don’t have to answer. Your tails are so cool! You even have fox ears? Ned wanted to dress me like a kitsune from myth last Halloween something about my eyes making it work the best…But his costume ideas had no match to yours. That is so amazing…Who is this adorable creature?” Peter then squatted down to get a better look at Astrid totally enraptured with the Ice Wyvern his mind running through all that he was seeing and matching it with things he had noticed over the years, especially since he became Spider-Man.

“ohhh…umm…” Nic rubbed at the back of his neck with a free hand the other still holding the small box of muffins easily. “Papà yes I brought you something and you smell blueberries because that is the type of muffin they are.” Nic replied inching a little closer to his papà after the barrage of questions and words from the younger looking kid he also looked over at his papà with a question in his eyes on how to answer the barrage.

“Hey Underroos, come over here for a moment. The critter can wait.” Tony said taking the box of muffins from Nic with a large grin on his face as he watched the way the boy interacted with his son’s familiar. He pulled out a muffin and after the first bite clutched the box close. “No one else is getting any of these…They are mine! The baking god’s gift to man…so delicious…”

This caused both Peter and Nic to laugh while Nic also started blushing at the sounds that his father was making with each bite. This drew the attention of James and Lily in the painting causing them to laugh and stand from their blanket to see what had caused the commotion. That caused Peter to jump some more and knock over the beaker he had been working on causing it to spill and glue his hands butt to the table.

“Someone shoot me now…” Peter muttered with his head in his hands when he realized what had happened.

“At least you aren’t hearing your Papà sound as if he is having a food orgasm in front of you while your other parents are in the painting near by watching.” Nic muttered back as he moved over to see what had happened keeping his tails away from the mess when he saw the kid was stuck.

“Your Papà? And other parents what…I’m confused and that doesn’t happen a lot…” Peter looked up with his eyebrows raised as he looked again at the painting noticing the lady in it had the same features as the boy with the fox tails and ears.

“Yeah…just found out a little over two weeks ago after it was discovered that my godparents and Papà had all been mind whammied by a Douche of the highest order.” Nic stated his eyebrows raised as he watched Tony consume three of the muffins in fast order and used a little silent wandless magic to pull two away to give one to the boy beside him when he heard his stomach growl.

“Hey they are my precious!” Tony called out reaching for the muffins as they began to float away only for Nic to make the accio a little faster bringing the muffins to his hand before he could.

“There were more upstairs when I brought those down, whether they are still there…” Nic shrugged his shoulders. “But I could hear the kids stomach growl meaning he needed something. And I baked them I get them.”

“Thanks…” Peter mumbled taking the muffin and closing his eyes in bliss at the first bite. “These are amazing! Are you going to open a bakery you should it would be amazing!”

“Thanks, but no bakery for me, I’m more a stress baker than anything…” Nic replied once again rubbing at the back of his neck with nerves. Astrid gamboled over and bumped against his legs earning a bite of the muffin, he had discussed it with Newt yesterday and knew that fruits and meats were her primary diet.

“I’m Peter by the way, Peter Parker.” Peter finally realized he hadn’t introduced himself or been introduced. “I intern with Mr. Stark.”

“I’m Nicephorus Potter-Stark-Black. Though I go by Nic because for some reason my mum decided I needed a crazy name.” Nic replied before dashing a quick look over at his mother in the painting as she let out a little huff of exasperation and James looked at her with a fond grin.

“Your mum had her reasons kit.” Tony stated calmly as he cleaned up the mess of wrappers into the box the muffins had come in. “Is this one of your new batches Underroos? How long will you be stuck for this time without your solution.”

“Ummm…I don’t really know…I’m trying to make it so that it will last longer…Mr. Stark are we just going to ignore all the oddities?” Peter questioned with his head cocked to the side, after all it wasn’t every day a fox boy, an odd pet, a painting moved, and muffins flew.

“Nah kid, I was just trying to figure out how to tell you and enjoying my muffins.” Tony replied with a sigh before turning back to his table and picking up the random stick that Peter had always noticed was placed in a special holder on the desk whenever Tony was in the room. Waving his wand Tony dissolved the web fluid that Peter had been working on and sent the garbage to the trash can in the far corner. “What would you say if I told you magic is very real?”

Peter’s eyes were wide open in amazement as he watched what was happening, he stumbled away from the table when he was released from his webs hold and then looked at the now waving couple in the painting that had been added since the last time he had been here.

“I would say it is the most amazing thing that has happened to me since I became Spider-man.” Peter answered finally looking over at Mr. Stark, whose eyes had bugged open at the way he just dropped knowledge of who he was to Nic. “I’ve noticed things on my patrols things that I can’t quite explain. But looking back now it must have been something to do with this.”

“You probably have a point there; Uncle Percy would love to know about those breaches.” The last part was mumbled quietly to himself but both boys caught it do to their different abilities. Nic just smirked knowing that Percival Graves-Scamander would be livid that there were so many breaches that weren’t being caught but would also protect the kid so that his memories were not removed. “How is Aunt Hottie doing?”

“AUNT HOTTIE! ANTHONY EDWARD STARK! You apologize to that poor boy before you embarrass him any further! And his aunt at some point really disrespectful of the dear woman to call someone a hottie like that…Really…you do not have to play up to that image you created to keep us safe.” Lily shouted from the painting her hands on her hips and her wavy hair getting an even further boost through the magic that she was surrounded with.

Tony cringed slightly and looked over at the painting while running his hand along the back of his neck and blushing. “Sorry Lily-flower.”

Peter was glancing between the two with wide eyes, one because a painting was yelling at his mentor and two because his mentor was actually apologizing for his words. Nic covered his mouth to hide his laughter at watching his Papà get told off by his mum he would have to share this later with Sirius.

“I’m not the one you have to apologize to Tony.” Lily looked down at her husband with kind eyes. “And maybe explain things a little better than asking if he believes Magic is real.”

“I was planning on that…” Tony mumbled with another blush forming before he turned back to the two boys, he could see the laughter lighting up his kit’s eyes and knew that at least something good came out of this. “I’m sorry Peter and when I’ve a chance I’ll apologize to your Aunt May as well. Lily is correct I was being disrespectful of her a lot of women by doing that.”

“It’s okay Mr. Stark, actually I think that Aunt May likes you calling her that. Since Uncle Ben’s death she doesn’t really have anyone beside me compliment her in a nice way.” Peter shrugged and copied the action of rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’ll still apologize, and she’ll be able to tell me if she wants the nicknames to continue.” Tony explained having given up for a while on getting the kid not to call him Mr. Stark, it was the way he was raised. “As for Magic, this is something that is so top secret that if you tell anyone there are people that will come and remove all memory of magic and those with magic in your life with a single spell. You can’t tell anyone, not Ned not MJ and not even Aunt May.”

“I don’t feel comfortable keeping something from Aunt May now that she knows about my being Spider-man.” Peter looked sad at the thought, enough so that Nic moved over a little and gave him a gentle hug.

“I can explain to her that there is something that you learned with working with us that is Top Secret and that you have to keep quiet about even though you wish you could tell her. If it comes from me it might be easier. If you don’t want to know more then we can not talk about it at all.” Tony replied walking over a little and making sure to have eye contact with Peter. “Everyone on the team knows about magic and some of the others are like me and are capable of magic. So, it wouldn’t be a lie that you found out while working with us because sooner or later one of us would have slipped out in the field and done something. Or like today I’d have slipped up here in the lab and done something that you’d notice.”

“I’d really like to know…” Peter responded crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the table again now that it was clear of the spilled web fluid.

“Alright…how about this…I call your Aunt and apologize, tell her that something happened that wasn’t harmful but is very secret so you can’t share and then we all go upstairs, and you get filled in.” Tony responded with a raised eyebrow as he explained his little plan. “J call Mrs. Parker.”

**Of course, Sir. ** JARVIS responded before the sound of a phone ringing filled the lab.

~*~This is May Parker who is this? ~*~ May’s voice came over the rooms speakers.

“Hey Mrs. Parker, Tony Stark. You can put this number in your phone if you have any questions for me regarding Pete in the future.” Tony stated first while watching the kids before him. “First off I want to apologize; I have had friends from my past show up and ream me out for the disrespect I was showing you and other women by calling you Aunt Hottie.” Here Tony winked at the chuckle he got from his kit, reamed out was a good way to put it.

~*~I thank you for the apology, but it was unnecessary. I actually enjoyed it, if only for the embarrassment factor it caused Peter. ~*~ May was heard chuckling down the line at the memories of the bright red blush that would cover Peter’s face whenever that nickname came up. ~*~Feel free to continue to use the nickname if you wish. I know you weren’t trying to be disrespectful when you were using it. ~*~

“Thank you and I shall.” Tony smirked at the groan that got out of Peter.

~*~Is Peter there with you? He told me it was a lab day and that he wouldn’t be out Patrolling tonight, but you usually wouldn’t call unless something happened when he was Patrolling or that one time when he got some of his special fluid in his eyes. ~*~

“Pete is here don’t worry. There was something that happened. I wasn’t as careful as I should’ve, and he was exposed to a secret that most of the team shares. It’s something that can’t be let out into the public or there would be chaos.” Tony explained. “He was upset that he couldn’t share the secret with you and so I told him I’d call and explain.”

~*~Let me guess it has to do with a special type of stick and Secrecy? ~*~ May answered with a smirk heard clearly in her voice as well as a clear capitalization of the word secrecy. ~*~I know all about it and about you. I was two years ahead of you at school. ~*~

At this Tony just blinked carefully as the shock set in looking between the painting and the kids as if trying to process the statement he had just heard.

~*~ Before I married Ben I was May Reilly. I’ll come by after I’m off in an hour and give some answers all around, but especially to Peter. ~*~ May stated simply.

“Thanks…” Tony was still slightly in shock. He remembered May Reilly she had been top of her year and talking about attending school further to become a healer and then disappeared while he was at Hogwarts. He had liked her for she was nice to everyone and made sure to help those that needed it, including stubborn rich boys like he was, and she didn’t put up with any of his bullshit either. “I’ll have Happy come pick you up.

~*~I’d be grateful…I’ve not done anything with that since I left that world so don’t want to risk leaving something important behind. ~*~ May responded with a slight chuckle. ~*~Now that my kid will be in the know though I’ll be able to get a little more practice in. ~*~

Peter just blinked his eyes in bewilderment at the words that he was hearing and the coded message that was being said between Mr. Stark and Aunt May. Nic looked between Peter and his Papà and wondered if he should get Severus down here with some calming draughts. Lily and James just watched with careful amusement over the flabbergasted look on Tony’s face. Once Tony and May finished their conversation and hung-up Tony looked over at the two kids.

“Alright let’s head upstairs to the private floor where we can talk a little more freely. Yes this room is sealed against listening devices and such but as evidenced by Nic someone could come in at any time, though mostly only those I trust.” Tony clapped his hands together and led the pair plus Astrid out of the room and toward the elevator. “J seal the lab.”

**Of course, Sir. **

“Papà should we warn the others that we are bringing someone new up?” Nic asked carefully, he was still a little leery of asking questions.

“Probably…but then again when have I ever done something I should’ve?” Tony replied with a small smirk after all he had been told to follow the cards and instead declared that he was Iron Man to the world.

“Papà remember there are those that have just been through a lot up there that might not react well to unknowns entering.” Nic reminded his father of that without actually coming out and saying who or what people had been through.

“True enough. J, give everyone a heads up that Underroos is coming up with us for a special reveal.” Tony shrugged and decided to follow Nic’s advice.

**Of course, Sir. ** JARVIS responded with a drawn-out sigh of exasperation. **Sergeant Barnes requested I inform you that things are secret for a reason. And your Uncle Percival stated that you better have the right paperwork to deal with this taken care of. **

“Of course, I have the right paperwork. I knew at some point someone was going to mess up, so I got the forms taken care of before even bringing the kid into things.” Tony responded with exasperation of his own, his uncle knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t leave something like this to chance.

**Very well sir. **

The group finally arrived at the penthouse level and the common room floor for the whole team at the end of the conversation between Tony and JARVIS. Nic and Astrid exited first before moving over to Bucky and Steve who were each enjoying some of the triple chocolate chip cookies he had made earlier with slightly guilty expressions on their faces when they saw the kit.

“You ate all of them didn’t you?” Nic teased before giving Bucky a hug needing to feel the protectiveness that the man had around him. “And the reveal is kinda because of me…I wasn’t glamoured when I entered Papà’s lab and didn’t expect someone else to be in there with him.”

“You truly have a gift kit.” Steve stated with a sheepish smile. He shrugged as he gestured to the empty dish the cookies had been in. “It was hard to stop.”

“That is why I always hide some away if I want any later.” Nic chuckled knowing that now Fred and George would be looking for his secret stash, but they wouldn’t find it thanks to his parseltongue ability.

He looked around the room noting who was here for the reveal and who was going to be absent. Obviously, Steve and Bucky were here though they were looking toward the kitchen as if debating if they should hunt some more of his baked goods. Severus was at the Manor working in the potions lab, Lucius was there with him but working on paperwork that came with being a member of the Wizengamot and a Lord of a House, Nic would have to go over his copy of the papers later today he was just putting things off. Draco was on a date with Blaise exploring the different areas of The District, the twins had taken off shortly after the three arrived at the common room mumbling something about collecting Luna and Theo to help set up their shop, Sirius and Remus were lounging across the room trying to hide the fact that they too had an empty container that had once held some of the baked goods that Nic had made the day before and that morning. Viktor was sitting in a cushy chair watching everything that was happening, he didn’t seem to have much planned besides following Nic to New York. Fleur and Gabrielle had been dragged out by Natasha that morning talking about make-overs and spa days, Nic tried to block the images from his head of what all that might include what he was a teen male that appreciated a beautiful woman even if he found the male figure much more pleasing there was a reason the Veela Allure never worked on him. He had no clue what Phil and Clint were up to and didn’t really care to, he was still leery about being around Phil after seeing the head slaps that had happened, Sam was working at the local VA that day, while Bruce was in his own lab. Percival and Newt were looking over different papers and such at the kitchen counter each enjoying their beverage of choice and a small pile of the scones he had made this morning along with the muffins that had led to everything. Rhodey was resting in his room as he had been back and forth to DC last night and this morning due to a call from one of his bosses. Peter still stood by the elevator in shock at the new faces since there were not many that were part of the Avengers team hanging out in the common room as there usually was when he would sneak up for a snack. Tony placed a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder and lead him further into the room with a soft squeeze to let him know that he was there and that it was okay.

“Uncle Percy you know I always have things ready for anything.” He stopped and thought about his reveal of Iron Man and having to work even harder to hide his magic. “Well, most everything.”

“Yes, I know you usually do but it is better to be sure than to be careless.” Percy stated looking up from his paperwork at his nephew who was getting a cup of coffee, he pushed his cup forward in a silent request for a refill hoping Newt wouldn’t see his husband was trying to curb his coffee intake.

“No more Percy.” Newt stated simply accioing the cup toward him so that Tony couldn’t refill it. “You shouldn’t have much more either Tony, not until we figure out a good way to get that thing out of your chest without killing you.”

“Uncle Newt, I’ll be fine, I’ve only had two cups today.” Tony replied grateful for the care his Uncles showed him through the years, they were better fathers than his own father even though like Aunt Peggy he didn’t see them very much.

“This will be your last kiddo; I want you around for your kit for a long time. I’m going to consult with one of my Healer acquaintances about how to get that and the shrapnel out of you before any more damage is caused. I mean really you were being poisoned by it not that long ago.” Newt responded looking up briefly from his papers to lock eyes with his nephew. “Don’t think you hid that truth from us very well. We know you too well kiddo.”

Tony let out a breath as he hung his head a little regretting how he had handled the poisoning that was happening. Sirius and Remus looked over with eyebrows raised in worry over what they were hearing thanks to the Grimm and wolf within them. Sirius stood up and approached Tony carefully as if afraid he might break.

“What’re they talking about Rocket Man?” Sirius asked quietly knowing that from the way that Tony looked this was a hard issue for him, but before he had joined the order and applied for the Aurors he had been almost through training to be a healer only needing two more months and the oath to do no harm at the end, it was what made him the field medic for the group as they were fighting Voldie and few knew about it.

“Hey Padfoot…They’re talking about the Arc Reactor that is currently lodged in my chest to keep tiny pieces for shrapnel from reaching my heart. For a while I was using palladium to power it and as you know that is poisonous when used to long periods. I’ve since figured out a new element that I’m using now to keep it powered.” Tony explained pointing out the glowing circle that was showing slightly through his black sabbath t-shirt.

“You’re using an electromagnet to keep yourself alive while dealing with extreme pain due to your sternum having a large chunk missing?” Remus stated coming up behind Sirius and placing a calming hand on his mates back. “You didn’t think including that in the information you shared with us the other day would be helpful? Were you ever going to let all of us know? You know that Sirius and Severus would be able to figure out a way to help you right?”

“I know that…it’s just hard to talk about.” Tony shrugged while finishing his coffee and placing the mug in the sink knowing that his Uncle Newt would be watching closely and likely charm the coffeepot to not pour any for him or his Uncle Percy.

“Well, it’s something we’ll talk about later…for now though who is the young man you brought up with Nic?” Remus shook off the shock, with a full body shudder that was reminiscent of a wolf shedding water from their fur.

“Oh! Sorry Underroos forgot about you for a moment.” Tony turned to Peter who had taken a seat in one of the many chairs spread through out the room and was watching everyone carefully. “Everyone this is my personal intern Peter Parker. His Aunt is in the know and will be here in a while to help explain our gifts.”

“How’s his aunt in the know?” Rhodey asked as he entered the room. “Hey Pete not letting them walk all over you right?”

“I’m good Lt. Colonel Rhodes, sir.” Pete responded in his usual cheerful manner though he was a bit in shock especially when he noticed that the couple from the painting downstairs were now up in another canvas watching the room with another couple and they were talking to each other filling them in on what had happened downstairs.

“Anthony Edward Stark you did not just drop the fact that magic is real and show a spell without giving the boy a chance to process!” Euphemia scolded her hands on her hips like Lily had done earlier. “You poor boy…don’t worry everything will be explained properly when your aunt arrives. I always did like the Reilly family, everyone wondered where the daughter had disappeared too when she left Ilvermorny.”

“May Reilly is May Parker?” Rhodey looked over at Tony with his eyebrows raised in shock.

“Yep…news to me as well. She acted as if she’d never met me before in her life when I showed up to meet Underroos there.” Tony replied pointing over at Peter in exasperation at the fact that he didn’t recognize the woman, though to be honest she had looked very different during school.

“It wasn’t easy let me tell you.” Came May’s voice from in front of the elevator, she had called Happy early to come get her as she had gotten clearance from her boss to go see her nephew stating a family emergency. “I wanted to smack you so much for your actions over the last few years. I didn’t keep you put together during the time I was at school for you to just waste your life.”

“Sorry May-Rey.” Tony responded rubbing the back of his neck again.

“So, this is the one that kept you together until you met us?” Lily asked from the picture.

“Yea…this is May Parker nee Reilly. She would patch me together every year after I returned to school after seeing my father. May I’d like you to meet Lily Jocosa Potter-Stark-Evans and James Fleamont Potter-Stark-Evans my mates. Also, I’d like you to meet Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Evans-Black, Remus Lupin-Black, and Sirius Black-Lupin. Sirius and Remus were attending Hogwarts when I did and graduated with Lily, James, and me. Nic is the son of Lily, James, and me with blood adoption adding him into Sirius’ family. There are others that were at school with me but are not here at this time. They took over your job when I was at Hogwarts.” Tony joked with a smile. “We should answer Pete’s questions soon before he literally starts climbing the walls.”

“Mr. Stark!” Peter cried in embarrassment knowing though that it was a very true statement.

“Where did you disappear too Mrs. Parker?” Euphemia asked gently from the portrait.

“As Tony stated I was at school with him. I graduated top of the class before taking a summer off planning on attending the local wixen university to study healing, I knew that more healers would be needed with the way the situation in England was happening and so wanted to help as much as I could. What I didn’t plan on was finding my soulmate while attending a concert that summer. We were two of the lucky ones that recognize each other at first meeting. Benjamin Parker was a no-maj and I didn’t want to risk losing him when my parents found out. Though they are Gray they would never accept that I was matched with a mundane and would’ve arranged something to make sure we couldn’t be together. Therefore, after I explained my magic and my family to him we decided that I would still be with him and limit my magic use to protective wards around the places we lived. I kept with the love of healing that I had and became a nurse so I could still help people. When we became guardians of Peter after the death of his parents we made the conscious choice to never speak of magic around the lad and for me to continue to only use it to hide us from harm as long as we were in our apartment. Ben never let me put any protection charms on him even though he was a police officer, and it would have saved him a lot of pain over the years.” May stated simply moving over and wrapping Peter in her arms while keeping an eye on everyone around them.

“Your parents would’ve had him killed would they?” Percy asked gently.

“Yes, without a doubt. I still wonder if they didn’t find out somehow and arrange what happened to him that night a few months ago. I’d found out shortly before he died that I was pregnant. The loss of my soulmate caused me to miscarry. But my parents would’ve seen the creation of a new line on the tapestry letting them know where I was and who I was with.” May stated softly, they hadn’t planned on ever having children but after raising Peter they decided to let it happen if it happened.

“I’m sorry Aunt May.” Peter stated softly tears pouring from his eyes at the thought of the pain she must be going through he wrapped his arms around her and just held her.

“Thank you sweetie.” May replied wiping her eyes and just holding on to her nephew. “But now you’ve been exposed to the truth and we’ll clear a lot of things up for you.”

~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~

After that bombshell for the group, they went through and explained about the existence of the magical world and all that was included in that and let Peter know that everything was super-secret, and he couldn’t tell anyone. The boy had been shocked and amazed at what he was hearing and Nic had pulled him into a gentle hug having experienced something very similar when he was dropped in the deep end of the magical world with only the words ‘You’re a wizard Harry.’ Nic knew the shock and his inner mother peeked out and he simply coddled the boy, it was that which led to him deciding to attend Midtown so that he could help the kid when things got overwhelming, something that he noticed happening toward the end and placed a Muffilato charm around Peter.

“Do you want Pete to come with? He could learn some more about the world.” Tony asked having noticed how attached his boy seemed to get to the kid he was starting to think of as a second son. He hadn’t let himself really reach that point because he had felt he was betraying his true son but now that he had both he was starting to admit it a little.

“Nah, I’ll let him have some time with his Aunt today to find out some more from her. They need that connection time. I’m also going to get what I need to start at Midtown next week.” Nic replied with a shy smile, he knew that his papà had noticed that he was connecting with the kid.

“Well, I’m sure you and Luna’ll have fun in whatever you get up to.” Rhodey replied with a chuckle as he started preparing breakfast and others entered the kitchen.

“I hope that we do. I’ve never been on a singular shopping trip with just her and she refuses to let any of the others come with. Something about affecting the flow to find her familiar or something.” Nic shrugged as he moved to take the plate of waffles held out to him and preparing it the way he liked.

It was going to be an interesting day filled with adventure that was for sure, but first he had baking to do as soon as he finished his breakfast, he needed to make more of his chocolate chip cookies before the combined puppy dog eyes of Steve and Bucky caused people to start begging and crying.


	18. Diamond speckled passages to the stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations available in Bottom Notes if needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

Luna looked over at Nic as they walked the length of the District a soft smile on her face as she thought about the future ahead of her friend. He had so much bad happen to him in the past that it was time for the good that was coming his way. She knew that she was blessed to have the mates that she did, though they didn’t realize that she knew they were her mates, but they were pranksters after all what better way to work up to the reveal than to play a minor prank. She knew that Nic would be so happy once he let himself be when he figured out his mates, she had been subtly pushing one toward making the move the second she would have to monitor when he finally arrived.

“Do you know what your familiar’ll be, caro amico*?” Nic asked looking down at the petite blond beside him, she was in leggings that were different tones of pink, purple, and white covered by a black gypsy skirt with a teal tank top and her hair pulled back into a high pony showing off her unique jewelry and a bright scarf tied around her head her wand was sticking through the scarf adding to her continued unique look.

“Oh, it will be a demiguise.” Luna skipped along beside him enjoying the flipflops sound as she moved her eyes twinkling as she went.

“A demiguise? Of course, it will be something that can go invisible and can see the future.” Nic muttered softly. “And they can be mischievous just as you are.”

“Of course, Foxy.” Luna let out some of her bright laughter as she continued to skip along. “She will be perfect.”

“What is her name?” Nic replied softly glad to see his dear friend so happy.

“Xinyi, it means happy heart harmony, but I will call her Xin for short.” Luna replied as she turned down a little side alley following the pull to her familiar. “Oh, remind me when we return to tell your godfathers about this place, they will want to deal with it, or maybe we should send then a patronus so they can come deal with it now…”

“Will he be needed?” Nic asked looking around them and realizing that this was a similar place to Knockturn in England.

“Oh definitely.” Luna replied still as bright as possible very little can be surrounded by so much pain and still be as bright as she was.

Nic only nodded before doing as she suggested and sending off his patronus to Newt and Percy knowing that they were the godfathers she was talking about with the area that they were in, he was shocked to see that the shape had changed from the stag of his father to that of a wyvern like Astrid. He was furious when he saw the conditions that the creatures were kept in when they reached the location Luna was leading them too and decided they needed to wait for his godfathers. It wasn’t long before they joined them and the two youths stood back as Newt stormed the shop with his husband, who though retired as the head of the department was still a part of MACUSA and therefore able to make the arrests needed to take the fools down, after all who would truly think it was safe to set up a shop such as this in the city that housed Newt Graves-Scamander.

“Thank you for the heads-up kit.” Newt told Nic as he came back out of the shop with two demiguise in his arms, one had its arms wrapped firmly around Newt’s throat while the other seemed to be trying to dive out of his arms and get to someone else. “Dougal could use a companion in his advanced age and this little man refuses to leave my arms. While this little lady was trying to get out the door the moment we got here. I believe that she was aiming for the two of you.”

“Xinyi!” Luna chimed happily as she held her arms open for the one that had been calling to her magic. The demiguise leapt into her arms and wrapped her arms around Luna’s neck like the little one had done with Newt. “We’ve finally found each other.”

Nic couldn’t help but let out a chuckle at the sight of the magical primate all but choking Luna with her grip and he could watch as the bond began forming for his friend.

“Newton, you know you aren’t allowed to take creatures from the premises any longer.” A female voice spoke up behind Nic causing him to whirl in shock his wand dropping to his hand in preparation for a battle.

“Auror Goldstein, I was unable to leave without bringing them with. You also know that you are not allowed to get between a familiar bond from happening no matter the situation the familiar is found.” Newt stated his voice firm and not as friendly as usual, after all Tina Goldstein had been against his friend Jacob settling with Queenie and would have led to Queenie joining Grindelwald if he hadn’t stepped in. She had also tried to get between him and Percy, she had wanted to be Percy’s wife even if she had flirted heavily with Newt toward the end of his memorable New York trip when his creatures had gotten loose. He was friends with Queenie and supported her after the loss of her husband to age, but he was mere acquaintances with Tina due to work situations.

Luna watched all that was happening before letting her eyes close at the same time that Xin’s eyes lit up blue. As soon as Luna opened her eyes she pulled her wand out of the scarf in her hair and held it loosely ready just in case.

“Newton, surely you could have left the creature behind and we’ll have to test to see if there truly is a bond happening.” Tina simply stated her own wand in hand as she narrowed her eyes at the two teens each with their own unique ‘familiars’, Astrid was curled around Nic’s neck like a large bulky scarf.

“No, you will not Auror Goldstein.” Came a voice behind the Auror. “You were not even supposed to answer this call since you had been served with a notice after your last case in this area.”

“Madame President.” Tina turned and looked to see Seraphina Picquery, who even had returned to being President after the events of the Attack on New York, she had been asked by the people to return due to her reactions when it was discovered what had happened with Grindelwald. “I was available to respond to the call.”

“There were several others available as well, several who are here and not trying to interfere in a true familiar bond that anyone with eyes would be able to see happening. You will return to the office and wait for our return.” Seraphina spoke smoothly with her hands clasped in front of her, a beautifully decorated black and gold turban keeping her blond hair back from her face which held no expression one way or the other.

“Yes, Ma’am” Tina responded as she put her wand back in its holder as she gave everyone a nod and left with a frustrated expression, she almost had a reason to get rid of Newt that time. She was still determined to get with Percy even though they were all in their advanced years she felt she was supposed to be with him not the freak Newt.

“I’d suggest getting a restraining order for you and Uncle Percy against her Uncle Newt.” Luna spoke up softly all the while still snuggling with her familiar as Xin played with the ends of the scarf. “She still believes she belongs with Uncle Percy.”

“We’ll look into it young one.” Newt responded placing a gentle hand on Nic’s shoulder, “You can put your wand away kit.”

“May I have introductions?” Seraphina asked gently as she gave a slight smile at the group before her, nodding in hello to Percy as he finally joined them.

“Madame President, may I introduce to you Heir Luna Lovegood with her new familiar Xinyi. Also, my godson, Lord-Heir Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Evans-Black with his familiar Astrid. Children this is Madame President Seraphina Picquery” Newt responded formally even though he normally did all he could to avoid it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet both of you. Thank you again for the alert to this shop, most of the ones in this alley are welcome to have their shops but this one held many illegal items and creatures. We had not gotten word about it, so we assume that it had just opened.” Seraphina nodded in thanks and greeting to the pair. “Percival, I’ll need you to come in and write a report as usual. Newton, please make sure this one doesn’t cause as much trouble as Dougal did. I’ll prepare the paperwork for the restraining order as a just in case should you decide to take that step.”

“I’ll be in after we introduce this little guy to Dougal.” Percy replied with a nod of acknowledgement to his boss. “We’ll have our answer about the order at that time.”

“Very well, again children thank you for your assistance in this matter.” Seraphina stated simply before apparating away with a near silent pop.

“I’m glad that she did show up. If she hadn’t Auror Goldstein was going to try and take Xinyi and Astrid from us.” Luna whispered to the three holding Xinyi closer to her as if that would still happen.

“Then I’m glad she showed up as well.” Newt responded giving Nic’s shoulder a squeeze before heading over to his husband. “You both should head back to the Tower; we’ll come by and see you tonight or tomorrow.”

Nic and Luna both said their goodbyes with smiles before Nic side-apparated Luna back to the spot his Papà had pointed out to them as the local apparition spot nearest the tower. As they walked back Xinyi turned invisible and clung to Luna’s back so that it wouldn’t look as if she were carrying an invisible child with the way her arms would have been held. As they enter the tower where Nic now lives they realized just what had happened that day and the extreme differences of how the world was. In England there would have been a hue and cry over him being in a place like the alley they had found Xinyi in, instead he was greeted kindly, thanked for sending them information, and sent home gently all within a half hour of calling for help. Luna just hummed happily as she skipped through the lobby to the elevator and rode with Nic up to the common floor and everyone that was hanging out there that day.

“That didn’t take long Cucciolo*.” Tony stated as he looked up from where he was getting another coffee and yet another blueberry muffin leaving only two of the twelve that had been on the plate earlier.

“How many of those have you had Papà?” Nic had a smile on his voice as he asked walking over and letting the glamour drop on the way to the kitchen, Astrid dropped from his shoulders and bounded on her two back legs over to the counter wings flapping to help her keep her balance.

“He’s had nine of them. Won’t let anyone else anywhere near them.” Bucky said from where he was sitting at the kitchen table eating a large sub sandwich.

“Papà they are for everyone!” Nic said exasperatedly as he moved the plate out of his Papà’s reach and took the one out of his hand before taking a bite out of it. “It didn’t take long because Luna-Moon knew right where to go to find her little one, also found a new little one for Uncle Newt.”

“You saw Uncle Newt?” Tony asked with a confused tilt to his eyebrows.

“Uncle Percy too…and we were introduced to the MACUSA president.” Nic replied walking to the fridge and getting some milk for him and Luna scooting the plate filled with orange-cranberry muffins closer to his friend knowing they were her favorites.

“President Picquery? Why would you have a reason to meet her? And were is this little one of Miss Lovegood’s if she already found them?” Tony turned to examine the two that were moving around his kitchen as if second nature even after only a few days.

“Yep…” Nic popped the ‘p’ before taking a drink of his milk. “Madame President Seraphina Picquery showed up after Uncle Percy called for backup and Auror Goldstein showed to try and keep Luna from keeping her new familiar. Luna had discovered a black-market dealer of magical creatures. She suggested we call for Uncle Newt instead of entering the shop, so I sent out a Patronus, which weirdly has changed from my Stag to a magical copy of Astrid, anyway…Uncle Newt and Uncle Percy arrived shortly after I sent it and entered the shop to deal with the dealer. When Uncle Newt came out he had Luna-Moon’s new familiar trying to escape his hold and another little one wrapped around his neck not letting go.” Nic shrugged like it wasn’t any big deal that he met the Magical President of MACUSA. “And the little one is probably hanging on Luna-Moon somewhere.”

“Xinyi is currently piggy-backing on me. She doesn’t know where we are or who everyone is so won’t become visible until she’s more comfortable.” Luna spoke up as she placed her milk glass into the sink and held up a bit of her muffin to her shoulder where it disappeared quickly.

“What is Xinyi? Do you need anything special for her?” Tony asked quietly his eyes watching the area the food disappeared at carefully.

“Oh, She’s a demiguise, so is Uncle Newt’s new little one, they are siblings that were taken from their home.” Luna responded with a slight shrug like she hadn’t just listed one of the rarest creatures to form a familiar bond with.

“We should be fine at the manor.” Luna responded with a gentle laugh as she was tickled slightly by her companion crawling over her shoulder to be held carefully while still invisible in Luna’s arms.

“Okay then.” Tony shrugged just chalking the event up as the weirdness that he would be having to get used to with his son and the kids that had come with him. Just yesterday he had watched as Sam was tricked into eating what the Twins called a canary cream after having found out that his codename was Falcon. It had brought a lot of laughter to everyone seeing the slightly aloof man turn into a giant canary before molting with a squawk.

Clint entered the room shortly after Tony finished his coffee dropping from the ceiling vent and startling everyone who hadn’t even realized he was there, though looking back Tony recalled that Luna had been looking toward the ceiling for the last five minutes with a smirk on her face. Nic didn’t take the shock so well and his wand was in his hand and firing before he realized, thankfully it was simply a knockback jinx and nothing too harmful, though it did send him back into the wall and slumping down.

“Legolas, what have I said about sneaking through the vents?” Tony said exasperatedly as he watched the man shake off the jinx and stand looking over to Nic.

“Sorry for startling ya kid.” Clint simply stated nothing more than that knowing that the kid wouldn’t like if someone said too much right then. “Good reflexes though.”

“Well, I’ve had a lot of practice from people trying to get a drop on me for different reasons.” Nic shrugged as he tucked his wand back in his holster and picked up Astrid as she tried to climb him using the little claws as the elbow joints of her wings to hook on his black jeans and try to pull herself up him wanting to comfort him.

“True…I’ll try and remember not to surprise ya again.” Clint shrugged as he moved over to the counter and looked over the selection of baked goods that remained on the counter. “Tones ya about finished with the improvements on the hearing aids? These one’s are even more painful then the one’s ya confiscated to improve on.”

“Yeah…should be finished with them this evening. Where is everyone it’s almost time for lunch…I ordered from the Thai place.” Tony asked straightening as he remembered the true reason he was up here.

“Ya’ll have to put it in the fridge for the other’s, Phil called them out for a short-term mission.” Clint responded as he looked over at the mechanic for the team knowing that he would be a little hurt not to be called. “I was sidelined by my worrywart husband because of a headache, and he didn’t call ya because ya just got your kid with ya and he wanted to give ya guys a little more time before ya go out on a mission. Didn’t know if Barnes would want to partake in missions yet either.”

Tony nodded his head both in understanding and thanks for the explanation on why he wasn’t called out with the others.

“We’re their backup if they need us, though they do have Bruce if it turns into a Big Green situation.” Clint continued.

**Sir, your delivery is here. ** JARVIS spoke just as the elevator door opened admitting Happy who was carrying the large selection of food from the Thai place that they always ordered from.

“Tony, I’m the head of your security not a glorified delivery man.” Happy said with a gruff expression on his face as he brought the food over only to stop in shock as he saw the three new people in the kitchen. “Who’re these people Tony?! Why haven’t they been cleared by me?”

“Happy Hogan, meet my boy Nicephorus, his friend Luna Lovegood, and Steve’s mate James Barnes.” Tony replied before the man could get to upset.

“Your boy? I didn’t know you had a kid Tony.” Happy looked over at the boy, he was in the know of magic because of working with Tony and so wasn’t as shocked by the fox ears and tails as some might have been but still he was a little leery.

“Yeah…I thought he had been killed 16 years ago with his other parents. Turns out Dumbassdore hid him from me and told me a multitude of lies about my friends from across the pond.” Tony shrugged as if that information still didn’t piss him off. “There will be several people in and out through the months to come. They are mostly staying at the Black Manor in town so as not to be overwhelmed. England is still in the dark ages…”

“It isn’t that bad Papà.” Nic stated with a sigh.

“They don’t use or accept anything with electricity kit. They still write with quills on parchment! Even MACUSA doesn’t do that. Ballpoint pens and notebooks are what they use.” Tony grumbled as if the fact that paper was still being used at all was an affront to him.

Before anything more could be said a rumble came from the landing pad upstairs along with a great echoing boom of thunder though the sky was as clear as could be outside.

“Sounds like Pointbreak is back.” Tony stated looking to the roof as if he could see the man through the floor. He was frustrated he would rather not have the man there; he broke so many things in his ‘fascination’ of the technology of Midgard.

“Ohhh…this will be interesting.” Luna smirked as she looked between the ceiling and Nic knowing what was coming soon.

**Sir, Thor Odinson and Loki Friggason are both requesting entrance to the tower. ** JARVIS spoke up letting them know with his words that he was keeping the two out on the landing pad until given permission.

“Let them in J. At least the food won’t go to waste this way.” Tony shrugged, though he was interested in understanding the different last names, after all most would claim their father’s name, but Loki had decided to go with his mother’s, it said all that needed to be said about the relationship between the two men.

**Yes Sir. ** JARVIS replied simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Caro Amico – my dear friend (Italian)  
> Cucciolo – pup (Italian)


	19. Blue rose bouquets of fantasy dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those that continue to read this story...all your comments help me figure out what I'm going to do. I'm proud to announce that I've had someone ask to translate this story into Italian so that I can continue to reach others with the story the link for the translation is at the bottom of this chapter. I hope you all continue to enjoy and comment...comments feed the muse...  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof. Translations are now beside the words that need it in (...). I hope this helps.  
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, ~*~Talking via text or phone

_AN: For this story Hel is not Thor and Loki’s sister but Loki’s daughter just like in Norse Myth, he also has Jörmungandr, Fenrir, and Sleipnir._

Tony watched as the door to the stairs opened wondering why the elevator had remained empty only for it to open shortly after. Fred and George walked out of the elevator with Sirius in his Grimm form, carrying the food they had picked up for themselves not realizing Tony was providing lunch and wanting to try New York pizza, as Thor and Loki exited the stairwell still in their armor and regency clothes that they frequently wore.

“Friend Tony! It is good to see you well! Friend Clint! You are not in your high perches?” Thor’s voice boomed out causing Nic to cringe and move back three steps for every one that Thor took forward. “Who are these unknowns?”

“Pointbreak pull it in. Inside voice, remember we talked about this before.” Tony sighed out moving so he partially blocked Thor’s view of Nic and Luna, he had noticed his son’s discomfort at the entrance of the giant man. “As for who they are, the one at the table is Sergeant James ‘Bucky’ Barnes Captain’s mate. The three that just entered are Fred and George Weasley and Sirius Black. And the young lady that is behind me is Luna Lovegood.” He purposefully left off his son so that he had time to calm down before too much attention was on him.

“You’ve failed to mention who the young kitsune is, Stark.” Loki stated simply as he kept his eyes locked on the young man before him with eyes that rivaled his own for their green color. He was fascinated by the beautiful young man before him who was watching everything carefully and keeping an eye on all exits.

“A Kitsune! I have not seen one of their kind for hundreds of years. We thought them gone from Midgard.” Thor still boomed but not to the level of his first round of questions. “And look brother another shape changer. And an ice Wyvern! This is a time of amazement, we should let Heimdall know of this so he can see if there are others we could offer our protection to.” He stated as Sirius approached the pair walking between them as a Grimm and ending standing before Nic and beside Tony as a human.

Loki visibly took a deep breath as if asking for patience silently. “Brother, your ignorance is showing.”

Fred let out a soft laugh at that line before moving through the room and placing the pizza’s on the table in front of Bucky. George moved through the room and approached Luna giving her a gentle smile at seeing that she was okay even if it seemed she was holding something invisible in her arms. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose adding his own silent request for patience with the large loud man. Bucky watched everything with one eyebrow raised in question as if this man were for real before simply shaking his head and returning to finishing his lunch. Happy and Clint looked at each other wondering what was with Thor this time, Clint was a little leery of Loki even though he had seen the proof of the cognitive recalibration that had occurred after Hulk had slammed the man repeatedly into the floor of the penthouse he still would be watching to make sure the man didn’t try anything.

“Ah…yeah no I didn’t miss introducing him, I was taking my time.” Tony replied finally after taking another deep breath continuing to block Thor from moving forward and overwhelming his son more than he already had.

Astrid was raised from her position around Nic’s neck and let out a small puff of icy fire in Thor’s direction as if warning him away from her boy. Nic raised a hand to pet along her long neck and calm her as best he could figuring his Papà wouldn’t like an ice sculpture of Thor in the common room until he finally thawed three days later.

“My name is Nicephorus, though I go by Nic. Tony is my Papà” Nic spoke up knowing his Papà was going to delay introducing him as long as he could, he continued petting Astrid as he spoke. “This is Astrid one of my familiars.”

“Greetings young Nic and lovely Astrid!” Thor continued to boom in his talk not noticing Nic flinch at the loud noises.

“Brother, you need to lower your exuberance. Remember what mother told us of Kitsunes, their hearing is five times more sensitive than ours and Midgardians normally is.” Loki turned and faced his brother with a glare on his face silently asking him to not screw things up here before he turned back to Nic with a gentle smile as he watched the Kit move from behind his guards. He gave a slight bow at the waist with one arm crossed over his chest. “It is an honor to meet you young Nic. Along with being a kitsune you have a quiet large magical core. And now that I’m not being controlled I can tell that even Stark has a large core. May I ask if there are others like the six of you?”

“There’re whole communities around the world of others like us. We’ve been in hiding since 1692 for our safety.” Tony replied with a shrug as he tried to sneak another blueberry muffin even though there was the large number of Thai dishes that had been brought up only to have it snatched magically from him before he could take a bite causing him to pout.

“No Papà. You ordered lunch and you’ll eat some of it before you can have any more.” Nic stated simply as he shook his head at his papà’s actions and the small giggle that it caused to escape from Luna as she watched it happening.

“Thank you for teaching Merlin and Morgana, God of Mischief Loki.” Luna curtsied to the two Gods before them with her eyes still looking off into the distance. “Thank you Prince Thor for guarding Lord Slytherin and Lord Gryffindor’s daughter until she was safe.”

“You are welcome Young Daughter of the Norns.” Loki nodded his head recognizing one blessed with the gift of the Norns and the chaos and heartbreak it could bring. After all he had witnessed his mother several times deal with the pain that comes from knowing something would happen but having no way of stopping it. Thor looked over at Loki with shocked eyes, there hadn’t been a registered Daughter of the Norns for hundreds of years and she was still so young for her gift to have manifested.

Luna just gave another soft smile in their direction before heading to the table and choosing one of the many dishes on the table to try, after all she had never had Thai and she was very interested in trying it. Xinyi chose that moment to become visible and reached for Pad Thai that Luna was holding for her that was a vegetarian option.

“By the Norns!” Thor cried out when the Demiguise popped into existence in the lap of the young lady.

Loki just watched the demiguise in fascination for he knew what it was from working with Seidrs through the years, he also knew the gifts that the creature held within its tiny body. Fred and George just smiled at the little quiet primate in their little mates arms enjoying the meal provided by Mr. Stark. Tony, Bucky, Clint, and Sirius simply gave a slight jump and cries of shock before they accepted that they would be startled for a while when the little one popped up around the tower.

“Come join us for the meal. We have plenty.” Tony pointed out as he moved to join Bucky and Luna at the table.

Nic had followed and made sure to sit between his papà and Bucky not leaving anyone able to sit on either side of him. He had learned his lesson of sitting next to the twins when they were at the Potter Manor in England and they spent most of the meal tweaking his tails or ears. Tony wrapped an arm around Nic’s shoulders and just gave a gentle squeeze of comfort letting him know it was okay. Thor and Loki moved forward and joined everyone else at the table each pulling a carton of food toward them and trying the interesting foods that were available.

“When’ll Peter be back?” Nic asked quietly as he took a small serving of food when he was handed some of the food.

“He has lab day today. So, he’ll be here soon I’m guessing.” Tony responded as he helped himself to some of the food before it was all consumed by the others.

“I hope he gets here soon. We didn’t cover my ears and tails yesterday when we were telling him about the Magical world. He only knows the basics about our world and what his aunt probably told him when they got back.” Nic asked carefully as he picked at the food, his appetite was slowly coming back to the levels it was when he was at Hogwarts and able to eat full meals, but it would be a while.

“Do you want Viktor to come by?” Luna asked carefully as she continued to cuddle Xinyi and be snuggled between Fred and George.

Nic couldn’t help but blush at the question knowing that he was starting to develop feelings for the Bulgarian Seeker who had slowly been spoiling him with quiet attention. Tony looked at his son out of the corner of his eye noticing the blush covering his cheeks and down the back of his neck. Fred and George got a mischievous light in their eyes at the blush that was developing.

“Who is this Viktor?” Thor asked while Loki watched on in interest also wondering who the man was that was mentioned.

“I came with some of my dearest friends from England a couple days ago. Viktor is one of my friends, he’s the seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team.” Nic stated simply as the blush slowly worked off his face.

“What is it he’s always calling you…скъпа (sweetheart)?” Fred asked with a smirk on his face.

“You know that is what he says…Though he refuses to tell me what it means.” Nic said with a slight pout.

“It means sweetheart, honey, baby, dear, or darling.” Bucky stated absentmindedly as he pulled out the latest book he had been reading that had been recommended by Nic when they were preparing to leave England.

“Thanks Bucky.” Nic responded with an even deeper blush as he realized what Viktor had been calling him since they had reconnected after his creature inheritance.

“I think I need to have a bit of a longer talk with Heir Krum.” Tony stated as he took a drink from the glass of water that had been placed before him.

“Prince Loki will need that talk as well…” Luna hummed as she finished her food and stood from the table skipping away as if she hadn’t just dropped a bombshell on everyone.

Loki had the look of a deer caught in headlights as he looked between the Seer and Stark. He had only just realized why he was drawn to the young man and been planning mentally how he would approach the situation.

“He will, will he?” Tony muttered his eyes narrowing as he watched the expression that came over Loki’s face.

“Be nice Papà.” Nic said still blushing himself, though it was even deeper now when he realized why Luna said what she had. He looked over to the elevator when it opened, and Peter Parker came out bouncing. “Can we go to your lab Papà?”

“Of course, piccolo genio (little genius).” Tony nodded in greeting to Peter as he entered. “Underroos can keep you occupied for a while. I’ll be down to check on you both in a while, just contact JARVIS if you need him.”

“Si, Orso di Papà. (Yes, Papa Bear)” Nic stated standing and grabbing a couple of the boxes of food that were left figuring that if Peter was anything like him he would be hungry as he dealt with growing. “Come on, Pete, let’s see what mischief we can manage.”

Sirius and James both let out barks of laughter at that knowing what he was referring too from the smirk that crossed his face as he said it.

“Oh dear, I believe that the next generation of Marauders are about to surface.” Lily chuckled as she watched the two young men leave the room.

“Marauders? You know who the Marauders are?” Fred spoke up looking toward the painting.

“You do as well. After all you’ve heard them call each other by their nicknames.” James spoke up with a smirk.

Fred and George looked between the painting and each other before their eyes got wide as they realized what Nic’s Dad was saying.

“SIRIUS AND REMUS?!!” They cried out together in shock.

“Along with myself and the traitor. Though that was just the ones listed on the map that you gave to Nic, thanks for that by the way.” James smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. “how did you not give it away Padfoot?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Prongs.” Sirius smirked as well at the way the twins seemed to shut down from the shock. “I mean we were pretty busy finding Talon here. Plus, Nightshade and Spook let them continue wondering as well.”

“Who are Nightshade and Spook?” George carefully asked his eyes still slightly wide in shock over the fact that they had met two of the four marauders in person and even learned from one of them while they were at Hogwarts, no wonder they had never been able to pull off a prank on Professor Lupin they had thought it was because of his werewolf status.

“We are you mischief makers.” Severus stated as he stood behind the two with a pure white cat resting on his shoulder and a clear smirk on his face as the cat jumped from his shoulder to transform into Lucius as he landed. “We became honorary Marauders when Talon was attending and helped Vixen get us to become friends.”

Loki’s eyes lit up at the sight of yet more shapeshifters, he had seen Black transform before lunch and now there was at least one other around. It was a nice change to have more that could do what he could, though from what his magic was telling him they only had the single form.

“Now where is Nic? I’ve news from Gringotts and Skeeter.” Lucius asked looking around for the young man, they had apparated into the room that Tony had set aside for them to use for that purpose alone now that he was willing to use his magic again.

“He just went down to the lab with my Intern Peter.” Tony spoke up concern coloring his voice as he sat up more and took the papers that Lucius handed over, his magical friends were really the only ones he would accept something from when handed over.

**Sir, Miss Potts is calling to remind you have a board meeting that you have to be at in 15 minutes down in the board room. ** JARVIS spoke up causing Tony to let out a swear as he looked between the clock, the papers, and his friends he really did not want to attend the meeting but knew that it would head off the conflicts that might arise.

“Tell her I’ll be there, and I’ve got an announcement for the board and her, also let Nic and Peter know that it’ll be a while before I make it down there.” Tony replied before sighing as he stood. “If you all will excuse me. Don’t think you are getting out of that talk later Reindeer Games.” He pointed a finger at Loki with a firm look on his face before leaving the room and going to change from the oil and grease-stained clothes he had on from working in the lab that morning.

Thor let out a boisterous laugh at the look that covered Loki’s face at being warned and the coming talk, he had many from fathers on Asgard and knew that this would be interesting since Loki had rarely had them, even though he had children out there most had been born by him and not others.

~*~*~Tony’s Lab~*~*~

Nic and Peter entered the lab both excited about the different things that they could get up to. Nic went to the main desk as they entered pulling up the blueprints that he had started to create a robot of his own with the help of his father yesterday.

“So yesterday you asked about my ears and tails, I realized after you went home with your aunt that we never answered your questions about them. You mentioned something about Kitsune of myth, well we aren’t myth.” Nic stated as he turned and leaned backward against the table and crossed his arms over his chest while his tails wrapped around him in comfort.

“NO WAY! You’re an actual kitsune? Is there a reason for the number of tails? I noticed the lady in the talking painting only had four tails, but you’ve got six…” Peter asked quickly before he trailed off in embarrassment.

“Calm down I’ll tell you what I know, which truthfully isn’t a lot. My mum, the lady in the talking painting,” Nic said with a chuckle. “Told me, I was born with four tails; I went through a magical inheritance on the 31st of last month and gained two more. The number of tails one is born with tells of our power but the ones that come out in our inheritance mark our number of mates. My mum started with two and gained two. Papà was one of her mates, the other person in the painting is my dad and her second mate. He was killed at the same time as my mum and I was hidden from my papà and true uncles. There are different types of Kitsune, I don’t know what they all are, but I know that I’m what’s called an Honored Kitsune and have a talent for different fire and ice type spells. I don’t know what it means to be an Honored Kitsune.”

“That is So Cool!” Peter drew out the so as he spoke his eyes were alight with wonder as he listens to what Nic was telling him. “I’m sorry about your parents, but I’m glad that you’ve got Mr. Stark.”

“You call him that just to mess with him don’t you?” Nic asked with a smirk and his head cocked to the side.

“Yep.” Peter popped the p when he said that. “It started with me doing it to be polite and because I was so in awe of him and what he’s gone through but over time after all his requests for me to call him Tony I just continue. I don’t think he’s caught on yet.”

Nic just laughs knowing that this would be fun to watch until he caught on.

“Do you know who your mates are?” Peter asked carefully not wanting to say something wrong.

“I just found out this morning.” Nic said with a blush. “One of my friends that wasn’t there when you entered had dropped the bomb on me before leaving.” He shakes his head in exasperation. “She has a special gift, Thor and Loki called her a Daughter of the Norns.”

“Norns like the seers of past, present, and future from Norse mythology? Does that mean that Loki has kids like in the myths as well?” Peter asked as he moved to the table that he had been working at the day before to get to work on some more of the web fluid.

“Norns like the seers. And I’ve got no idea about the kid thing with Loki.” Nic stated with a shrug and rubbed the back of his neck. “Luna, my friend, has always had a gift of stating things in ways that most would ignore or tease her for, she created different creatures to explain different things to support the image. It got bad enough that she was known by most of our school as Loony Lovegood, I stopped as much of the tormenting as I could but still…anyway she dropped a hint for me about my mates after Bucky translated something for me and Papà said he would have to have a talk with the person that said the thing I was curious about. She said that Loki would need the talk as well. Which when I think of the way she talks and the things she would do around the other I know who the other mate is. Of course, I would be the freak that gets a god and a world-famous quidditch player as my mates…”

“Never call yourself that again! You are not a freak!” Luna spoke from the door to the lab her hands planted on her hips in anger, while Xinyi hung from her neck in a piggyback. “If you won’t let anyone call me Loony and bully me then you never get to call yourself a freak! You are the most wonderful man that I know besides my own mates.”

“I agree with her…” Peter spoke up quickly looking over at the pretty blond that stood in the door with what looked like some sort of primate hanging on her back.

Nic just blushed and continued to rub the back of his neck not agreeing or disagreeing with the others.

“Do you think I could take the tests to get into Midtown?” Luna asked after sighing with exasperation when Nic wouldn’t say anything.

“You could easily. I know that you were studying mundane subjects after we started hanging out, most of them were things I was doing.” Nic replied with a shrug. “JARVIS can you get the tests pulled up so that she can get through the process? We can create a homeschool program that she followed as a background reason why there isn’t any record for her in the mundane world.”

**Of course, young Sir. Also, Sir has asked that I let you know he will be a while before he can join you in the lab as he has a meeting he is needed to attend. ** JARVIS stated simply before pulling up what was needed on the third desk that was in the room. **Young Miss Lovegood if you go to the third desk you can begin your tests. **

“Thank you Mister JARVIS.” Luna replied with a chipper smile before skipping over to the desk and diving right into the questions. She knew that she would get in and could be back up when Peter and Nic needed it.

~*~*~Hogwarts~*~*~

Minerva looked up when she entered the Great Hall nodding to the Founders behind the table wondering what kind of chaos would happen today. She knew that Albus kept trying to get back into the castle and was currently living with his brother above his pub, much to Aberforth’s displeasure at having his brother under his roof. Filius had removed the throne like chair and returned the original that looked the same as all the rest, the only change to it was raising it a little because of his height. The other professors were all in the Hall eating breakfast when she entered, they were going to discuss who to have become the new teachers, especially since Percival Graves-Scamander had turned her down stating needing to be near family at the time. Hopefully, they could find replacements quickly, they only had a few weeks left before the start of term after all.

“Good morning everyone.” Minerva called out to her fellow professors as she settled in her seat and called up the meal that she wanted before turning to the others and starting the usual small talk.

Everyone’s heads turned when the sound of the mail owls filled the room, it was magically amplified during the summer so that it wasn’t missed. There were several parcels for the school year, many letters, and even a few howlers which headed for Minerva only getting a raised eyebrow in return before she used a spell of Filius’ creation that neutralized the howlers magic and returned it to a normal letter. There was also the newest copy of the Daily Prophet which if it was anything like the previous few days would be an interesting read, but Minerva and the others put it to the side so they could deal with their parcels and private mail first and have their meeting they would read it as a group at the end of the meeting.

“Oh good, My Uncle will be sending some of his best warders and curse breakers to make sure that nothing more is wrong, though we both trust Madame Hogwarts we want to verify, especially with the talk of the curse on the DADA position.” Filius stated simply looking up from his letter with the official Gringotts seal on it. “Also, Dumbles is banned from all Gringotts locations, if he steps foot in even one of them he will be seized for theft, line theft, and illegal bindings on minors along with other things. He is not to get any funds from us, or we could be added. Not only that but someone anonymously has provided funds for people who can’t afford it to get the testing done to add any charges, already they have found over 50 people with charms and compulsions including the Minister.”

“Couldn’t happen to a better man.” Minerva sneered, still very upset over what the man had done. “Amelia has also put out a warrant for the man, he is to be brought in for questioning on all the things that have been submitted. They are continuing to get more and more reports each day. I’ll be sending a reply of where he has been staying, I know that Aberforth’ll give the man up as well.”

“Good riddance to bad rubbish.” Poppy spat out still horrified over what had been done to her. “Let us put that aside and figure out who will be joining our family here. I have reached out to my friend Healer Raphael Jackson, who had told me he was looking for a change from the chaos of St. Mungos. He has agreed to come and take the head Healer Position, as a Medi-witch I should’ve always been an assistant, but Dumbledore refused to higher someone that had a Masters in Healing and had taken all of the necessary oaths, I’m planning on finishing my studies under Healer Jackson, so we’ll have two full Healers on staff. The damn compulsions and charms kept me from pursuing things further.”

“That is wonderful Poppy. I’m glad for you.” Minerva told her long-time friend. “I’ve reached out to Master Alexander Vane to take over as Head of Gryffindor and as the head of the DADA position. Percival had gotten back to me the other day with the use of a house-elf and refused the position for family reasons. He is bringing his assistant-apprentice Lawrence Appleby for the assistant position in DADA. I’ve also gotten ahold of Diana Archer to become my assistant, she is hoping to finish up her mastery while working with me, she had reached out months ago but like with Poppy I was under compulsions these were not to take any apprentices on.”

“I’ve reached out to a dear family friend to help with the Muggle Studies class, though I recommend that we change the name to Mundane Studies after all Muggle was designed to be a slur originally.” Charity stated simply with a slight smirk as she waited for their reaction when they found out who she had reached out to. “Robin Goodfellow has agreed to come and help me with my class.”

“PUCK! You would exposed the children to the infamous PUCK!” Septima called out her eyes wide in shock.

“He is mischievous yes, but he’d never hurt a child. He has been protecting my family since his banishment from the Fairy realm. He’s the reason I know anything about mundanes as it is and not what we were taught, he loves creating controlled chaos among the mundanes and matchmaking still. He’d love to come to castle for health reasons as well.” Charity stated softly, though her eyes were firm in that if someone hurt her dear friend they would answer to her.

“We’ll make sure things are safe for him and protect him from those that would harm him. And I agree that the class name shall be changed.” Filius stated having met Robin years ago when he came to meet with Charity, and he had seen the longing that Robin had to be in a castle again. “I’ve approached Christopher Dimov to come and take the position of Charms Professor, he’s bringing his wife Fay who is also a Charms Master and will be his assistant. Fay’ll take up the position of Head of Ravenclaw as well when she arrives since she was a member of the house. I’ve also found a husband-and-wife team to be the Care of Magical Creatures professors, Brian and Adelina Kendall.”

“I’ve reached out to Gareth Shepard to become my assistant with Herbology, he is one year from his mastery and needs field work as it is. His twin brother Gawain is a potions apprentice of Viridian who is already coming so he will be joining to be the assistant for Professor Viridian.” Pomona stated simply looking up from her correspondence.

“Amelia Harris and Conrad Hawking have agreed to come be assistants to Vector and I. Also, Conrad’s brother Edmund is available to come and assist Sinistra with astrology.” Babbling stated simply looking up from her own correspondence that held the answers from Conrad, Edmund, and Amelia who was courting Conrad.

“We are glad that you have found so many assistants already.” Rowena spoke up from behind the group. “There should be another flying instructor at some point. As for the divination course that can only be taught to those with the gift and not to everyone. Trelawney will be removed from the castle; she is not a professor here and we will not allow a lush to be around the children. Firenze can remain to assist those with the gift but very few are so blessed. Eventually you should have someone come to teach Alchemy, Ancient Studies, and Advanced Arithmancy Studies. We would also like to see the return of the music, dance, law, and art studies but with it being so close to the beginning of the term we know that would be difficult at this time. There should also be at least three assistants in the library and the books in Dumbledore’s previous study and in the come-and-go room need to be returned to the library, he removed too many over the years. There should be additional books bought to add to the collection as well.”

“Of course, Lady Ravenclaw.” Filius stated nodding at the instructions from his house founder. “We’ll be sending out the letters at the end of the week once more things are finalized, I’ll reach out to the different new lead professors for their book lists so that it can be added. We are going to have a much larger group this year, as well as several ‘home-schooled’ students that were never sent their letters in the first place. We’ll have to set up testing schedules when the students arrive to find out where they belong grade wise, we’ll also be testing returning students to see where they belong.”

“Is there any other information school wise that is needed to be covered?” Minerva asked looking around at the group only to get several negative answers. “Then shall we see what might be the latest information on Dumbledore in the paper?”

With a chorus of agreements Filius performed a special charm that would allow them all to see the papers article like the holographic displays they had seen at the Stark Store when they went into the mundane world.

**_Who is the Real Albus Dumbledore?_ ** _By Rita Skeeter_

_Dear Readers, I’ve been giving you a lot of new and controversial information lately, but this will take the cake in my opinion.  
I recently went to interview Gellert Grindelwald in Nurmengard Castle, where he was placed after the famous duel between him and Albus Dumbledore, with the permission of the ICW. I was accompanied by Auror Bronson of the MACUSA and Auror Shacklebolt of Britain as they had some questions to be asked as well pertaining to the famous duel and the time leading up to his attempt to take over the world. Let me first state that on approaching the castle over the main door is the statement ‘Zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit’ or for those who don’t know German ‘For the Greater Good’. A statement that Dumbledore is frequently heard as saying when giving his reason for something he has done. Who came up with it and why do they share it? A question I had hoped to have answered.  
Ladies and Gentlemen, my dear readers, I was unable to get answers from Grindelwald himself in person. He has been dead for seven years, killed by the killing curse magic that isn’t supposed to be possible in the castle. The last person on record of visitation as recorded by the castle itself and unable to be altered was listed as Albus Dumbledore.  
Did Albus Dumbledore visit and kill Gellert Grindelwald just as Nicephorus Potter-Stark-Black was set to arrive at Hogwarts?  
Ladies and Gentlemen, while I could not get the answers from Grindelwald in person Auror Shacklebolt and Auror Bronson were able to find a hidden storage of memories and journals that according to the little I was able to see in the journals before they were concealed for evidence it listed most of the ideas that Grindelwald perpetrated after being expelled from Drumstrung were designed by Dumbledore. Beginning with the death of Dumbledore’s sister which lead to the infamous argument between the Dumbledore brothers at her funeral.  
This is not the only information that I have that leads to questions on who the real Albus Dumbledore is. I have with the help of Quibbler publisher Xenophilius Lovegood received some information from those that knew Albus Dumbledore at the time of the war against Grindelwald. They have sent information that shows Dumbledore as attempting to break a mating bond and when that didn’t work he tried to get them separated through use of blackmail to spy on Grindelwald. We all know that Dumbledore is a meddler but how far is the man willing to go to not get his own hands dirty before stepping in.  
I have heard from one previously unknown witness to the famous duel between the two men that lead to Grindelwald being locked in the highest tower of his own castle. It was not a grand duel that Dumbledore has led us to believe through the years. It was an attack from behind when the man was sleeping. He then stole the man’s wand and has been seen using it instead of his own for years.  
Who is the real Dumbledore and why have we continued to trust him? Have we all been under compulsions since the day we entered Hogwarts?  
Again, I urge my fellow wixen to go to Gringotts and get tested. An anonymous concerned citizen has set up a fund for those that can prove that they do not have the two gallons necessary can still get tested. So far there have been over 50 proven cases of tampering through compulsions, binds, and potions on different members of our community.  
Anyone with information on the whereabouts of Albus Dumbledore are urged to contact the closest Auror or to contact Head-Auror Amelia Bones at the DMLE as soon as possible as there is a warrant out for his arrest in conjunction with the findings of our trip to Nurmengard Castle. More to come as I find out more information._

“Fuck!” Charity exclaimed as she read the article her eyes wide in shock. “Minerva get that note off as soon as possible to Amelia.”

Everyone else were just sitting in shock at what they had read while Minerva wrote the letter telling Amelia where they knew Dumbledore to have been staying, having seen him attempting to get back into the castle several times since he was forced out only to turn and head back to Hogsmeade in the evening.

“Minerva, who were the Howlers from if you don’t mind my asking?” Vector asked politely trying to get past the shock of the information that they all just read.

“One was from Dumbledore, which a copy of will be sent to Amelia as well. The other was from Molly Weasley. Let me read them you will all get a kick out of them I believe, and a copy of Molly’s will be sent to Amelia as well.” Minerva replied with a chuckle.

_Minerva McGonagall! How Dare you strike the Headmaster! He is your employer! You should be ashamed of what you have done! I refuse to let my children return to that despicable school if Dumbledore is no longer the headmaster! Putting a half-breed in his place balderdash! Dumbledore is the greatest thing that happened to our society and you know it! Claiming to have been under spells and potions is equally despicable! This is my notification that Ronald Weasley and Ginerva Weasley will not longer attend as school run by a half-breed and those that believe Slytherin and Gryffindor were bonded. We all know that they were mortal enemies and Slytherin house is full of bigoted pure bloods._

“Oh! I’m so glad that we don’t have to deal with the two worst bullies in the school any longer. Good riddance to bad rubbish. She is welcome to keep them home, but they will learn what happens when one does not complete their studies. She will believe that she is able to teach them what they need to know but will soon learn how wrong that is. And we all know the real reason that they aren’t returning is because of the fall out with the Goblins over their money being stolen from Nicephorus so they have no funds to pay for supplies let alone anything else in their home. I hope Arthur gets to Gringotts and gets tested. She has gloated to many times around others of her use of a love-potion to snag the man.” Pomphrey stated with a huff, knowing that a lot of the bully induced injuries that she had treated since the two arrived at the school won’t be happening. She will also have to ask for fewer contraceptive potions from the new Potion Master since most of the ones that disappeared did so with Ginerva’s magical signature around the cupboard.

“I’m grateful as well, now if only young Miss Granger were being withdrawn as well, it would be amazing, and my books would finally be safe.” Madame Pince stated gently, the number of times she was forced to lift the banning of those two from her library or loose her job was nauseating.

“What did the howler from Dumbledore say Minerva?” Filius asked politely making note to remove the two from the roster and mailing list so that they wouldn’t have to deal with things there. He didn’t care what she called him after all he had heard it all and more through the years.

_Minerva! You will come and let me back in the castle! I am the only one who can keep the students safe! How dare you think that you can banish me! Those portraits are false! We all know there are no real paintings left of the founders. If you do not let me back you will never see your family safe! You will never find your daughter! Let me back into the castle McGonagall or rue the day you crossed me._

“That Bastard!” Rolanda cried out as she approached her dear friend and wrapped her in her arms. “We’ll help you find your daughter and we’ll help you keep the rest of your family safe. I’m glad you’re sending a copy to Amelia, she’ll be able to deal with this.”

The rest of the staff offered their support and help in finding the missing child, though from the time that the child had been taken she would no longer be young. They also grumbled about the idea that Dumbledore was the only one that could keep their students safe when they all knew that he was the main reason so many had been harmed through the ages.

“There is two other big articles that we might be interested in on the fourth page.” Babbling stated having skimmed the rest of the paper after giving her support to the Deputy Headmistress.

**_Prince-Malfoy Family and Potter-Stark-Black to leave England for good…_ ** _  
By, Rita Skeeter  
When I last wrote about Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black I told you my dear readers that he was planning on leaving England in search of his father. I can verify that he has decided to leave our community for good. The reason Dear Readers, released with permission from the young Lord-Heir, He has found his second father!  
We offer our congratulations on the reuniting of the family and wish Young Lord-Heir Nicephorus well with his father and those that traveled with him. Several of the community have left us to support their friend and godchild.  
I have also learned that the elder children of the Weasley family have disavowed their mother and are only willing to speak to their father after he has had the tests done at Gringotts. They have also disavowed their youngest siblings for their actions against Lord-Heir Nicephorus.  
I have been given permission to tell who all have decided to travel with the young Lord-Heir.  
Lord Lucius Prince-Malfoy  
Lord Severus Prince-Malfoy  
Lord Sirius Black-Lupin  
Lord Remus Black-Lupin  
Lord Fred Prewitt (former Weasley)  
Lord George Prewitt (Former Weasley)  
Heir William Weasley  
Heir Draco Prince-Malfoy  
Heir Blaise Zambini  
Heir Theodore Nott  
Heiress Luna Lovegood  
As well as: Viktor Krum of Bulgaria and Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour of France.  
We wish them all the best of luck and hope that they are able to find what they seek._

**_Longbottoms Awake from Curse Damage!  
_ ** _By, Beryl Brighton  
You read that right the Longbottom Lord and Lady have awoken after 16 years. We were led to believe that they had been rendered unresponsive do to the cruciatus curse that they had been hit with while defending their young son and heir. Only we have found out through notice from Madame Augusta Longbottom that they were not under the affects of the dreaded unforgivable curse but instead under a specialized curse created by an insane member of the Black family and taught only to those that lean into the darkest of arts. When Lord Black-Lupin claimed his Lordship and subsequently disowned and absolved the marriage of Bellatrix No-Name he removed her completely from the family magic stripping her of her ability to maintain the curse the Longbottom Lord and Lady were under.  
They have since been reconnecting with their son and mother and are finally home recovering. They ask to be left alone as they continue to reconnect with their family and thank Lord Black-Lupin for saving them from that curse. They also wish to let it be known that they hold no hard feelings toward Lord Black-Lupin family for what was done to them. They have stated that they will be remaining in England but will be frequent visitors of Young Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black’s new home for vacations and so that the godbrothers can stay in contact.  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220816


	20. magical thoughts lead to majestic doorways of dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as some of my other chapters but felt this was a good place to stop with this one...  
> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

Viktor looked up at the tower building before him and felt a chill of apprehension flow down his spine. He knew that something was going to happen today and whether it was good or bad remained to be seen. He had decided to finally approach his mates parental units to ask for permission to court the young man. With him he had brought his portfolio as well as his contract with the Bulgarian Quidditch team, he had also brought a gift for Nic if he had received permission for courting of his mate, but he would wait until that permission was given before gifting the bracer he had made with his own magic to his little fox. Taking a deep breath, he entered the building and with a nod to the guards he went into the lift ready to head to the main common floor where he knew that Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Severus, and Tony were all waiting for him to talk to them. He had sent word that he had something to discuss with the five men before coming so that he could do the steps required by his people to begin courtship. He knew that Nic was out of the tower at this time with the chaos twins at their new shop helping them set up, he had needed the distraction after the paper had arrived and they saw the latest chaos that was happening overseas. Dumbledore had been able to disappear before Aurors arrived thanks to someone on the inside giving him a heads up and everyone was still waiting on pins and needles for him to be caught. Exiting the elevator was more nerve wracking then entering the stadium at the beginning of the world cup where he had initially met his little fox.

**Welcome Mr. Krum, Sir and friends are waiting in his main office on this level. Please follow the lights to find the correct office. ** JARVIS stated as he lit up the lights along the baseboards to lead Viktor down the hall to the largest office on the floor, he had taken him to the business section of the building instead of the common room like Viktor thought the meeting would take place in.

Smoothing his hand down the front of his mundane style suit that he had chosen with the help of Little Luna as it would prove he was willing to do what he must to fit in no matter what world his sweet one decided to be a part of. Viktor took another deep breath before knocking and being granted entrance to the office doing his best not to show how nervous he actually was, after all he had seen the magic power that Remus, Sirius, Lucius, and Severus could handle during the short war and he knew the power in the mundane world that Tony held with his Iron Man armor. He was shocked to see not only the five men he had requested an audience with but another man who stood in front of the desk facing the five behind it, the long dark hair and tall stature along with expensive looking suit and regal posture called to him the same way that his little fox did but in a different way as well, he would be willing to submit to the power of the man before him. He put the man out of his mind though as he approached the others and placed the papers he had brought with him on the desk before Dr. Stark while snapping a formal bow. Stark reached out and picked up the paperwork to look through it and then raised a questioning eyebrow to the young man before him asking without words why he was showing him these things.

“Among my people, vhen ve approach the guardians and parents of our soulmates ve are required to show that not only do ve’ve steady income but that ve’re able to provide for those that ve have been match with by Lady Magic, before requesting the permission necessary to begin the courting process. I’m providing that evidence vith a copy of my contract vith the Bulgarian Quidditch team, the contract is good for another five years, but should it be required for any reason there are no penalties for me to break it. Also, I’m showing you a copy of my current investment portfolio to prove that I’ve got the income necessary to provide as vould only be fitting for the wonderful young man that I’ve been blessed vith as my mate.” Viktor explained simply pointing to the two different folders. “In the investment portfolio you vill also find record of my newt scores as vell as the records of the scores I’ve received from the Bulgarian Institute of Greater Magic vhere I’ve been continuing to study toward my Mastery in Defense and Healing. I’ve only two more years to completion vith both degrees as I’ve not stopped even in the summer, I’ve continued vhile here through magic correspondence boxes.”

“Impressive,” Tony stated softly looking through the things given to him again before handing them back to the four men standing behind him. “I’m taking from the way you are presenting them to me and to Nicephorus’ Godfathers that you’re talking about Nicephorus as your soulmate.”

“Yes Sir,” Viktor answered with a nod while standing at military rest. “I’m half-vampire descended from Count Vlad Dracula on my mother’s side.”

“Is that man still around amazing…He was so interesting in his techniques to get past Hel and get rid of his enemies at the same time. I think my daughter has forgiven him for avoiding him for so long, mostly because he keeps her entertained when he sends those that deserve death to her.” Loki spoke up from where he was looking at the young man that had entered before he could start asking for permission to court Nicephorus as he had planned. He knew from the accounts of his number of tales that there would be another in their mate-ship, but he hadn’t expected it to be the seemingly young man beside him.

“Yes, Grandfather is still around. He still uses some of the techniques but mostly he just plays a stockbroker or lawyer when he is bored.” Viktor replied looking toward the tall man beside him and enjoying the way he looked from the front as much as he had from the back.

Loki couldn’t help but laugh, the few times that he had come to Midgard before his attempt to take over he had also gone the lawyer route to sew chaos and make sure that those that were sure they would get off didn’t but only those that were truly guilty. He would have their guilt come out in the most chaotic method possible, usually with them confessing to the press after the first verdict had come through.

Tony cleared his throat to get their attention back to the five gentlemen that they had come to talk with originally.

“So, let me get this straight, the grandchild of Vlad the Impaler wishes to what court my son, whom I just got back after being separated from for 16 years. Not only that but from the way you approached us, Loki, you are wanting to do the same thing. You expect us to give you permission after such a short time of watching you. While I’m impressed by your portfolio Heir Krum, I need more time to decide if you are the right match no matter what Lady Magic has said. Also, Loki, you tried just months ago to try and take over the world, yes you were being controlled but how do I know that you are completely free of the affects. I will have to watch the way you both act around my son before any permission is given.” Tony stated sitting back in his chair with his fingers steepled in front of his mouth, after a moment he lowered them. “The two of you will have supervised interactions with my son in either my presence or that of one of his Godfathers. After two months and only after two months will we return to this discussion.” He raised his hand to stop their ready protests. “Two months is being gracious. Not only have I just gotten my son back, but he has been used and harmed for a majority of his life. Show me that you won’t do that with him, and we can return to this discussion.”

“We stand with this decision; it is something that we discussed after Heir Lovegood stated that you would both need a talk.” Remus stated with his arms crossed and his wolf close to the surface.

“Harm Nicephorus in anyway and they won’t find any evidence to convict us. We may just take a page out of your grandfather’s book for how to deal with the two of you.” Severus stated looking at Viktor with a smirk on his face that promised the half-elf would enjoy the actions if they hurt Nicephorus.

Both Loki and Viktor nodded in acceptance of the verdict.

“Vould I be permitted to give a gift to Nicephorus as proof that I see him and vish to court him vhen I have your permission?” Viktor asked thinking of the magical bracer, that would become a shield when Nic was under attack, that he had prepared for Nicephorus.

“This evening at supper you may give him a gift.” Tony replied with a nod of his head, “You are both expected to attend the meals here for the time being when Nicephorus is around so that we may observe your interactions with him.”

“I accept those terms Dr. Stark.” Viktor replied bowing again at the waist with his arm crossed over his chest before standing. “Thank you for taking the time to meet vith me and being open to the idea of my courting Nicephorus.”

Tony and the others just nodded in response before Viktor left the office, Loki wasn’t very far behind him though they didn’t speak anymore. Viktor returned to the Black Manor to write to his grandfather and father to inform them of the finding of his mates and that he was in the process of winning permission to court the submissive of the pair. Loki returned the floor that had been set aside for Thor and him already planning in his head the different things he could gift Nicephorus and the young man that was their second mate. Thor watched in amusement as his brother entered the living room on their floor with a dazed look in his eyes.

“So, brother when do you start courting the young Kitsune?” Thor boomed out; he still didn’t understand inside voices.

“I have two months to prove myself, though the second in our trio also has the same timeline.” Loki replied as he walked into the kitchen area to get himself something to drink. “Now I’ve only got until supper to figure out something to gift young Nicephorus to prove I’m intent on courting him when given permission by Stark and the others that were with him during the meeting.”

“You have to prove yourself?” Thor asked with confusion coloring his voice.

“Even though it was proven I was being controlled by Thanos I still lead the battle and used magic to control one of their teammates.” Loki replied looking over at his thick-headed brother. “It is only right that I be asked to prove myself.”

“But you are an honorable man! Why would they think you would harm your mate?” Thor was still confused.

“Because fool, my mate was seriously harmed in the past by those that he should have been able to count on and trust.” Loki rolled his eyes when his brother obviously still didn’t get it, he only saw the best in people since meeting the lady Jane, even though she wasn’t his soulmate she had helped him over time figure out how to be a better less arrogant man.

Thor only wore an expression of confusion on his face as Loki shook his head and left the kitchen after getting a can of the beverage Midgardians called Coca-Cola or Coke he had developed a preference to it over any of their alcohol the last time he was on Midgard before the takeover attempt. He wandered into the room that had been set aside for him and sat on the floor in a cross-legged meditative pose relaxing into himself and his magic hoping it would lead him to what to make for his sweet mate. He would create something for the other member of their trio at another point because right now he was focused on Nicephorus and impressing his father and godfathers.

~*~*~The Magical District of New York~*~*~

Nic looked around the new shop that Fred and George were setting up, he preferred it to be honest to their first for they didn’t have the large model of them in the front the building but instead it was more tasteful drawing attention instead to the products rather than the obnoxious colors. He was excited for the opening day as he helped stock lucky dips and skiving snack boxes, as well as their fanged frisbees and pygmy puffs though one of them refused to leave his hair to the frustration of Astrid who was as usual lately around his neck.

“This is going to be amazing guys.” Nic looked around as they took a break. “I wonder what Loki will think of this place.”

“Loki as in the God of Mischief and Lies?” Fred spoke up popping up from behind the counter where he was fixing the safe with magical wards for deposits when the till reached a certain amount.

“Aye, he and his brother Thor arrived yesterday, you met them at lunch. Though I supposed that introductions didn’t happen…” Nic responded with a shrug as he once again tried to move the purple puff from his hair.

“You won’t be getting that one loose.” George stated simply as he walked over his own expression wide with amazement that the God of Mischief was close and likely to come and see their shop.

“But I just got Astrid!” Nic cried in exasperation.

“Oh, he isn’t clinging to you for you. He likely feels magic from someone else that you know who he belongs with.” Fred replied with a chuckle as he approached and noticed what was happening.

“Great, so I’m supposed to wander the day with a purple pygmy puff on my head until I find who he is supposed to be with?” Nic crossed his arms in frustration.

“Pretty much.” George shrugged before turning to continue stocking things before looking up when there was a knock on the door of the shop, he went to answer it upon seeing the typical robes worn by Aurors through the window. “Can I help you Auror…?”

“Yes, I’m looking for one of the owners of this shop?” The voice came through the door and reached Nic causing him to stiffen when he recognized it.

“I’m one of the owners, George Prewitt at your service.” He gave a dramatic bow as he said this.

“You do know that you have to have a permit from the DMC to sell Pygmy Puffs on US soil, or any of the rest of these things?” The Auror stated still standing only in the doorway and not entering, the sneer was clear on her voice.

“Auror Goldstein, think before you do anything else. The owners of this establishment have everything properly documented and all permits in place.” Nic stated stepping up to the door and crossing his arms while glaring at the self-important woman before him. “Do I need to contact Madame President about this? Have you been harassing others?”

“This has nothing to do with you move along.” Goldstein sneered at Nic from her position of being blocked from entering the building by the intent wards on the property.

“You will find out as an investor in the Prewitt Pranks business I’ve got more than enough right to step in than you could imagine.” Nic stated a sneer clear on his face while he kept his glamour in place through sheer will as he wanted to drop her with some of his kitsune gifts. “I believe that you mean harm to someone or something on this property, if not you would not be standing on the stoop unable to enter.”

“These type of wards are forbidden on the properties of this alley.” Goldstein tried a different approach.

“I believe you will find they are not since I approached Percival Graves-Scamander about placing them for the twins.” Nic stated feeling as Fred came up behind him towering over the young kitsune and glaring at the Auror in front of their store.

“Now Auror Goldstein was it? As Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black stated to you previously, we have all the permits and documentations for this establishment in place. We also have permission for the wards which are layered over the store, after all we are known for our work in the brief war against Voldemort and have those that would harm us, after all they did burn down our family home at one point.” George stated crossing his arms over his chest and looking down on the petite woman. “If there is no other issues we have work to return too.”

“Nothing more.” Goldstein bit out between her teeth a glare on her face. She didn’t trust the boy that was looked at fondly by Newt and Percival. She wanted to get him back to England so that she could return to her tries to break up the bond between Percival and the creature freak Newt, she had been promised Percival years ago and she would get what she was promised even if the one that promised was currently in trouble with the law in England.

Nic watched carefully as Auror Goldstein turned and stormed down the street of the Magic District her robe flowing behind her as she went. He knew that she would have to be someone to watch out for, after all she meant harm to one of them since the wards wouldn’t have acted otherwise. Fred and George watched the Auror leave knowing trouble was brewing again and wondering how they would handle it this time. They would have to give an alert to the rest of their group so that they could all be alert to the fact of someone already after one of their group. Luna returned from her lunch run with a picnic basket of food for the group and simply cocked her head to the side with a slightly vacant expression.

“Oh, the nargles tried to get in didn’t they.” Luna stated simply as she approached the others. “I told you those wards would be a good idea.”

“We believed you, little one, we just didn’t expect to need them so soon.” Fred stated simply as he wrapped Luna up in his arms as George took the large basket from her. “Now what did you bring to cover our appetites.”

“Mostly different fruits for Nicephorus, along with some sandwiches from a place that Peter recommended call Delmars. I believe you’ll enjoy them.” Luna smiled serenely as she let George take the basket to the counter and open it.

“You went out to the mundane side without one of us?” Nic crossed his arms in exasperation over the actions of the girl he saw as a little sister.

“I had Xinyi with me.” Luna shrugged unbothered with the risk.

“Luna…New York is not Ottery St. Chapel. You’ve got to be more careful. While I’m glad that Xinyi was with you, you’re not yet of age to use magic without restrictions…” Nic stated pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers.

“Foxy…” Luna started before truly looking at her big brother. “I’ll be more careful.”

“Thank you LuLu. I know that I’m not the only one who would be upset if you got hurt.” Nic moved forward and wrapped his arms around his little sister.

“Moonflower you must be more careful.” Fred spoke up while Nic held Luna. “We would burn the world to protect you.”

“I know Eros…I’ll be more careful I promise.” Luna repeated as she moved to wrap her arms around the more passionate of the twins well holding her other arm out for George to join. “I’ll be there for you and Anteros for a long time.”

“Eros and Anteros? Those are new ones Luna-moon.” Nic asked with a smile on his face as he watched her be encompassed in their arms.

“The twin sons of Ares and Aphrodite, the gods of love, lust, sex, requited love and the avenger of unrequited love. Both winged gods and since these two love flying so much I figured it fit.” Luna shrugged snuggling into the sandwiched hug between her two fiery mates.

“That works for us.” Fred replied with a shrug. “For more reasons than what you said.”

“Yea…we’ve true reasons to love flying so much.” George replied before twitching his wand to close the blinds and lock the door for a moment. “Turns out someone in our family tree decided some sort of fey were a good mate.”

With that they both let out a pair of wings that looked like they belonged on a dragonfly rather than a pair of magical humans, thankfully they were sized to the twins instead of being true dragonfly wing size, but the rainbow colors created by the light filtering through the membranes caused Luna to let out a coo. The twins just wrapped her in the wings and held her between them enjoying the feeling of having their mate in their arms and her acceptance of their wings. Nic just smiled as he watched everything and then quietly went to the picnic basket and chose his food before heading to the back stock room to give the three a chance to be with each other in comfort and privacy.

~*~*~ England ~*~*~

Dumbledore cursed as he yet again escaped from the Aurors. He couldn’t believe that someone had not only ratted him out as staying at his brother’s pub but that his brother let the Aurors in with a smirk. Albus had left behind a large chunk of hair when he apparated away from the pub in such a rush as to splinch himself, at least it was only hair. Looking around the Forest of Dean where he had landed he took in a deep breath, that had been harder than it should have been to get away, there was no way anyone had realized the leeches he had placed. The stupid bint of a reporter was just making things up as usual, at least that is what he was telling anyone that questioned him, she was known for exaggerating after all. Albus looked around the forest and finally decided on a direction before moving off, he needed to keep moving before the Aurors were able to track his magic to where he landed but the last jump had left him winded enough that it wasn’t feasible for him to jump again, he did have a home stashed further in that the wards would block most from being able to find him.


	21. Peace amidst the hurricane storms of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

Nic looked up when a new owl came in the penthouse where he was resting, no he wasn’t hiding from overprotective parental figures he was resting because a migraine was trying to form, at least that was what he was telling himself. Seeing the owl though he sighed as he stood and walked to retrieve the missive it carried only to be stop by Dobby.  
“No Master Nic! No touching!” Dobby called out as he magically retrieved the missive with a fierce glare on his face. “Bad person send it…”  
**I shall inform sir. ** JARVIS spoke up as he heard what the house-elf was saying.  
Tony arrived shortly after the statement and looked over at Nic who had gone bone white from the shock that he had almost touched the letter if not for Dobby. Pulling his wand Tony waved it over the letter that had been delivered before letting out a string of curses.   
“J, call up the others.” Tony snarled out as he moved the letter to the counter in the kitchen and placed a ward around it. “Also scan the letter so we know what it says.”  
**Yes, sir. ** JARVIS responded before pulling up a holographic screen of the letter while notifying those that were needed that they were to head to the penthouse floor as soon as possible as there had been an incident with Nicephorus, something that got people moving faster than anything else. Astrid came barreling out of Nic’s room to twine around his legs and climb up to his shoulders glaring at the letter and letting out little puffs of icy smoke.  
The elevator opened letting the others out before the building went into lockdown mode with the wards raising to keep anything from getting in or out. Steve, Bucky, Loki, Thor, Viktor, Sirius, Lucius, Severus, Remus, Natasha, Clint, Sam, Bill, and Phil all entered the kitchen and looked at the letter before them. Snarls left several lips at what they read while Nic only curled his arms around his body and read the letter over and over his tails twitching in agitation.   
Harry,  
How could you accuse the Headmaster of everything that has happened. You know that he was just guiding you in what was right. He only had the best intentions in mind for you. He put that leech on you so that you wouldn’t be overwhelmed by your magic when you came of age. He placed you with your only remaining relatives this story of you having a second father is clearly a reach even for you. Let alone claiming to have all those titles! I’m ashamed to call you my fiancé! You will return to England and the Burrow. You will give back control of your estate to the Headmaster and retrack everything you have told the press. You will make sure that the Headmaster gets his position back, after all we can’t create the perfect magical world without his guidance. Once you do all this we will be wed, and You will retire from public view until I feel we should be seen together. You can forget about touching me in the way of a husband does a wife, I will find other means to give you an heir. My mother is waiting for your arrival, my father has decided to side with you after going to Gringotts. Obviously, they are providing false reports. Once again you will return to the Burrow immediately where we can begin your true training.  
Ginny  
“That girl needs to see a mind healer.” Bucky stated firmly trying to keep his temper under control but the back of the chair he was gripping snapped under the pressure of his metal arm.   
“She needs more than that.” Steve responded reading through the letter again. “How could she believe that this would work?”  
“The letter was layered in compulsions, love potion, and a portkey.” Tony responded still glaring at the letter as he crossed over to his son and wrapped him in his arms. “I’ve destroyed the portkey, there is still residue from it so the Aurors will be able to read it and read where it would have sent Nic.”  
“This is just evidence of things they have done. How has she not been arrested?” Clint asked looking at those that had more knowledge of the wixen world.   
“She’s underage still. She wouldn’t even be able to bond with Nic in the first place. She also has grown up on the fantastical stories of the Boy-who-lived and how he always rescued the damsel in distress. After her first year she fell into the mindset that since he saved her that meant that the stories were true no matter what else was presented before her.” Bill answered Clint while rubbing the bridge between his eyes in exasperation at her idiocy. “She had to have Molly cast the compulsions and portkey on the letter, Molly’s words also come through some in the writing showing that she is parroting back what she’s heard ranted about in the Burrow. I’m interested in the information about my father having decided to side with Nic.”  
“Molly would always brag about how she used a love potion to snag your father.” Sirius responded. “But that would have affected all of you that were born of the match. There are spells and compulsions to mimic the feeling of love and a soul-mate match in someone which I’m thinking is more likely than the potion, especially since most ministry workers are tested for potions in their systems that aren’t meant to be there regularly. But they rarely if ever test for spells and compulsions.”  
**Sir, there is another owl approaching with a letter should I let it in? **  
“Yea, let it in…might as well see what else there is to charge people with.” Tony responded looking out the window and seeing the owl that was approaching, it was holding what looked like three letters.  
“Dobby will move the letters, Master Tony.” Dobby stated before putting action to his words and removed the letters and placed them on the kitchen counter to be tested for spells and such before being scanned to be read. “One is for Master William, one is for Master Wolfy, and the third is for Master Nicephorus.”  
“The one for me is in my father’s writing. We can all read it I’m sure there isn’t anything he wouldn’t want to have seen in it.” Bill stated with a sigh at being called by his full name by Dobby.  
“The one for me is from Professor McGonagall and is for more than just me.” Remus stated after giving the letter a quick look over. “Scan it and put it up please JARVIS.”  
“Nic’s is from MACUSA?” Sirius sounded confused as he scanned over the letter. “None of the letters have harmful spells or anything on them.”  
“J scan all the letters and display them. Start with the one for Nic.” Tony stated keeping Nic within in his arms and not letting him look at the letter as he was still agitated by the previous letter from the Weaslette.  
**Of course, Sir. **  
Lord-Heir Nicephorus Potter-Stark-Black  
You are being summoned to the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures to answer to accusations leveled against you for harboring a creature of class XXXXX status. You are required to bring the creature with you to be dealt with. Please attend our office at your soonest convenience.  
Head of Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures,   
Mara Canidae  
“Well, that is a load of bull shit.” Tony responded as he finished reading the note not letting Nic see it for it was clear they were planning on harming Astrid from the letter. “I’ll contact Uncle Percy and Uncle Newt to come in a little bit and they can join us as we take the ministry by storm.”  
“Thanks, Papà.” Nic spoke softly into his father’s shoulder keeping his head tucked away as he had planned.   
“JARVIS pull up the letter from my father please.” Bill stated carefully, he figured the owl had come from Gringotts where they had set up a safe way for their allies over-seas to keep in touch and keep Nic from getting letters like that which came from Ginny.  
**Very well, Mister Weasley. **  
Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George,  
First let me say I’m sorry for not believing you all those years ago Charlie. I should not have discounted the wisdom that you were trying to pass on to me. Secondly let me say that as of this morning and my visit to Gringotts with the help of Percy, I’m clear of all potions, spells, compulsions, and leeches that were upon my person. I’ll not go into much but will let you know that your mother is not my soulmate and I’m dissolving out marriage based on that and other information I discovered. Also:  
I, Arthur Charles Weasley, being of sound mind and body do here by cast from the family and the family magics Molly Prewett, Ronald Billius Prewett, and Ginerva Molly Prewett. They henceforth have no right to carry the family name, control the family magics, or reside in the family home. So, I say, so mote it be!  
Fred and George I know that you have taken the family name and the title of Prewett’s as is your right as magical twins, I can not tell you what to do with that status, but I can suggest that you remove their ability to carry the Prewett family name any longer.  
Please my sons, get in contact with me as soon as you can so that I can join you wherever you are. Percy plans on remaining at the ministry to keep track of progress on the case against your mother, sister, and brother, as well as against Dumbledore. Once things are taken care of he would like to join our family wherever you have located yourselves as well and return to his studies to be a barrister.  
With all my love,  
Arthur Weasley  
The twins and Luna had arrived in the middle of reading the letter from the ministry and simply nodded to each other before pulling their wands out and holding them before speaking as one.  
“We, the Twin Lords Prewett, being of sound mind and bodies, do here by cast from the family and magics: Molly No-name, Ronald Billius No-name, and Ginerva Molly No-Name. They henceforth have no right to carry the family name, wield the family magics, or reside in any of the family homes. They are to be struck from the tapestry. We also call for Lady Magic’s judgement for their actions with her gift. We claim into the Prewett family Arthur Weasley, William Weasley, Charles Weasley, Percival Weasley. So, we say, so mote it be!” Fred and George spoke in unison only possible through their twin bond. All remaining the Weasley children could feel the change in their magics as the magic that had been stretched between seven children moved to five.  
Unknown to everyone in the tower across the sea at the Burrow Molly, Ginny, and Ron were thrown by magic from the house and beyond the wards while stripped of the defining features that made them Prewett’s and Weasley’s. They were also stripped of their magics by Lady Magic for she had judged them unworthy of the gift, they weren’t even squibs but pure mundane with not a single ounce of magic left in their bodies. The scream that came from Molly when she realized what had happened could be heard all the way into Ottery St. Catchpole and the Diggory home on the other side. Amos Diggory only smiled in smug satisfaction because he knew someday her actions would come to bite her in the ass.  
Back with the people in the tower they only smiled in satisfaction over the fact that not only had the twins disowned their mother but also at the claiming of the rest of their family to make sure that they had the protection they needed. Luna only had a gentle smirk on her face knowing what was happening sometimes could be a blessing.  
“J-man, put up the letter to Remus.” Sirius stated after everyone had calmed down some.  
**Right away, Mangy Mutt. ** JARVIS stated in his posh voice causing the rest to laugh at what Tony had programed him to call Sirius.  
Remus and those with you,  
Yes, I know that you are with all the others, Rita reported it, but I figured it out before I read that article. I hope that Nicephorus has truly found Anthony and that you are all safe. I have difficult news to share with all of you and hope that you are together and able to support that amazing young man in the coming days. I also have a request for all of you that I will cover after I finish with the important news.  
To start with: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian No-Name has a warrant out for his arrest and evading capture. He has been removed from Hogwarts wards as directed by the four founders and the castle itself. He is banished from the castle in total and now has been banished from the village of Hogsmeade as well. His brother has banished him from the family name and magics, and it seems as if he had been removed from his mothers name previously for he can no longer claim that as well. He sadly escaped capture two days ago by being warned by a member of the community that still supports him, that person has since also been banished from the village of Hogsmeade and listed as Pariah among the community. I’m sorry to tell you Sirius that it was your cousin Nymphadora. Her father has removed her from the family for the betrayal and asks that I reach out to you so that you may do the same. She ranted to her father about how Albus was right to do what he did and that she wished she had known and could have helped before the ‘freak of a boy’ slipped his chains. She was also heard to say how she had been promised the Black Lordship, though how that would have worked is anyone’s guess since it always goes to the closest male before even considering a female. Back to Albus, he apparated away from his brother’s pub after being forcibly ejected from the building by the disownment magic. In the process he has lost most of his beard and head hair since it was left in a pile outside the door which Aberforth then burned with glee. Keep an eye out for the crazy old man, he was tracked as far as the Forest of Dean before his trail was lost. But the reading they are getting he is a lot lower on the magical scale than he has been in the past.  
Thank you for freeing Fawkes so that he could not be roped into helping the crazy old man, he has since returned to the castle but has not bonded with anyone. Lord Gryffindor has explained that he was previously bonded with the castle itself just as Lord Slytherin’s Basilisk was. Lord Slytherin asked that I pass along his thanks to young Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black for freeing his Basilisk from the madness that the isolation and control by Heir-Gaunt caused. There was no other way to save her from the madness than to kill her and he is thankful that Nicephorus made it as quick as he did, the castle showed him and us what happened and let me say if anyone does something like that again in this school I’m leaving! Thank heavens that Nicephorus is alright because of Fawkes timely intervention, I don’t know how much more my heart can take over what has occurred in this school over the years.  
Now on to my request for help. I found due to the test I was given by the Goblins of Gringotts that my daughter is still alive out there somewhere. She had very low magic levels, we were unsure if she would have enough to attend Hogwarts but still had enough to cause very small accidental magics over the years, mostly those that would be the type a fey born could do. Her name was Blair Tristian Urquart, it has likely been changed since to keep me from discovering her location. My husband, Duke Elphinstone Urquart, was killed in the attack when she disappeared. Since Albus’ banishment from Hogwarts he has sent demanding howlers calling for me to let him back in the wards and threatening that I’ll never find out the truth about my daughter. I’m hoping that with the great minds that all of you have and if you have found Anthony his amazing mind as well, that you would be able to help me in my search to find my missing child. If you do find her, let her know that her mother never stopped searching even when others tried to declare her dead, I could tell she was still out there. The only time I stopped looking was when I was under the spells and control of Albus but even then I knew something was missing.  
Sincerely,  
Duchess Minerva McGonagall of Urquart, Countess of Mor  
Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
“Well, that is unexpected!” Tony called out after finishing the letter. “Isn’t the castle Mor where Nessie is?”  
“Yes, and she is a pain in SHIELD’s ass because she won’t stay hidden like she is supposed to, that sea serpent will be the reveal of the magical world before long.” Phil snorted as he remembered the work he had to do as a trainee to come up with the reasons behind Nessie and keep her hidden it was a frequent job given to the new trainees and tested to see how well they could come up with a cover story in moments.  
Before anything else was said they turned at the sound of laughter coming from Nic, the giggles that escaped caused both Loki and Viktor to smile at how sweet they were and how perfectly they fit their petite mate. Peter exited the elevator to hear the laughter of one of his newest friends and came over to see what had caused it, he thought they might have found Captain’s PSAs but instead some letters were displayed on the holograms.  
“What is so funny Tesoro (treasure)?” Tony asked pulling back from Nic slightly to look down at him with an eyebrow lifted.   
“A…Al…Albus…Splinched his hair…and Aberforth burned it…” Nic continued giggling at the mental image. “I hope he has bald patches…”  
That caused the rest to laugh as well when they realized what had been mentioned while they had missed the first read through because they saw the news that he had escaped.   
“I don’t know who you are laughing about, but it is good to hear you laugh.” Peter said softly with a smile at his friend.  
“Pete!” Nic cheered as he moved to hug his younger friend, who was almost as tall as he was.   
“I thought that you all might have found Captain Rogers’ PSAs from the sound of your laughter when I came in.” Peter said while watching Captain Rogers out of the corner of his eye, he hid a smirk when he saw the man stiffen and start to blush.  
“What PSAs?” Bucky asked with a raised eyebrow when he noticed the blush on Steve’s face.  
“Has the Captain been hiding his hidden talent of creating PSAs to torment High schoolers? J my man pull up the Captain’s PSAs in the living room.” Peter called out as he led Nic in that direction knowing the others would follow too curious to see what the captain was hiding.  
**With Pleasure, Underroos. ** JARVIS stated calmly but a smirk was clear on his voice as he pulled up the videos.  
Steve was dragged into the room by Bucky all the while hiding his face in his hands and a blush covering his face and disappearing down under his collar. He tried repeatedly to leave the room only to be pulled down each time by Bucky as everyone laughed at the videos they all laughed the hardest at his rap video, Nic even fell off the arm of the couch that he sat on when they came out.  
Tony contacted Uncle Percy and Uncle Newt about the letter that Nic had received from MACUSA and they made plans to head there the next day to take care of the situation and investigate who had reported things. They ordered Chinese that night and moved to watching the Fellowship of the Ring, with Nic falling asleep against his papà and his feet resting on Bucky’s lap. Sirius waited until they were heading to bed before he removed Nymphadora from the Black family leaving her as a No-Name as well and causing her to lose her Metamorphmagus abilities.   
~*~*~Forest of Dean~*~*~  
Albus fumed as he moved through the rustic cabin that he had retreated to after he had apparated from Hogsmeade. He needed to get supplies but didn’t have the money needed for the supplies and he couldn’t leave the cabin, or he would be found. He had sent a message off to Molly and Hermione he would need their help to get the things he needed to get that brat back in his control. He didn’t trust Ronald or Ginerva to follow the plan as it needed to be done.  
“That boy will regret ever trying to break free. Aberforth will regret removing me from the family…I can’t believe that he would be brave enough to go against me! I’m the eldest I am the only one that should be able to remove a member from the family.” Albus paced as he studied what he had for supplies in the cabin. “I need food…perhaps…”  
Albus stepped out of the cabin and cast a light point-me looking for the closest Muggle home before apparating to the location quickly. He forced his way in with a sneer when he realized there was no one around and started gathering anything of value or food before casting blasting curses around upset that he hadn’t been able to harm the family and cast blame on the uppity purebloods that looked down their noses at him ever since his father married his mother. He heard the pops of the arriving Aurors and cursed under his breath as he was feeling winded from all his casting, and they weren’t even high-powered blasting spells, he barely had enough to get out of there before they stormed the house not even bothering to put up anti-apparation wards meaning it was some newbies that had responded. He did a couple of jumps each time feeling more and more drained and leaving more and more of his beard and hair behind until he was almost bald as he returned to the cabin and just barely got through the wards that were loosing strength as he did. It wouldn’t be long unless he could tap into the freak and his ‘family’. For that to happen he had to go to America since that is likely where the boy headed as Albus knew that his father was there.  
~*~*~Hogwarts~*~*~  
Minerva wandered the halls of the castle thinking about the letter that she had sent off thanks to the information that Nic had given her she had wanted to keep in contact. She was not about to loose contact with some of her favorite students. She had reported Molly’s howler to the DMLE after they had removed Ronald and Ginevra from the registry, but when she checked the book today to make sure that they hadn’t been readded their names had completely disappeared. That only happened if a student lost their magic, the names went grey when a student died along with a location so that they could find the body if need be and give a true farewell with the blessings of magic. To have two students that had only been crossed off but clearly black of being alive to disappear meant something had happened. As she entered the Great Hall an owl came winging down to her and alighted on her raised arm letting the owl present her with the letter it carried.  
Deputy Headmistress McGonagall,  
We are writing to confirm the removal of the Students know as Ronald No-Name and Ginerva No-name. We have registered through the actions of Mother Magic that the so named are now removed from all Magical records. Lady Magic has stripped Ronald No-Name, Ginerva No-Name, and their mother Molly No-Name from all magic. They are still wanted in regard to the case against Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black and others. If they some how are able to contact you please let the DMLE know as soon as possible.  
Sincerely,  
Michael J. Carmichael  
Head of the Department of Magical Control  
Minerva could only blink her eyes for a moment before shaking her head and changing direction to meet Filius in his office. He had been planning on going through the information Albus had been forced to leave behind when he left the castle, he wanted to see if the man had any information on what he did with Minerva’s daughter and anything else he might have done. It was rare that Lady Magic would strip someone with her judgement, only in the most extreme cases did that happen. She wondered if they should call on the judgement of Lady magic in the case of Albus, though with his advanced age he wouldn’t survive the loss of his magic.  
~*~*~The next day New York~*~*~  
Tony, Percival, Newt, and Nic all looked up at the Woolworth building each with a different focus. Tony was upset that his son was being called in about his familiar, after all they had properly registered it and Astrid had been in a pet shop for sale. Nic looked up with fear of what they might try with his little girl holding Astrid close, he had been ordered to bring her though he had not really wanted to. Percival and Newt looked up in determination, they were going to get the answers needed to find out who had reported Astrid and why it was done, they had a feeling they knew but were hoping it wasn’t so. Taking deep breaths, they all crossed the street and entered the magical entrance to the building. Ready to take on the Department of regulation of magical creatures and anyone else that got in their way.


	22. Bright light amidst the silent night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a twist at the end because I feel that Tony needs some happiness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

Nic looked between his father and the man behind the desk in the department they were called to with Astrid watching from her perch around his neck. His look was clearly asking his papà if this man was for real with his eyebrows raised in amazement at the stupidity of some of his fellow wixen. Percy and Newt stayed out of sight to see just what was happening in this department.

“I’ll not say it again. You must hand over the creature for disposal.” John Nickson stated with a bite to his voice and his wand in hand. “That creature is too dangerous to have out in the open and should have never been given over to you. Keep resisting to hand it over and I’ll have to call in the Aurors.”

“I’m sorry but did you not hear my son say that he has a familiar bond with the wyvern? There is no way you are allowed to remove a bonded familiar from a person.” Tony sneered at the man hating this sort of attitude from others.

“Familiar bonds are myths, especially when it comes to those creatures that are more dangerous than is noticeable. If President Picquery wasn’t so far up Scamander’s ass we would be getting rid of a lot of the creatures like we used to.” John sneered right back. Out of sight Percy and Newt looked at each other with raised eyebrows not believing the idiocy that was spewing from the man’s mouth. “Familiar bonds are as much a myth as soulmate bonds. If I had my way your brat would be destroyed as well, flaunting his creature part. He’s a Freak!”

With that last word Tony’s magic exploded out of him in anger while his son curled into himself like he would if he was at the Dursley’s. The sound of running footsteps was heard from down the hall while Percy had to physically hold Newt back from going in there and beating the man to a pulp. Tony’s outburst had sent the man flying back and destroyed countless items without touching anything that might help find the others that had been harmed by this man and whoever informed him of the creatures.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Auror Brighton called out as he and Goldstein rounded the corner with wands out, they didn’t notice Percy and Newt in the rush to the office thanks to Percy’s years as the Head of their department.

“That man attacked me for speaking the truth!” Nickson called out pulling himself up from the ground and holding his head.

“Tony Stark attacked you? I find that hard to believe it would happen without do cause.” Brighton sneered at Nickson he had never liked the man. “Where is your head of department?”

“Canidae has not been in for five days, she’s on vacation.” Nickson stated simply not realizing the trouble he was about to get himself into.

“You’re sure she hasn’t been in?” Stark asked catching things faster than others would.

“Positive it is after all the two of us here. I do all the work while she sits high and mighty in her special office.” Nickson spat in his direction, because of the hit to his head causing a massive headache he wasn’t thinking before he spoke.

“So Aurors, if my son had received a missive yesterday bearing the signature of a person that has not been in to work for a week calling him to bring in his familiar without acknowledging the fact that the creature is a registered familiar what would you have to do?” Stark asked with a raised eyebrow pulling out the missive that Nic had received and clearly showed the signature of Mara Canidae at the bottom.

Goldstein went white with anger at the fact that they had brought proof and at the idiot who didn’t know how to stop talking.

“Auror Goldstein was the one to tell me about the creature running loose in the District. I’m just doing my job, there is no such thing as a familiar bond. I told you this.” Nickson said while holding his head with one hand and waving the other in Tina Goldstein’s direction, if he was going down so was she no more having her hold things over him. “She always brings me the information on the dangerous creatures that have to be destroyed.”

Brighton sent out a patronus calling for President Picquery and for a couple more aurors to join the group standing in the office. He then turned his wand to cover Goldstein while narrowing his eyes trying to figure out her motive.

“Teenie tell me ya didn’t…” Queenie stated as she entered, she had been feeling her sister’s panic through her shields and knew that something was happening.

“Porpentina Goldstein, I should have known that this would involve you when I got notice of who entered the building earlier. Percival and Newton please join us in the office. Mr. Nickson remove yourself from behind that desk. Queenie remain so that you may help clear things up. Aurors Brighton, Clint, and Travis please secure Porpentina Goldstein’s and John Nickson’s wands.” President Picquery stated as she entered the office and took in the situation at a glance.

Newt and Percy walked into the room, Newt was straightening out his waist coat and shirt from being held back by Percy as they entered. Tina leveled a fierce glare toward Newt while her eyes softened while looking at Percival as if he had hung the moon in the sky. Queenie walked over and gave Newt a greeting kiss on the cheek before smiling and Percy before turning her attention back to the room at large.

“Oh sweetie, that idiot was talkin stupid. Ya’re not a freak. Ya’re a very sweet boy and those that love ya think so too…” Queenie stated before moving slowly toward Nic wanting to wrap him up in a hug but she could tell that he was very jumpy at the moment and wouldn’t welcome the hug from a stranger.

“Mrs. Kowalski please refrain from startling the lad more.” Picquery stated pinching the bridge of her nose. “Now Lord Stark, please explain what is going on here that began this chaos?”

“With pleasure Madame President,” Tony straightened up and moved closer to his son and Astrid placing his body between that of Goldstein and Nickson. “My son received a missive yesterday morning calling for him to come to this office with his familiar due to her being a class XXXXX. Now it has been a while since I’ve been in the Wixen world but last I knew the acknowledgement of a familiar bond trumped the danger class of a creature.”

“That is true…who did the test to discover the bond?” Picquery asked giving her full attention to the situation.

“Master Magizoologist Newton Scamander-Graves, performed the test when he met Astrid for the first time.” Tony responded knowing that would make sure there were no issues. “Anyway, we arrived today at our earliest convenience, which is what the missive stated to come at his earliest convenience. We brought with us Percival Graves-Scamander and Newton Scamander-Graves who decided to wait in the hall so as not to crowd the small office but be of assistance if needed.”

“Thank you for clearing that up. What happened after you arrived?” Picquery inquired.

“The gentleman behind the desk greeted us with a sneer before asking what took us so long to answer the summons. The look he gave my son, who had his kitsune features out do to our location being the ministry and glamours are greatly discouraged, well lets just say the look he gave my son made me wish to curse him. He then went on to say that now that we finally arrived we could hand over Astrid for disposal. When we pointed out that we had a confirmed test of there being a familiar bond he scoffed and told Nicephorus there was no such thing and to hand over the abomination to be disposed off going as far as to lift his wand from his desk while standing. He then went on to say there was no such thing as Familiar bonds nor were there such things as soul mate bonds. He implied that you were up Master Newton’s ass as the reason that they aren’t able to destroy more creatures and said my son should be destroyed as well because, Nic cover your ears you don’t need to hear this again, and I quote ‘If I had my way your brat would be destroyed as well, flaunting his creature part. He’s a Freak.’ I’m afraid to say hearing my son called that after being abused with it most of his life I lost it. My magic exploded out throwing the man that my magic saw as a threat to my kit across the room and alerting the Aurors to a problem.” Tony explained a glare firmly fixed on the man.

“Thank you Lord Stark, for giving us the background now Auror Brighton can you explain things from when you entered?” Picquery asked turning her attention to the next person that would have knowledge of what happened that she actually trusted to give an unbiased report.

“Certainly, Madame President.” Brighton responded with a nod before straightening into parade rest. “When the Auror office got the alert of a magical explosion in this office I acknowledged it and stated that I had it covered. I met up with Auror Goldstein, who had not been in the bullpen at the time of the alert, half-way to this office. I let her know where I was headed when she fell in beside me and acknowledged that I had things covered. She refused to leave and continued with me to our location with her wand in hand. When we entered she went to Mr. Nickson to check on him while I inquired about what happened. Mr. Nickson then began to rant about Lord Stark attacking him unprovoked, I expressed my skepticism about that statement and Mr. Nickson went into a further rant.”

“Hearsay! You can’t just ask those you want and not listen to the rest of us!” Nickson cried out in frustrastion as his wand was taken from him and he was held back by Auror Clint.

“You will have your turn after Auror Brighton gives his report.” Picquery stated simply with her eyebrow raised in question at the craziness that was happening in MACUSA today. “Continue Auror Brighton.”

“Thank you madame.” Brighton nodded in answer. “When asked where the head of his department was he admitted she has been on vacation for the past week. Lord Stark then held up the missive they received and asked what would happen if we were given evidence of a missive with the signature of a person who hadn’t been to work for a week that had only arrived the day before what we would have to do. We were interrupted from giving an answer by Mr. Nickson who went into yet another rant about how Miss Goldstein was the one to give him the information on the dangerous creatures so that he can call them in and destroy them. Yet again saying how there was no such thing as a familiar bond. He also explained that she was the one that had given him the information on Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black’s familiar and that he had sent the missive. At that point I sent my patronus out to summon you and back-up before keeping my wand on Miss Goldstein. Lord Stark was covering Mr. Nickson until Aurors Clint and Travis arrived along with yourself and Mrs. Kowalski.”

“Thank you Auror Brighton.” Picquery nodded her thanks before turning her attention to the two that had caused this mess, she could see the young man that had been summoned was in no shape to talk as he clutched at his familiar and huddled into himself as if he made himself small enough he could disappear from sight, his six tails were all wrapped around him while his ears were laid flat to his head, as he huddled behind his father. “Miss Goldstein would you like to answer to these accusations that were raised today? Remember your sister works for me and will let me know if you are lying.”

No one saw the glare that came from Nic as he felt the hate and obsession that was pouring off of ex-Auror Goldstein. No one noticed the subtle flare of his magic as he gave in to his desire to have her speak only the truth from that day forward, and Lady Magic helping him along and extend it to Nickson as well.

“I was promised Percy! He’s supposed to be mine but his Freak of a mate,” she sneered the word mate as if it left a bad taste in her mouth, “was always interfering. I’ve bided my time; I’ve gotten rid of the precious creatures that Scamander loves so much. I’d hoped he would come to their rescue many a time so that I could arrest him for interfering with an investigation and I could make him watch as I helped destroy them. But no, he never came, never even acknowledged what was happening. So, I came up with a new plan. I knew that Nickson was cheating on his wife and blackmailed him to help me, it didn’t hurt that he had the same ideals as I do. Any sort of bond is a myth! It’s an excuse to exclude people or keep others away. We decided that since Canidae was gone we would summon that Freak with his disgusting creature and make him watch as we killed it in front of him. I just knew that Scamander wouldn’t stand for that happening and would show up to help stop it therefore I could finally arrest him for interfering in a Ministry case. Once I had him arrested I would make sure he disappeared before anyone noticed he had been there. After that I would finally be able to get Percy as mine and get rid of that zoo of Scamander’s that should never have been started in the first place.” Tina tried to stop spilling her thoughts but since she had been asked to answer to the accusations she seemed unable to keep her truths to herself.

Queenie held a hand over her mouth in shock as the truth was revealed and showed just how sick her sister was, she had been able to hide more from Queenie than previously known even though Jacob and Queenie had been living with Tina for years after returning from England where they had finally been able to marry. Seraphina was in shock at what she was hearing that one of her most trusted Aurors had been doing so much to undermine her was beyond comprehensible, but she could tell from the way Queenie was reacting that it was all true. Nickson just glared as he listened to her bare everything she was supposed to keep her mouth shut. Percy and Newt looked between each other and those in the room; they didn’t feel comfortable around her since she kept trying to hit on Percy when around them, but they didn’t think it went that far.

“Who promised you Percy?” Newt asked with his brow drawn down in confusion.

“Albus D…No-Name.” Tina responded trying to call him Dumbledore but because of the magic in the removal of the family name she was unable to. “He wanted Scamander as his after he ‘defeated’ Grindelwald but Scamander kept refusing him so he made plans with me to get rid of the Freak so that I could still have Graves.”

“Yet another life he has ruined.” Picquery stated while shaking her head in disbelief that this had been missed in Goldstein’s evaluations. The Aurors at MACUSA were constantly tested for glamours, compulsions, and potions after the Grindelwald affair not wanting a repeat of having someone unknown in their midst in disguise. “Auror Clint, take her to interview room five, you have permission to administer Veritaserum to question her with, she has been relieved of duty and therefore we must get to the bottom of all the false cases she has created so that we can bring justice where it is needed. Mr. Nickson before we get to you let it be known that you have also been relieved of duty and an investigation into your actions today and any time in the past where you have destroyed a creature.”

“You can’t do this to me! I’m the best Auror on the force!” Tina argued and fought the grip on her arm, unlike the time that Newt and Tina were arrested in the past and she went along in seeming shock.

“You’re best a mediocre auror and mostly an embarrassment to the force since the days before Grindelwald invaded.” Percival sneered down at Goldstein finding it hard to think nicely about her when she threatened his mate.

Picquery watched as Tina was lead out of the office after Auror Clint finally placed her in a body bind to get her to stop struggling. Nic was huddled with his face into his papà’s back, he had heard her multiple use of the term freak and was fighting dropping into a panic attack.

“Madame President if you’ve no further need of us, would it be okay if I took Nicephorus home. He doesn’t need to hear what that man has to say about him and his familiar.” Tony spoke up before Seraphina could start to question Nickson.

“That would be fine, we have your statement, and I will get the statements from Percival and Newton before they can leave. We shouldn’t have need for young Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black’s statement as this has been hard enough on him.” Seraphina looked toward the young man with a soft look in her eyes. “He may return his glamour before leaving the office if he feels safer doing so.”

As soon as those words left her mouth Nicephorus was raising his glamour to hide his tails and ears while still cuddling Astrid close in his arms as if she would be taken at any moment from him. This had been a very hard time on him, and he fought the shakes that were trying to take over his body. Tony simply nodded in response before wrapping his arms around his boy and led him from the office throwing a glare back at the man that had started this whole horror show for Nic.

Tony and Nic were quick to apparate back to the tower as soon as they were in the main area of the ministry so that he wouldn’t have to interact with many other people. As soon as they arrived back at the tower they were swarmed by the others who were shocked to see Nic in such a state of being. The twins cried out in shock when they noticed how locked into himself Nic has become since leaving MACUSA and arriving somewhere he knows that he is safe. Nic had dropped down as soon as they had arrived his body shaking with his knees and arms trapping Astrid close to his body and his tails appearing again to wrap him up where only his knees and ears were visible. Viktor and Loki stared in horror before their eyes narrowed wondering who the hell had done this to their mate and how much they could get away with in retribution. Remus was letting out a subvocal purring growl to try and comfort Nic while he kept enough distance to as not to crowd him. Sirius transformed to Padfoot and curled around his son while Severus and Lucius also transformed into their respective animals of a black panther and a pure white house cat and joining Sirius in surrounding Nic in their own way. Bucky looked over at Tony with murder in his eyes fighting to keep the Winter Soldier contained.

“Who has harmed Nicephorus?” Bucky growled out while the others listened wanting to know what had happened.

“Fred and George can you help Nic get to his room to rest? He doesn’t need to hear all this again.” Tony asked looking at the twins as he watched Nic start to sway with exhaustion from coming down from the panic attack. The others uncurled from around him and turned their attention to Tony wanting answers as much as Bucky, even Steve was standing with his arms crossed and an impressive glare on his face. “Pete, can you go with, this isn’t something you need to listen to either.”

“Sure thing Mr. Stark.” Peter said, having arrived a little before they had wanting to hang out with Nic and Luna, only to be told that both were not present at the moment of his arrival so he had just been getting to know Sergeant Barnes and asking some questions since their history reports were about WW II this year and Peter thought it would be helpful to have a first-person perspective without it being Captain America’s perspective.

Fred and George simply gave a jaunty salute and helped Nic up being careful not to touch Astrid who though being squeezed very tightly was still snuggling into Nic and offering her own comfort, Hedwig was delivering a message for Nic to Gringotts to be sent on to Professor McGonagall or she would be joining in on the care happening. With careful movements the quartet left the living room and entered Nic’s room where the twins helped get him settled under the covers before laying on top and continuing to snuggle, they waved Peter over after noticing him watching the snuggling with longing in his gaze.

“Rule one of puppy piles, everyone in the room must join in for maximum effect.” Fred stated with a smile as Peter finally joined when he heard that.

Back in the living room everyone was gathered around Tony who stood in front of the fireplace and just looking at the painting of his mates with longing in his eyes.

“Porpentina Goldstein set everything up because she was promised Uncle Percy by Fumblewhore. She is one of the mindset that things such as familiar bonds and soulmate bonds are a thing of myth and was working with John Nickson of the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures to find and destroy dangerous creatures in familiar bonds, or just the creatures themselves. She was trying to lure in Uncle Newt so she could make him disappear and then take his place in Uncle Percy’s life. Her own sister, who is a natural Legilimens, is disgusted with her if that gives any perspective of how bad things were. Something happened to cause her to spill everything when asked her view on the statements given by myself and the other Auror that had arrived with her when my magic exploded. The man she was working with had called Nic a Freak and said he needed to be destroyed the same as Astrid. Let’s just say I lost it.” Tony kept his eyes on James and Lily the whole time he was speaking to keep himself better under control. “Nickson had spilled enough when he got up after being thrown into the wall by my magic that Auror Brighton had called in Madame President and two other Aurors so that Goldstein and Nickson could be taken into custody. Just before we left Goldstein was escorted from the office to an interrogation room to get to the bottom of things, they implicated that this was not the first time they had destroyed a familiar for the hell of it. “I know for a fact that all aurors are tested for spells, potions, and compulsions regularly so that was all Goldstein’s insanity at play. Nic heard the term freak used to describe him and Uncle Newt repeatedly before I got permission from President Picquery to leave, she saw the affect it was having and how close he was to losing it that she let us leave.”

The uproar that his words caused made it impossible to tell one voice from the other. It was clear though that Steve had to hold Bucky back so that the man wouldn’t run off to attack the idiots. Lucius and Severus were in the same boat of having to restrain Sirius and Remus as they wanted to tear them limb from limb. What no one noticed was Loki and Viktor attempting to sneak out of the room and out of the tower in an attempt to go to MACUSA and destroy the one that would dare hurt their mate and insult his family, no one but JARVIS that was.

**Sir, Mister Krum, and Prince Loki are attempting to leave the tower. Both appear to be in a rage. ** JARVIS spoke up over the sounds of rage that were permeating the room.

“Shit lock it down J!” Tony said just before locking down the wards so that people could apparate in but not out hoping it would be enough to keep the two in the building.

**Very well, sir. **

When Loki and Viktor stormed back in Tony was standing with his arms crossed and the others were watching with amusement as Papa Bear Tony poked his head out.

“The ministry is handling everything, though Viktor if you wish to call your grandfather to represent Nic in a case against both Porpentina Goldstein and John Nickson for me that would be fine. We can’t attack them, or they could get off. I was lucky to get away with my magical outburst because it was clear it was from emotional distress.” Tony snarled, oh he wanted to let them go do what they wished to the pair at MACUSA, but he also knew that they needed to be above reproach. “You are both to stay here until such a time as we know more of what will happen to the pair.”

Both men glared at the order but knowing that if they wanted a chance with Nic they had to obey the orders of his father even though it grated on their nerves to do so. Viktor moved off to call his grandfather as asked by Tony, Vlad would enjoy entering the court room when Nic’s happiness is on the line after all there was little he wouldn’t do for his favorite grandson’s mate.

~*~*~England~*~*~

Hermione looked out the window of her parents house in confusion. She couldn’t recognize the people standing in front of the gate at first but then it registered that it was Molly, Ginny, and Ron. What confused her was the fact that they were arriving in a car with nothing else with them. She went to the front door glad that she had confounded her parents into going on vacation without her this year, next year she would remove their memories of her and fully move into the magical world, she still needed a guardian for finishing her last year or she would have done it years ago.

“What are you doing here? We said until the man hunt dies down we wouldn’t see each other.” Hermione growled out as she opened the door for them. “And where did you get that car?”

“It was easy enough to get started after watching dad work on the other for so long. It was just sitting in front of a store with no one watching it.” Ron shrugged as they approached the door. “There wasn’t anywhere else we could go Mione, our house kicked us out for some reason.”

“Get in here.” Hermione sneered at the trio noticing how unkempt they were and how lack luster their appearance. “How did you find my house anyway?”

“You gave Ginny your address after second year, we just asked people for directions.” Molly responded walking in as if it was her house and heading for the kitchen. “When will your parents be back dear?”

“Not until I’m on the train to Hogwarts.” Hermione replied moving after the woman and watching as she started trying to figure out the kitchen appliances. “Why not use your magic to make a meal as usual Mrs. W….” She was unable to say Weasley and her brow lowered in confusion. “What made your house kick you out? The only thing I can think of is you being denied family magics but wasn’t the burrow a Prewett family house?”

“Yes…” Molly snapped out furious that she had been denied everything after all the work she put into Arthur and those brats, only Ron and Ginny were worthy of being called her family after everything. “We’ve been denied the Weasley and Prewett family name and magics.”

“That’s not all mum is it? After all it was you that lead us to the state we’re in. You made us be friends with that Freak! If it wasn’t for you we would still have our magic!” Ginny snapped at her mother not caring that they had been told to keep that news quiet. “Its because of you and the headmaster’s plans that we are No-Names and magicless!”

“You will be silent Ginerva! You could have gone with your older brothers and denied it all but no you went along with it! You wanted to be Lady Potter!” Molly yelled back while Ron and Hermione just watched, though Ron had found a bag of crisps and was munching away while watching.

“You both have to quiet down! If my parents neighbors hear they will come to check on me since I’m supposed to be with my parents. They’ll notice a stolen car out in front of my house and call the police!” Hermione finally had enough and stepped in between the two ladies and pushed them apart. “We need to get in contact with the Headmaster and figure out how to get the idiot back under our control, there is no way he was able to complete his NEWTs already and graduate, if we can’t get him back before the start of term I can work on him during the year.”

What the quartet didn’t hear because of the arguing or loud crunching from Ron’s eating was the pops of apparation as a team of Aurors landed outside the house. The neighbors had called the police but the name Granger had raised the flags at the Ministry so that Aurors were sent out instead. They noticed the stolen muggle vehicle and smirked for it was another reason to arrest them. They surrounded the house and raised wards to prevent any escape knowing that the quartet will do what they could to get away, they were unaware that the former Weasley’s no longer had any magic therefore wouldn’t try to escape by magical means. Once the signal was given they stormed the house and within moment arrested Molly, Ginerva, Ronald, and Hermione. They were finally able to do so because of evidence that kept pouring in about the quartets actions, one such thing was the recent return of Hermione’s parents after having been discovered to be confounded by the French Ministry, they had been about to arrest Hermione knowing there was a warrant for her in England but only found her parents who seemed confused why they were being questioned about their daughter. To say her parents were pissed was an understatement. The Aurors when raising the wards around the Granger residence found evidence of additional wards around the property to hide the fact that Miss Granger was doing magic during the summer while underage, the wards felt as if they were around nine years old meaning that they had been placed years before Granger ever went to Hogwarts. After placing the No-Names and Granger in cells laughter was heard in the bullpen when it was described what the No-Name trio looked like. Where they once had vibrant curly red hair, it was now a dull brownish red that hung limp and ragged around their faces, their freckles were gone, their eyes dulled in color, and their skin looked paper thin. Lady Magic truly hated when someone tried to control others with their gift from her and when judgement was called she could be a harsh mistress.

“We finally have Albus No-Name’s location!” A cry was heard in the bullpen as several Aurors jumped up at the chance to be one of the arresting officers.

“Aurors Shacklebolt, Bronson, Michaels, Trinity, and Carmichael head to the Forest of Dean. You will bring him back here where he will finally answer to the court. Make sure you raise wards over the area before approaching his location, he has slipped from us too many times.” Madame Bones called out with a snap to her voice. She would have her answers by the end of the day or so help whoever let him get away this time, she wouldn’t only have their job, but they will be in the cell she means for that fool.

The five Aurors apparated out to the coordinates and Shacklebolt raised the necessary wards as soon as he landed, there was no way that Albus will get away again. The rookies that had allowed it the last time were going to be hurting trying to find new jobs after being released with no recommendation from the corps especially with the way gossip flies and it becomes known that they let Albus get away.

Cursing was heard from within the dilapidated cabin that Albus was staying in as his wards finally fell, he no longer had the magic necessary to keep up such intense wards and stay alive. Raising his wand, he exited the building facing the Aurors with a sneer briefly crossing his face before changing to try and put across his benevolent grandfather look he was known for. Shacklebolt quickly disarmed him having been on the side of the cabin and out of his line of sight, before throwing him into a body bind to keep him in place. After placing the magic suppression cuffs on the body bind was removed and Aurors Bronson and Michaels lifted the old man to his feet. They were all fighting holding back their laughter when they took in the old man’s appearance. He was still wearing his garishly bright robes, but his glasses were missing, the usual twinkle in his eye was gone, and most of his hair had been left behind in his apparation jumps the last time they had a lock on him. In all he was a wrinkly bald old man who looked like he belonged in the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo’s beside Lockhart, especially when he started ranting as soon as the bind was lifted.

“Do you know who I am? How dare you lay your hands on me!” Albus snarled fighting against the cuffs before slumping, severely weakened by the inability to access his magic nor the remaining leeches that were connected to him of which there were only seven.

“Bronson, Michaels, escort him back to the Ministry and straight to the cell Bones has set aside for him.” Kingsley stated finally entering Albus’ line of sight.

“Kingsley, my boy! Tell them to let me go it was all a mistake. Everything I did was…”

“‘For the greater good.’ We know that line of bullshit. And it was for your greater good no one else.” Kingsley stated simply. “Also, you no longer have a hold on me. I’ve been cleared by the goblins. Nice job sneaking it under my shields after that ‘death eater’ attack. See you a long time past never. Trinity and Carmichael your with me in searching the cabin.”

“You have no right to go in there! You have no right to arrest me! Let me…” Albus’ rant ended abruptly as he was apparated away to the Ministry and the cells beneath that only Aurors were able to apparate to.

Kingsley just shook his head as he turned and headed into the cabin wand out sweeping for any spells, traps, and wards that were intended to harm. He noticed a weakening ward that was hiding a door into another part of the extended cabin. He removed the ward and opened the door only to stare in shock at what he was seeing. Seven forms laid out on beds with magical IVs and feeding tubes keeping them alive.

“SHIT! Carmichael head back to the ministry get Madame Bones and the head emergency healer, plus five more Aurors and healers then get your ass back here.” Kingsley called out as he looked over who was all laying out before him, this discovery was going to rock the wixen world to its very core.

“Yes, Sir!” Carmichael saluted him from the other room and apparated out with a quick pop, they had removed the anti-apparation wards before leaving with Albus earlier.

Trinity walked up beside Kingsley while holding a pile of parchment they had found which had a bunch of jumbled insane plans on them for how to get his last name back, get ‘Harry’ back under his control, and how to get back into not only Hogwarts but Gringotts. It was clear from a quick look through the papers that he was starting to loose what little mind he had left for each plan got more insane sounding. It wasn’t until they looked up from the parchments to see what had Kingsley so flustered and let out a swear of their own.

“Holy Merlin’s hairy balls!” Trinity swore letting the papers drop from their hand as they stared into the room in shock. Shaking themselves out of it they approached a cabinet alongside the door and noticed the different potions that were located within, the most prominent being Draught of Living Death. Others were those used by healers for those that had bed sores or illnesses common for those in comas. Both Kingsley and Trinity jumped when a pop sounded, and a house-elf stood looking at them only to squeak and start banging its head against the nearest surface.

“Breacher was never supposed to be seen. Breacher’s charges were never supposed to be found. Breacher will be given clothes! Bad Breacher!” The elf was crying out as it was banging away.

“Kreacher attend me!” Kingsley called out in shock of the house elf and called on the one that he knew of would be able to come to him. Sirius and Nic had given him permission to call on Kreacher when he was needed on a case.

“What can Kreacher be doing for Auror Shacklebolt?” Kreacher entered with a pop before looking over at the continued banging. “Auror Shacklebolt found Kreacher’s twin Breacher!”

“Can you please handle him so that we may deal with the issue here?” Kingsley asked with raised eyebrows, he was surprised over all that was happening.

He heard the sound of several apparations arriving outside of the cabin before Madame Bones stormed into the building.

“You better have a good reason for calling me away before I had a chance to question the old fool.” Bones snapped out looking only at Kingsley and not into the room.

“Well, I thought you might like to see something more to charge the old man with.” Kingsley looked at her out of the corner of his eye waiting for the moment that she notices who all is laying in the room before them.

“Fuck! Healers get in here now! We’ve got seven comatose victims in here that need to be checked over!” Bones called out as she moved out of the way of the door and over the prone bodies of her brother and his wife before looking over at Gideon and Fabian Prewett, James and Lily Potter-Stark-Evans, and Regulus Black. All seven declared dead, all seven whose wills had been activated, all seven who still had family out in the world. “When this gets out there is going to be hell to pay. Someone had to be helping him, not just a house-elf could keep this under wraps. He is truly insane to think he could get away with this.”

The healers swarmed the comatose victims getting them transferred to St. Mungo’s into the protected ward that was only available to Aurors and the victims that they recovered.

“We need to contact their families; we can’t let them find out from the paper.” Madame Bones said looking over at Kingsley.

“I know where they are and have someone that can help me get to them asap. You go and be with your brother and sister-in-law and get your niece.” Kingsley stated simply with a slightly narrowed look. “I’ll help with interviewing the old man when I return.”

“Do it. The others can handle things here.” She nodded before apparating away to go to St. Mungo’s and the shock that was waiting there.


	23. Dreams capturing the eye with sticky childlike hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all those who have kept up with this story thank you for your wonderful comments and support. I've been busy with my kids and real life and therefore haven't had a chance to reply to every comment but I read them and they make me smile. Thank you for your support. Only a few more chapters left after this one...three to four with an epilogue with the possibility of a follow up story if I get the inspiration. Here is the third chapter this week...hope it answers some of your questions that were raised in the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

Kingsley waited for a little bit before contacting his Aunt so that he could get to Stark and Black, he wanted to make sure he had the necessary information that would be asked before he saw them. Also, he started the paperwork that would see the Potter-Stark-Evans, Black, and the Prewett twins transferred to America when he got in contact with Sirius, Tony, and the younger Prewett twins, America wasn’t going to know what hit them when the group woke up.

“Aunt Sera! I need to come through!” Kingsley called through the floo network to his Aunt had made so that only secure connections can complete the calls to her office, luckily family had a way to make the connections secure.

“Of course.” Seraphina Picquery looked up from her paperwork, it was very rare that she heard her nephew so desperate, normally he called her about British wixen escaping to America, but this didn’t seem like that sort of call, so she opened the connection allowing him to internationally floo into her office.

“I need to get in contact with the Stark’s, Black, and the Prewett’s. I need to find out where they are, and it is important that I see them immediately before the wixen media print anything about the latest case. Please tell me you know how I can get a hold of them?” Kingsley stated his eyes wide and desperation clear on his features.

“Can you give me any hint as to why?” Seraphina asked standing, she would take him there herself instead of saying the address, though her office was constantly monitored for listening devices she wasn’t going to risk anything when her nephew looked the way he did, if he wasn’t bald he would be running his fingers through his hair.

“Not here, they deserve to know first, but it deals with the fact that we’ve caught Molly, Ginerva, Ronald, Hermione, and Albus finally.” Kingsley stated simply looking around his surroundings always aware of what was around him.

“Shit okay come on. I’m due to take my lunch now and will take you there myself. I’d rather not give out the address where others might hear.” Seraphina answered putting a comforting hand on his shoulder and leading him out of her office. She waved off the bodyguards that usually followed her around explaining that her nephew was a highly trained Auror, so she had the protection she needed. Once out of the Woolworth building she lead him to a taxi and from there to the Avenger’s Tower.

“Shit he is that Tony Stark…” Kingsley muttered putting the pieces together with the little information he was given.

“That is right. Now lets see if we can get in to see him.” Seraphina responded with a chuckle as she entered the building with Kingsley in step beside her, both of them had changed their robes to look like trench coats and wore black pants or slacks under them with black shirts, Seraphina was in four-inch heels while Kingsley’s boots were dragonhide.

~*~*~Up in the common room of Avenger’s Tower~*~*~

**Sir, two wixen just entered the building. ** JARVIS spoke up alerting the group that were sitting around eating pizza and watching a movie to try and keep Nic calm, the puffskein that he had brought home had latched on to Thor as soon as he was through the door and was now resting in the man’s hair all but purring.

“Pull it up on screen.” Tony replied straightening up in his seat.

The holographic image that popped up showed Seraphina and Kingsley looking around the lobby trying to figure out who to approach to get up to see Tony.

“What is Kings doing here?” Sirius perked up as he looked at the image.

“J pull up Audio,” Tony ordered standing and looking over the two trying to figure out why the President of MACUSA would be in his lobby with a British Auror.

** _“I think we should approach the desk and see if Dr. Stark is even in the building today. It is imperative that I talk to him, Black, and the Prewett’s before the media circus starts over our discovery. It was a good thing that Amelia was able to arrive when she did so that I didn’t have to worry about contacting her as well.” Kingsley gestured toward the front desk discreetly._

_“I’m not sure, that seems as if it is mainly for the main business. Maybe there is somewhere we can send a message from that only he would be able to get.” Seraphina replied placing a comforting hand on her nephew’s shoulder. **_

“J-man lead the two to the private elevator and get them up here. Must be important is a British Auror came all the way here to tell us something before we read about it in the paper.” Tony stated standing and moving toward the elevator his wand held discreetly in his hand while the others also stood, Remus flicking his wand to send the pizza and drinks into the kitchen.

**Of course, Sir. ** JARVIS responded before getting Kingsley and Seraphina’s attention and leading them to the elevator as directed. **They are on their way up, Sir. **

“Thanks J.” Tony then turned back to waiting for the others to come up. When the elevator opened he had his wand clear in his hand and looked the two over. “Something only the two of you would know that can be verified by someone in this room.”

“Your son helped close down an illegal animal trade while finding the young blond girl’s familiar.” Seraphina responded not questioning why they were being asked this. “The young lady’s familiar is a Demiguise that she called Xinyi.”

“I helped lead the Auror teams in a wild goose chase when Sirius was hiding out at his family home.” Kingsley stated. “He even helped come up with some of the locations he was ‘spotted’ at. I got photographic proof of where some were sent and the resulting mess.”

Both Nic and Luna nodded in response to Seraphina’s information, for though there were other Aurors at the location when Luna found Xinyi they hadn’t heard the name of her familiar nor had they seen what she was. Sirius on the other hand barked out a laugh remembering some of the locations he helped send the goose chase to and the resulting pictures that Kingsley brought back.

“I’d like to see some of those pictures.” Tony mumbled before storing his wand away and stepping back to let them further into the room. “What can we help the President of MACUSA and a British Auror with today?”

“You may want to sit down first.” Kingsley stated as he entered the room nodding in greeting to those that he knew and raising an eyebrow at the sight of those he didn’t. “This has to do with everything that happened to Nic and other matters. Are you sure you want everyone here?”

“This group has become my family in a way so you may speak freely.” Tony responded his brow furrowed in confusion.

“Very well,” Kingsley stated before sitting calmly on the chair he was motioned too. “First let me say that Granger, Molly, Ronald, Ginerva, and Albus are all in Auror custody. Molly, Ronald, and Ginerva have lost not only their family magics but also have lost all magic.”

“Perfect!” The twins crowed as they high fived. Bill simply leaned back with a satisfied smile glad to know that they couldn’t hurt anyone magically any longer, he had gotten to see the information his father had found out from his Gringotts scan and lets just say that it was a good thing he was in America and they were out of his reach.

“Your mother and siblings were caught at Granger’s home with a stolen vehicle out in the open in front of the house. There was evidence of old wards, at least nine years old, over Granger’s home and evidence that she had confounded her parents to make them leave her behind when they went on vacation to France.” Kingsley reported simply trying to give background to the rest of the events.

“I knew it! She shouldn’t have been able to repair my glasses like she did the first year if she hadn’t had training before hand, there is no way she could have perfected the spell without practice!” Nic cried out jumping up and pacing in his aggravation.

“Very true, and you can submit the memory of it for her trial so there is proof of why those wards were placed. They were breaking down the same as the ones that were around Albus’ location, leading investigators to believe they were placed by the old man. He was located at a dilapidated cabin in the Forest of Dean when the more powerful wards he was hiding behind fell do to lack of magical support. He is almost completely bald, really only his bushy eyebrows remain, and has almost no magic of his own anymore. When tested at the ministry upon being put into a cell he was just barely above a squib in his levels. And we have proof that he used magic to make his eyes twinkle all the time because that annoying feature is completely gone!” Kingsley smiled slightly at the laughter that emerged from those that knew the man and knew what he looked like before he started loosing his magic. Nic had slumped over into Viktor’s lap he was laughing so hard, causing Tony to give a slight glare at the half-vampire in a warning not to push it. “He had a load of parchment documents laying out his plans from before, but also ones that were dissolving into pure madness that were after he escaped. The reason I’m here though, and everything is in check to bring the find here as soon as word is sent, is the discovery of his remaining seven leeches within the cabin. They were kept in magical comas with the help of a modified Draught of Living Death. I think we all forget that he studied under the Flamel’s and what he would have been able to have access to. He created a version of the draught that created blocks to most forms of magic, only allowing his leeches to remain in place. It would then trick magic into believing that the people given the draught were dead in every sense. We would have thought that if it hadn’t been for the IVs and feeding tubes that were connected to each person. They have been taken to St. Mungo’s, but the healers are stumped as to how to wake them from this modified version of the potion. They will likely be reaching out to you Master Malfoy-Prince to see if you are able to figure out what to do.”

“Kingsley please stop beating around the bush. There is a reason you came here before we heard from the media. Who was found?” Remus snarled impatient to find out what was going on and why he would have to explain about the potion…unless…no it wasn’t possible he looked toward the painting of James and Lily before looking at Tony and Sirius, he figured the reason that the twins had to be notified was do to their mother and siblings being arrested.

“Edgar and Marie Bone, Gideon and Fabian Prewett,” Kingsley made sure to make eye contact with the twins and Bill when he said those names. “Regulus Black,” He made eye contact with Sirius when he heard the man gasp in shock. “Finally, James and Lily.”

“NO! I would have known! I would have felt…” Tony said this in shock and desperate for it to be a joke that he hadn’t abandoned his mates. “Their portrait wouldn’t have activated! Their will would still be sealed…no…I didn’t…he didn’t…”

“Tony…he said that it was a modified potion that tricked everything. It would be as if they were actually dead. He fooled magic somehow. I don’t think Lady Magic will much appreciate that.” Lucius stated coming over to kneel in front of Tony who was close to having a panic attack.

Rhodey followed and sat on the arm of the chair just pulling Tony in tight to give strength when he couldn’t give words. Loki and Viktor pulled Nic up between the two of them the young Kitsune in shock with his eyes wide and shaking, his parents all his parents were still alive.

“Morgana’s Tits!” Severus cried out before standing and rushing out to contact St. Mungo’s and find out what they had on the potion so that he could start right away on the cure.

“Holy Shit…” Bill swore as he dropped back in shock at the information that he heard, shaking off the shock he raised to his feet to rush off and contact Gringotts so that they would be informed of the issue at hand and can get started on bringing the seven victims back into the world as it were, when they woke they would only need to enter the Bank and verify their identities instead of having to go through the whole process to register as not being dead.

Sirius though shocked at the thought that his baby brother was still alive after all this time rushed to keep Remus in place as the growls started pouring from the man in anger over what was done to his pack. They didn’t need to get in trouble for a werewolf attacking the old man before he could be tried by the court.

“You said that you have everything ready for them to be transferred to America?” Fred asked since the others wouldn’t be able to at the moment.

“That is correct. Your uncles, Sirius’ brother, and Nic’s parents are all ready to be transferred to the location of your choice here in the states. To be honest I made it so only a very few people would be able to get at them in the hospital, someone there was helping Albus because I know that he doesn’t have the knowledge necessary to take care of comatose patients. Madame Bones is vetting everyone that goes in and out, she has special permission from the interim minister to use Veritaserum on the healers that try to enter the rooms so that we can find out the old man’s accomplice. We had tried to get this permission when the Longbottom’s woke but were denied, this on the other hand is a shit storm that they are trying to get to the bottom of.” Kingsley replied looking toward the twins and then looking over at Sirius and Tony.

“Get them here to the tower. We have a full medical bay; I have one of the leading medical doctors in the world on call and she is in the know of magic so she can treat them together with Sev.” Tony stated firmly his gaze sharpening as finally the shock was leaving him and the anger took over. How dare that old man mess with his mates. After the court was done with him Lady Magic would hear his cry.

Kingsley only nodded before standing and looking toward his aunt wondering if she was coming with him or going back to the ministry, if he had her beside him it would be easier to cut through the remaining red tape to get them on American soil.

“I’ll go with my nephew and get them here faster. Do you have a floo we can use?” Seraphina stated as she stood from her seat, she was in shock over what was revealed but also not shocked at the depravity of the old man he had always made her uncomfortable when she saw him. “Also do you have something that we can make into a portkey to bring them back here without taking them through MACUSA? The sooner we can get them in a protected environment the better. I’ll also suggest to Madame Bones to send her brother and sister-in-law here so that the cure can be administered to all victims at the same time.”

“Yeah…hold on…” Tony shook himself out and moved to a closet in the hallway where he grabbed seven blankets and brought them back out. “If you make these into the portkeys and then wrap them around the survivors it should bring them gently here. I’ll show you the med bay so that you can set the destination to the beds there.”

“Good idea.” Seraphina nodded in response before following Tony from the common room down three floors to the medical bay in the tower, usually it was used if one of the Avengers needed medical attention or if the spiderling did but in this case it would work for those harmed by Fumblewhore. “This will be perfect. If you have that floo we can go now and get your loved ones back to you before the end of the day.”

“Yeah, this way…” Tony led her back to the common floor and then through to the room he had set aside for magical transportation, anyone using the floo could only floo out not in for the safety of everyone in the tower. “It’s a one-way floo, it’ll let you out, but you’ve got to come back through apparation or with the portkeys. Those will only come once to the medical bay but can transport up to two people per portkey.”

“Thank you, we’ll be back before you know it.” Kingsley stated simply putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder and giving a squeeze, he remembered the kid from when he had been part of the Order of the Phoenix with James and Lily, he hadn’t known about Tony being their mate but still remembered to loud proud kid that now looked completely beaten down by the truth.

Tony only nodded and watched as Kingsley and Seraphina flooed out of the tower to London before turning and heading back to the common living room and looking over everyone that was still gathered. Draco, Blaise, and Theo looked shocked at the news but as if it wasn’t the biggest news, since it didn’t affect them as much as everyone else it wasn’t much of a shock. Fleur and Gabrielle both looked over at Nic with sorrow in their eyes hurting because he was hurting. Fred and George were holding hands and leaning against each other still in shock that the uncles they had been named after were alive, their mother had to have known she had to have helped it was the only way that the old man would have gotten in their location they would have to contact their father, Charlie, and Percy to let them know as well. Luna moved across the room and sat in the laps of her twins so that she could offer them the comfort that they needed. Nic was asleep in Loki and Viktor’s laps spread between the two and with evidence of tears clear on his cheeks at the thought of what his parents had been through. Loki and Viktor simply held onto their mate offering what comfort they could. Thor was pacing behind the couch that held his brother and the mates that were intended for him angry at what was happening to his shield brothers. Sirius and Remus were talking in hushed tones wondering how to explain to people what had happened, and how to let Regulus know that they knew how he had left Voldie to fight on their side before disappearing. Lucius and Bruce had left the room to follow Severus, with Bruce he was going to offer his expertise in the sciences and chemistry. Pete was up on the wall out of the way while keeping watch, he didn’t want his friends to be further hurt. Nat, Clint, and Phil were all talking about what they would tell Fury and how to answer questions that they didn’t even know the answers too. Steve and Bucky just stood near the windows in protective mode. Tony looked over the crowd before realizing he should probably contact his uncles and let them know what was going on, he also needed to contact Pepper and let her know that he wouldn’t be able to work on anything for a while because of the chaos that was about to break loose.

“J-man call Pepper.” Tony spoke up as he sunk into the chair that he had vacated earlier where Rhodey wrapped him back in his arms to support him and give him comfort.

~*~ How can I help you Tony? I’ve got a meeting in 10 minutes, one that you really should be down here for. ~*~

“Pep…Hey yeah…I won’t be coming to meetings for a while.” Tony explained while rubbing the back of his neck, realizing he hadn’t explained anything about Nic or his past to her after she left the party with Happy.

~*~What are you talking about? ~*~

“Well, you may want to post-pone that meeting you have in 10 minutes and come up here. Also bring Happy with you.” Tony responded while rubbing his hand across his face with exhaustion. “This is too important and sensitive to talk about over the phone.”

~*~I hope you have a good reason for this. ~*~ The exasperation was clear in her voice as she hung up.

Fleur and Gabrielle stood up and gave Nic a soft hug being careful not to wake him up. Luna and the twins followed suit while Draco, Blaise, and Theo simply went and stood by the door leading to the floo room.

“We’ll head out so that you can deal with this among family and so there isn’t too many people around when the others arrive.” Draco stated softly toward Tony knowing that he needed some control returned after everything that had happened.

Rhodey nodded in thanks as the group of friends that had come to meet the adults in Nic’s life and hang out with him. The twins and Luna simply gave soft smiles as Luna came and gave Tony a soft hug and whispered something in his ear that no one caught. As soon as she joined the twins at the hall to the floo room the group of teens left heading back to the

“We’re going to head to meet with Fury and give him a heads up.” Phil explained as they stood and headed to the elevator.

“We’re going to head down to the gym, I need to use the punching bags for my frustrations. Hey kid you want to come down and show me what you are capable of?” Steve gestured to him and Bucky before looking up at Peter where he was clinging to the wall. Peter only nodded and climbed down to join the two super soldiers.

Tony only nodded in thanks to the words and actions of the others giving them space after finding out the news that they had this day. He knew that he had told Pep a little of his past and about magic, Happy also was aware of magic because of some of his drunk antics. But this would be hard for him to explain all of his past. He looked up as Pep and Happy entered the room both looking slightly exasperated at being called away from their work until they took in the crowd in the room, Thor was still behind the couch that held Loki and Viktor cuddling Nic while Rhodey was still siting on the arm of the chair with his arm around Tony in comfort. Sirius and Remus were standing by the windows where Steve and Bucky had been talking softly to each other.

“Tony who are these people? And why is Loki sitting freely on your couch?” Happy asked frustrated that there were people with access to the tower that he hadn’t cleared with security.

“Happy, Pepper, I’d like you too meet Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Viktor Krum they are part of the hidden world I’ve hinted at in the past. In Loki and Viktor’s laps, which is pushing the rules I placed for them to follow, is my son Nicephorus Renard Orion Potter-Stark-Evans-Black, he goes by Nic.” Tony waved his hand in the direction of each person as he introduced them. “There are many more that came with Nic, but they aren’t here right now.”

“That explains who they are, not why they are here or why Loki is sitting as calm as you please in your living room.” Happy crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his longtime friend and boss.

“They are here because they are my friends from my schooling before I met you both, well that is at least the case for Sirius and Remus. Viktor is here because he came with my son and is one of his mates. Loki is free because he has been cleared of his actions against Earth since he was also under the control of someone else with that blasted staff of his. Thor took him home and I’m assuming he is cleared there as well.” Tony shrugged not really caring at the moment. “He’s the other of my kit’s mates and so that is why he’s being a cushion for Nic.”

“Odin has sentenced Loki to living on Midgard for seventy years to help with the recovery and protection of your planet. We both have decided to make the best of it, and I joined him in his banishment because of the actions our father has taken.” Thor explained doing his best to keep his volume at a reasonable level having noticed how the kit had reacted in the past to him booming voice, well after his brother explained it to him. “Odin is not pleased with my chose but I could care less.”

Loki only raised an eyebrow in response to his brother’s words not wanting to show how affected he was by the way his brother had chosen to join him in his punishment, it was news to him since he thought Thor was just here to make sure he didn’t get into any undo mischief before returning home.

“That explains exactly nothing really…Anyway moving on.” Tony straightened up and faced his friends both of whom were looking carefully at Nic who continued sleeping through everything. “We got some crazy news today, though it is right up there with my son being returned to me, which is why I’ve not been getting much work done lately. I’ve needed to get to know my kit and help him acclimate to the US, had to help him decorate his room and found out just how smart he is. My kit is amazing and so smart…”

“Tony, you’re starting to ramble.” Pepper interjected.

“Right, right…” Tony ran his hand through his hair making it even messier than normal.

“Take a deep breath Tones it’s okay. Take your time, you’ve had a shock to the system that is only going to be added too shortly.” Rhodey helped calm his brother with a hand on the back of his neck and a gentle squeeze.

“Right…Sorry…Its just found out some crap that has been happening for years and it has made a huge impact.” Tony explained looking at Pepper and Happy again both of whom were now looking at him with compassion in their eyes.

“Take your time.” Pepper stated softly.

“Don’t have a lot before they are brought to medical…” Tony mumbled only to feel another reassuring squeeze on his neck. “My mates were found alive, it would be yesterday now in England I believe, anyway doesn’t matter. What does matter is that Dumbassdore and an unknown at this time accomplice have kept my mates, my kits other parents, and five other people drugged to where it even tricks all methods of finding if someone was still alive.”

“Oh Tony.” Pepper let out a light gasp as she covered her mouth with one hand.

“Well Shit…” Happy muttered looking poleaxed by the information that was just dropped.

“They are being transferred to our medical bay here at the tower through magical means shortly. We still don’t know how to wake them as the usual method for won’t work since Fumblewhore used a modified version of a potion. Now we have one of the best Potion Masters possible working on the cure and Brucie Bear is helping as much as he can, but we don’t know what will happen.” Tony leaned forward to rest his head in his hands for a moment just taking deep breaths.

“Take some time Tony, I’ll handle everything needed on the SI side of things until you are able to focus and they are on the road to recovery. I’ll say you are taking a leave of absence for…” Pepper tried to figure out what she could say without giving away too much before they were ready to let the world know.

“Tell them its for family reasons. People have seen me around with Nic and if one looks carefully they can see that there is a family resemblance.” Tony admitted raising his head and letting his hands just hang between his legs. “Tell them I’ll hold a press conference with further information later, just don’t give a time as to when that later will be.”

“I can do that.” Pepper stated softly moving over and wrapping Tony in a hug. “Now I better get to the board meeting, I was only able to delay them for a half hour.”

“I’ll get security passes prepped for everyone if you can get me the names and such. Don’t worry about anything but your kid and mates right now.” Happy clapped his hand on Tony’s shoulder.

Rhodey only nodded to the two as they both turned to leave and kept a close watch on his brother knowing that he was struggling right now and wanted to break down into a panic attack. He was about to get up and get him a dreg of firewhiskey when the alert went off that someone had entered the med bay. Tony, Sirius, Remus, and Rhodey all looked at each other before heading to the elevator before deciding to bypass it and took the stairs rushing down the three floors and sprinting into the medical wing. Thankfully, JARVIS had thought ahead and contacted Dr. Cho who was talking with Bruce and Severus while getting a flight over from Korea. Tony froze in the door to the wing looking at the seven beds that could be blocked off with curtains and staring at the people laying with in them. Amelia and Susan Bones had come with Susan’s parents, Arthur and Percy had come with the Prewett twins having been alerted to their being located by a discreet Auror thanks to Amelia, Kingsley and Seraphina had returned with James and Lily, while Andromeda Tonks nee. Black had arrived with Regulus. Tony took a deep breath and entered the room with Sirius behind him, Remus and Rhodey stayed at the door as support but not wanting to crowd the room more than it was. Kingsley and Seraphina simply gave everyone nods before stepping away from the crowd and exiting the room, though Kingsley did give Sirius a squeeze on his shoulder as he passed him.

“Auror Shacklebolt, return to the Ministry and begin with the questioning of Albus No-Name. You are now in charge of the investigation. I’m removing myself from the case because of the newly discovered family connection.” Amelia looked up and called out to her top Auror as he left the room.

“Right away Ma’am.” Kingsley simply replied before following his aunt from the room completely and returning to the floo room they had been shown earlier, both left without a further word to anyone knowing that the shock they were going through was immense.

Remus stepped out for a moment to send a Patronus to the twins and Bill to let them know that their father and one of their brothers was there. Rhodey took up position outside the doors at parade rest, he wasn’t going to let anyone get past to harm his brother and the others any further. Tony simply walked forward as if in a daze as he approached the two beds holding Lily and James, Lily’s kitsune features were on full display, both were thin, and muscles weakened by the years in the coma even if a house-elf had been magically exercising the muscles of all the survivors to keep them from wasting away too much there was still some wasting that had happened. Sirius approached his brother’s bed and looked briefly at their cousin, who was a trained healer and had been cleared by Amelia to be there thanks to Veritaserum. Andromeda only gave a silent nod before stepping back and moving around the room to check all the patients and make sure that the portkey trip overseas hadn’t hurt them in any form. The room was eerily quiet as if everyone was afraid to say a word after Amelia handed over power of the case.


	24. They are the wardens on the prison of the mind, holding you captive until the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for those wanting the justice to happen the verdicts are revealed here, though there remains to be the conviction of Golddigger and Nickson which will be mentioned in the next chapter...the seven sleepers will wake fully the next chapter. only around 3 chapters + epilogue remaining...I am at 200 pages so far thanks for reading! Comments feed the muse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

~*~*~ Ministry of Magic London, England~*~*~

Kingsley moved through the halls of the ministry like a man on a mission, and he was. Kingsley was going to get the answers that people needed come hell or high water. Albus No-Name felt a chill go up his spine when he noticed the man that entered the interview room that he had been moved into a little while ago. This was not going to go well when Albus noticed that a vial of Veritaserum was set on the table in front of him along with a dicto-quill and trial quality parchment, which was soaked in the truth serum so that everything recorded was verified as authentic it was how they would conduct the interviews with Molly, Ginny, and Ron since they were unable to take the serum any longer with no magic to help it work.

_“Lead Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror M. Trinity, and Auror Michael Clint present for the interview of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian No-Name in the case against multiple parties. Albus No-Name has refused representation even that offered by the Ministry. Also, present Gringotts Bank in the form of Griphook to represent the Bank in the case. Let it be known they have requested the prisoner at the end of the trial for their own case against the man.” Kingsley spoke to the dicto-quill to start the process and make sure that there were no calls for a mistrial due to things not being done right. “The Prisoner is currently in magical suppression cuffs due to repeated attempts to escape custody. Because of the cuffs only two drops of Veritaserum will be administered with Auror M. Trinity monitoring the prisoner’s health while under the influence.”_

Trinity stepped up with a smirk as they pulled Albus No-name’s head back and forced his mouth open so that Auror Clint could tip in the required two drops. Albus sputtered and tried to avoid swallowing the potion knowing it had been long enough that he would be susceptible to the truth serum unlike in the past when he could fudge past the influence.

_“K: Lead Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt will be asking the questions during this interview. The test questions to verify the serum is working: Prisoner what is your name?_

_A: Albus Brian D…D…No-Name_

_K: Let the records show that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian is a false name and the have the record show that the prisoner only has one middle name. Prisoner No-Name what is your current age?_

_A: 130 years_

_K: What is your position?_

_A: H…hea…unemployed_

_K: Let it be known that the Prisoner is trying to fight the truth serum but is unsuccessful at this point. We will now continue with the main part of this interview, starting with the occurrence surrounding the arrest of Albus No-Name and the finding of seven wixen within his cabin. Prisoner Albus No-Name when did you capture Regulus Black and why?_

_A: I grabbed him when he came asking for shelter from Tom Riddle Jr. around early winter of 1990. He didn’t want to serve the mad man anymore. I gave him an option for an out not telling him how I would do it. I did it so that when I had Sirius killed off in the war that I would be able to claim the Black Lordship, before I killed him._

_K: When and why did you capture Edgar and Marie Bones?_

_A: It was March of 1990 that I got them to the cabin. They were in the way. They were almost able to convince James and Lily Potter that I was placing them in more danger by having them move from the manor to my home in Godrics Hollow. I almost got James to make me their secret keeper but because of Edgar he decided on someone else. It was just luck that they chose the rat instead of the dog. I had success in the past with fake death eater attacks and just staged it that way. Too bad the dog got in the way and saved their brat, or I would have been able to get their estate when Bones was killed._

_K: When and Why did you capture Gideon and Fabian Prewett?_

_A: I got the two of them with the help of their sister in 1989, they had found evidence of my helping her drug Arthur to stay with her. They came to arrest me, and I couldn’t let that happen, Molly came up behind them while I kept them distracted. We made it look like a Death Eater attack so as to keep suspicion away from us._

_K: What was the goal with the capture of the Prewett twins?_

_A: They had blocked Molly from getting the family estate, leaving it for her twin menaces. With them kept alive I would have a way to get the estate when an accident took the lives of the twins, only one had to die before they both would as they are magical soul twins._

_K: Why did you fake the deaths of James and Lily Potter-Stark-Evans?_

_A: I needed control of the brat, but because of the unknown third mate I was unable to kill them all that Halloween. It was only thanks to the rat that I was able to find out who the third mate was but he’s American and I couldn’t risk murdering someone over there to get to the estate. Better to keep them in secret until their brat performed his task then I could arrange an accident for Stark and kill Potter and Evans._

_K: How did you keep them alive in a magical coma while making magic register them as dead?_

_A: I created an alternate form of Draught of Living Death thanks to my work with Flamel not that the old fool knew about the creation. I got help from Healer…Johnson…to keep them as healthy as needed in case I needed them to produce further brats._

_K: Let it be know that Healer Johnson is to be arrested for conspiracy to commit murder as well as line theft. Let it also be known that Auror Trinity and Auror Clint are administering two more drops of Veritaserum as the Prisoner is beginning to fight the serum._

As the pair of Aurors finished redosing Albus, Kingsley took a drink of water to wet his throat.

_K: Resuming questioning of Prisoner Albus No-Name. What was the task that Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Evans-Black was supposed to complete?_

_A: The brat was supposed to kill Voldemort and die in the process after he had gotten Ginerva W..W…No-Name pregnant to continue the Potter line so that I could get access to the vaults. He was supposed to leave everything to me as he died. The Dursley’s were supposed to keep him submissive so that I would be his hero and he would not question anything._

_K: Did you know of the abuse that Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Evans-Black was suffering from?_

_A: Of course, I knew I made sure it didn’t go to far, couldn’t have the brat dying before I was done with him. I made those that would report it disappear, couldn’t have him being raised in a good life after all._

_K: Who was the secret keeper for the Potter-Stark-Evans family?_

_A: Peter Pettigrew_

_K: How long have you known that Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper?_

_A: I’m the person that cast the spell, so I’ve known since the day it was cast._

_K: Did you know that Lord Sirius Black was innocent, and that Peter Pettigrew was still alive?_

_A: Of course, I did. I helped the rat get to the Weasley house so that he could watch over the family for me. He was my spy in Voldemort’s ranks and I needed to know that Molly wasn’t going to betray me when the twin brats didn’t die every time she tried to arrange an accident._

_K: Let it be known that Molly No-Name will be charged with line theft and attempted murder of minor wixen. How many other times have you arranged something to happen that has been blamed on someone else?_

_A: …_

_K: Let it be known the Prisoner is unable to list a number. Did you create Voldemort?_

_A: That freak refused to get rid of Grindelwald for me he deserved to have his views changed to make him seem worse than they were. He wanted to keep orphans and squibs in the wizarding world. He wanted to bring in all the muggle born as soon as they showed magic to keep them safe. I needed to keep control of the world, I put to much work into hiding from my sister and mother’s weakness. My father had the right of it in killing those muggle boys._

_K: Did you kill Gellert Grindelwald?_

_A: Yes, and I’m glad I did! He was bragging about how he was going to get the truth out about what I did to get him in there and my plans. I looked every where after I killed him but couldn’t find any of his journals that I know he kept._

_K: Let the record show we have the journals in evidence after we discovered Gellert Grindelwald was dead. Why did you lock Grindelwald up instead of killing him as you lead the world to believe?_

_A: He was my lover, as well as my partner in the plan to rule the muggle world. I had originally made a promise into let him live as long as he stayed silent in my part of the plan._

_K: What was your plan with Grindelwald?_

_A: We were going to get rid of the Statute of Secrecy and rule the muggles together. There was so many tests we would have been able to conduct upon them to see how different magical items affected them. Part of that was how we created Red Skull, though he was led to believe that he had done that to himself willingly. Dr. Abraham Erskine’s formula was based on an enhancement potion that had been created for our Aurors that we were never able to complete. The man was a squib that we tricked into working on the formula to make it something that would last beyond the first application of the potion. Grindelwald would be the face of the attack while I worked in taking over in the background. Hitler was the perfect distraction and took care of many nasty muggles. Then America had to get smart and join in the war, we were so close but I had to make it look like I was supporting the Light, so I attacked Grindelwald while he was sleeping and trapped him in his castle. I killed him because he developed a conscious and was going to send out all the information that we had developed and the plans that we were going to do. The fool developed a heart for the muggles._

_K: Let it be known that the Prisoner’s heart rate is reaching alarming levels, so the interview is ended here._

Kingsley watched as Albus was removed to his cell and sat back with a sigh, this interview was going to change the way the world looked at Dumbledore, the only problem is that it wouldn’t get out to the world without the trial and right now there were still enough people that followed the man that they were having trouble keeping him locked away. A lot of the public were crying for his head after getting tested by Gringotts. The way the old man had said the word Muggles seemed to drip with contempt over them, everyone thought he was a great muggle lover but then this happens. Shaking off the affect that doing the interview had on him, Kingsley left the room and secured the Veritaserum and parchment in Madame Bones’ safe before returning to his desk and finishing his reports. Soon he would have to conduct the interviews on Molly and the rest of that merry band of misfits, he didn’t get paid enough for this.

“What is the meaning of this?! Why has Albus been arrested?! You know that bint of a reporter only tells lies! I demand you release him at once!” Lords Dodge and Diggle stormed into the auror bullpen spitting mad and looking worse for wear, their own ages seemed to be catching up to the men.

Kingsley stood with the other Aurors present and faced the two lords, many of the Aurors were supporting sneers on their faces when they took in the appearances of the two men.

“Looks like we found were other leech connections were going.” Auror Holmes sneered down his beak like nose at the two before them. “Should we take them to an interview room, Kings?”

“I believe that would be a good idea Holmes.” Kingsley stated before focusing fully on the two lords who had gone ghost white at the words leeches and looked woozy at the mention of interview rooms, once he agreed that they needed to be interviewed they collapsed in a faint causing some of the newer Aurors on the force to laugh. “Transfer them to interview rooms five and six, keep one Auror in with them at all times. Let them wake on their own. I’ve got some other interviews to conduct.”

Kingsley sighed and got four new trial parchments and dicto-quills and one bottle of Veritaserum before heading to the first interview room that held Molly No-Name, this was going to be a long day.

~*~*~Avengers Tower, New York, New York~*~*~

Tony sat between the beds that held his mates holding a hand in each while watching Nic as he was curled around the form of his mother with one of his ears pressed against her chest listening for any sound of her heartbeat. The Weasley-Prewett family sat surrounding the older set of twins, even Charlie had arrived once he heard who had been found, Bill and he remembered their fun-loving Uncles, and this was painful for them. Andromeda and Sirius were next to Regulus, though Sirius and Remus were on the side that put them beside James as well so that they could be with their friend at the same time. Amelia and Susan were whispering over by Susan’s parents before Amelia stood up and came over to talk to Tony.

“Would you be okay with my Susan staying here? I need to return to England and see how the case is progressing as well as get things rolling for the trial. I don’t want this put off much longer, he still has a few supporters and some of them have power in the Wizengamot.” Amelia looked between Sirius and Tony as she asked this.

“That is fine Amelia, Rem and I will watch over her until you are able to come back. We’ll keep you updated on Sev and Bruce Banners Progress as we get information.” Sirius replied after getting a nod of okay from Tony.

“Thank you Lord Black, Lord Stark.” Amelia nodded before turning and giving Susan a hug while whispering in her ear.

“Remus can you lead her to the floo room so that she can get back to London faster?” Tony spoke up finally looking over at his friend.

“No problem.” Remus stood stretching his back before nodding to Amelia and leading her up to the floo room and letting her know that it was a one-way floo.

As soon as she was away he turned to the kitchen and put together some sandwiches for everyone that was waiting downstairs. Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Phil, and Rhodey were all gathered in the kitchen fixing their own lunches, while Natasha and Phil were preparing sandwiches to take down to Severus and Bruce. Sev had moved his lab in with Bruce so that they could collaborate with each other and Dr. Cho who had arrived the night before and was monitoring the status of her patients. Remus took the platter of sandwiches down while floating a bunch of drinks behind him as he returned to the med bay. Tony looked up grateful for the food but not having much of an appetite. Remus placed a plate with a sandwich on the small table between the beds for Nic when he woke up. He returned to sitting beside Sirius and made sure that his mate actually ate a little of the food that he brought down.

“Where did Loki and Viktor go off too?” Sirius asked while watching Nic cuddle into his mother.

“Vikky went to meet with his grandfather, while Reindeer-games disappeared to talk to someone but wouldn’t say who or about what.” Tony replied turning to keep an eye on his son while he ate mechanically.

Remus and Sirius nodded in response. Arthur was looking around the room in fascination of all the modern technology in the room though at the moment his boys were keeping him from asking too many questions as no one had the energy as they were all worried about their perspective people. Everyone’s heads snapped up though a few hours later when Severus and Bruce stormed into the room both with a manic sort of light in their eyes.

“I think we’ve got it.” Severus stated holding up seven vials that could be pierced by a needle so that the cure could be introduced into their IVs that are already in place. “I contacted Nicholas Flamel, he had kept records of the different research that Fumblewhore had done while with him. Looking at that information with Dr. Banner and Dr. Cho we were able to figure out the changes that he had made to the potion, remind me to thank Kingsley for bringing multiple samples when they transported the patients here…”

“Breathe Sev!” Remus called out with a slight laugh in his voice, it wasn’t often that their somber friend let himself ramble let alone let himself insult someone.

“Sorry…I just am amazed I got to collaborate with Nicholas Flamel, Dumbassdore let everyone believe that the Flamel’s passed away after Nic’s first year. Turns out that Nicholas had given a fake stone to Fumbles in the first place because he had recently discovered the notes that he had left behind and was concerned about what he might do if he had a hold of the real stone.” Severus had to stop himself from rambling more as Dr. Cho entered the room with the necessary equipment to place the cure in the IVs and get it into their systems.

They quickly got to work and introduced the potion cure into the IVs, doing it that way kept them from shocking the system as it would have caused harm to wake them too quickly.

“This can take a while before they start to come around. We have monitors in place to make sure there is nothing that will be harmful.” Helen Cho stated as she placed the final vial into the system of Regulus Black. She looked back into the room and just watched the relief that washed over the people standing and sitting within the room.

Susan copied Nic in the fact that she climbed in the bed and curled up around her mother just holding on to her. Remus and Sirius slumped into their seats relieved that there was progress for their friend and brother. Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie, and Arthur all slumped in there own spots, some on the floor some in chairs. Severus and Bruce just stood beside the wall watching and waiting while Dr. Cho went patient to patient checking vitals, so she had a baseline to monitor the progress. Bucky, Steve, Thor, Natasha, Clint, Phil, Draco, Lucius, Loki, and Viktor all came in and out bringing food and convincing people to step out of the room at least to shower and change even if they wouldn’t go and sleep away from their loved ones.

It took two days before they started showing signs of actually waking up, they had started showing signs of the potion working before that in an increase of their vital signs, in the fact that they were breathing more, and their hearts were beating faster than they had been while under the influence of the Draught. Regulus was the first to start coming around shifting in his sleep and letting out soft noises of discomfort. James was next letting out groans of pain followed by Gideon and Fabian releasing soft curses under their breaths still trying to fight against the ones that had taken them down, it was only a good thing that their magics were still recovering since they were known for being strong wandless fighters. Edgar and Marie were next in stirring they were just shifting as their bodies adjusted. Lily took the longest and didn’t start to wake until the fourth day as she had been given the most out of them due to her kitsune nature, she simply pulled Nic closer to her and nuzzled his head while he slept. Dr. Cho, Dr. Banner, and Severus all carefully monitored everyone as they started coming around, Severus kept a monitor on their magics and had been the one to remove the leeches that had been attached to them after they had administered the cure, the leeches had been one of the few things keeping the magic of the potion from actually killing them instead of a Sleeping Beauty type slumber.

“They should fully wake within a few days. We’ve been keeping track of brain patterns with the help of JARVIS, they are all now in just normal sleep states but are still very weak because of how long they were kept under. I’ve started a round of nutrition and muscle restoration potions for everyone and will have them ready by tomorrow. It will still be a while as they recover.” Severus explained as he watched everyone on one of the beds and made sure that things were still going as they should.

**Sir, there is a new issue of the Daily Prophet that Lord Malfoy-Prince suggests being read by everyone. ** JARVIS spoke up while pulling up the hologram of the paper that Lucius had him scan that morning.

**_Albus No-Name, Molly No-Name, Ginerva No-Name, and Ronald No-Name tried in Absentia! Hermione Granger tried in full court!_ ** _  
by Rita Skeeter_

_It is my duty dear readers to give you the report on what has happened at the Wizengamot the past day. Albus Brian No-Name, Molly No-Name, Ginerva Molly No-Name, and Ronald Billius No-Name were tried in absentia by the court yesterday while Hermione Jean Granger was tried before the full court._

_Albus No-Name’s health was deemed to perilous to bring before the court as during his initial interview he suffered a heart-attack from fighting the control of the Veritaserum. The healers were able to keep him alive so that he could receive his sentence but did not recommend him coming before the full court for fear that he would succumb to another and die before they could pass judgement. It was discovered during and after the second shorter interview that he had been loosing his magic since the death of his little sister and that was when he began leeching magic starting with from his brother Aberforth. He had set leeches on 200+ people to keep himself alive as long as he had. He was also the cause of the famous Red Skull of Hydra due to a compulsion that was cast upon the man that would only lower his hesitancy to use a faulty formula that had not been finished. He and Grindelwald were lovers and working together to take over all the world but due to the ending of the war they had to re-think their strategy. Grindelwald was killed by Albus No-Name for threatening to release the information, plans, and research that they had compiled during the war. Information that was discovered by the court when I was allowed to go and attempt to interview the former Dark Lord. Gringotts Bank released scans that had been done showing 500+ compulsions, 600+ potions, 1000+memory charms, and 1200+ individual spells placed upon the Wixen population by Albus No-Name world-wide. There was also evidence discovered of 50+ cases of line theft. But the thing that really made the court upset was the discovery that Albus No-Name set up Tom Riddle, Jr. to become Voldemort because the youth refused to kill his ex-lover and had many ideas that would better our world. Riddle wanted to bring in mundane-born wixen as soon as their first signs of magic manifested so they could learn our ways, he wanted stricter sentences for those found to be abusing wixen children, he wanted squibs to be kept in our world so that the blood lines they carry would not be lost, he even had research that proves marrying those of the same lines was producing the squibs and that when they married a mundane they eventually would produce further mundane-born or new-bloods as he called them! No-Name was apposed to this and letting mundanes test their blood-lines so that he could continue to steal from the families that had ended. Out of the 90 new-bloods that were tested at Gringotts all 90 revealed to have come from a line of squibs, the court was full for the first time in 200 years, the Stark, Black, and Potter seats were sat by Lord Lucius Malfoy-Prince with permission from the heads of those houses. Albus No-Name was sentenced to the Dementor’s Kiss before being thrown through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries after Lady Magic was called on for judgement. Our Lady removed all remaining magic from Albus No-Name and has stricken his name from all records of deeds that he has done. He is only to be remembered for the horrors he has caused and not for any other deeds he might have done. She did not strike him from all memory for She wants her world to learn from his errors._

_Molly No-Name, Ronald No-Name, and Ginerva No-Name were tried in absentia due to the fact that judgement had been called upon them by their former family after being stricken from the lines they used to be a part of. The judgement that came down on them was the complete loss of their magic, they are no more than a mundane not even an ounce of magic resides within their bodies any longer. They were still tried by the court due to the fact that the crimes they committed were against the wixen world. Molly No-Name was accused and convicted of three charges of attempted line-theft, two charges of attempted murder, one count of abusing a spouse, 44 counts of interfering with a soul bond through application of potions, and 30+ counts of potioning a minor with control and love potions. She was declared guilty of all counts and sentenced to the Maximum-security wing of Azkaban for the remainder of her days, though with the lack of magic and exposure to the dementors it is unclear how long that will be. Ronald No-Name was accused and convicted of one account of attempted line-theft, one account of attempted murder, and 23 counts of potioning a wizard with control potions. He was sentenced to the maximum wing of Azkaban like his mother for the remainder of his life as well. Ginerva No-Name was accused and convicted of 25 counts of rape, 30 counts of potioning others with love and lust potions, one count of attempted murder, 4 counts of murder for the babes that she aborted that were products of her raping others, and 26 counts of attempted line-theft. Ginerva No-Name was sentenced to the Dementor’s Kiss and being tossed through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries immediately after, all record of her stricken from our records and she is to be forgotten from this day forward._

_Hermione Jean Granger was brought into the court in magic suppression cuffs the whole time crying out how they couldn’t do this too her and that it was because she was muggle-born she was being treated this way. She continued to rant and scream until a silencing spell was placed on her and she was placed in the conviction chair where the chains came and wrapped around her tightening every time she struggled. She was read the accusations against her and told of the proof that was offered to prove the convictions. The silencing spell was lifted long enough for her to claim herself not guilty before being reapplied before the conviction was laid down. Hermione Granger was accused and convicted of the unauthorized use of a time-turner during her third year with which she helped a fugitive escape from justice and a dangerous creature escape from execution (it was later proven false accusations against the fugitive and the creature but it was not known by the witch at the time), 2 counts of unauthorized use of runes to drain and lock away a wizards magic, 1 count of attempted murder, 2 counts of attempted line-theft, 56 counts of potioning a fellow wixen in the attempt to control others, 16 counts of confounding a mundane, and 59 counts of misuse of wards with the intent to circumvent the Statute of Secrecy and control of minors to help maintain magical cores. It had been discovered that Albus No-Name had placed wards around her home in the mundane world when she was 6 before beginning to instruct her in the use of magic while planning on her making friends with his ‘Harry Potter’. She had been set to be the mundane friend and help control the lad. Miss Granger was sentenced to the Maximum-security level of Azkaban Prison for 15 years before receiving the Dementor’s kiss and being stricken from all records._

_The day wasn’t done with these convictions! It was brought to the notice of the court that Lords Diggle and Dodge were using the leeches that Albus No-Name had created to prolong their lives as well in return for keeping an eye on Lord-Heir Potter-Stark-Black in the mundane world and letting him know that his plan for a meek submissive minor was on track. They had the help of Mrs. Figg who was a squib living in the mundane world, a lady who has been arrested in the mundane world for accepting bribes and covering up the abuse of a minor she was sentenced in the Queen’s court to 16 years in prison, one year for each that the young Lord-Heir spent in the care of his relatives. Lord Dodge and Diggle both suffered from massive heart-attacks and died in their cells four days ago after being interviewed in the cases of the leeches they were attached to. It was revealed that they were attached to the lives of Regulus Black, Edgar and Marie Bones, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, and the most shocking of all James and Lily Potter-Stark-Evans! It was discovered during the arrest of Albus No-Name that the seven listed previously were being kept in magical comas with the use of a modified version of the Draught of Living Death that Albus had created with the use of his research with Nicholas Flamel. It was a change that allowed him to fool magic into thinking that the seven were dead leading to their portraits to activate and their wills to be read. An arrest warrant is currently out for Healer Johnson formally of St. Mungo’s who assisted Albus No-Name with keeping the seven alive and relatively healthy while under the influence of the potion. We received word that a cure is being worked on by Potions Master Severus Malfoy-Prince, Mundane Scientist Doctor Bruce Banner, and Mundane Medical Doctor/healer Helen Cho with progress being made in the revival of the seven sleepers. They are currently being watched over at a secure location. We at the Daily Prophet wish them a swift recovery and hope that the convictions please them when they find out._

Tony sat in shock when he finished reading the article at all that had been decided and all that had happened. Four days ago, was when they removed the final leeches from the seven and coincided with the deaths of Diggle and Dodge meaning it had been the only thing keeping them alive. Fumblewhore was gone never to be remembered in the way he had dreamed of. Red Skull had been a creation of Dumbassdore and Grindelwald, was Grindelwald controlled as well? They would never know for sure do to him being dead, but it was something to consider. The others in the room were just as shocked but Sirius sat back with a smug look on his face at the reveal of Granger’s convictions including the use of the time turner. Loki smirked as he walked in knowing that they would be pleased with the way things had happened, after all a heart attack was able to be healed but when the God of Mischief and Chaos worked his gifts there was no way around them. They would also soon be getting the message that the Dursley adults had met with an untimely fate do to the other prisoners finding out that they were accepting money to beat a minor. Soon Mrs. Figg will meet the same fate, even though she was a squib he had looked into her more and found that her husband did not die of natural causes after all, his car had been tampered with and Figg got several thousand pounds in life-insurance when he died which she then put into her cats. Viktor had a smirk of his own on his face as he entered the room and worked with Loki in trying to get their mate to leave the room and clean up for a little while, his grandfather was having the time of his long life representing Nic and others in the MACUSA court against Goldstein and Nickson, their case was taking longer because they kept uncovering more and more victims. There was even a few victims that were killed do to a creature inheritance being revealed and the reason why the rule for the office had been made that no glamour's were allowed. Newt and Percival had remained at the ministry so that they could help those that needed it and go through the files with Mara and learn all that had happened. Mara was dismayed to learn of all the deaths that had happened every time she had left after being bonded, pregnant, or on vacation. Seraphina had decided a change to the office was needed and hired three more officers to man it so that there wasn’t one alone and they could all hold each other accountable. Bucky and Steve entered the room and looked over at Nic before taking in all the others in the room, they had been shocked and dismayed that the man that they had fought against had been magically made to take the unfinished serum. Yes they knew that there was the chance that he would have become Red Skull anyway but for the compulsion to lower his inhibitions against wanting more testing done to make sure it was safe. Bruce stood in the corner of the room his gaze fixed on Regulus in a way that had Sirius’ eyebrows lifting. He was wondering what he was feeling and headed for the door so that he could meditate and converse with the Hulk to figure out what they were feeling around the man that hadn’t even woken up fully yet.


	25. Faithful friends amidst the bitter betrayal of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have tried adding links into the text this time so that you can see what I'm thinking off when I mention certain items. I hope they work...please let me know if they don't...getting close to the end...trying to get things wrapped up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

James was the one to first fully wake up and he woke up screaming, calling out for his mates and son fighting against the weakness that was filling his body trying to reach Lily and Nic in time to save them not realizing how many years had gone by since the attack happened. Lily woke to the scream of James calling out the truth that it was Dumbledore under glamour, Voldemort hadn’t even been the one to attack them that night. Nic and Tony moved quickly so that the two in the beds could see them and know that they were safe, at first Lily had shrunk back from the other kitsune in her space until she recognized the eyes and ears that belonged to her baby.

“That Flubberworm! Where is he? I’ll kill him! Let me up!” Lily called out struggling to get out of the bed determined to hunt down that man that had kept her from her son’s life for so long that it was clear he was past his majority, after all she knew what two more tails meant.

“Lady Magic removed his gift before he was Kissed and thrown through the veil, he also lost his name due to his brother disowning him, he had even removed his mother’s name before that, so he was a No-Name before going through the veil.” Tony explained quickly while working on keeping James in place while Nic just cuddled his mother to keep her from getting up.

With the removal of the leeches all seven sleepers magic started refilling at amazing speed so Sirius ended up having to duck a wordless, wandless spell that left Regulus as he sat up quickly and didn’t recognize where he was or who was with him at first. When he realized who had been sitting by him he sent out another spell this one specifically to be humiliating for all that his brother had put him through over the years which caused Remus to laugh as he watched Sirius’ hair and five-o’clock shadow start to turn neon purple.

Gideon woke but stayed still as he reached out for his magical twin and then seemed to melt into the mattress when the feeling was sent back of Fabian being safe and beside him in a room that had so much technology and space that they knew it wasn’t the magical world. Edgar and Marie turned their heads toward each other seeking the other while being on alert about who was around them. Marie let out a cry of shock in seeing her grown up daughter who was curled around her sobbing in relief that they had finally woken up.

“How long…” Gideon asked after having Fred help him adjust the bed so that he was sitting up more and able to see who all was in the room with them.

“He had you for about 19 years, the others around 16-18.” Arthur explained softly not wanting to look in the eyes of the ones that had been betrayed by the woman he had called his wife for so long. “Molly helped him…”

“We know…there was no other way he would have found us…she was our secret keeper.” Fabian stated gently as George helped him sit up as well. “We were about to change the keeper, so she wasn’t, when the attack happened.”

“Where’s Amelia?” Edgar asked worried for his baby sister, after all when they were taken they had been at war.

“She’s doing her job as the Head of the DMLE in London.” Susan explained gently, “There is a large mess to clean up with the reveal that the old fart was behind so much of the destruction that happened through the magical world in England. I mean he’s even the reason behind Voldie.”

“What happened after we were taken?” Lily asked looking over at their friends while continuing to clutch her boy close.

“Voldie disappeared for ten years before trying to come back in my first year, he was successful my fourth year. I was forced to kill him last year, just before my sixth year let out for summer. Fumbles and some that I thought of like family had sent me back to the Dursley’s and locked me in the basement in rune cuffs that were draining me. Lucius, Severus, and Remus got me out just before my majority happened. That was when we discovered your portrait. He had everyone believing you all were dead, he even tricked magic through potions mixed with Alchemy. The public are calling it the Sleeping Beauty Potion since it mimicked the story in that you are all as still as in death.” Nic explained while not leaving his mother’s wonderful hold their tails entwining together.

“The Dursley’s?” Lily’s voice held venom with how angry that name made her. “He sent you to the Dursley’s? Where were you Tony?”

“He got to me before I got back to England. I had felt the bond snap thinking that you were dead I was about to go and meet with Remus and Sirius as we had planned. He was in the living room at the Malibu home, he fed me enough lies and compulsions that I believed all three of you were dead as were Remus and Sirius, he had me also convinced that Lucius and Severus were locked in Azkaban.” Tony explained. “It wasn’t until just after Nic’s 17th that I found out just how lied too I was since I had refused to return to London or read the Prophet for missing all of you so much. I merely survived until Nic arrived to search for me. The Dursley adults are all dead in jail. They were arrested for abuse, embezzling, fraud, and attempted murder. Someone let it be known among their fellow inmates what they were in for and they didn’t last long.”

“Please tell me that those who helped my boy got arrested as well?” James snarled when he heard what had been happening, he noticed how Nic flinched at the word boy and vowed to not call him that anymore.

“They are all either dead or in Azkaban with no magic by judgement of Lady Magic.” Remus replied as he stood to come and place a calming hand on James’ shoulder. “All but one have also been removed from their families and are No-Names, the one that isn’t is simply because her parents are mundanes and don’t know that they still can disown her through Lady Magic.”

“Good…” James huffed out a breath, even though they had not been awake long everyone started dozing off again still weak from having been kept in magical comas for so long.

Tony with the help of the others pushed the beds of the couples together so that they could touch their spouse or twin and not have to worry about falling out of bed. Regulus simply snuggled into his brother who had climbed into bed with him to hold him and hide the shaking of his sobs at having his brother back and healing. Bruce watched Sirius holding Regulus from the door knowing now what he had been feeling but planning on waiting for Regulus to heal more before acting on it.

“Now that everyone has woken and are just resting I think it’s time for everyone not a patient to go to their own rooms, eat, shower, and rest before returning.” Bruce finally spoke up as he walked into the room when the last of the patients fell back to sleep. “Clint, Phil, Steve, and Bucky have promised to come down and sit a watch to make sure that nothing happens. Besides someone should contact Amelia and let her know they are awake and asking for her.”

That order was met with grumbles but the group that had been waiting did agree it would be nice to sleep in their own beds, at least most of them did Nic, Sirius, and Susan had already fallen asleep while cuddling with their family. Tony smiled down at Nic being cuddled between James and Lily before pulling the blanket up over the trio and heading for the door, he would shower and eat but then head down to his lab so he could create some of the things he had come up with to help the seven sleepers recover faster. Remus shook his head in humor with a smile on his face while covering Sirius and Regulus and heading to the floo room so that he could alert Amelia as Bruce had said needed to be done. Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George all passed Clint and Phil on the way out of the room after making sure that the modified blanket covered the older Prewett twins completely. Bruce just nodded to the arriving quartet before going back down to his lab to continue his research that he had working on with the information that Severus had given him about the wolfsbane potion, making sure to have JARVIS send an update to Dr. Cho that the patients had woken for enough time to be updated on everything before falling back to sleep.

~*~*~Two days later~*~*~

Luna skipped into the common living room humming under her breath with Xinyi hanging visible on her back. It took Tony, who was getting more coffee, a moment to realize she was humming ‘Ding dong the witch is dead’ from the Wizard of Oz which they had watched as a group two days before the Seven had been found.

“What has you so happy?” Tony asked taking a sip of his coffee and joining the others over on the couch, Dr. Cho had kicked everyone out so that she could perform check-ups without interference from anyone.

“Didn’t you read the Wizarding Times today?” She asked in a chipper mood as she dropped into the twins laps and causing them to let out grunts.

“Haven’t had a chance to. J pull it up.” Tony responded while looking at everyone else, the whole group was here waiting for the update on the families that were getting checked out.

** Yes, Sir ** JARVIS responded before pulling up the day’s Wizarding Times for everyone to read. There was a collective cheer that rose when the words of the headline were read.

****_Porpentina Goldstein and John Nickson found guilty!_  
_By, Carmen Michelson  
Today the court of MACUSA have finally reached a verdict in the case of Goldstein and Nickson against the Wixen World. They have been found GUILTY! They have been found guilty of 15 counts of murder, 25 counts of attempted murder, falsifying evidence causing the destruction of 58 familiars, the murder of those 58 familiars and the breaking of 116 bonds both soulmate and familiar. Both were sentenced to the death chamber and this reporter was among the 15 that stood witness to the sentence being carried out after the verdict, one of the others being the lawyer representing the victims including the godson of Lords Percival and Newton Scamander-Graves who were also present. Porpentina was heard calling out for Newt to save her again as she broke from the control as the death chamber did its job. Newt Scamander-Graves simply turned his back on her, the last time she was sentenced to the chamber had been in the memorable case of Director Graves-Scamander being impersonated by Gellert Grindelwald. He is quoted as saying the only reason he saved her then was so she could help him reveal the truth about his bonded husband and save the man. The Lawyer was Count Vlad Dracula and is quoted as saying that by helping with this case was his absolute pleasure though he wished the guilty parties could have been handed over to him and his court for they would have made sure the pair regretted trying to harm the future mate of his grandson. Who is the godson of the Lords Graves-Scamander that he has caught the attention of Count Dracula and his grandson? Who is the grandson of Count Dracula? We will strive to answer these questions in the days and weeks to come._

“Of course, a reporter is going to be worried about Viktor and me instead of what lead to the death chamber being used again when it was decided as being inhumane 20 years ago.” Nic while shaking his head, he was again cuddled into his two mates and ignoring the glare that his Papà had been sending their way. He needed the comfort damn it!

“I can take care of the report if you wish little one.” A voice spoke from the balcony door that caused a wide reaction from everyone. Most jumped up reaching for wands or weapons of some form while Viktor, Loki, and Luna only turned with smirks or smiles at the sight of the regal looking man standing on the balcony. “Will the owner of this home ask me in? I promise no harm will come to any with in your walls, but those that intend to harm that which is mine.”

“And who would be receiving this permission to enter?” Remus growled sensing the man to be the vampire that he was, werewolves and vampires can co-exist but there was still friction at times, the more powerful the vampire the more uncomfortable it is for a wolf to be around them.

“Grandfather try not to anger anyone please?” Viktor spoke up giving the answer in a round about way instead of letting his grandfather toy with Remus as was his way when around werecreatures.

“Since you asked so nicely dragul meu băiat. (Dear boy -Romanian)” Vlad nodded in response with a smirk curling on his lips, he always did playing with others.

“Дядо (grandfather – Bulgarian) be nice.” Viktor smirked right back, and it was in that moment that it was very clear that the pair were related.

“I welcome into my home Count Vlad Dracula at this time for as long as he wishes no harm to any that reside within these walls.” Tony stated trying to cover any chances for him to change his mind about what he was desiring, after all Tony knew that Kitsune blood was very addictive to vampires.

“Vă mulțumesc domnule (Thank you sir).” Vlad nodded as he finally entered the house having received permission.

“Alright when in my house please speak a language we can all understand.” Tony grumbled as he watched Vlad hug his grandson.

**He said ‘Thank you sir’ in Romanian, Boss. ** JARVIS translated so that his Sir wouldn’t get his back up and cause an issue with a Count level Vampire.

“Thanks J-man.” Tony responded with a roll of his eyes having figured it was something like that, after all someone as regal as the vampire before him didn’t seem to be one to insult within moments of being granted entrance.

** You’re welcome sir. Also Dr. Cho has finished with her check up and is on her way up. Everyone has fallen back to sleep. ** JARVIS informed them just as the doors to the elevator opened and Dr. Cho exited while rubbing her eyes as she fought exhaustion.

“I can see that J.” Tony was amused at how much snark that his AI was developing.

“Oh, good everyone that needs to hear things is here and I won’t have to repeat myself.” Dr. Cho stated as she slumped in the seat that Severus led her too.

“Can I get you something Dr. Cho?” Peter asked hopping up from his spot on one of the couches where he had been in a Mario Kart competition with Clint and Phil, who knew that Phil was so ruthless when playing Mario Kart, he would smash his husband off the tracks as often as he could laughing the whole time.

“A coffee would be wonderful Peter thank you.” Dr. Cho responded with a sigh as she sank further into the wonderful cushions of the chair. “They are all recovering remarkably fast. They should be able to move to regular rooms within a few days. Their muscle mass and movements are almost back to a normal level, I had them individually walking the room while I was alongside to offer support. They are at the state that a recovering coma patient usually takes months to reach. I’m unable to gage their level of magic since I’m not familiar with that but even that seems to be recovering well from what JARVIS has been able to monitor and pass along to me.”

“Thank Merlin.” Sirius flopped back into the cushions of his seat running his hands down his face as the relief of how his brother and friends were all doing drained him.

The others that knew the seven felt the same sort of relief and it was clear to see as they all began to relax at the news and the exhaustion of the worry being drained from them overtook them. Nic seemed to sag into Loki since Viktor was still standing with his grandfather.

“It is as if they were frozen at the age of which they were placed in the comas. Their bodies aged but their nervous systems, joints, muscles etc. are all those of someone around the age of 19 to 25.” Dr. Cho mumbled as if amazed at the state that they were in. “That potion could do so much for someone fighting cancer or with a terminal disease, they could be given the potion to keep them under until a cure was found…”

“The only issue there the person would need an active magical core from which to draw to keep them alive even under the potion.” Severus spoke up from where he was exiting the kitchen carrying his own cup of coffee while Peter took the cup he had gotten for Dr. Cho over to her on a tray with cream and sugar alongside it.

“That would cause an issue but imagine if we could make it work for anyone make something good from the horror that it originally caused.” Bruce spoke up as he came from the hall.

“There could be a way…It would take a lot of work to tweak it…” It was clear that Severus was starting to get lost in his head.

“You can work on that later mon amour (my love)” Lucius pulled the man down beside him trying to keep him from getting lost in his work. “Wait until Lily and Reggie are better, and they can help, you know they are geniuses in working out different versions of potions that would work with their genetic make-up.”

“That is true. If they hadn’t disappeared Reggie would have beat me at being the youngest potion master, and Lily was almost at her charms mastery as well.” Severus replied sinking further into the couch and enjoying the fact that he was allowed to snuggle into his mate in public here.

“Tânăr (young man – Romanian), I would enjoy getting to know the pup that has caught my grandson’s gaze.” Vlad spoke up reminding most that were in the room that he was there, he had been silent up until that point after his initial greetings.

“Yeah no…you’re allowed to talk with my boy only in my presence.” Tony spoke up at the thought of his boy being alone with the ancient vampire.

“Very well…” Vlad shrugged not put out at all and actually happy that the pup had more in his corner, he had been watching the boy discretely since he had freed Viktor from the Imperious curse during the last task of the Triwizard tournament, if his parental figures hadn’t rescued him he would have and turned him if need be, at least he would have tried to turn him since he hadn’t known the pup was a kitsune.

“Дядо, can you not be creepy for five minutes?” Viktor pinched the bridge of his nose when he watched his grandfather gaze on his mate. “I still have a month and a half to prove to his papà I’ll treat him right before I’m allowed to court him.”

“What is that Viktor? Why…PAPÀ!” Nic sat up and turned a glare on his papà he didn’t like the fact that his mates were given a length of time they had to prove themselves before they could even court. “Non posso credere che ti comporti così! Sono i miei amici! Posso decidere o rifiutare i diritti di corteggiamento, non tu!” (I can't believe that you would act like that! They are my mates! I get to decide or decline courting rights not you! -Italian)

“Tu sei mio figlio! Ti ho appena riportato indietro! lascia che abbia un po' di tempo prima che inizino a corteggiarti per portarti via da me!” (you are my son! I just got you back! let me have a little time before they start courting you to take you from me! - Italian) Tony answered the Italian rant that his pup went on with his own he hadn’t realized that his kit was so fluent in his first tongue, but it made him happy to know.

“Okay anyone else feeling lost?” Steve asked looking around the room.

“I think that Tones just got chewed out for trying to set a deadline for the time they had to prove themselves before they start courting.” Rhodey replied with a smirk, when he had told him about the ultimatum he had given the mates he had told Tony it would come back to bite him.

“Ah…okay…” Steve looked between the still fuming kit and his papa. “I think we should let them have some time to work this out.”

“I’m with ya punk.” Bucky replied standing when Steve did and heading for the elevator.

“Clint!” Steve called out when he saw the man come from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn. “You’re with us!”

“Aw come on man this is just getting good!” Clint whined slightly while taking a hand full of popcorn and eating it.

“Clinton Francis go…or you’re on the couch for the next week!” Phil called out as he stood with his arms crossed. “You’ll also be filling in all your backlog paperwork.”

“Shit! Here…” He passed the bowl of popcorn off to Loki before sprinting for the stairs and out of the room, he hated doing paperwork with a passion.

Loki, Viktor, Vlad, and Nic all watched that with amusement lighting their eyes before Nic’s eyes went stormy again as he turned back to his papà. The others quickly exited the room when they saw his tails puff up with his agitation, they didn’t want to get any shocks. Tony was standing facing Nic with his arms crossed, a pose that was matched by Nic each of them glaring and not backing down. Viktor, Vlad, and Loki all looked between the two and decided that absence was the better part of valor and left the room so that they could deal with this alone and without an audience. Once everyone was gone Nic sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Papà…you aren’t going to loose me! I’m your kit, I’ll always need you just as I’ll always need mum and da. You’re all so important to me. But just as mum needed you and da so do I need my mates. I’m 17…I’ve had to raise myself most of my life, Merlin knows the Dursley’s would never give me the time of day.” Nic stated hugging himself as he got a little sad at the thought of how his life went. “I know that you’d still give this sort of ultimatum even if I had been raised by you. It’s just who you are…but Papà I don’t need you to do this.”

“I need to do this though kit…You’re everything for me…even above my mates…I know they’re important to you, but I want a little longer to make sure they are fully into this. I don’t want them to court you, bond, and then disappear on you. It was only months ago that Loki was being controlled by an outside force. I also looked into the tournament that you met Viktor through, and he was controlled then as well. I want you safe. I want them to prove you are the most important thing for them.” Tony approached Nic slowly not wanting to startle or scare his kit. “And you’re damn right I would’ve still told them they had to prove themselves. I’m kicking myself every day that I let that old fool mess with me and keep me from raising you. I need a bit of time…”

“I don’t need time! If I had my way the courting would already be done! I know they are my mates…I know that I’m everything for them. I’ve watched them as they are together…I watch them as they keep themselves from approaching for fear of hurting me or upsetting you! I need my mates Papà! It’s starting to hurt to be kept at a distance! They each gave me something to protect myself to show that they care about me! The most comfort that I’ve felt since I found you was being held by the both of them when we found out about mum and da! You have your mates why can’t I have mine!” Nic threw his hands up in frustration and raked his hands through his ears as he started pacing while yelling.

“Ah Hell No! You’re not bonding yet!” Tony started trying to interject and then truly listened. “It’s hurting you to be kept at a distance? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” He grabbed his kit and pulled him into a hug ignoring the flinch at the sudden movement and restriction before feeling Nic all but collapse in his arms. “What did they give you? I know that they did it before dinner one night, but I was busy getting the food to the table.”

“Viktor gave me a [shield](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/17/35/79/173579909095cc444219f171207beb0f--into-the-west-high-elf.jpg?nii=t) that would materialize from this whenever it was needed, or I released it.” Nic pulled up his sleeve to show off the [magical bracer](https://www.ravenswoodleather.com/images/products/secondary/1272-4.jpg) that Viktor had given him, he showed him how the shield was released and that it doubled as a wand holder, and with a flick of his wrist it returned to being invisible against his skin. “Loki gave me two of his personal knives that he had received when he came of age on Asgard. His mother had layered protective spells and other spells to keep them ever sharp and always hit their mark when thrown.” With a twist Nic pulled the knives from the small of his back where they were hidden from detection and showed the [elegant knives](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/48/4f/cf/484fcfe84c18c78d06114716a5d59351.jpg) that he had been gifted.

“Those are amazing baby.” Tony replied while looking over the two gifts, he was fascinated with the knives but the spell work on the bracer was amazing as well. “I’m glad they’re wanting to protect you by providing you with means to protect yourself. It’s still hard for me to let you go.”

“But you don’t have to let me go Papà. You just have to let me live.” Nic replied returning the knives to their sheaths on the small of his back allowing them to return to invisible as well, if no one knew they were there then they wouldn’t be able to tell.

“I know baby…let me have two more weeks…I’ll cut one month off…but let me have two more weeks…you can cuddle and be with them but only around me or one of your godfathers. Please.” Tony brought his hands up to cup Nic’s face maintaining eye contact.

“As long as you stop glaring at them when I cuddle with them.” Nic replied trying to glare in frustration but only looking cuter in his papà’s eyes.

“I’ll do my best.” Tony replied.

“I guess that is all that I can ask for.” Nic sighed before smirking at his papà. “Want to come to your lab with me and help me make the items I’m gifting them?”

“What are you thinking of?” Tony perked up a little at the thought of creating something with his kit.

“I got this idea from watching news coverage of a man called Gambit fighting as well as the Lord of the Rings movies.” Nic pulled out a sketch pad, showing a [bo staff with two blades](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/f8/87/b7/f887b7193ceabc96386b6ef748e39f64.jpg) on the ends that compacted down. “Griphook already sent me four goblin forged blades that we can work with, I purchased them outright so that it won’t have to be returned to the nation.”

“That must have cost a pretty knut.” Tony replied looking over the designs. “These are incredible. I’ve seen Gambit’s bo staff and he is able to collapse it to the point he can hide it in his trademark trench coat. I think if you have the blades so they are kept in the main body and then have the springs that release the staff to length bring them out it would protect the blades and make it more compact. Protection, ever sharp, notice-me-not, intent, and heritage runes and spells?”

“Yeah, I wanted them to go to only those that would use them for good in the future, to only be used for defending and protecting, if protection is the key they can be used in offensive measures. I got the idea from the sword of Gryffindor, I already had some of the runes and spells laid on the blades themselves when they were being forged.” Nic stated as he walked beside his Papà as they headed to the lab, they saw that Peter was in the lab when they got there and offered a quiet greeting to the kid who was once again trying to alter his web fluid trying to make it stronger so that it wouldn’t be breakable to someone like the Hulk so that he could contain anyone that was weaker than Dr. Banner’s alter ego. Luna was perched on the table beside Peter watching him work while the twins had headed back to the shop to finish set up so that they could open that weekend, they had put it off when their uncles had been found.

“Hey Dr. Stark!” Peter called out as they entered. “I wanted to get this done before heading out for decathlon practice, MJ is determined to get to nationals again so is having us practice even during the summer.”

“That’s fine kid.” Tony replied still in design mode thinking of ways that he could help with Nic’s design.

“You should reach out to Prince T’Challa for help…He helped his sister design the collapsible staffs that the female guards use in their nation.” Luna spoke up in her soft tone her eyes looking distant. “An ally would be good with the measures that are trying to be passed by Ross…”

Tony’s head snapped up to look at Luna when she started talking because of the breathy quality to her voice and remembering that Thor and Loki called her a daughter of the Norns.

“Prince T’Challa huh…I’ve heard that name…J where’ve I heard that name…” Tony asked his AI as he moved to the desk to lay down the drawing that Nic had shown him. “Scan these in and pull them up. Hey Kit, you have the blades down here so we can design around them?”

**Prince T’Challa is the only son of King T’Chaka of Wakanda, his sister Shuri is the youngest master’s in engineering and other physical science’s since yourself. King T’Chaka is one of the leads on the Accords that are being created to try and regulate where enhanced individuals are able to work…this is being led by Thaddeus Ross and is only in the beginning stages. ** JARVIS stated simply pulling up not only the things requested but also the information that they had on T’Challa and T’Chaka. **Wakanda is where the vibranium that created Captain Roger’s shield is from. **

“I remember him…” Tony looked at the picture of T’Challa, they had attended a University Conference at the same time and got to talking, he was a very intelligent man that tend to hide his smarts unlike Tony. “J try and reach T’Challa. Also get the information on these accords it is something the whole team needs to be aware of. We need to make sure that we’re not being restricted too much…”

Nic placed the blades on the table beside his designs so that JARVIS could scan them in as well and they could start on working with things to get the designs refined. He looked over the information on Wakanda and had to give a smirk, they were completely hidden behind wards, it was a very magical country and very advanced country, they had the magic and the mundane mixing with no issue.

“Papà when you talk with the Prince find a way to discreetly mention magic. It may open them up to you more.” Nic stated while he pulled the information around on the screen looking at the different areas and also working on his designs at the same time. “Also let them know that this is where they can find their branded thief.”

Nic turned the screen so his papà could see the location that he had discovered the name of the man that had stolen a bunch of vibranium from them and gotten away he was still very wanted by the nation for the deaths his theft caused.

“Luna, why don’t the two of us join Peter and meet some of the kids we’ll be attending school with?” Nic asked raising his eyebrow at his little heart sister as he held out his arm for her to take, he had seen Peter cleaning up his station out of the corner of his eye.

“That sounds wonderful.” Luna hopped off the table and skipped over to Nic letting her natural magic wash over her and change her flowing robes into jeans and a tee-shirt that read ‘once in a while someone awesome comes along…here I am’, when she stopped by the lab door she slipped into some shiny Chuck Taylor all-star high-tops that she had changed the laces to being rainbow colored.

Nic was already dressed mundane since it was more comfortable for him, his black jeans seemed painted on while he was wearing a red t-shirt that read ‘7 days without a pun makes one weak’ written in black with a plain black long sleeve button up over it, his shoes were his dragon hide boots. He smiled at his Papà who is so lost in his work and figuring out how to contact Prince T’Challa without seeming like a creeper that he only waved absently when Nic let him know that Luna and he were going with Peter.

“Have Happy drive you…J text Happy to have him meet them in the garage.” Tony called absentmindedly as he moved things around. “I’ll save most of the designing for you kit…”

Nic let out a chuckle before he bowed Luna out of the room and slipped his [glamour cuff](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/3b/c5/0f/3bc50ffaca5246e337ab19c72df689da.jpg) on the wrist opposite his bracer while activating the runes that were imbedded in the cuff. Peter slipped his backpack over his shoulder and followed the others all the while chattering about the different people that they would be seeing and what the school was like, his pun shirt that day was a simple black shirt with a picture of an atom in red in the middle and red and white writing saying ‘never trust an atom…they make up everything’ when Nic noticed it he couldn’t help but let out a chuckle it seemed the two of them had very similar humor. The trio made their way down to the garage where a slightly frustrated looking Happy was waiting.

“Thanks for doing this Happy, I’ve got no idea where this school is so can’t make an apparation jump there, let alone with two others. I should be able to get the three of us back here if I can find a secluded space at the end of things.” Nic stated with a smile, he had recently gotten to know Happy and knew that under the gruff seeming exterior the man was really a teddy-bear.

“No need kid, I’ll pick the three of ya up.” Happy gave a slight grin knowing that the kid was trying to make things easier on him. He had looked into the kid’s past after finding out about him and he would protect his boss’ kid with everything he had, and if it was just helping him get to and from school that is what he would do.

“Thanks then.” Nic stated letting Luna into the car before him, both Astrid and Xinyi were resting up in the common room being watched over by Hedwig. “Oh, can you make sure Papà actually eats something soon? He’s getting lost in the lab again as we left.”

“I’ll make sure kid.” Happy closed the door after Nic had climbed in behind Peter and then got in the driver’s side and took them to Midtown.

~*~*~Midtown Gymnasium~*~*~

“How did you get the school to let us in here to practice?” Ned was heard asking MJ as Nic, Peter, and Luna approached the gym.

“I reminded them that if they want to keep the national title we need to keep up practice even during the summer. They agreed for the month before school starts…” MJ replied with a shrug looking over at their teacher in charge. “As long as Mr. Harrington is in the gym with us we’re able to be here.”

“Pete!” Ned called out when Peter lead the other two into the room. “Who’re those with you?”

“This is Nicephorus ‘Nic’ Potter-Stark-Black and Luna Lovegood, their going to be joining the school when the term starts back up. They’ll both be with us as Juniors. They heard me telling Dr. Stark that I had to finish in the lab by a certain time today so that I could make practice and asked to come so they can meet some of their future classmates.” Peter stated as he walked over to give Ned a hug and go through their complicated handshake.

“Oh, great more that believe your lies about working with Tony Stark. And everyone knows he has no kids, so the boy’s last name is fake obviously.” Flash sneered as he approached the trio. “oh, and they have your bad sense of clothing tastes as well Penis. The girl looks as loony as you most days…”

Nic straightened up and Luna had to stop his hands from reaching for the blades at the small of his back, she gave Flash a smirk while her eyes flashed with her magic making him uncomfortable.

“I’m sorry we should care what you say why?” Nic stated as he looked down his nose at Flash, while channeling Draco’s pureblood brat persona.

“You don’t know who I am?” Flash all but reared back physically when he noticed Luna’s eyes and then registered Nic’s words and the accent that the kid had.

“No should I? After all I was stolen from my father for 16 years of my life and before that he kept me secret to keep those that would harm my mum and I to harm him.” Nic replied with a raised eyebrow, he was not about to let his friends, or he be bullied like he had been growing up in Surrey.

“Penis you going to explain to this idiot who I am? Or should I’ve the honors.” Flash turned to sneer at Peter.

“Okay that is it.” Nic pulled one of his knives and placing it against Flash’s crotch, while casting a notice-me-not around their group which consisted of MJ, Ned, Peter, Luna, Flash, and himself. He then went on to explain his parents in the way that Tony and he had discussed to explain how he had two father’s and one mother. “You’ll listen carefully here. I can’t stand bullies or those that think because they have more money than others that they are better than others. I have access to more money than you can ever dream of touching. My father is Dr. Anthony Stark, my mother is Lady Lily Potter-Stark-Evans, my godfather is Lord Sirius Black-Lupin, and my stepfather is Lord James Potter. I’m an English Lord by my own right several times over through inheritance. You are nothing but the scum beneath my shoes. If I ever hear you refer to Peter or Luna by names such as you have been saying here today I’ll make sure you never reproduce and then ruin all your chances of getting to a good university.”

“Easy Nic.” Peter stated placing his hand on Nic’s wrist but not doing anything more. “I’ve put up with him for two years already, he’s a senior we only have one more year together.”

“He called you a liar, called dear Luna loony which is something that was used as an insult at our previous school, and seems fascinated with male genitalia if he is willing to say the name he calls you so much. I dealt with bullies my whole life, three of the most recent just got jail sentences for trying to use me for status and money while assisting in attempting to murder me and drug me against my will. I will not put up with any more bullies and I will not let them pick on my friends.” Nic sneered at Flash who was looking down at the knife and seemed as if he was going to wet himself with fear. “I’ve learned through the years that the only way to make sure the bullies stop with their actions is standing up to them. If I hear of him bullying anyone else in this school I’ll make sure he watches as his dreams shatter around him.”

Nic then had his knife hidden in its sheath and dropped the charm before walking around the kid making sure to make contact with his shoulder at he passed him. He knew that it was harsh how he had spoken to the kid, but he had watched Peter when he heard him come up to the group and knew that it had been going on for a long time and he wasn’t going to let the look of resignation last on his little brother’s face. Luna skipped up beside him and slipped her arm through his giving a light squeeze in thanks while listening to MJ and Ned wonder how Mr. Harrington didn’t see the new kid threatening Flash with that knife and Peter explained that the teacher wasn’t looking their way and their bodies blocked the sight of the knife in the first place. Peter easily came up with the excuse while internally he was wondering if Nic had used a little bit of magic to help hide it. Flash watched Nic walk away with wide eyes not believing that the new kid would be willing to actually threaten him! He would not let that stand.

“You must be Professor Harrington,” Nic approached the teacher with his hand out to shake. “I’m Nicephorus, please though for the love of God call me Nic, Potter-Stark-Black. Luna Lovegood, here, and I are starting here come the fall term. Pete, I mean, Mr. Parker has told my father, Tony Stark, and I all about how good a teacher you are and how much you care for your students.” Nic wasn’t above name dropping to let him know just who he would be dealing with.

“Welcome.” Mr. Harrington shook his hand and Miss Lovegood’s in greeting while his mind tried to catch up with what he heard. “I wasn’t sure if Mr. Parker actually knew Dr. Stark.”

“Oh yeah, he’s his personal intern and has been very helpful in helping Luna and I adjust to the culture over here.” Nic replied with a private smirk to Flash as he replied, he knew that standing up once won’t stop the kid from trying again but for now the kid backed off.

“Well, you should remind your father that he needs to submit the proper paperwork so that the internship is registered in the school.” Mr. Harrington stated simply finally getting his feet back under him.

“Oh, Papà told me it was submitted along with co-guardianship papers last year when the internship became official? Hopefully, the school hasn’t lost such important papers…” Nic was inwardly smirking as he said all this, after all it was something his papà had told him when they sat and talked about how Tony cared for Peter, he saw him as another son though he had fought it for a while until Nic set him straight, he had though made sure everything was on the up and up incase he needed to pull the spiderling from school for any reason.

“No…of course not…” Mr. Harrington was back tracking again.

“Then why is it still seen as a lie that Pete is an intern with my Papà?” Nic asked raising an eyebrow as he asked the question knowing that all the kids on the team were listening in.

“We j…just…well…It’s Peter?” Cindy said rubbing the back of her neck and ignoring the glare from their teacher in response to her butting during a private conversation. “Since when is he smart enough to catch the attention of Tony Stark? Especially as a sophomore?”

“Since he is smart enough he could have graduated out already but stayed to be with his friend?” Nic raised an eyebrow at the flighty looking girl. “And how would you know what would catch the attention of my Papà? That is for him to decide.” He shrugged before turning back to MJ and Ned being finished with his conversation with the teacher and others. “So, Pete has told us all about his scary-smart friend MJ and his loyal friend Ned and I’m figuring those two to be you?”

“You don’t take any shit do ya? I like you.” MJ stated with a smirk looking up from her sketchbook where she had been capturing the shocked faces of their teacher and teammates after having their worlds tilted on their axles. “I like your style.” She said looking over at Luna. “though there is more that can be done with your hair. Want me to help?”

“You know how to do hair? Yours’s is always a mess of curls around your face. What would you know about hair?” Cindy scoffed trying to get her footing back after being dismissed so clearly by who would likely be the new popular kid in the coming year.

“I’d love that. I lost my mom when I was younger and my da is very absentminded. And the girls in my dorm were more likely to steal my shoes and clothes to hide than to offer me help with my hair.” Luna answered MJ without even letting Cindy know that she had been heard causing MJ to smirk knowing that this would be another person she would like.

“Let’s go over here, ya can look at my sketchbook of people in crisis while I do something with this.” MJ directed Luna to one of the practice tables and pushed her gently into the chair there.

Nic watched them walk off with a slight smirk on his face, Luna needed a big sister figure, yes there was Nat who was acting as an aunt for her. He looked back to meet Pete’s wide eyes.

“What’ve we created?” Peter asked in awe and horror, he knew how much of a hidden troll Luna could be introducing her to MJ was asking for them to take over the world and no one would see it coming.

“The end of the world as we know it.” Nic replied a slightly sinister look crossing his face before he broke out laughing at the horror that covered Ned and Pete’s faces when he said that. “Come to the dark side…we have cookies…” Nic pulled out a container of cookies he had slipped into Pete’s backpack before they left and held it out to Ned.

The moan that Ned let out when he tried Nic’s triple chocolate chip cookies caused many eyes to look over at the trio of boys wondering what was going on. Ned then grabbed the whole container and went over to MJ and Luna.

“Michelle you have to try these…” Ned held the container out letting her grab one and stuff it in her mouth while she focused on doing a [reverse fish tail French braid](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/34/6a/9c/346a9cc0842e23ddb03d3943fd320234.jpg), they watched as her eyes got large and she tried to grab the rest of the cookies while still working on the braid.

“Who made this mana?” MJ asked looking around the room only for Peter to point at Nic who shrugged.

“I tend to stress bake. I’ve to hide large amounts, especially of those ones or else Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes would constantly have to be working them off. I mean last time I just left them laying around the two men had eaten 10 dozen between them and were hunting for more.” Nic stated simply as if it wasn’t that big of a deal that two super-soldiers almost come to blows with others over his cookies. “My dad prefers my blueberry muffins and I have to keep at least 20 quarts of blueberries in stock to keep the blueberry baked goods stocked.”

“Come on Ned let us try.” Sally stated as she approached the table.

“Its up to Nic if he wants to share.” Ned stated looking over at Peter’s new friend to see what he wanted to do.

“As I told Ned, come to the dark side…we have cookies… those that treat my friends well can have some. Those that look down or insult them will taste only ash…” Nic raised an eyebrow when the others only scoffed they didn’t know that it was a true thing that would happen until they took their first bite, it was how he could tell who would be a good person or not he put it in most of his baking now that he was of age.

The looks and reactions among the different kids as they took their bites was amusing to say the least. MJ, Ned, Peter, Luna, Abe, Mr. Harrington, and Sally all had looks of amazement at the taste when they tried the cookies. Flash, Betty, Jason, Cindy, Seymour, Tiny, and Charles all spit out their bites tasting only ash as he had said. When they glared in frustration at Nic he only raised an eyebrow in response after all he said what would happen it wasn’t his fault they didn’t listen.

“How did you do that?” Betty asked all but scrapping her tongue to get rid of the taste.

“Science…Magic…Chemistry…I don’t tell my secrets. But this is one way I can find to help me know who to watch and who to trust.” Nic shrugged while taking one of the cookies and closing his eyes in bliss as he took a bite. “Like I said those that treat others well taste the wonder of the cookie, those that look down on others or are bullies taste only ash and that is all they will taste until they change their ways.”

“We should get to work on practice. Luna and Nic can sit off to the side and listen.” MJ finally spoke up ready to get things back on track.

“That’s fine with me.” Luna stated as she stood from the seat. “Those are great pictures and thanks for fixing my hair.” She then skipped over to a seat and sat down in a very relaxed manner.

Nic just shrugged and followed Luna over to the chairs listening in and scoffing when Flash tried to barge through the questions mostly getting them wrong.

“If you think you can do better why don’t you take this next one.” Flash sneered at Nic when he was fed up with the scoffs only for Nic to shrug in nonchalance.

“Sure.” Nic replied before turning to MJ to get the question.

“John Snow proved that a water pump on London's Broad Street was the source of an 1854 epidemic of what disease that leads to diarrhea, and is caused by a germ in genus Vibrio [VIB-ree-oh]?” MJ asked the next question not even caring that it was about someone from Britain to a Brit.

“What is cholera [KAH-luh-ruh] the judges would also accept Vibrio cholera infection.” Nic replied with barely any delay and another shrug.

“Correct…how about: On the left side of this painting, a castle built by the Knights Templar sits on a hill above a structure that may represent Agali [ah-GAH-lee], a monastery once led by Saint Ildefonso [eel-day-FOHN-soh]. This painting exaggerates the height of a (*) cathedral spire. In its foreground, rolling green hills border a river that is spanned by the Alcántara [al-KAHN-tah-rah] bridge. A stormy sky appears above the title Spanish city in—for 10 points—what painting by El Greco [GREH-koh]?” MJ asked looking at Nic and Luna still and ignoring Flash.

“View of Toledo or Vista de Toledo.” Luna answered with a smirk as she made eye contact with Flash, though she hadn’t been scoffing she had been silently saying the answers before any of the others.

“Well Flash looks like they know their stuff.” MJ stated looking back over at Flash with a raised eyebrow. “Maybe they should have your spot after all you are only an alternate. And I gave them questions from the college level while you were failing to answer the questions from the normal high school level. We’re a specialty school that is known for its smarts. Why are you here again?”

“I don’t have to put up with this.” Flash sneered standing and storming from the gym, throwing a parting comment over his shoulder. “At least I can pay to attend and don’t have to rely on charity.”

“His parents’ money is the only reason he is able to attend this school if that is the way he answers being challenged in an academic decathlon level.” Abe stated simply with a shrug before reaching for another cookie.

Cindy and Betty scoffed at Abe’s words while others shrugged some agreeing others ignoring.

“I think that it’s time to wrap this up.” Mr. Harrington sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “Miss Jones please refrain from using college level questions that you know will stump your fellow students. I’ll talk with Eugene and get him back here for our next session. It was nice to meet you Mr. Potter-Stark-Black and Miss Lovegood. Thank you for the interesting and enlightening snack, we’ll see you at the tryouts at the start of term.”

Nic only nodded getting the unspoken request that they don’t return until after school starts again and officially try for a position on the team. Peter looked sheepishly at the rest of the team, after all he was the one that had brought them to the meeting and he also knew the answers to the two questions that MJ had asked. Luna simply shrugged and texted Happy to let him know that they were finishing up

“See ya Losers!” MJ called out to the team as everyone started leaving as she gathered her own things and prepared to leave. She turned to Peter, Nic, and Luna handing Luna a slip with her number on it. “Keep in touch. I’ll be glad to fix your hair whenever ya want.”

Luna gave her an impulsive hug before stepping back and hooking her arm through Nic’s as she normally does. As Nic, Peter, and Luna stepped out of the school they looked around and easily spotted Happy parked where he had dropped them off at meaning he had simply just hung out there waiting for them instead of dealing with New York to Queens traffic.

“Thanks for driving us Happy.” Luna gave the man a sweet kiss on his cheek as he opened the door for them when they got back to the Tower.

Nic and Peter couldn’t help but snicker a little at the slight blush that covered the man’s face as they reached the elevator, they had held it in when near him after all he used to be a professional boxer. Luna just smirked at the pair before letting them be dropped at the lab level and continuing up to the common room where she could tell her mates were waiting and where her familiar was. Nic and Peter waved goodbye before approaching the lab and seeing Tony immersed in yet another project having been given inspiration by Nic’s gift that he was creating.


	26. Breaks from the tears of despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those that have asked the pronunciation of Nic's name I've been saying it Nik-fo-rus, now I don't know if that is the correct pronunciation or not but it is how I've been saying it when I've been writing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

The next week passed slowly and quickly at the same time. Nic was able to spend more time cuddling with Viktor and Loki to keep from hurting that came with being kept from his mates. Tony spent a lot of time down in the med bay to keep Lily from hurting once he realized that if being separated from his mates hurt Nic than it likely hurt his sweet Lily-flower. Bruce spent a lot of time either in his lab or at the bedside of Regulus getting to know the man that the Hulk had confirmed was his soulmate. Arthur looked longingly over at Amelia every time she came to see her brother but never got up the courage to speak to her, after how Molly had caused him to hurt her he didn’t think she would want him, soon his boys were going to step in and lock them together some where they knew what the looks meant. Thor finally entered the room and was amazed when he met the gaze of the twins that laid on two of the beds, his mother when he was preparing to leave Asgard the last time said that his heart would finally find its ease in two flames. After the initial meeting between Gideon, Fabian, and Thor, the Lord of Thunder hardly ever left the room sitting between them or cuddling between them in the bed as with one touch their connection surged, the wings that the twins had kept hidden since their sister tried to destroy them flaring out of their backs.

“Whoa!” James had called out when he spotted the wings. “Where’d those come from?”

“One of our ancestors was a mate of Puck, sadly they didn’t get to be together long due to superstition even in the wixen world. Our ancestor was put to death after it was revealed that their magical twins had been blessed with the fey magic and inheritance, it was one of their other children that caused it to happen. That’s why the line only goes to magical twins or stays dormant until some come out of the line. Puck was enraged when it happened because it meant his mate had to re-enter the cycle and he was pregnant with another set of twins at the time.” Gideon and Fabian explained in the twin speak that their nephews were known for.

“Do my sons have the wings?” Arthur asked looking over at the twins, having to take his eyes off his mate for the moment.

“Yeah…Fred and George hide theirs like we did because Molly tried to destroy theirs like she tried to remove ours. We are born with them visible. Our parents loved our wings, but we started hiding them after a young Molly tried to rip them from our backs in jealousy with her accidental magic. When we held Fred and George so soon after they were born we noticed they had damage already to their wings and helped hide them for them.” Gideon and Fabian explained with twin shrugs.

“I remember seeing your wings every so often when you’re still at school with us. I’m glad you aren’t hiding them anymore.” Lily stated softly with a smile over at the pair before looking down at her mate who had crawled into bed with them very early this morning and passed out and didn’t even stir at James’s exclamation of shock.

Natasha entered the room slowly looking around at everyone gathered, she hadn’t been around to many since she was still trying to make up for all that she had misjudged Tony on. She was entering though looking for Tony since he had muted JARVIS when he entered the room so that the AI wouldn’t disturb any of the patients. Thor looked up when she entered wondering what she needed.

“I’m looking for Tones? There’s an important phone call that is coming through for him and Pepper asked me to find him.” Natasha stated answering the questioning look from Thor.

“I’m here…” Tony sat up slowly rubbing a hand through his sleep crazy hair. “Did she say who was calling? J-man unmute.”

**It is Prince T’Challa calling, Sir. ** JARVIS stated before pulling up the screen knowing that one did not keep a Prince waiting.

“Ah, Prince T’Challa thanks for calling me back.” Tony stated as he sat up more and accepted the cup of coffee that James passed him from the breakfast tray that had been brought down earlier and kept under a warming charm.

~*~Thank you for reaching out to my father and I politely. We know that you could have used other methods. ~*~ T’Challa said with humor clear in his voice and face as the video call connected.

“True…first I want to apologize for my father using stolen vibranium in the shield that he made for Captain America. I’d like to pay you the current cost for the precious metal since the Captain is pretty attached to the shield.” Tony stated taking drinks of the coffee and eating when Lily would push something in his mouth only giving her a fondly exasperated look.

~*~While appreciated we do not require compensation. The information that you passed along to us on the location of our branded thief was priceless as we were able to bring him to justice and bring peace to the families of those that were killed. ~*~ T’Chaka entered the call and stood beside his son, he had been standing off to the side to get a read on the one that had been working so hard to get their attention. ~*~What I’m finding myself curious about was how you got ahold of a copy of Ross’ Accords? I thank you for them for he was sending out alternate versions to the different nations he is courting in this endeavor. ~*~

“I have a special friend who pointed out that an ally would be needed in dealing with the actions of Thaddeus ‘Thunder-Bolt’ Ross. Because of her words I looked into what he was doing, it wasn’t hard with the help of Nick Fury to get the true copy which I then forwarded on to all the nation leaders with additional information on the jail he is preparing for enhanced individuals.” Tony replied simply taking another drink of coffee. “There have already been some imprisoned there and there is signs of illegal experimentation going on. The individuals are not seen as missing because they are tied with the other half of the world that is hidden in secrecy.”

T'Chaka and T’Challa’s eyebrows were raised at the wording that Tony used before looking at each other and giving a nod.

~*~Is this line secure and is your location secure? ~*~ T’Chaka asked carefully.

“My AI JARVIS has this line as secure as is possible and everyone that is surrounding me are in the know or are a part of that world.” Tony responded letting them know without many words that others were listening and viewing the conversation. “I have around me, Lord James and Lady Lily Potter-Stark-Evans, Lords Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Prince Thor of Asgard, Dr. Bruce Banner, Heir Regulus Black, Lord and Lady Edgar and Marie Bones, Madame Amelia Bones Head of the DMLE in England, and Natasha Romanov the Black Widow.” Arthur and the boys had all left with Susan when the name of the caller was said knowing that they didn’t need to listen to the conversation with a prince of another nation.

“Well met King T’Chaka and Prince T’Challa.” Thor spoke up so that they would know that they were being heard.

“JARVIS put the screen on the wall so everyone can be seen and can see.” Tony spoke up.

**Of course, Sir ** JARVIS followed the order and soon the royal pair could see everyone that was in the room and for those with it they could see the extra features.

~*~Well met Prince Thor. ~*~ King T’Chaka replied with a regal nod before turning his gaze to Tony again. ~*~ What is this about illegal experimentation? ~*~

“My AI has found multiple hidden records, through less than legal means, showing what is actually happening on the Raft that Ross has built. They are attempting to figure out how magic works and trying to find a way to replicate it. I’ve passed the information onto Madame President Seraphina Picquery and she has sent some Unspeakables and Hit Wizards to infiltrate the Raft and save those being experimented on as well as destroy all records that have been made of magic while leaving records of the illegal human experimentation.” Tony explained, he had been disgusted by what he had discovered going on and knowing that Ross’ hoped to get everyone of the Avengers on that in some way or another. The Accords he had sent out to everyone was filled with words to hide the real motives behind the creation of them, the ones that Tony had found was filled with all the ways that would give him the right to arrest an enhanced individual and throw them in the Raft where everyone would eventually forget they existed in the first place. “Turns out Ross is related to one of Barebone’s followers in the states and is a hidden part of the New Salem Philanthropic Society or the Second Salem’ers that still exists, though they mostly work with the Church of Humanity which are trying to wipe out mutants.”

~*~Even in Wakanda we have heard tales of those groups. ~*~ T’Challa sneered at the names that he had been given. ~*~With this information we now know that we were working with one who would wipe us out if they could. Baba we cannot continue with these papers as they are nor can we ally with Ross. ~*~

~*~I agree. We thank you for this information and will make sure to inform the others that are working on these papers. Perhaps we will be able to suss out others of similar points of views. This was not the only reason you were trying to contact us was it? ~*~ T’Chaka raised an eyebrow in question.

“No, it wasn’t the only reason. My young friend recommended reaching out to you in regard to something my son is creating for his mates. He has an idea but isn’t sure out how to complete the goal. His friend said that it would be helpful to reach out to Prince T’Challa and Princess Shuri for tips.” Tony stated pulling up the information and plans that Nic and Tony had been working on for the past week.

~*~That is an amazing design. ~*~ T’Challa said with awe clear in his voice. ~*~I know of several of the Dora Milaje that would want something very similar. What are the blades made of? ~*~

“One moment. Thor could you please leave, this is to be a surprise for your brother and Nic doesn’t want him getting any hints.” Tony looked over at Thor and asked as politely as he could.

“That is fine my friend. My brother will greatly appreciate these when ready.” Thor said with a booming chuckle. “An honor to meet and talk with you King T’Chaka, Prince T’CHalla.”

~*~An honor on our part as well. ~*~ T’Chaka chuckled before turning to Tony. ~*~I will look over the information some more as well and leave this discussion to you and my son, though T’Challa you know your sister will be upset with you if you leave her out of this. ~*~

T'Challa winced at the thought of what she would put him through is she was upset with him, his suit was in for repairs at the moment and so he better keep her happy.

~*~If you would give me a moment Dr. Stark I’ll link my sister Shuri in with us. ~*~

“That is just fine. I’m going to head to my lab where Nic is right now and he can collaborate with us as well.” Tony stated realizing he should include his son in the design and conversations that would help with that since he was the one creating things. “JARVIS tell Thor I’m sorry for sending him away and that he can return to his mates as I head to the lab.”

**Yes, Sir. ** JARVIS stated simply. **Prince Thor has stated that it is okay as he decided to get something more to eat and will return shortly. He also has advised that you hurry as his brother is coming down to meet Thor’s mates since they are related to his dear friend Puck. **

“Thanks for the heads up.” Tony replied giving James and Lily quick kisses as he left the bed grabbed yet another cup of coffee and left the room with JARVIS transferring his call to the lab so that Loki wouldn’t get a glimpse of anything if Tony ran into him on the way to his lab.

When he entered the lab, he found Nic bent over the staffs that were on his worktable with the hologram video call pulled up on the opposite side, Nic hadn’t even noticed the open call or his papà’s entrance Tony saw the reason in the special Bluetooth headphones Tony had made for him to use with his Kitsune fox ears, his tails were moving around while he quietly sang with the music that was playing and dancing in place.

~*~Brother, what have you brought me into? Who is the cute fox? ~*~ Shuri’s voice came through the screen showing that they were ready to go.

“The cute fox, Princess is my son and already has two mates. We received a suggestion to bring you in on the first courting gift that he is planning. Something about your guards using something similar.” Tony replied as he walked in and made sure that Nic saw him on the side before gesturing to the screen. “Nicephorus please meet Prince T’Challa and Princess Shuri of Wakanda, the ones that our Little Moon recommended.”

“oh! Sorry!” Nic straighten up and pulled the headphones out of his ears before giving a nod of respect. “It is a pleasure to me you Prince T’Chaka, Princess Shuri. Please call me Nic, Nicephorus was my mother’s choice for me.”

His request was answered with smiles from both the royal siblings while his Papà shook his head in the background. From there they got into an in-depth discussion of what he was making and how to improve it, with in a half hour Nic and Shuri were talking as if they had been friends for life while T’Challa and Tony watched over the two with gentle smiles of one that is amused by the actions of one they love dearly. Within an hour of that they were finishing up the designs and just needed the materials needed to make them.

~*~If you’ve got a house-elf send it too me. I’ll send you enough magical vibranium that you will be able to finish the pieces by tomorrow. Would you mind if I made something similar for our warriors? ~*~ Shuri asked after she had confirmed with her father and brother that she could send the material to her new friend.

“I’d be honored that you would think my design good enough to be use by your own premiere warriors.” Nic replied his eyes wide and his tails puffed in shock. “I would also be honored to use the materials you send. Dobby!”

“Master Nicephorus called for Dobby?” Dobby asked as he popped into the lab.

“Yes, please attend to Princess Shuri,” Nic pointed at the screen to show who he meant. “She is located in Wakanda and has asked for a house-elf to come and gather materials she is sending. If she calls for you after this moment and you are not on another task feel free to answer her call.”

Shuri’s eyes were wide at the offer from Nic to have access to his own house-elf, it was not a done thing in Wakanda to share house-elves and to be honest it wasn’t a done thing anywhere else but that is just the way that Nic was.

“Yes, Master Nicephorus” Dobby replied before capturing the image of Shuri in his mind so that he could find her and then he would lock on to her magical signature as well so that he would hear her no matter where he was.

~*~Thank you Foxy, ~*~ Shuri stated simply with a smirk at the groan the nickname earned her. ~*~I’m honored that you would trust me with access to your house-elf. ~*~

“You’re welcome Princess. I know we’ve barely met and not even in person by I trust my magic and it’s telling me to trust you as a dear friend. I had the same reaction with my little moon, and I haven’t been lead wrong yet.” Nic replied with a shrug as he watched Dobby appear on the screen next to Princess Shuri and bow to her and her brother before looking into the screen and seeing his owner.

Nic and Tony turned at the sound of the lab door opening both giving gentle smiles when the barefoot form of Luna entered dancing to music only she heard, the twins were following her in with gentle loving expressions on their faces.

“Speaking of my little moon. Prince T’Challa, Princess Shuri, may I introduce you to Heiress Luna Lovegood. As well as the twin terrors Heirs Fredrick and George Prewett, they recently were known as Lords until it was discovered the previous Lords were still alive they immediately passed the lordships back to their uncles.” Nic stated gesturing for Luna and the twins to come over, her hair once again in an intricate braid, this time done by Clint Barton, while the twins wings fluttered for a moment before disappearing they were starting to be more open about letting the wings be seen after seeing their uncles own but were still wary.

~*~It is our honor to meet you Heiress Lovegood, Heirs Prewett. ~*~ Prince T’Challa stated simply nodding regally to the young woman that seemed as if she was only tethered to the world through the presence of her found family and the two men that stood behind her as if they were the main tethers.

The twins did exaggerated bows while Luna with an airy giggle curtsied as a well raised pure-blood.

“It is our honor to meet you Prince Kitty!” Luna stated simply a mischievous smile lighting her face. “You must ask your father about the history of your uncle and his son.”

~*~What son? ~*~ T’Challa stated with sharp eyes, he knew that something had happened to his uncle but his father would never tell them what but if there was a child out there.

“He is known as Killmonger among the special forces and has eyes on your Baba’s seat.” Luna stated with her head tilted to the side her eyes unclear for a moment. “Things are changing enough that he will have to find a new way to get into your land and it will cause much more danger for your people and the woman that holds your heart.”

~*~Dr. Stark is what she says to be counted in everything? ~*~ T’Challa asked wanting to verify things before seeking out his Baba.

“Prince Loki, and Prince Thor of Asgard both referred to her as a Daughter of the Norns. We have never been lead wrong in the time she has been with us. Though she sometimes speaks in riddles or vagilities she is always on track. Her familiar is a Demiguise as well if that gives you a clue.” Tony responded with a serious look on his face. “I can search for information on the man she mentioned and send it on to you if you wish.”

~*~Please, I must go and speak to my father. If he is a threat to our line we must see to it before it can come to be. Thank you Daughter of the Norns, we will take your advice to heart. ~*~ Prince T’Challa said with a nod before he left the call leaving Shuri to talk with the four younger people still in the lab and ignoring Tony.

Dobby popped back in with the amount of vibranium that Shuri had said would be enough to make the staffs that Nic was working on and she led him through the working of the materials to use his magic to form it into the correct configuration. Tony looked up every once in a while as he worked on his own project, a pair of suits for his mates to protect them if they ever had the need. Fred, George, and Luna went to another desk and worked on a few things that they were creating for each other, Tony had given them permission to work in his lab instead of risking them blowing up the Black Manor after hearing some of the accidents the pair had in the past that almost work past the wards they had at their home.

“YES!” Nic called out in celebration when the staves did as they were supposed to and merged flawlessly with the twin blades and then shrunk and expanded like they were supposed to. “Papà look! It worked! Thank you so much for your guidance and help Princess Shuri. Thanks for your advice Papà. Luna-moon thanks for pointing me toward Princess Shuri for advice.”

~*~You are very welcome Lord-Heir Nicephorus. ~*~ Shuri said tongue in cheek since he was being formal with his thanks she would play the formal card as well even when it caused his nose to wrinkle at the use of his full name.

“I’m glad that they work, Kit. You still have one week before you can gift them. But you’ll survive.” Tony teased coming over and looking over the amazing bladed bo staves that Nic had designed. The runes carved in the blades were echoed into the staves themselves and they felt powerful before even the magic was felt within them. “Do you want to go up and show your mum and da?”

“Can I?” Nic looked up at his papà with amazement in his eyes.

“Of course, you can. You can also lead your parents and the others to the common room. I just got word from Dr. Cho that they are free to leave the med bay. Do you want to show your mum and da your room?” Tony said with sad smile, it was hard to smile in joy when his boy looked as if he was given the world at just that suggestion.

“Thank you Papà! It was nice to talk to you Shuri! I’ll call you after my mates receive these so you can know their reactions.” Nic said before collapsing the staves down and then turning and hurrying out of the lab heading for the med bay at a run so excited to show off what his papà had given him and how he had made it his own, he can hardly believe that he had been so blessed after so long.

~*~Bye Nic!...And he’s gone…~*~ Shuri called out after the fox boy with a chuckle, he was her age but in the time that they had been talking it seemed as if times he was much younger. ~*~Dr. Stark thank you for everything that you’ve passed on to our family information wise. Please do send the information on our cousin that you’re able to find and I’ll pass it forward to my brother. ~*~

“I’ll send that information before the end of the day here. I’ve already got my AI JARVIS searching as we speak. You have a great rest of your day Princess.” Tony replied with a nod before they said their farewells and ended the call. Turning to the twins and Luna he walked over to the desk they were working at. “You three can continue to work in here but only for another hour. We’ll be eating around then, and you’re required to come up.”

“Of course,” Luna stated softly looking up at Tony with a smile as she sketched on the drawing pad in front of her it was of different creatures that she talked about through the years.

“We’ll be there.” Fred and George nodded in response their focus on the design that they were drawing out, they had gotten ideas from the bracer that Viktor had gifted Nic and how they could make it work for the three of them and potentially for the shop, they had permission to work on a similar design from Viktor as they didn’t want an exact copy of what he had made.

Tony only nodded before turning to leave the room he turned back just before leaving, “Do you know what your Uncles, Father, and brothers are planning on for living arrangements? I’ve got a couple floors that I can make into homes for them if they want just as I can make one for the three of you after you bond if you wish.”

“They’ve found a house near the Black Manor and are working with the Goblins on purchasing and warding the property. I know that Heir Black still needs a place to stay, he has declined Sirius’ offer to stay with them since there are still so many that would be living in the manor. We’ve got a loft above the shop that we’re preparing. As for the Bones family they were talking about returning to England as soon as they were cleared. Lord Bones was planning on retaking his seat and making sure that the laws Bumbleass made in the time that he had everyone trapped were overturned, Madame Bones brought him a copy of things at his request and he is horrified at some of the laws he was able to sneak in with others that seemed harmless.” Fred stated looking up briefly with his head tilted to the side.

“Alright, I’ll have JARVIS order some things for a floor for Regulus to live in and offer it to him at supper tonight. I know that your family, my family, the whole group from the manor, and the team will be there so I’m having JARVIS order a large amount of food.” Tony replied before leaving the room he had prepared the Master Bedroom for when his mates were released and made sure that the soundproofing was backed up by magical means, he knew that his son wouldn’t want to hear things as he reconnected with his mates after 16 years apart, he’d make sure that the floor for Regulus was prepped the same way for when Bruce stopped pussyfooting around he had noticed the looks that passed between the two when he had been in the med bay at the same time as Bruce. “Hey J, make sure that the soundproofing is up to date on all floors.”

**Of course, Sir.** JARVIS replied, **I’ve also finished gathering the information you requested and have passed it along to Princess Shuri and Prince T’Challa. **

“Good job, J.” Tony stated a soft smile on his face at the work his boy had done. “Also have Natasha meet me in the common room I’ve got something to talk to her about.”

**She is already there. ** JARVIS replied **She seems to be watching _Holmes makes it Right_ at the moment and plotting **

“What would she be plotting while watching that show? Never mind just let her know I need to speak with her for a moment.” Tony raised his eyebrow in question before shaking his head to get rid of the confusing thoughts, with those final thoughts he entered the elevator and headed upstairs to meet with Natasha.

Natasha looked up from to show that she was watching when the elevator doors opened wondering what Tony had to tell her.

“I found some information about your family.” Tony said as soon as he exited the elevator causing Natasha to sit up straight in shock.

“How did you find information? I thought there was nothing out there.” Natasha was confused at what Tony was telling her, she had always wondered who her family was even asked Fury to help her look into it but he told her there was nothing to be found after a few months of checking.

“JARVIS found it deep in the servers of SHIELD, mixed with the information he was digging up on Hydra’s latest plans. The marks on it point to Fury helping to bury this information.” Tony replied, he had never really trusted Fury, he only worked with him because his godmother had been Peggy Carter and had been his mentor.

“He told me there was nothing found!” Natasha stood in anger as she approached Tony, she wasn’t angry at him she was angry at the lies that she had been told. Clint dropped from the ceiling vent at the sight of her anger worried that she would do something she would regret later.

“He lied; I want to believe it was to protect you but to be honest I don’t know. He has been banned from the tower after I caught evidence if him searching my databases for information on Nic, JARVIS has also locked him out. I’m still looking into Hydra information for Steve and Bucky, they need the closure that will come with us getting rid of them for good. J is almost there with the information that we need, there are only a few more folders, they’ve been conduction human experimentation and they were connected to the Red Room.” Tony offered with a shrug.

“I knew they were connected to the Red Room; the Winter Soldier was one of our finishing trainers. If we reached the level to train with him we were soon deemed ready for the final test.” Natasha stated placing a hand briefly on where her womb was, Tony watched this motion with sorrow.

“Were you ever able to do more than the others? Able to get out of seemingly impossible situations? Able to heal faster? Were you ever given odd things that tasted horrible but helped you recover faster?” Tony asked making sure that things were as he thought they were.

“Yes, I recognized some of the things that Malfoy-Prince gave those downstairs that I had been given there.” Natasha looked over at Clint in curiosity and noticed that he was as upset as she was that Fury had lied to her.

“It is because they knew that you had magical parents and knew that you were magical. They risked not only your life but those around you with all that they did, but you were able to channel your magic in different ways without needing a wand.” Tony replied pulling up the information he had on a holographic screen. “You were stolen from your parents, while your father was killed protecting you and your mother was away from the family manor for some reason. You were taken when you were three years old and it was obvious that you would be a very powerful witch.”

Natasha walked over to study the information displayed that gave the history of what had happened along with pictures of who brought her into their custody and the reason why.

“That is the man that was hell bent on controlling Nic…He’s the one that stole me?” Natasha recognized the picture of Albus No-Name that had been in the Daily Prophet in the call for the people to keep an eye out for the man.

“Yes, he also controlled your mother for the length of time that you were missing. She always knew something was wrong, magical mothers have a bond with their children that know when they are in danger or dead. He did his best to block that bond between you and your mother, but was unable to block it fully, she never stopped searching though she did so mostly in secret.” Tony replied not touching Natasha but letting her know that she had support.

“Do you know her name?” Natasha whispered reading over the information still, her parents names were still hidden because Tony wanted to be the one to tell her instead of letting her read it.

“I do, I also know your mother for she taught me my final year at school, she has also taught most of the wixen that have come to the US with Nic. Duchess Minerva McGonagall is your mother while her husband Duke Elphinstone Urquart was your father. She went back to her maiden name after the death of her husband and the loss of you. Your name according to the notes that I’ve gotten from Minnie asking for help in finding you was Blair Tristian Urquart. I’ve not told your mother that I’ve found you yet, I figured I would let you know everything that I knew first and leave it up to you if you wished to meet her.” Tony replied and let her know as much as he could.

“Not yet…but let her know that you’ve found me…just that I need time…” Natasha replied looking over at Tony gratefully for giving her the choice. “Also let her know that I go by Natasha now. I know to her I’m Blair but…”

“It’s hard to go by a different name after so long. I know it’s something that Nic is still struggling with even though he seems fine. He’s mostly grateful to get away from the whole boy-who-lived crap that was tied with his previous name that he is adjusting better.” Tony replied nodding in acknowledgement of what she was saying and trying to say. “You’ve been Natasha for so long that it is comfortable for you, I’ll let her know. I’ll also send a phone that works around magic so that if you wish you can call and talk with her that way first.”

“Tony…thanks for bringing this to me without the others around.” Natasha stated before curling into Clint who came up beside her and just pulled her in knowing that she was hurting. She would do an investigation of her own into the reason that Fury hid this information from her when she had asked for the help in the past.

Clint nodded to Tony as he lead Natasha to the elevator and down to the floor that he shared with her and Phil, he would be asking his husband if he knew the truth behind Natasha’s background or if he was as much in the dark as they were. Tony watched them go with sad eyes that he had caused the hurt that she was feeling but knowing that she needed to have this information given to her in person and by someone that was her friend.

“J order a separate meal for them and have it sent to their floor. I don’t think that Natasha needs to be around the rest right now, Phil and Clint are all she needs right now as she absorbs this. Oh, also ask Natasha if she would like for me to inform the others so she doesn’t have to?” Tony walked toward the kitchen while talking to JARVIS and getting himself something to drink before looking toward the elevator when it reopened a little while later only to release Nic, James, Lily, Regulus, and all the rest.

Madame Bones came over and thanked Tony for giving her brother, sister-in-law, and niece a safe place while they dealt with the fall out of Dumbassdore’s actions before leading the three to the floo after one final soft look back toward Arthur who was focused on his in-laws and sons. Nic lead James and Lily down the hall pointing out Tony’s room before leading them into his room to show off all the creature information, posters, books, and other items that were spread throughout his room and to put his gifts for his mates in a secure area in his trunk so they wouldn’t find them before it was time.

**Ms. Romanov has requested you do so and thanks you for everything. Mr. Barton has sent his thanks for the ordering of a meal and for realizing that she would need this time. Mr. Coulson is currently cursing up a storm and threatening bodily harm to Fury for having hidden this from his sister. ** JARVIS told Tony as the man gathered drinks onto the counter for people to grab as they needed and starting a pot of coffee. **Mr. Krum would like to inform you that his grandfather has requested the permission to come with for the meal tonight. Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes have asked for forgiveness for missing tonight but they are planning on going on a date to see what has happened to their neighborhood after I gave them information that the diner they frequented was still there and owned by the same family. **

“Thanks J-man. Tell the Capsicle and Winter to have fun and that if they have time tomorrow I would like to pass along some information that I’ve uncovered. Let Viktor know that as long as his Grandfather doesn’t try to snack on anyone here that he is welcome.” Tony replied filling his coffee cup that Nic had found him that read ‘you know who I am’ and then heading out of the kitchen to mingle with those that were already there. “Let the others of the team know that I wish to talk to them tomorrow as well, except for Clint and Tasha.”

**Very well sir. ** JARVIS replied, **The food you’ve requested will be here in 20 minutes. **

“Thanks man.” Tony turned when he heard James and Lily follow Nic out of his room, his son was all but vibrating at the fact that he was sharing this stuff with all of his parents. He looked around and noticed that the Black Manor group, minus Fleur and Gabrielle who had returned to France at their parent’s request for a ministry gala, had arrived through the apparation point in the floo room. “I’ve got some information that I need to share with everyone here, I’ll share it with the team tomorrow but for now those of you that are here from the UK need to hear this as well. For those of you who don’t know, Professor McGonagall when she was tested at Gringotts found out that her daughter was still alive. She requested help to find said daughter knowing that I’ve got a lot of connections from the time that I was at Hogwarts. Thanks to work I’ve been doing to uncover something for Phil I was able to find her daughter, and not where I expected to find her.” Tony took a drink of his coffee to gather his thoughts so he could give things simply but concisely. “Minnie’s daughter’s name was Blair Tristian, and she was stolen when an attack happened on the family’s manor leading to the death of her father in her protection. She was stolen by Albus and taken into Russia before being given over to an organization known as the Red Room. It was a place that trained young female assassins. She became the best of the best earning the name of their elite the Black Widow.”

Nic closed his eyes at hearing this knowing where his Papà was heading with this news and hurting for the woman that was becoming like an aunt to him in the way an aunt should truly be. Severus, Lucius, Sirius, and Remus simply hurt for the information that they were hearing knowing one of their favorite professors had to be hurting so much right now.

“I’ll be sending this information to Minnie later along with a phone for when her daughter wants to reach out to her. Right now, she isn’t ready and is reeling from what she has learned, a man she trusted and asked in the past for any information hid this from her, her heart-brothers are with her right now and helping her with processing.” Tony went on to explain still without giving the name she was going by now.

“It’s Natasha isn’t it?” Nic asked in a whisper his eyes showing how much he was hurting for her, knowing some of what she went through in being stolen from his family and raised to be a sacrificial killer.

“Yes, the name she goes by now is Natasha Romanov, she still wishes to be known by that name as it is what she has known since she was stolen.” Tony looked at his son with compassion and held his arms out offering a hug knowing from looking that Nic needed it but wouldn’t ask for one personally.

When they heard that information the group only looked at each other with light pain in their eyes, they had all gotten to know Natasha if even just slightly in the cases of those who mostly stayed at the Manor. Knowing that she was going through this and that Professor McGonagall was going through this everyone was affected.

**Sir, the food has arrived and is in the elevator. ** JARVIS spoke up after a short time breaking the heavy atmosphere that had settled over the group.

“Thanks J.” Tony said glad when he saw Severus and Remus head over to float the food over to the kitchen were everyone eventually gathered to enjoy their meal.

They talked about the shop opening for the twins; the disappearance mentioned in the Wizarding Times of the annoying reporter while side-eyeing Vlad; the future plans for the group that were living at the Manor now that Albus was gone from Hogwarts, Draco, Blaise, and Theo were talking of returning for the new term and wanting to bring others into the know of the truth with the old man; and what they had been studying and seeing since they had arrived, a few of those staying at the Manor had been exploring New York seeing the sights and being amazed at the advancement of Mundanes. Tony watched the large group grateful that when the food had arrived Rhodey, Bruce, Thor, Loki, Pepper, Sam, and Happy all showed up to join in for now he was seeing his family in everyone here with only a few missing but for good reasons. When Thor asked where Lady Natasha and her shield brothers were as well as where Steve and James were Tony told him that the first group had gotten some harsh news earlier and were helping each other and he would tell the rest of the team tomorrow when Steve and Bucky were back. He then explained about how the pair out of time were taking a step back and going on a date in their old neighborhood. Thor was ecstatic to hear about Steve and James re-connecting with open courting and then asked for plans to begin his own courting while looking at the older Prewett twins, who gave smirks at the thought of courting the God of Thunder and Fertility, Gideon was the one that had registered as a bearer when tested at their inheritance so they would be able to continue their lines. The evening continued to pass with laughter and plans being tentatively made for future courting with the parties that had all found their mates. After everyone had returned to their respective floors or homes Tony had lead James and Lily to his room where they simply cuddled up together and reconnected in that way, they would get to more intimate moments eventually but right now James and Lily still tired easily.

The next morning Tony got up before either of his mates and simply stood watching them for a moment before getting ready for his day, it was going to be an interesting day that was for sure. After he had gotten dressed he headed quietly for the kitchen and made some coffee before grabbing one of Nic’s blueberry muffins and heading down to his lab to work on the suits for his mates until JARVIS let him know that Natasha, Clint, and Phil had left the building talking of heading to their favorite breakfast joint. He then asked JARVIS to gather the others knowing that they would be awake by this time, after all most had been conditioned by the military to be early risers, or in Bruce’s case he hadn’t even gone to bed the night before as he was working on something time sensitive in his lab with Severus. Entering the conference room that he had requested they go to he waved his wand to summon some of Nic’s pastries and coffee or tea knowing they would need substance to get through what he had to tell them. He was not pleased to see the person that was waiting in the room when he entered but then shrugged and figured the man could help get the answers needed from Fury when the time came.

“Vlad, I thought you had returned to Black Manor with your grandson last night.” Tony raised an eyebrow at seeing the ancient vampire sitting at the head of the conference table.

“I had; I was told by a little Moonflower that I needed to be here today at this time though so felt it best if I listened. I was told I would be able to help the reborn mate of myself and my dear friend Robin Goodfellow.” Vlad answered raising his own eyebrow in response and taking a sip out of the stone wine goblet that he had brought with him.

Tony simply raised his eyebrows in surprise at that comment before tilting his head, he could see how she would be the mate of two of the most powerful ancient beings, she was plenty powerful and scary on her own bring in those two and the world better be careful.

“Do you have a way to contact your friend?” Tony asked carefully, he needed to know if he would be hosting on of the most mischievous Fay’s in history any time soon.

“I do, he has already made a commitment for the next year though. He will journey here during the winter break of the school.” Vlad answered nodding his head. “We both believe that she needs time before we approach with the request of courting rights. And went that time comes we will approach not only her mother but her heart-brothers.”

“Good.” Was all Tony said as the others slowly filtered into the room and settled at the table after grabbing something to eat or drink depending on their morning habits. “Alright everyone is here so we can get started.”

“Where are Natasha and Clint?” Steve asked looking around the room. “Also, shouldn’t be Phil be here?”

“Phil and Clint are offering support to Natasha right now.” Tony stated saying their true names instead of nicknames showing the others just how important conversation would be. “Though I think Natasha and Clint are working on keeping Phil from killing Fury at the moment, or at least torturing him for information. JARVIS let me know that the trio headed out to Nat’s favorite breakfast spot about 20 minutes ago.”

“Why would they want to harm Fury?” Bucky asked leaning back with his arms crossed worried about his little red dancer, he remembered her from when he helped with her training.

“Because when she first came into SHIELD she asked for help in finding any information on her family. That was what she wanted in exchange for working with SHIELD at the beginning. Nick put her off for a few months letting her think he was searching for the information to give to her. Instead, he was burying it behind a lot of walls so that she would never find it, it was just before information on Hydra and ended up tying into that information in the end since they were apart of the place she was trained.” Tony responded still furious at the man for playing with her like that.

“I remember working with her, she was the best of the girls they had me train. It is not surprise that she survived so long after defecting.” Winter stated with a nod his eyes cold at the thought of her being lied to in such a way.

“Yeah…she remembers you being one of the final tests…she won’t say what the final test was.” Tony replied rubbing the back of her neck. “I asked her last night after sharing what I found if she would like for me to tell the team and she said yes. Beside Fury hiding this information and lying to her, he’s also been trying his best to find out anything he can on Nic, though Phil and the others have told him nothing he got word from the one that took the van back that a young man was clinging to me as we got out here. I’m just grateful that JARVIS has been able to give him the run around there, he does not need to know about my kit.”

“Agreed.” Bucky spoke up before taking a sip of his coffee. “If ya need Winter to make an appearance in Nicky-boy’s apartment let me know, he’s still under my protection for breaking the control and bringing me ta Prince ta get rid of the triggers.”

“I’ll let you know.” Tony replied with a nod grateful for all the support, though he had to chuckle slightly at the sight of Loki fingering one of his long knives while Vlad flicked in and out his long claw like nails. “Anyway, I found out about Nat’s family and it was shocking to say the least. She was able to survive the training and look as young as she does because she’s got magic, she just channels it differently than others. She was stolen from her parents by The Old Man, he really liked stealing peoples kids to be raised as killers.” Tony shook his head to get back on track. “He killed her father in the attack that he staged and then cast all sorts of spells on her mother. Her mother is Duchess Minerva McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts.”

“Well Puck can work on winning her mother over while working with her this coming year. He’s going to be the assistant Mundane Studies teacher for the term.” Vlad chuckled as he leaned back in his seat. “Is it known if there are any of her ‘trainers’ still alive?”

“No, she got on SHIELD’s radar when she wiped out the lot of them. Clint had been sent to take her out, by the head of Hydra actually, but he made a different call and brought her back to Phil who convinced Fury to go against the orders of the council i.e., Hydra, and make her a part of SHIELD. She was pissed when she found out Hydra was still out there; she thought the last of them were in the area she was trained in. JARVIS found the last of the information needed to take the group out for good and is sending it to a secure folder on all of your phones, he is making sure that there is no way anyone else can get into your phones, tablets, laptops, etc. he’s especially protecting them from Fury and SHIELD/Hydra.” Tony looked at the team as he explained all of this.

“If you wish I can call in some of my blood children and we can make sure they are destroyed for good, we can look into their deepest thoughts as we feed to make sure there are none hidden that were not discovered. Call it a courting gift to the marvelous Black Widow.” Vlad stood and looked out the window giving the Avengers a chance to discuss his offer.

“A courting gift?” Steve asked confused further at the presence of the ancient vampire.

“Aye, she is the reborn mate of Robin Goodfellow and myself. We both plan on courting her in time but giving her a chance to recover from the shock of the information that she has learned.” Vlad replied looking back at the table while sipping from the constantly refilling goblet. “We can also look more deeply into this Nick Fury that has hurt her so.”

Tony sat back in his chair in shock at what was being offered. It wasn’t often that the oldest Vampire offered to destroy a group of people nor was it often that they offered to look into the past of someone else. He looked around at the team with a raised questioning eyebrow. Rhodey simply raised his eyebrows back and shrugged, as a member of the air force he couldn’t be seen going against a group that was so secret people thought they had died in World War 2, he needed permission from the president to use the War Machine suit since it belonged to the government currently though only he could use it. Sam likewise simply shrugged for he was a para-rescue not an active combatant when he was part of the military, he was taught to fight yes but he was more used to being the air support and rescue. Thor and Loki both looked ready to storm out of the room into active battle which would alert the whole group to the discovery of their secrets and lead them to hiding once again. Steve looked conflicted wanting to be part of the ending of the group he had fought so long ago but also wanting to for once let someone else end the battle. Bucky watched Vlad with a closed off expression on his face showing Winter was close to the surface and thinking through all aspects of the acceptance of the vampires help. Tony’s phone binged with an incoming text from Phil that he sent to the group.

~*~ Tell Count Vlad as long as he doesn’t kill Fury until Natasha can have answers that we are willing to let him take out Hydra for us. Also, that if he even thinks of harming her Clint and I will find a way to kill an ancient. ~*~

Tony let out a chuckle before standing and showing the message to Vlad with a smirk only to get one in return and a brief nod.

“I’ll return when we have finished. I must call my blood children. The group will not last the night.” Vlad stated seeing the acceptance on everyone’s face, though there was also disappointment on Thor and Loki’s faces that they wouldn’t be able to take on any of the group, though Sam leaned over and explained why this sort of attack was better so that they could be sure everyone was taken out at once instead of going into hiding.

With that last statement from Vlad, he left the conference room and soon after the building. They would receive word from Agent Hill the following morning about the loss of hundreds of SHIELD staff while the world news would talk of all the politicians, world leaders, and others in positions of power, even within the Wixen world, that wrote out confessions about being part of Hydra with the plans to wipe out those that questioned the future they had planned before they committed mass suicide, though there were a few that had been clearly murdered which lead to the mass suicide as their highest members had been wiped out in an extremely bloody fashion. Agent Hill would also inform them that Director Fury was missing with video showing a regal looking dark haired dark eyed gentleman entering his office but neither of them exiting by the window or door. She asked them to keep an eye out for the Director and if they had any information that could lead to the deaths of hundreds of SHIELD agents. They told her the truth, the agents were part of Hydra and had been taken care of by a friend’s own forces, as for Fury they had no clue where he was or what was happening to him, and at the moment they did not have time to help search for him due to personal conflicts.

Tony had received a Patronus message from McGonagall that morning thanking him for the information on her daughter as well as the phone. She told him that she would wait until Natasha was ready to talk but did ask that he call her to tell her how James, Lily, Nic, and the rest were doing. He had chuckled and done so causing her to sigh with relief at the wonderful reports as well as exclaim in amazement that some of her favorite students of this generation would be returning to the school and promised to send the necessary information for their last year. He did not tell her about discovering her daughter’s mates or who they were, that was not his information to share, but he did tell her how her daughter was one of his dear friends and teammates and how she was becoming a true aunt figure for Nic. He could hear the tears in Minnie’s voice as she thanked him for the wonderful news as they said their goodbyes.


	27. Windows in the bird path of flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the epilogue sadly...I feel things are wrapping up nicely with this chapter. Thank you to all who have stayed with me in this story. Watch for my next HP/Avengers crossover that I'm working on it will be one with a femHarry. Should have the final chapter posted tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

Tony looked up from his work in his lab when he saw Lily enter, the smile that lit her face at seeing his workspace and being greeted by the bots made his heart swell. It had been a week since they had gotten out of the med bay and thanks to Severus’ potions and the work of the med team they were improving by leaps and bounds. This was the first time since being brought to the tower that either of his mates had entered his space.

“Il mio Cuore (my heart).” Tony put down what he was working on and moved to wrap Lily in a hug. “Welcome to my lab.”

“This space is amazing Mo ghrá (my love).” Lily snuggled into the hidden strength of her mate’s arms. “It was everything you’d dreamed of when we would talk of the future. I’m so glad that you got this.”

“Tesoro (treasure), I knew if I didn’t that you’d return from the dead and kick my ass.” Tony laid his cheek on Lily’s head as she snuggled into him one hand around her waist the other resting on the back of her head playing with the cascading waves of red.

“You’re damn right there.” Came a voice from the door as they turned to see James enter and look around in awe as well. “I see you still got your bots. I’m glad.”

“Aye, not only that but I finished JARVIS. Baby boy say hello to your other parents.” Tony said with a slight smirk.

**Good morning Lord and Lady. ** JARVIS said in his soft British accent. **I must say I’m glad you are here. **

“We’ve heard the others talk to JARVIS, but we didn’t realize…Oh Tony this is amazing!” Lily all but squealed in happiness when she heard the AI that he had planned for years since the death of his dear father figure Edwin Jarvis.

“Grazie (thank you).” Tony had a light blush covering his cheeks at the sight of his mates happiness over what he was able to accomplish.

“What’s this we hear though about a special metal suit you fly around in as a superhero? Captain Rogers showed us footage of you taking a nuke through a worm hole! A FUCKING NUKE!” James crossed his eyes and glared at their mate.

“I thought all of you were gone and so I wasn’t upset if I didn’t come back. I wasn’t passive suicidal or anything. I knew that I was the only one that could take it through and if I could see you at the end of it all even better.” Tony rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. “Stane had arranged for me to be captured and killed. The people that took me decided to have me build them a weapon instead when they realized who I was. Instead, I built this,” he pulled his shirt up to show the arc reactor, “and the first version of my Iron Man suit. Man was that a heavy thing to move in. Hey Baby boy pull up the different stages of my suit.”

**Of course, sir. **

“Oh, Mo ghrá,” Lily placed her hand gently on the arc reactor in her mates chest. They had seen it when cuddling but were waiting for him to tell them what it was and why it was there.

“This keeps tiny pieces of shrapnel from reaching my heart and shredding it.” Tony explained covering Lily’s hand with his own. “I’ve been working with Dr. Cho and Sev to figure out a way to safely remove it since you both were found. They would have to rebuild my sternum but Sev thinks a special application of Skele-Gro would do that. It’s just figuring out how to get the shrapnel out since a summoning charm would cause them to shred what they went through.”

“These suits are impressive.” James stated after a moment of awkward silence not knowing what else to say over the fact that their mate had a large metal piece in the middle of his chest and causing him almost constant pain, they had noticed the number of pain medication and potions in his medicine cabinet.

“Thanks Amore (love),” Tony chuckled as he brought Lily over to see the designs as well. “These are all previous models. J-man open the bays.”

Instead of vocally replying JARVIS simply retracted the revolving metal doors that hid three suits in the lab. One was his Mark XLII that he had just finished designing after the Battle of New York, he had gone through many versions to get to this and most were only robotic versions to have as backup if needed. The other two were of different sizes and styles completely one in deep blues and purples with hints of silver while the third was painted in the reverse of his, still red and gold but where it his was red the other was gold and where his was gold the other was red.

“These look very different from yours Love.” James stated walking over and admiring the reverse image suit and saw that it was only a little taller than him.

“That’s because they are for the two of you.” Tony replied rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “JARVIS is interfaced into them just like with mine, Lily’s is more a rescue version so has a lot fewer defensive weapons and a spot for a wand so that she could use magic through the suit without risking the wand breaking in battle. Yours is the same as mine defensively weapons wise while also having a space for a wand. The wand holster is in the right gauntlet along the inner arm. I have altered mine to have the same since I’ve been reunited with everyone I’m working with my magic more. And since the wands aren’t visible people will think it is just a different technology that I’ve created so that we can keep the Statute. Uncle Percy made sure I was going to do that now that I’m reconnecting with that side of things.”

“Babe these are amazing!” Lily stated moving over to the one that he had made for her. “You even made space for my tails and ears!”

“Of course! I wasn’t about to let you be uncomfortable. Rhodey has a suit that is a little earlier version, he goes by War Machine, though there is a call for a name change to Iron Patriot I don’t think its going to stick. I asked Nic if he wanted one, but he turned it down, he enjoys the gifts from his mates too much to be hampered from using them by the suit. I still might make one his size that can be an evac suit if we need to safely get him away from some place.” Tony smiled at Lily as she studied her suit. “J, open them up.”

The suits opened to accept the new wearers inside, something that James and Lily did immediately letting out fascinated sounds as soon as they had been closed in. They went through the steps that JARVIS showed them to learn how to use the suits replusors to hoover and move around in and were amazed at the abilities that they had with these suits.

**Sir, you asked me to inform you when Prince Loki and Heir Krum arrived. **

“Thanks, baby boy, send them to my office.” Tony replied with a smile for his mates enjoying the suits he had made them. “Want to come and join me in scaring our baby’s mates into treating him right?”

“Hell Yeah!” James said as the armor was removed and strode over. “I’m not ready for him to have mates yet!”

“Exactly! He was upset though that I was trying to make them wait two months before I would allow them to court him. He agreed to one as long as he could cuddle when needed with supervision.” Tony pointed his finger at James.

“Of course, he would be upset!” Lily cried out as she exited her own suit. “It causes us pain to be away from our mates once we realize what they are to us.”

“I didn’t realize that it was causing him pain when I made the deal with the pair.” Tony threw his hands up in surrender knowing that if Lily got to upset he would be on the couch until otherwise.

“Well…” Lily stated crossing her arms and approaching the pair. “Are we going to go make sure they treat our baby right or not?”

“Last time I met with them, Sirius, Remus, Lucius, and Severus were all in the room with me. Do you think I should call them in as well?” Tony asked as he headed toward the elevator.

“No, they had their chance to be intimidating now its our turn.” James said letting his inner prankster out.

Lily just shrugged not minding one way or the other. She had talked with Prince Loki after finding out he was responsible for the attack months ago and felt comfortable in the fact that he was truly repenant for having let someone else control him. Now if she ever saw the thing that had tortured the poor man and controlled him there would-be hell to pay.

“Don’t think that you will be getting out of the nuke talk, Tony.” James said as they entered the elevator and headed for his office.

“I know amore.” Tony sighed before straightening his clothes as best he could for an ACDC t-shirt and grungy jeans, he hadn’t been planning on meeting with his son’s mates this morning.

“Its as if you forget you’re a wizard Tony.” Lily sighed pulling out the wand that had been recovered from their vaults and changing his clothes into one of his gray Zenga bespoke suits and matching it with a black one for James. For herself she switched her jeans and shirt that she had stolen from Tony’s closet into a [beautiful vintage Channel](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b7/6c/89/b76c890482ee83572723440f73d984d0.jpg) like Audrey Hepburn was known to wear.

“You look beautiful Tesoro.” Tony held out his arm for her to take while James echoed his movements on his other side loving the look of the dress and kitten heels that she was wearing with her hair tucked in a simple French twist.

“And you both look very handsome.” Lily all but purred thanking magic for being about to wear this amazing dress while not ruining it with her tails out.

As the trio entered Loki and Viktor stood from the chairs they had been sitting in that were located in front of Tony’s large desk. They both gave shallow bows to the trio acknowledging that they were the ones in charge without even saying anything.

“You asked that we be here today.” Loki looked over at Tony with a raised eyebrow in silent question.

“Yes, please sit.” Tony stated as he circled the desk and offered the central chair to Lily before conjuring two more for him and James. “It is about your potential courtship with Nicephorus.”

“We have another month to prove ourselves to you.” Viktor spoke up worried that they were going to be denied.

“Actually, Nic discovered the deal I had with you, as I’m sure you remember. He gave me some information I was unaware of and have since had cleared up by Lily. Being at a distance from you since he has recognized the pair of you as his mates causes him physical pain. That is why there has been an increase in cuddling allowed.” Tony explained crossing his left leg over his knee and steepling his fingers in front of his mouth as he thought of his next words. “He compromised our new deal that day. He allowed me two more weeks of observing you both with him and with the family, along with the increased physical contact, and I would allow the courting process to go forward after the end of that time.”

“Are you saying what I think you are?” Loki sat up a little straighter in his seat, like with Nic it was physically painful for him to keep his distance from Nic.

“Aye, Lily, James, and I have discussed things and have decided that you may begin courting Nic in truth. We only ask that the courting last one year before bonding. He is still recovering from all that he has been through.” Tony stated leaning back in comfort in his seat, his mates had talked with him late at night over the past week about what they would request when it was time for Nic to court his mates.

“I know personally how hard it is to remain physically distant from your mate. I know that you will desire to consummate the bond that will be pulling at you. We do not deny you that right but do ask there be no penetration before you wed. Our boy is an intersex bearer, he is very fertile as well and likely to have multiple children at a time. With his naturally submissive tendencies that the old fool encouraged and exaggerated with how Nic was raised he will desire to please you both by going further than he would actually wish.” Lily stated leaning forward and resting her elbows on the desk while clasping her hands together.

“You go at his speed or you will both find out what it feels like to be gored by a Stag, chewed on by a werewolf, mauled by a black panther, and shredded by a falcon before being buried by a grim.” James said his face completely straight as he said his threats.

“You will then be turned into instant compost by a kitsune.” Lily said with a terrifying light in her eyes showing how serious she was in protecting her baby.

“That is if Nic left anything for us.” Tony smirked enjoying the look of discomfort that came over the pair in front of them. “I know that you have both given him gifts showing your intent to court him that are useful to protect himself and defend others. They are beautiful and well thought out.”

“PAPÀ!” Nic’s voice shouted from the elevator. He had been informed by Natasha that Viktor and Loki were seen entering the floor leading to his papà’s office and had been there for a while. “You better not be interfering with my mates!”

“Oh shit…” Tony’s eyes widened at the same time that Lily and James chuckled, their son definitely had his mother’s fiery spirit.

Nic stormed into the office and saw not only his Papà sitting regally behind his desk in expensive clothes but his other parents were as well. Not only that but Loki and Viktor were siting in the seats before the desk watching him enter with wide eyes.

“MUM! DA! Not you too!” Nic crossed his arms as he stared at his parents his tails puffed out behind him.

“We were just giving them permission to court you baby.” Lily stated standing and rounding the desk to calm her son as little flames began appearing over his tails. “We didn’t get to warn them when the others did and felt we should have a chance to say our piece. You’re our baby…we are just wanting to watch out for you.”

Nic seemed to sag as Lily placed her hand gently on his cheek.

“But do you have to threaten my mates?” He all but whined.

“It is a parental prerogative, when you have your own kits you will desire to do the same thing.” Lily explained with a soft smile.

“Muuuummm!” Nic squeaked at the thought of having kits with his mates, causing James, Tony, and Lily to all let out soft chuckles at least he was still innocent in that way. “They have permission?”

“Yes baby, they have permission.” Lily replied kissing his cheek.

“Then I can give them my gifts now?” Nic asked looking at his papà with wide hopeful eyes.

“Yes, Cucciolo (pup), you can give them the gifts you made.” Tony spoke with a gentle smile on his face and love lighting his eyes.

Nic quickly summoned the gifts he had made from his room via Dobby before turning to Loki and Viktor who had stood and were looking at him with love in their own eyes.

“I felt so blessed by the gifts of protection and defense that you gifted me that I felt that you deserved something as well.” Nic stated holding the two small rods that contained their bo-staves in each hand. “Loki Friggason and Viktor Krum, please accept these in acknowledgement of our future courtship and the bond that will come from it. May they protect you and those you love.” As he said these words he held the staves out in front of him and pressed on the small rune he had inscribed to make them as compact as possible as well as acting as the switch to release them to full length.

Loki and Viktor’s eyes widened in amazement at the craftmanship and power felt from the staves as they stepped forward to accept them.

“Thank you min sjel (my soul).” Loki whispered looking over the double-bladed staff and the runes inscribed upon it and the blades.

“Thank you Скъпа (sweetheart).” Viktor took his own with a careful touch letting his hands feel the magic imbedded within the weapon. “Are these goblin forged blades?”

“Aye.” Nic smiled. “It helps to have an in with the head of Gringotts. My account manager and his assistant were able to get me the blades and I paid for them outright so that they never have to be returned to the nation.”

“These are amazing.” Loki stated looking at his mate with a slightly awed gaze. “You are very talented and have blessed me greatly.”

Nic couldn’t help the blush that crossed his face after Viktor echoed Loki’s words rubbing the back of his neck like Tony would when embarrassed. His blush went even deeper when both Loki and Viktor pulled out gifts they had kept in magical pockets on their clothes at all times so as not to lose them to be able to present them to Nic as soon as they were given permission to court him. From Loki he received [a pendant](https://viking.style/wp-content/uploads/2019/07/yggdrasil-viking-pendant.jpg) that contained an image of Yggdrasil upon a woven leather cord. From Viktor he received a [stainless steel ring](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB12tihdQfb_uJkHFrdq6x2IVXaz/Stainless-Steel-Wisdom-Tree-Finger-Rotatab-New-Rings-Tree-of-Life-Bulgaria-Engrave-Party-Unique-Men.jpg) that held a wisdom tree carved into it that he could rotate, Viktor has noticed how he liked to fidget with his hands and figured a ring that could be used when needed would be a good gift.

“These are beautiful thank you.” Nic continued to blush as he touched the pendant and looked at the ring.

“They can only be removed by you and the cord will never wear away.” Loki explained gently looking at Nic with a soft gaze that made Lily and her mates watch with tender smiles.

“Would you like to join us on a date tonight?” Viktor asked but not letting himself get his hopes to high as he collapsed the staff and stored it in the pocket he had pulled the ring from.

“I would love that.” Nic whispered looking at his two mates and feeling as if he would never lose his blush, especially when he heard his mother coo in the background.

“Then we shall gather you from your floor at 5 to take you dinner.” Loki responded with a smile and bow. “Wear a suit, we will be going somewhere nice as you deserve.”

“I’ll do that.” Nic returned the smile before his mother came over to loop her arm through his and guiding him from the room. He could feel his mates magic on the pendant and ring letting him have some comfort like their previous gifts still give him.

James and Tony looked at the two men who watched their wife and child leave the room keeping their eyes on their mate the whole time. They looked at each other and had to fight a laugh at the besotted looks upon the two faces before them.

“You better go and get those reservations taken care of if you’re taking him somewhere nice.” Tony stated with a chuckle before leading James out of the office so that they both could share in the laughter that was bubbling up within them.

Viktor and Loki jumped at the reminder before rushing out of the office and heading to take care of what they needed to. James and Tony held in their laughter until they had returned to Tony’s lab causing Peter to look at them with raised eyebrows wondering what was so funny before shrugging and returning to his work. He looked up when James came over to introduce himself and find out what he was working on. And in the hours that followed he found himself silently adopted as another child to the man just as Tony had done in the past.

Natasha looked up from the book that she was reading in the common room when Nic walked in with Lily and seemed to be in a daze while at the same time panicking.

“Mum I don’t have a nice suit!” Nic was saying as she led him into the living area. “How am I supposed to wear a nice suit on my first date if I don’t have one?!”

“You have a date tonight?” Bucky asked from the kitchen where he had been fixing a snack for him and Steve after working out.

“Yes, mum, Da, and Papà finally gave Loki and Vik permission to court me and they said they were going to take me to a nice place tonight and that I need to wear a suit.” Nic was all but panicking at the thought of not having the right clothes. “I have until 5 to find something!”

“Don’t worry cel mic (little one). I’ll help you.” Natasha stated softly as she stood from her seat and walked over by the mother and son. “I’m sure your Papà made sure there were some suits in your size in your closet. Let’s go look. If not I know some stores that will be able to get things ready in a rush.”

“Thanks Auntie Nat.” Nic said without thinking before blinking in shock at the smile that covered Natasha’s face at his words.

Nat lead him and Lily to his room and into his large walk-in closet where sure enough there were several nice suits already hanging and waiting to be worn, including Armani, Zenga, Tom Fords, Brionis, and Dolce and Gabbanas. Together the pair of ladies helped him choose a [Black brocade mandarin collar suit jacket](http://www.9fuda.com/media/catalog/product/2/4/2434747709153-1.jpg) with slim fit black dress pants, a white dress shirt, and black Italian leather dress shoes. They then sent him to get some lunch before coming back into the room where they then proceeded to give him a manicure, pedicure, waxed his eyebrows, had him shave, shower and everything else he needed to prep and look his best. They gave his hair a quick trim to get rid of his split ends before styling it with the top half pulled back on the sides and top with [warrior braids](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/89/04/57/8904576e83b4a3290f5d2521438246cd.jpg) like he had seen in the Lord of the Rings movies they watched together. After finishing torturing him, his words not theirs, they finally left to let him dress and walk out of his room into the common room at 4:45 where his parents, Nat, Bucky, Steve, Newt, Percy, Luna, the twins, Lucius, Severus, Draco, Sirius, and Remus were all waiting.

“You look amazing pup.” Sirius stated with a soft smile on his lips as he walked up to Nic placing a hand on his cheek. “May your coming days be blessed.” He whispered as he kissed his forehead.

“Thanks Siri.” Nic whispered in return as he let his eyes close against the tears that wanted to fall at having everyone here to support him even if it was just for his first date with his mates and not his bonding.

**Sir, Prince Loki and Heir Viktor have just arrived. ** JARVIS spoke up letting everyone know that it was time. They all gave gentle smiles to Nic before disappearing to the kitchen where they were planning their own meal leaving Nic with his parents.

Nic took a deep breath while waiting for his mates to appear and his breath was stolen away at how handsome the looked when they exited the elevator. Loki was in a very stylish black suit with his hair pulled back in a low tail, while Viktor was in a [tunic style suit](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1ofHDcxiH3KVjSZPfq6xBiVXaP/Brand-Men-Suits-Stand-Collar-Embroidered-Dragon-Chinese-Tunic-Suit-Male-Tuxedo-Chinese-Style-Suit-Wedding.jpg) with an image of a Chinese fireball embroidered in gold thread on the front his short hair was cleaned up. They also stopped in amazement at how Nic looked in his outfit.

“You look amazing.” They all spoke over each other causing everyone to chuckle when the blush came to the trios cheeks.

“Are you ready min sjel?” Loki asked holding his arm out in a gentlemanly manner.

“Yes…” Nic replied softly as he walked forward and looped his own arm through Loki’s.

“Have him home before 10:30!” Tony called out as they left the room and entered the elevator.

“Of course.” Viktor replied with a nod of respect to his mate’s parents.

That was the start of a beautiful whirl-wind courtship as Nic would years down the road tell their children. Nat watched from around the corner as they left her smile bright as she watched knowing that someday soon she would have that, for she was getting closer to accepting the offer to be courted by her own mates, something she had learned about when Vlad had come to tell them what he had discovered from Fury.

~Flashback~

Vlad entered the common room glad to see that those who were working for and with Director Fury were all in the room so he would not have to tell what he found multiple times. It was two days after Hill had asked them to keep an eye out for the man and they were not concerned with the fact that he was still missing. When they saw Vlad entered they all straightened wondering why he had come to see them at this time of day, it was 10 at night, thankfully Nic was already in bed and Tony had just come up from his lab to get some water before he was going to join his mates who were already asleep as well.

“As I promised I would return when my Blood Children and I finished with getting rid of Hydra and after I had found out what Nicholas Fury was thinking when he hid the truth from Miss Romanov.” Vlad nodded to everyone acknowledging their presence in the coming talk.

Thor, Loki, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Phil, Steve, Bucky, Tony, Rhodey, and Sam all straightened at the words that the ancient vampire had spoken.

“Yeah…you said you’d gladly do the job as a courting gift for Tasha.” Tony stated straightening from where he was leaning against the counter and filling in Clint, Natasha, and Phil on why they had let him do things the way they had, even though Phil and Clint had a slight awareness and had agreed in the first place they had kept it from Natasha.

“That is correct. Though it is only a partial gift more will come when she is ready.” Vlad raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement before looking over at Natasha. “When she is ready Robin Goodfellow and I will court her in the way she is meant to be.”

Natasha simply nodded in response to the statement and waited for what he had come to tell them. She wanted answers and didn’t know if she would ever get them.

“My Children and I were able to wipe out the entirety of the group known as Hydra including those within the hidden Wixen enclaves.” Vlad started after calling a house-elf for a goblet of blood so he could wet his throat when the talking got to much. “I at the time was going for those of the higher levels of SHIELD, after all Natasha works there and I desire her safe above all things.” He nodded at Nat. “After getting rid of an Alexander Pierce who was the current head of the group I went to the Director’s office. He at first resisted telling me anything, and since I did not wish to drink at the time I had to find other methods to get the truth. He was a stubborn ass that is for sure. It took until this morning before he finally started giving his reasons and they were stupid beyond belief. He simply wanted control of a female ‘asset’ that would do anything needed to get the information that was required. He knew that if she found out the truth about her parents and that her mother was still living she would never work for him but instead go in search of the Duchess. He was greedy, manipulative, and had an extremely large superiority complex such as Albus No-Name had. He was not controlled in anyway, he simply felt that it was his right to hide these things. He would have revealed even the truth behind Mr. Barton’s sister-in-law if pushed right because he felt it would get him something in return if he revealed it and then helped ‘save’ her and the children. He was supporting an initiative that was being developed by Hydra that would have launched several large ships that were heavily armed and would calculate ‘threats’ before eliminating said threats through any means possible. This included murdering innocent women and children that have the potential to become more. I gave him over to my more vicious hounds; he was still screaming as I left but has no way to leave as I have sealed him in the chamber and only the hounds may leave it.”

Natasha had a vindictive look in her eyes when she heard what Fury was willing to do and why he had kept the secret. He would remain missing forever for she knew that the hounds would likely leave nothing that could be used to identify him except teeth if they were ever found. Phil closed his eyes as he sighed out his nose grumbling under his breath over idiot men who wouldn’t listen to the advice they were given. Clint stood from where he was perched on the back of the couch behind Natasha and Phil and began throwing knives at the wall in his anger and the fact that he wouldn’t get a chance to harm the man that was so willing to harm and use others. Tony didn’t even bother getting after Clint for damaging the walls he wanted to do similar, his Aunt Peggy would have been furious with the man. Steve seemed to slump at the truth about what Nick was really like, he had hoped that his gut was wrong but clearly it wasn’t. Bucky just stood with his arms crossed, he had never met the man and was now very glad for that fact. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose knowing that he would have a lot of work ahead of him to help Phil, Clint, and Natasha deal with their emotions over this betrayal. Rhodey watched the group around him and was just glad the mess was taken care of. Thor leaned against the window and looked out over the city that they had defended months ago on the orders of a corrupt man, did he truly want to stop the nuke, or did he silently agree that it should have been used and was just covering his ass when he told Tony about it. Loki ran his hand through his hair while looking at Bruce who was fighting back the Hulk with deep breaths knowing from experience what was bugging the man, the cage that had been created to hold him as a ‘just in case’, what would lead to the just in case being valid in the man’s eyes.

“Thank you for letting us know.” Phil finally stated as he stood and went over to Clint to lead him from the room after he gathered his knives, Natasha followed after not speaking but nodding her head in thanks as well.

~end flashback~

Nat now had only to wait until further moves were made to give acknowledgement to the potential courtship from Puck and Vlad, she knew that when she accepted and bonded with the two all their children or descendants would become her family and that was one of the only things holding her back slightly. Nat had been talking to her mother since the day before and working through her fear of opening up to more family. There was talk about the possibility of her mom coming around for Yule and bringing Puck who was working with her of all things. She had asked Draco and the others heading back to let her know what Puck and her mother were like before she made her choice. They headed back tomorrow, thanks to a special portkey that Headmaster Flitwick provided they would arrive at the train station in time without having to worry about getting on a flight today having wanted to spend every possible moment with their family and friends before leaving. The school term was starting mid-September due to the chaos of Albus No-Name’s trial and the affect he had on things for so long, as well as giving the new teachers time to learn everything they needed to about the school and future students. Nic, Luna, and Peter would all be returning to school tomorrow as well which is the main reason that Tony actually gave a curfew. He had plans to be ultra-embarrassing to the trio after Luna had let him know what that Flash kid had been calling his spiderling and how he had been treated the past two years.

~*~*~The Next day~*~*~

Nic had gotten up early to be able to say farewell to his friends that were returning to Hogwarts, glad beyond measure that they would be safe for once as he knew that bullying of houses would no longer be tolerated. He then spent time getting ready for his day re-doing the hairstyle from the night before since it had been comfortable and kept his hair out of his face something that was annoying to him at times. He then chose his Gryffindor jersey with a black dragon-hide bomber jacket over top, a pair of black skinny jeans that were artistically ripped around the thighs and knees, and his red high-tops before putting on his lordship and heir rings, the ring from Viktor, the pendant from Loki, as well as his bracer and knife sheaths and glamour cuff. He then pulled out the [snake cuff earring](https://assets.listia.com/photos/221fcbbd9fbc9dc9e7b1/original.jpg?s=320x320m&sig=a8eff2b766274ce9&ts=1338179835) that Luna had talked him into, when she had talked him into getting his ear pierced, something that he had hid from everyone until it healed the natural way. Grabbing his distressed leather cross-body bag which contained a patch showing the Hogwarts House Crests that Professor sent him and Luna to help them still feel connected to the school he left his room and entered the kitchen where his parents and Luna were waiting for him.

Luna was dressed in [blue and gold stripped leggings](https://rlv.zcache.com/empress_gold_chain_lion_emblem_black_blue_stripe_leggings-r506cac20acfe40f6a274da21a4618fda_6ftqs_307.jpg?rlvnet=1) with a black skater skirt and tailored white button up shirt with a shirt containing a unicorn and the saying ‘always be yourself, unless you can be a unicorn then be a unicorn’ over the top of it, her shoes were her flashy high-tops that she had worn to the decathlon practice. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with light wisps falling for frame her face. She was wearing her usual jewelry as well as the heiress ring for the Lovegood’s and a special bracelet ring combo that the twins had made her that combined a pair of Griffins and a Raven, with the raven flying from her finger where it connected with a ring to join the pair of griffins that formed the cuff holding a large sapphire between them, the sapphire powered the shield spell that was in place and would form if she needed it.

Tony had on another old band shirt under a Zenga suit jacket and a pair of well-worn but nice-looking jeans, his trademark sunglasses were hanging from the suit pocket. Lily and James were still in comfortable lounging clothes as they would be staying here and letting Tony have his moment.

“Lets head out. I’ll pick up breakfast for the both of you on the way. We’re picking up the spiderling on the way.” Tony straightened up from where he was drinking his coffee and looked over at the others.

“You have a great day baby. Remember you’ve already passed everything and if you want to stop at any point just let us know.” Lily walked over and gave Nic a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Loki and Viktor will be picking you all up, though I think the twins might join so they can see Luna.”

“Thanks mum.” Nic stated kissing her cheek in return and getting a hug from his da before following Tony out of the room and to the elevator with Luna skipping beside him.

After picking up Peter the car, one of Tony’s flashiest pulled up out in front of the school and Nic took a deep breath, it had been hard every year for him to start his first day of school anywhere, but the last time he had attended a Mundane school he had been with his cousin and isolated because of the bullying he had gone through he wouldn’t let that happen here. Tony got out with the trio and gave them all hugs, yes Peter we are there, before handing over lunch money to the trio. As they turned to walk away Luna subtly pointed out Flash to Tony before she skipped up to Nic’s side and looped her arm in his.

“See you after school Cuccioli (puppies)!” Tony made sure to call out as loud as he could to the three a slight smirk lighting his eyes. “Pete don’t forget that you’re working in the lab with me today!”

The three turned to raise their hands in acknowledgement though there was blushes on Nic and Peter’s faces for they new what he had called them. Luna knew but didn’t care as she was inwardly cackling when she saw the look on Flash Thompson’s face when he realized who had called out to the trio that had just arrived. It was the start of a beautiful term, where Flash learned he wasn’t the big man on campus anymore.


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. As it lays now I will not be doing a sequel. I hope everyone enjoys how things wrapped up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own any of the characters that are recognizable in this story. The people who created them are/were wonderful and I enjoy working with their characters. This is not beta read so any mistakes in timeline and past chapters are all mine. I am trying to keep them consistent but there may be times when I goof.   
> Badly written accents ahead **JARVIS talking, **+Italics= JARVIS showing video with audio, *Translations in parentheses beside words as needed, ~*~Talking via text or phone

~*~*~One year later ~*~*~

Nic looked at his mum when she entered the room he was standing in the soft look on her face when she saw the nerves shining through his eyes caused her to smile.

“You look amazing croí daor (dear heart).” Lily spoke softly as she walked over to her son and adjusted the fall of his light blue tunic robe with what had become his favorite mandarin collar. “Your mates won’t know what hit them when they see you.”

They were in Malibu California at Tony’s mansion preparing for his Summer Solstice Bonding Ceremony. Nic was dressed in a light blue tunic with white leggings tucked into black knee-high boots and his hair styled in what had become his style with the warrior braids. He wore no jewelry or weapons letting everyone know he came to this willingly and unburdened. His ears and tails were brushed and puffed out from his nerves as he looked at Lily with her lightly rounded stomach reminding him of his twin sisters approach, her dress was an elegant off the shoulder knee length flowing dress in a dark purple that went well with her red hair, her hair was styled in a French braid that held several sprigs of lavender, ivy, and amaryllis which were also in Luna’s braid as she entered wearing a floor length flowing dress in a light purple.

“They’re ready for you Foxy-boy.” Luna smiled softly as she looked at her heart brother, she had bonded with the twins only months ago as soon as she had come of age and didn’t need her father’s permission for once he had found out they were related to Puck he had refused to acknowledge her mate bond to them.

“Alright.” Nic took another deep breath and straightened before turning to the mirror behind him. Lily came up behind him and began slipping flowers into his hair.

“I place these flowers your beloveds chose for you. From Loki Friggason: Ambrosia for love requited, Aster for delicate love, Baby’s breath for purity of Heart, Balsam for fervent love, Dahlia forever thine, Dragon root for ardor,” Lily spoke as she placed each blossom. “From Viktor Krum: Honeysuckle for a bond of love, yellow iris for passion, yellow jasmine for elegance, juniper for eternity. From both you have two Lilies for Majesty and honor, two forget-me-nots for true love, and two red roses for passionate love. Let their messages comfort you as you approach your mates today.”

Nic gave a teary-eyed smile to his mother as she kissed the crown of his head and stepped back to let his fathers approach, he hadn’t even heard Luna let them in as she slipped out.

“As you prepare to approach your mates today know that you go with all of your ancestors. You are loved and blessed. We support you and love you.” Tony and James took turns saying as they held their arms out so that Nic could loop his through them while his mother walked in front of the trio blocking him from sight until he was at the front of the gazebo that had been prepared with echoes of the flowers that were within his hair.

“Who comes forth this day to bond?” Puck stated feeling blessed to oversee this marriage, his wings shining as they fluttered in the ocean breeze on the side of the cliff where they stood. Natasha had agreed to courting the fey and vampire after meeting with them both over yule when she also met her mother and found a joy that had been missing for so long, they were to bond next midsummers eve, leaving this summer solstice to Nic and his mates.

“We his parents present Nicephorus Renard Orion into bonding with his mates.” Lily spoke softly but clearly.

“I present my brother Loki into bonding with his mates.” Thor spoke just as softly as Lily for the occasion was a gentle one. He had done a surprise bonding with his mates over Yule the Prewett twins not wanting to wait any longer.

“I present my grandson Viktor into bonding with his mates.” Vlad spoke having been honored by his grandson requesting this of him instead of his parents, who wouldn’t even take time from the Bulgarian ministry to attend.

“Then let them come forward and bond in matrimony.” Puck stated softly with a smile for all those present.

In the audience stood: Fabian, Gideon, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Augusta, Frank, Alice, Fleur, Gabrielle, Luna, Arthur, Amelia, Bill, Charlie, Percy W., Percy GS. Newt, Queenie, Seraphina, Fred, George, Steve, Bucky, Phil, Clint, Natasha, Peter, MJ, Ned, Frigga, the Warriors Three, Lady Sif, Prince T’Challa, Princess Shuri, Sam, Pepper, Happy, Minerva, Filius, Poppy, and Rhodey. It was a large but intimate group that had supported the trio through the past year as they discovered who they truly were and healed from their pasts. Those that had mates were either sitting beside them or waiting to be joined. They all stood in a circle around the gazebo offering their magic if they had it to the bonding circle. As the ceremony went on those that presented the mates stepped into their places in the circle and added their own magic to the circle. There were tears shed in happiness as they watched Nic glow with happiness at the solidified bond that formed with the final words from Puck declaring them a trio for all time.

“Allow me the honor to present to you Prince Loki Emrys-LeFay, Prince-Consort Viktor Emrys-LeFay, and Prince-Consort Nicephorus Emrys-LeFay. May their days be blessed beyond counting.” Puck declared as their bonding ribbons dissolved with magic into their skin forming beautiful runic rings in blue and purple.

~*~*~Four years later~*~*~

Nic, Loki, and Viktor had just returned from their anniversary trip and were having everyone out to their home on the Avengers compound grounds. Tony had made the compound so couples could be together without judgement, so they could practice together safely, and so that those with extra features could walk around without being looked at in fear. Morgan, the oldest of Nic’s twin sisters had inherited Tony’s Technomage skills, while Casey had inherited Lily’s kitsune with being born with three tails all in a deep red. Tony had wanted Lily, Nic, and Casey to have the chance to wander everywhere they lived with their tails and ears in the open. He also knew that some couples would want a chance for privacy so had created homes along the forest edge that surrounded the compound. Clint had moved his sister-in-law and her children into one with him and Phil. While Natasha, Vlad, and Puck used one during the summers when the two men returned from Hogwarts were they had continued teaching, Vlad had been hired as the Mundane and Magical History teacher the year after the trio bonded and thanks to the gift of Puck’s Queen in healing the one to tame the wild fey they were expecting their first child in three months.

Everyone was gathered around the outside of the house enjoying the sunny weather, having the God of Thunder as your brother-in-law, and making friends with a weather controlling mutant over the years insures that you get sunny weather when you want to host an outside party. They had met Storm when they took a young mutant that had survived the human experiments that Hydra had been conducting while his sister had completely lost her mind after attempting to read Puck’s mind in the rescue. They were all enjoying the food that Loki had prepared while anticipating the desserts that Nic had as well as the news that the trio wanted to share. Theo was still in England as were Draco and Blaise, they had remained to sit the seats that Nic had inherited for him in the Wizengamont with Neville helping while also sitting in their own. The peaceful fun day turned dark with no warning when a ship appeared above the compound and several aliens descended, one large and Purple and made Nic think of a raisin. Nic noticed how Loki straightened up and went in defensive mode pulling out the bo-staff he had made for him so many years ago, he could also see the fear Loki was trying to hide.

“We’re here for the traitor to our cause!” The purple grape called out as he looked at the gathered people. “You didn’t think you would escape me my servant? You did not fullfil our bargin therefore your life is mine until the end of time!”

“Thanos! You and your black order do not control me any longer!” Loki called out stepping out so that he had a clear area to fight and not put Natasha in danger, Vlad would be pissed at him.

“Ah but I think you find I do! If you do not come quietly I will destroy all your little friends behind you.” The being called Thanos sneered at the group not counting them as a threat. He did something to cause Loki pain even from the distance and Nic could see him struggling against the control.

“Back off Raisin Man!” Nic called out his tails lashing behind him as he sneered at the lack of true threat.

“How dare you talk to the great Thanos like that!” One of the Black order called back.

“Oh, shut up.” Nic waved his hand and cast an overpowered blasting curse at the Order and caused them to disintegrate. “You are interrupting a very important party. And I will not allow you to harm my mate.”

“You have spirit little one, perhaps you would like to help me find the remaining stones to finish courting Lady Death?” Thanos was showing how stupid he really was for he continued to anger a kitsune, not only that but a pregnant one.

“Lady Death doesn’t want you. My daughter laughs at your thoughts of power. She hates your ‘gifts’ and is constantly complaining about all the work that you give her. That you would threaten her father just shows how insane you are.” Nic laughed at the stupidity.

“You know not what you talk about.” Thanos shouted in anger.

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Nic said before turning to a person waiting in the shadows of the trees with a large snake wrapped around them and a large wolf resting on their right and a large eight-legged horse on their left. “What say you Lady Death do you want his courting gifts?”

“No, da. He just doesn’t listen when I say I’m not interested and keeps trying to force his attention on me.” Lady Hel stepped out of the shadows, her siblings and her were a surprise for their father that day and were there for the announcement that Nic was going to share with everyone.

Luna had hinted to Nic that he should invite them but wouldn’t give more than that. Fenrir growled at his sister’s words while Jor was hissing threats that made Nic’s lips twitch and Sen pawed at the ground in agitation. With a wave of his hand Nic broke the spells holding the three boys in their animal forms allowing them to change for the first time in centuries. Loki conjured his children clothes as he went to greet them knowing that Nic was seriously pissed at the thought of the thing across the way threatening not only his mate but the one that he saw as a daughter from all the times they had talked through the years.

“Oh, that is it! You think to force your attention on my daughter! Not my mate and not my daughter Bastard!” The spell that flew from Nic at those words caused the man to be nothing more than dust and did to the same to his ship and the smaller aliens that had come down behind him. There were more left of the Black Order’s remains then there was of Thanos. “Now, that that is taken care of who wants dessert?”

Everyone gathered looked between everyone else with a look of ‘what the hell just happened?’ while Hel came over and hugged her da in thanks and smiling at him when he returned it with no fear of her half dead look. Lily simply chuckled as she summoned the cakes that he had made and set them out in order. Written on the cakes was ‘It’s a Boy’, ‘It’s a girl’, and the biggest said ‘It’s TWINS!’. This got Loki’s attention as Viktor looked over a Nic with raised eyebrows in surprise before letting out a whoop of joy and swinging the Kitsune around before giving him a large kiss.

“Never anger a pregnant kitsune or threaten their mates and existing kits, especially not one as powerful as Nic.” Lily explained for those that hadn’t quite connected the dots like her own husbands.

This lead to a bunch of fainting from men around the tables and laughter from the ladies.

“Brother Nic have kits?” Morgan asked as she tugged on Nic’s pants to get his attention.

“In about six months I’ll be having kits.” Nic confirmed picking up his adorable little sister and then grabbing Casey as well when she came to join in.

The celebration went long into the night after those words were said with Loki coming over and giving him a very deep kiss and a whispered thanks against his lips. Jor had explained how he had gotten the three boys away from Odin and the spells he laid over them to keep them safe from the man from that day forward. 

~*~*~six months later~*~*~

“Almost there baby one more push!” Loki called out in encouragement as Nic let out a yell against the pain only for the cry of a small babe to be heard moments later. Viktor was already standing beside the bed where Nic rested holding their daughter, while Loki now held their son.

“Well done baby!” Lily called out as she helped weight and measure the lad that had just been born, Nic’s five-year-old sisters were waiting out in the hall with his fathers.

Viktor looked at Loki holding their son and couldn’t help but think of how blessed he was and the excitement that had happened in the months leading up to this. Nic had told them he was pregnant on the trip but hadn’t told them that they were expecting twins until that fateful party when he should just why you don’t anger a pregnant honored kitsune.

“Mum…I’m still contracting…I need to push again.” Nic sounded panicked and exhausted, yes he would have contractions to get rid of the after birth, but this felt like when he was preparing to have the babies.

“Push if you need to baby…” Lily came back over after handing off the boy, already showing cute little fox ears and three tails like his Aunt Casey.

Within moments she was calling out in shock as she saw yet another head coming and helped through the delivery of the third child. In all the scans they had done this one had hid, they were a complete surprise.

“It’s another boy.” Lily had tears in her eyes as she cleaned and wrapped the little boy who was smaller than his siblings but looked at the same time as an exact copy of his brother. She quickly performed a spell to check and couldn’t help the gasp. “Your boys are magical twins. They are in sync with each other and share cores, that is why he never registered in magical scans the scan would only see one core and register two children.”

Nic had tears in his eyes when he saw the tiny form of his third child and wondered why Luna hadn’t hinted at this possibility. He accepted the baby in his arms and dragged a gentle finger down his cheek overjoyed that he had these three bundles. He looked at his mates and the babies they held while they came and sat beside him after Lily expanded their bed back to its original form and cleaned everything with some gentle wand movements.

“Mum can you get everyone?” Nic asked looking up at his mother for a moment before turning back to look at the babies.

“Of course, luv.” Lily said with a smile and tears of her own in her eyes watching her baby with his own, she then stepped out of the room with a skip in her step for the babes were healthy and safe.

When the group came into the room they all looked on with shock as all three men had a child in their arms.

“I thought you were having twins?” Sirius cried out in shock before yelping at the stinging hex Remus threw his way for the comment.

“This little one is a magical twin to his brother. They registered as one in the scans. He was a complete surprise.” Nic said snuggling the little one in his arms closer.

“A surprise is right! Even I didn’t see this happening.” Luna cried out hurrying over to the bed as fast as her round stomach would allow her, she was five months pregnant with her own set of twins.

Natasha was holding her own little guy who was called Robin Fay Dracula and was as healthy as could be. Gideon was just three months pregnant with their second a little girl this time, the little man had been born within nine months of their bonding and was called Baldwin Fabian Thorson who was currently being held by his godly father. Thor was looking between the three men with shock as well, but joy was slowly lighting his face.

“Mother will be so happy.” Thor stated softly as he approached the bed on Loki’s side to look down at the little one in his arms.

“Could you request Heimdall send her? I want her to meet her grandchildren. All of them.” Loki said with a slightly tight smile before looking over at his other children. “Come and meet your new brothers and sister.”

“What are their names papa?” Fenrir asked as he approached carefully wonder in his eyes at how small the three were.

“Your sister is Azuela Rose Evans Emrys- LeFay she’ll inherit the Evans Ladyship when she comes of age as the first born. The second born is Perseus Sage Black Emrys-LeFay, he’ll inherit the Black Lordship when the time comes. And for this little one, Alexander Floras Slytherin Emrys-LeFay, he’ll inherit the Slytherin Lordship when he comes of age.” Nic introduced the three babes and looked at everyone that had gathered to support him during this time as they had in the past.

“Their days will be blessed with Joy and Happiness. They will know laughter and friendship. Wisdom and peace shall fill their days.” Puck stated stepping forward and blessing the three babes as he had every babe that had been born so far to the large family he found himself a part of and would continue to do with everyone to come.

Tears of relief came to Nic’s eyes as he heard the blessing for his days leading to the finding of his family had been anything but peaceful and that his children would know peace releved him greatly. They all heard the sound of the BiFrost opening in the yard outside their home and Thor looked out the window only to laugh.

“I won’t have to request it of Heimdall. He already let mother know, and she brought her protection of the warriors three and Lady Sif. They all have large gifts with them.” Thor explained his laughter as he looked down at his brother to see his eyes tear at the thought of his mother coming.

“We’ll leave you to meet with Queen Frigga and the others as well as let the six of you rest.” Lily gave Nic a quick kiss on his cheek before leading everyone out of the room except for Hel, Jor, Sen, and Fenrir.

After Queen Frigga met and gave her own blessing over the children she turned to be introduced to her other grandchildren and found out what her husband had done to them. It was not a pretty sight for the all of Asgard to see when she returned and took her anger out on the ‘idiot fool’ of her husband. After all it wasn’t the Norns that had given the prophecy but one of their lesser daughters with barely any gift at all. And that he was riding one of her grandchildren into battle as his personal steed lets just say he didn’t see their marriage bed for months. Loki’s banishment was lifted as was the banishment of all his children and they were all able to see Asgard and be welcomed as children of a prince in the years to follow. The youngest spoiled by their Queenly grandmother and the staff of the palace for they treated everyone equally from the greatest among the people to the lowest having been raised that way by their mother. Nic was still pranking Clint, Fred, and George for getting his children to call him mum. Everyone lived out their lives with peace and happiness as had been blessed over them by Puck.


End file.
